


Luna

by benjamintenison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Anal Sex, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Daddy Kink, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Character Death, Minor Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Minor Team Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Tags May Change, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 97,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: Kara Danvers feels guilty for not telling her girlfriend she is Supergirl. What Kara doesn't know is that Lena is hiding something from her and the rest of the world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 305
Kudos: 1481





	1. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts during season 2 and will most likely not follow what happens in the show.
> 
> Small edit - Completely glossed over that March 12th was a Sunday, so I fixed it.

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, Jess?"

"Ms. Danvers is here for you."

Lena stood up. She wiped her dress from the wrinkles it got from sitting. She straightened her blouse. Lena tightened her hair tie. Her finger pressed on the intercom, "Send her in."

Lena could hear Kara thanking her assistant before pushing the office's doors open. Kara's sunny smile was the first thing Lena saw. Her eyes rose to Kara's light sapphire eyes, covered by her glasses.

Kara set the Big Belly Burger bag down on the coffee table. She came up to Lena and pecked her lips. Kara could immediately see when Lena's expression lightened more than when she saw her girlfriend. Lena enveloped Kara into a hug. Kara hugged her back, "Miss me that much?"

Lena let go of Kara's shoulders. She playfully smacked her girlfriend's arm. Kara chuckled as she led Lena over to the couch. Lena opened up the bag and took out her food, knowing Kara would eat everything else in it.

Kara grabbed her boxes. She opened one and began to eat her burger. Lena opened her container and poured the dressing over her salad. Kara devoured her first burger before going on to her second. After a single bite, Kara wiped her mouth as she asked, "Any plans?"

Lena hummed, "I don't think so, why?"

"Well today is Sunday, and you know what that means?!"

Lena sighed and held her head down, "Game Night…"

Kara immediately noticed something was wrong with Lena. She looked saddened by the mention of game night. Sure, her friends were still adjusting to Kara dating Lena, but most of them changed their view about her once they got to know her. James still had some bias, but he was slowly overcoming it.

Kara held Lena's hand. Lena looked up at her with a sad smile. Kara squeezed, "You ok?"

Lena nodded slightly, "Y-yeah.." She pulled her hand out of Kara's, "I-I have a lot of work to do."

Kara pouted. Lena would've relented in any other situation, except for this one. Lena stabbed her salad, "This isn't negotiable."

"But why not leave early? You already stay late as it is."

Lena shook her head and explained, "I have a business trip. I need to finish this work before I go."

Kara's mouth was wide for a few moments, "Oh." Her eyes moved down to her food, which was abandoned. Lena rubbed Kara's shoulder. Kara questioned, "How long will you be gone?"

"Around two to three days," Lena answered quickly. It hurt Lena whenever she saw Kara sad. Kara was already stressed out by CatCo and helping her new friend Mike. Lena didn't want to add more to her plate.

Kara held her burger. She began to eat again. Sensing Kara didn't want to talk, Lena continued eating. Lena blamed herself for not informing Kara of her leaving. Granted, the reason she told Kara was false, but she could've told her girlfriend in advance.

Lena finished her salad quickly. She threw the container in the trash. After wiping up, Lena sat down closer to Kara. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's neck, "I'm sorry for not informing you, darling. I completely forgot about it and I was just reminded by Jess."

Kara sipped from her soda before responding, "It's fine. We all forget things." Kara pulled out her fries. She placed them between the couple. Lena's eyebrow raised in confusion. Kara had a reputation of not sharing her food, like Joey from that F.R.I.E.N.D.S. show Kara's forced her to watch.

Lena took some fries, but let Kara eat the rest. While she was eating, Lena informed her, "I want to invite you to a gala next week."

Kara looked up, fries in her hands and mouth open. Kara put her hand down, "Why?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend," Lena stated as it was obvious, "and I'm allowed to bring plus ones."

Kara smiled. She leaned in. Lena caught onto what Kara was doing. Lena leaned in too and met Kara in a kiss. Lena felt like smirking as she tasted the salt from the fries. Kara shuffled to get more comfortable. Lena opened her mouth, intending to let her tongue loose, but was interrupted by Kara's phone going off.

Kara pulled back to grab her phone from her purse. She read the message and frowned. Kara sighed as she stood up. Lena stood up with her, "Snapper?"

Kara looked up from her phone and stuttered, "Y-Yeah, Snapper. H-He needs me to edit an article I just sent in."

Lena nodded. She was a little mad and disappointed their kiss was cut short. Kara packed up her food. She made her way to the door as Lena followed her. Kara turned to kiss Lena again. Lena held Kara's hand as they kissed.

When she backed away, Kara asked, "Meet up when you're back?"

"Yours?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. Kara let go of Lena's hand before leaving the office. Lena stood there for a few seconds as she watched Kara leave. Once Kara was out of sight, Lena asked Jess, "What time is it?"

Jess checked her watch, "3:30."

Lena cursed under her breath. She closed the door behind her and collected her things. Lena felt her hands shaking. She slowed her breathing and cleared her mind, something she learned from a young age for whenever she was freaking out.

Lena exited her office. She informed Jess she could leave early as Lena didn't need her for the rest of the day. Lena also told Jess she would have to pass her meetings to her COO for the next 3 days. Jess nodded and began to wrap up her work.

Lena went into the elevator. She called her driver and told him to pick her up in the garage. Lena clicked on the garage. Lena left the elevator once the doors opened. She entered her car, thanking her driver for holding the door. Lena told him to drive her to the hotel.

Lena thanked her driver again before informing him that he can have the week off. Her driver thanked her before leaving. Lena went up to her room. She put her things in their places. She took out a duffel bag, filled with snacks for her trip.

Lena left the room and went to the valet. She got Lena's car, a Tesla Model S. Lena smiled at the girl, who blushed. Lena smirked at the effect she had on people. Lena had no intention to ever cheat on Kara and didn't even think about it, but it was an ego boost.

Lena got in her car and drove.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena drove to the middle of nowhere. Well, for anyone else it would be the middle of nowhere. Lena drove to her private home outside of National City. It was roughly 2 square miles. The property needed to be big.

Lena parked on the driveway. The house was a big cabin with internet, water, and electricity. She had people secretly build it for months. Inside, there were 4 bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. In the master bedroom, there was an extra closet, which was the secret entrance to a lab underneath the cabin. Lena also had a select few individuals frequently restock and clean the cabin.

When asked about whether to remove the wildlife within the property, Lena denied it.

Once she got in, Lena went to throw out her snacks. The trip was 2 hours long with all the traffic and making sure no one followed her. Lena checked her phone, seeing it was now 6:40.

Lena cleared her throat, "Hope?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?" A voice spoke back from within the house.

Lena answered, "Start a new recording." The AI beeped, signaling that it began to record. Lena sighed, "Today is…. March 12th, 2017. The full moon is supposed to begin to rise around 7:23 pm. Luna protocol will be activated after this recording."

Lena told the AI to stop the recording. Hope beeped again. Lena went into her room. She took off her watch and charged her phone. Lena took off her clothes, except for her bra and panties. She placed them in the laundry basket. She pulled her hair tie out and allowed her hair to fall down her shoulders.

Lena went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. It was always best to be hydrated. Lena chugged it before placing it in the recycling bin. Lena asked Hope for the time, which the AI told her it was 7.

Lena felt her heart quicken. She was always scared of what was coming up. Lena took in a deep breath, "Hope, once I leave the premises, activate Luna protocol."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." The AI responded. Lena stayed for a little longer before leaving. Once she left the house, the lights were turned off. Fences rose from under the ground and the entire property was hidden by cloaking technology.

Lena walked into the woods. She would've feared the animals that she could come into contact with, but they should be afraid of her. Lena stopped at some point. She couldn't see the house anymore.

Lena felt her sense heighten. They were above average, but full moons intensified them. Her vision brightened, making her see the environment clearly. Her nose could smell animal scents from far distances. Her ears could pick up the puffs of animals breathing and even the sound of their feet hitting the ground.

Lena felt her stomach tighten. It was time.

Lena unfastened her bra. Lena was about to take her panties off, but her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Lena cried out as she fell to the ground. Lena screamed in agony as her hands broke and rearranged into claws. Her fingernails lengthened in size.

Lena cried when she felt her shins break in half. Her feet and toenails grew in size. Lena felt the weird sensation down near her nether region that always accompanied.

Lena fell face-first onto the ground when her forearms broke. Lena leaned up and screamed again as her back was pushed out of its placement. The vertebrae were outlined against her skin. Lena felt her shoulders break and push out, enlarging her chest.

Lena's ears stretched out. Her hair grew at a rapid pace while also thickening.

Lena continued to scream and cry as her teeth sharpened and grew. Lena went down on her hands and feet, already transformed. She wanted to cry for help, but all that came out were inhumane sounds.  
Lena's mouth opened and her eyes closed when she felt immense pain in her face. Her mouth and nose pulled out. Lena's nose was sunken into her snout. Her eyes opened, changing from the blue and green to yellow.

After her transformation was complete, the beast stood up on its legs. It looked around and smelled. The beast knew where its prey was. It howled into the night before running on its claws and feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I based Lena's werewolf form off of, check the photo from this site: https://skyrim.wiki.fextralife.com/Lycanthropy


	2. Wolfsbane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on the first chapter. Here is chapter 2!

Lena felt at peace. Whenever she turned, Lena felt the world was hers. During full moons, Lena could just let go and allow her primal side to take control. It felt good. It felt right.

Lena groaned when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, moaning in pain from the soreness in her body. Her mind was still clouded from the transformation. This always happened whenever she turned during full moons.

Lena stood up from the ground. Her panties were gone, most likely destroyed when she became the beast. Her legs and arms had dirt on them. Lena could assume that her ass and back did too.

She began her walk back to the cabin. Lena scented it when the property was finished, making it easier for her to return.

When she entered the cabin, Lena tried to speak. All that came out was a squeak. Her vocal cords probably needed a few moments to get adjusted to being human again. Lena cleared her throat, "H...Ho….Hope?"

The AI came online, "Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"D-Deactivate Luna Protocol." Lena could hear the gates being brought back underground. The TV in the room turned on, showing the process of the cloaking technology deactivating. All the lights in the living room turned on.

Lena went upstairs. She entered her room and grabbed a towel. Lena got into the bathroom and got a good look at herself. Her muscles and abs were as prominent as ever. Her mouth was reddish, likely due to what she ate during the night. Her hair was in disarray. Lena could see that she was hairy.

Lena turned on the shower, making sure it was lukewarm. Lena got in. She washed while also shaving. Transformations caused body hair in almost all places to grow.

Lena spent 30 minutes in the shower. When the shower was cleaned of all of her hair, Lena turned it off and dried herself. Lena began drawing up a bath, meant to help relax her muscles and bones.

Lena pulled her hair and made it into a bun. Lena turned off the water and closed the hole at the bottom of the tub. She stepped into it and laid down. Lena sighed as she leaned her head back against the edge.

Hope chimed, "Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, Hope?" Lena responded without opening her eyes.

"Kara Danvers messaged you during Luna Protocol."

Lena opened her eyes, interested in what Hope was saying, "What did she say?"

" 'We all miss you and hope you're doing well! See you in three days!' "

Lena smiled. Even after all the suffering she experienced, Kara always brightened up her day. Lena told Hope, "Tell Kara, 'I miss you all too! I'll come to your apartment when I get back. Xoxo' "

"Ms. Luthor, that is certainly unlike you." Hope pointed out. If Hope could express emotions, Lena would assume this was a combination of shock and also happiness.

"Well, Kara seems to always make me feel normal." Lena ended the conversation. Hope replied to Kara's text. Lena fell asleep shortly after. Hope made sure that Lena did not drown in her sleep.

Lena dreamed of the previous night. Short clips of memories played. Lena could feel the joy the beast had while roaming the property. The satisfaction of feeding. Even the feeling of being free.

The water began to drain an hour or two after Lena fell asleep. Lena woke up. Her muscles and bone were thanking her for the time to heal and relax. She got up and dried herself before going back into the bedroom. Lena pulled out some comfy clothes.

After she got her shirt, Kara's NCU hoodies, panties, and sweatpants on, Lena went down to the living room and sat on the couch. Lena turned on the TV and went to Netflix. Kara recommended a show she could watch. Lena had 2 days of no work and no responsibilities, so she binged the show.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of her short vacation was spent relaxing and doing yoga. Her body required time to recover. Full moons always ached her body more than transforming at any other time.

When she had to leave, Lena changed into her work clothes. She put on a black blouse, black dress pants, a hot pink jacket, and black boots. 

Her drive was exactly like the one before. Lena made sure no one could see where she came from and she had to battle traffic. By the time she entered National City, it was nearing 11 am. Lena wanted to leave early so she could spend more time with Kara, which Lena felt she deserved.

Lena skipped going back to the hotel and instead went to Kara's apartment. She knew there was a small chance that she'd miss Kara, but she hoped Kara tried to stay home a little longer before going to work.

Lena parked her car right outside of Kara's apartment building. She locked it (with some modifications to the system) and entered the building. Lena could feel all the eyes on the ground floor watching her. They were probably still asking themselves why a billionaire would come to the rent-controlled part of the city.

Lena knocked on Kara's door three times. She waited for her girlfriend to answer. After a few seconds, no one did. Lena should've known that Kara was at CatCo by now. Snapper would have her head if she was late.

Lena turned to leave, but the door opened, "Lena?"

Lena turned back and faked a smile, "Hello Mike." 

Mike was wearing a blue shirt and denim pants. He was wearing the Nike shoes Kara bought him when they became roommates. Mike asked Lena, "Are you looking for Kara?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, I am, but I'm assuming she's at CatCo?"

"I think she is. She had to meet up with Alex earlier."

"Well, thank you for telling me. Have a nic-"

"Wait!" Mike interrupted. He ran back into the apartment. Seconds later, he came back out with some containers. He handed them to her, "Kara is probably hungry."

Lena chuckled, "I bet. Thank you for this," Lena grabbed the containers full of food and left the building. She placed them in her passenger's seat and drove to CatCo. Lena elicited the same reaction from employees as she did with the people in Kara's apartment building. They were all still wondering why Lena was coming here. Maybe because not all work for CatCo, but even some CatCo employees were questioning.

Lena rode the elevator with 5 people. It was crowded. Being 5' 6" was a disadvantage in places where people can take up all the space. Her boots probably raised her height to 5' 8" or 5' 9", but these men were around 6 feet tall. Lena had to struggle to not throw up from the excessive cologne scents.

Lena left the elevator as quickly as she could. She greeted the receptionists before entering the CatCo offices. Lena looked for Kara's desk and when she found it, her girlfriend wasn't there. Lena peeked at Snapper's office, but she wasn't there too.

Lena walked over to James' office and overheard a conversation going on, "James, you need to stop doing this alone!"

"No Kara, I don't. Winn made it so I could handle this."

"But you're still getting hurt!"

"Kara, I can handle myself just fine. If you want, I'll go train at the DEO and have Alex ensure it is sturdy."

"Goo-" Lena knocked on the door. Both Kara and James turned to see who was knocking. Lena watched as Kara grinned. She rushed to the door and opened it. Kara enveloped Lena into a hug.

Lena returned the hug and eyed James. James shuffled under Lena's glare. Lena definitely did not growl at him. It wasn't her fault though. She was a possessive person, the same as her wolf. James made Kara angry, which in turn made Lena pissed.

"I am so happy you're back," Kara broke through Lena's thoughts.

Lena stepped out of the hug to hold Kara's hand, "I told you I'd see you first." Lena wanted to hold both of her hands, but her other hand was occupied with holding the containers. Lena held them up slightly and asked James, "Can I borrow her for a bit?"

James shrugged, "I don't think Snapper needs her right now. You have all the time you need." James sent a look at Kara. Kara cowered a little, knowing what he was telling her. Lena noticed this and growled again. Albeit louder and almost showing her teeth.

Kara waved bye to James before pulling Lena out of his office. She led them to the balcony, where they had a lunch date a few weeks prior. Lena set the food down while Kara took 3 containers for herself.

She opened them up and grabbed the utensils in them to eat. Lena smiled as she watched her girlfriend scarf down her food. Kara was oblivious until she looked up, "What?"

Lena smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." Kara ducked her head and blushed. Lena opened her container and began to eat. Thankfully, Lena already thought of the fact that she'd be hungry. Transformations burned a lot of calories. Lena ate a lot of food while in the cabin to ensure Kara wasn't confused as to why she would've had almost as much as her.

Kara wiped her mouth before she began to interrogate Lena, "How was the trip?"

"Tiring."

Kara laughed, "I bet."

Lena laughed with her before she began to cough. Her lungs started to hurt. Kara became concerned as it got worse. Lena went into the building and bought a soda from the vending machine. She chugged it down while Kara caught up to her, "Are you ok?"

Lena cleared her throat, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lena scratched her throat. It burned a lot. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Lena frowned, "I need to go to LCorp. Can you-"

"I'll clean up." Kara finished. Lena smiled faintly before kissing Kara and leaving. She drove quickly to LCorp. When she got in, Lena ignored everyone greeting her. She rushed to her office and eventually her private lab.

However, Lena never made it to her private lab. Right as she went to unlock it, Lena could hear a fight going on outside her office. Lena looked behind her right as Lillian and 3 men entered. Lena held her hands behind her back, knowing what was going to happen if she didn't stay calm.

"Hello, Lena."

"Mother," Lena snarled.

Lillian clicked her tongue, "Is that how you talk to your mother?"

Lena growled, "How am I supposed to talk to you?"

"Maybe you should act nicer. I wouldn't have any problem meeting with your girlfriend."

"Leave Kara alone."

"Or what?" Lillian grinned.

"Or I'll…" Lena felt her head get crowded again. Her eyes got blurry as it became difficult to stand.

Lillian chuckled, "I see you're finally experiencing the effects of wolfsbane."

"W-Wolfsbane?" Lena was confused. She never came into contact with wolfsbane. No one touched her to even give it to her in secret.

"Yes dear, wolfsbane. Your girlfriend's roommate is really innocent. That Daxamite never knew what those CADMUS agents gave him."

Lena fell on her knees. She was struggling to stay awake. Breathing became harder and her vision wasn't clear enough to see. Lena looked up at Lillian one last time before she passed out. Lillian smirked before ordering her men to pick Lena up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena woke up on a cold floor. It was extremely uncomfortable, more than waking up on the ground after a full moon. She sat up, getting a good look at herself. Lena was reduced to her bra and panties.

Lena stood up, checking her environment. It was a dark room. Lena was in a cage, which was next to another one. Lena heard heels hitting the floor as a figure came closer. The figure spoke, "You're finally awake."

"What do you want, mother?"

"I want to cure you," Lillian explained.

Lena sighed, "You can't cure me. I've looked for one." Lena came closer to the bars. She held them and pulled, trying to break them. Lena quickly let them go as they began to burn her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lillian warned, "They're made of pure silver."

Lena clenched her fists. She was getting mad. Letting her emotions go unchecked could be deadly. Lena looked at Lillian, "Let me go! I've already informed you there's no cure!"

Lillian frowned. She crossed her arms against her chest, "We will find a cure, but you may get hurt in the process."

A man walked into the room, with a gun. He handed it to Lillian. Lena looked at the gun and backed away, "W-what is that?"

"This," Lillian held up, "is an advanced taser." She pointed it at Lena, "It's more powerful than the normal ones. This could make any normal human pass out due to the extreme shock. However, for you…"

Lillian pressed the trigger. Lena was hit by it. Lena cried as she was shocked. Her body fell to the ground and began shaking. Not able to hold it in anymore, Lena snapped. She growled as her chest expanded, her arms grew, her legs broke and rearranged. Her hands broke and stretched out as her nails grew and began to bleed.

Lena stood up as her face pulled out into a snout and her ears stretched. Her eyes turned yellow while hair around her body rose. 

The beast stood at 6' 7". Everyone in the room backed away as the beast growled and looked at the people who were torturing it. Its arms widened in a threatening stance. The beast barked at the agents. They flinched in fear.

Lillian looked at the person closest to her. She nodded before a switch was flipped. Suddenly, the beast kneeled as it began to whimper. Lillian watched with sadness as the beast continued to whimper, "I'll find a way to fix you. You won't be this monster ever again."


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a Twitter account! If you want to follow, I'll mainly retweet Supercorp stuff, post when a new chapter is live, or you can message me. I usually don't reply on A03, so that'll be a better way to contact me!

Kara was patrolling the city. She had just sent in her article to Snapper and hoped that would please him. In all honesty, Kara knew that Snapper would send it back and tell her to overlook it. English was a complicated language with all the rules in it. Kara still had problems to this day.

However, CatCo wasn't what she was thinking of. Kara kept replaying her lunch with Lena. It was a little weird. Weirder than she's accustomed to. Lena growled at James, twice! She's never seen a human who growled at another.

Another thing that confused Kara was why Lena began to have difficulty breathing. Lena was fine when she came into the office and while they ate. Kara is almost 100% sure that Lena doesn't have asthma. If she did, why did Lena want to leave as soon as possible?

Kara couldn't keep that glare James gave her out of her head. Her friends all knew that they started dating 2 months ago. They all grew to love her. Sure, at first they were doubtful, but Kara was too when they met.

Her friends, especially Alex and J'onn, all gave her the go-ahead to tell Lena she was Supergirl. Kara wanted to do this since they became friends. Now tasked with actually doing it is harder than wanting to. Don't get her wrong, Kara wants to tell Lena, but she's afraid.

Lena is the first human she really liked. Lena made her feel like she belonged. Everyone knows she's a Kryptonian, so they almost never fear for her and sometimes act like she's on this pedestal. Lena treated her as if she was just Kara. Sure, Lena visits CatCo and they sometimes talk about Kara's job during lunch, dinner, or whenever they meet, but that doesn't matter to Lena. All that mattered was that Kara was happy.

Kara was brought out of her rampant thoughts by her comms. Kara clicked on them. Alex spoke in her ear, "Kara, we've got a situation."

"What is it?"

Kara could hear Alex sigh, "It's LCo-" Kara blasted towards LCorp. She caused a sonic boom as she raced to see what was wrong. Kara was sure that Lena was in trouble, and Kara needed to save her.

Kara landed on Lena's balcony. Inside the office, DEO agents surveyed the area. Kara entered the office and walked up to Alex, "What happened here? Where's Lena?!"

Alex bit her lip. She handed her tablet to Kara. Kara watched the video recording of Lillian and her henchmen entered Lena's office. She watched as Lena seemed to have become dizzy and pass out. Kara crushed the tablet when she saw Lillian order the men to take Lena. Alex huffed as she heard metal and glass break, "That was my tablet!"

Kara ignored her sister's remarks, "Do we know where they are?"

Alex shook her head. Kara threw her arms up. Alex put her hands on her hips, "We just got the call, Kara. The DEO just came a few minutes ago. I have Winn watching cameras to find any clues as to where they went."

Kara nodded. She looked around the room. She tried to use her x-ray vision and find any clues, but none came up. Lillian was a professional and always tried to make sure there was nothing that could track them.

Alex watched her sister slowly crumble. She knew how much Kara cared for Lena. Alex came up next to her and held her shoulder. Kara turned her head to Alex's and gave off a small smile.

Alex looked back at the scene, "Meet you at the DEO? I'm going to stay before going back."

Kara nodded. She walked back out to the balcony and flew in the air. Kara flew to the DEO. When she entered, everyone seemed to be awkward towards her. It wasn't a secret she was dating Lena, so it was an understandable reaction.

Kara went over to Winn, "You find anything yet?"

Winn looked up at her from his seat, "No, not yet." He typed on his tablet before the videos went on the main screen. Standing up, Winn explained, "Right here, Lillian is seen taking Lena into her truck. At this street, five trucks come up and the video lags."

"So we don't know which truck Lena is in?"

Winn shook his head, "No, we don't. It would take too long to search each individual vi-"

Kara glared at him. Winn stammered as he retracted his statement," However, I will do that! It will just take me a few hours."

Kara sighed. She crossed her arms. Kara left without another word and went to the training room. She placed a big concrete piece on the ground and began to punch it. Kara held back as to not replace it quickly.

While punching the concrete, Kara's thoughts traveled to what Lillian could be doing to Lena. Lena was already falsely arrested for something she didn't do a month prior, and Kara fought tooth and nail to make everyone realize Lena was innocent. The picture of Lena on the ground after being knocked out entered her mind.

Kara's punches began to get harder and harder. She grunted as her hands created bigger cracks. With one punch, the entire piece broke in half. Kara sighed before someone entered the room. Kara quickly turned to see Mon-El walking down the stairs.

Kara lowered her hands. Mon-El approached her, "How are you?"

Kara shrugged. Mon-El nodded, understanding Kara didn't want to talk about it. He looked down at the concrete and whistled, "What did concrete do to you?"

Kara chuckled as she went over and picked the top piece up. She placed it down on top of the bottom piece. Kara used her heat vision to melt it before her frost breath cooled it back together. Kara began to punch it again. While she was punching, Mon-El spoke, "You know that the DEO will find her."

"I-" Kara grunted as she landed a punch, "I do." Kara continued doing her thing as those ugly thoughts made their way into her mind again. Enraged, Kara screamed as she punched as hard as she could. The concrete piece flew back and shattered against the wall. Kara huffed, "All I'm worried about is what she's doing to Lena."

"I don't think she would do what she did to us," Mon-El told Kara with complete confidence.

"I hope not," Kara sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall, "If she did, I don't even know what I'd do to her." Kara leaned her head back. Mon-El sat next to her. A sudden thought came to her mind. She looked at Mon-El, "What did you put into our food?"

"Just some basic herbs. There was this purple one that someone recommended. They said it would spic-"

"Guys!" Winn rushed into the room. Kara and Mon-El stood up as Winn ran down the stairs. He approached them, "We found something."

"What?" Both Kara and Mon-El asked.

"We found traces of wolfsbane." They looked confused. Neither of them ever heard of wolfsbane before. Winn waved for them to follow him. Instead of asking more questions, they went over to the main TV screen.

Winn pulled up a picture of wolfsbane. A purple plant popped up. J'onn approached the group and informed them, "Wolfsbane is a deadly plant to humans. It can cause cardiac and respiratory problems. There's even a chance of it killing you by inhaling or ingesting wolfsbane."

"Where did you find the traces?" Kara asked. She turned to see Alex coming up behind them. Alex stood next to them. She informed the group, "We could smell this weird thing that none of us experienced. We used Winn's modified electronic nose to see what the scent was. It informed us it was wolfsbane."

"If this is fatal to humans, why are the DEO agents and Lena alive?" 

"Mon-El, wolfsbane is dangerous. This wolfsbane was modified for a specific reason we don't know. Also, there is a poisonous piece of wolfsbane. DEO agents are checking the food you gave to Lena, but it seems that the poisonous piece is not there."

Kara looked at Winn, "Can you track wolfsbane?"

Winn shrugged, "Maybe? It has a distinct smell and effect that I may be able to track it. The electronic nose could help, but that'll take hours."

"Why don't you build drones with the nose attached to it? It'll go faster." Alex suggested.

"I'll get right on it." Winn told Alex. J'onn told Winn, "You must hurry. Ms. Luthor is counting on us, Agent Schott."

Kara walked away from them. She headed to the hologram room. Kara wanted to be left alone, and pretty much no one except her came into this room. Kara stood still, not activating her mom's AI.

After a few seconds, Alex entered the room. Kara turned her head before she looked away. Alex stood beside her sister, "I know you're troubled by what's going on, but I know there's something else."

Kara fought off her emotions. Her lips began to tremble as tears collected in her eyes. Kara whispered, "I-I haven't told her yet."

Alex rubbed Kara's back as she began to cry. Kara hugged her sister and cried onto her shoulder. Kara's voice was muffled by Alex's shirt, "I-I can never forgive myself if something happens to Lena and I won't be able to tell her."

"You're going to be able to tell her."

"I feel so horrible for not getting it out of the way," Kara admitted, "She deserves to know."

"And she will," Alex replied. Kara's head pulled back to look at her, "You will tell Lena."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena moaned in pain as her body turned back. Whatever they injected into the cell was hurting a lot. Lena felt like she could breathe when it cleared. Her eyes met Lillian's, who seemed to be scared of her. Lena could barely even think to cover herself.

Lillian kneeled down near where Lena was laying. Lena moved as much as she could, which wasn't far. Lillian sighed as she stood up. She faintly nodded at the henchmen. A TV came down from the ceiling.

Lillian grabbed a remote, "We need to see what makes you tick."

"I-I'll n-never g-go along with this," Lena swore.

Lillian smirked, "Well, I think this will make you change your mind." Lillian pressed play. The TV showed a recording of Kara's apartment. Lena looked at her mother before returning her attention to the TV. Lena watched as Kara's door shattered, her girlfriend flying back and hitting the wall.

Kara couldn't get up as men pulled her up by her hair. Lena could see Kara was crying. Lena could feel the beast win control as her eyes turned yellow. The video paused as Lena turned.

Lillian looked on with disgust as her daughter changed into the beast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Winn finished the drones in an hour. He sent them out after coding them to trace the wolfsbane. They searched for nearly three hours before every single one landed at a specific location. It was a deserted DEO base that was decommissioned.

Kara was ready to fly there, but Alex stopped her, "Winn found traces of Kryptonite."

"I'll be fi-"

"There's a lot. Enough to kill you easily." Alex told her. Kara's shoulders deflated. Alex told her that she and J'onn would go while promising that they would protect Lena.

Alex had J'onn fly her there as the DEO followed in trucks. J'onn opened up the facility. Alex turned her flashlight on as they went further. At some point, they found the Kryptonite. J'onn kept moving them forward until they ended at a door. There were no CADMUS agents.

Alex assumed they left the place and took Lena. Before they turned around and left, they heard whimpers inside the room. Alex looked at J'onn. J'onn opened the door and entered first. Alex waited for his signal, which came in a shocked voice, "Alex…"

Alex came in after him. She gasped. A big wolf was standing in the middle of the room. It appeared to be sad. Alex had to guess this was an alien. She asked J'onn if it was, but J'onn argued, "I have no recollection of seeing one like this."

Alex approached the cell, but the wolf barked at her. Alex jumped back. J'onn slowly moved closer. The wolf's thoughts were going crazy. He held his fingers against his head. J'onn's eyes turned red.

The wolf calmed down. The wolf moved sluggardly before collapsing on the ground. The duo watched the wolf slowly turn back into Lena. They gawked at how different Lena looked from the wolf. Alex squeaked when she realized Lena was naked. Alex covered Lena with her jacket.

J'onn looked at Alex with the same shocked expression Alex had. Alex hypothesized, "I think Lena's a werewolf."

"We need to get her out of here."

"You fly her back J'onn," Alex told him, "I'll stay here with the agents and try to search for any information."

J'onn nodded. He picked Lena up, making sure the jacket wrapped around her so he didn't touch her naked skin, and phased through the ceiling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara rushed over to J'onn as he laid Lena on a gurney. Kara's breath was caught in her throat at the state she saw Lena was in. Her skin was slightly red, bags under her eyes, blood around her fingernails.

They wheeled her to the med bay and began to check on her.

After they made sure Lena was fine, they put her into a gown. Kara sat at the side of Lena's bed while holding her hand. The doctors were decent enough to put boy shorts on Lena so her bottom wasn't fully naked. 

Kara stayed there for hours as Lena slept. Her friends frequently came in to ask about Lena, but her answer stayed the same. She's still out.

Kara couldn't even begin to comprehend how Lillian could do this to her daughter. She raised her from age four until Lena graduated from college. Even though they had different views and didn't have the best relationship, it seemed like Lillian cared.

Hour 13 is when Lena woke up. Kara hadn't slept in nearly a day. Kara changed into normal clothes around hour 3 after not wanting to be in her super suit.

Lena sucked in air as consciousness came to her. She bolted up and looked around, not knowing where she was. Lena most likely feared that she was still with Lillian.

Lena finally found Kara. Her eyes closed a little as her shoulders relaxed. Kara stood next to the bed. Lena held Kara as she cried onto her shoulder. Kara kept her tears in, but she wanted to cry with her. Lena held onto Kara as tight as she could, "Thank God you're ok."

"Me? What about you?"

"Lillian showed me a video of CADMUS agents entering your apartment and beating you," Lena confessed. The video was extremely realistic. Lena was happy to know that it wasn't real. If it was, Lena would've lost full control of herself.

"It's ok. I'm ok. You're safe now." Kara told Lena. Lena nodded and smelled Kara's scent. It calmed her a lot, which was proven as Lena's cries began to dissipate.

Kara laid Lena back down on the bed. She held her hand, "I'm going to get you food after I tell Alex you're awake. You must be hungry."

Lena faintly nodded. Before Kara left, Lena ordered, "Don't take too long."

Alex came into the room after Kara left. Alex told Lena she was glad to see her awake. Lena mainly ignored what Alex was doing. When she was done, Alex sat down next to her. Alex sighed, "Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something," Alex confessed. Lena looked at Alex and raised her eyebrow. Alex's leg began to jitter, "J'onn and I infiltrated the base, but CADMUS was already gone. We went into a room…. where we saw a wolf."

Lena's eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened. Her mouth was open as she stuttered, "P-Please… p-please don't tell Kara. She'll think I'm a freak, a monster." Lena pulled Alex's hands, begging, "I will give you whatever you want. Please don't tell Kara."

Their heads whipped to the door. They could hear someone singing, knowing that it was the woman they were just talking about. Lena pulled her hands away and laid back down. Alex stood up from the chair.

Kara entered the room. She couldn't see the tension or any awkwardness from the women. Kara held up the bag. Lena faked a smile. She knew Kara expected her to give one after seeing the Big Belly Burger bag.

"I got your favorite!"

"Thank you, darling, but I'll need more than that."

"Who says this is the only one?" Kara smirked. Lena sighed while Kara sat on the bed. While Kara was pulling the food out, Lena gazed at Alex. Her eyes begged Alex not to tell Kara.

Alex weakly smiled as she nodded before leaving the room to allow the girlfriends some alone time. Kara asked Lena, "You ok?"

Lena looked back at Kara, "Y-yeah, I'm always good with you around." Lena was proud to see that answer distracted Kara as she blushed before beginning to eat.

Lena didn't believe in a God, but she swore to one with the promise to never reveal herself to Kara. If Lillian's looks were just a small hint as to how Kara would react, Lena could never deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that Lena Luthor deserves everything, including hugs.


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweeted this on my Twitter, but I'm gonna say it: Screw Mechad for throwing Katie under the bus. She's been getting a lot of hate for him getting hate by some SC fans, not all, but some. I've seen petitions to get her off the show, and all I'm wondering is why people want to get rid of a Queen and the best actor on Supergirl.

Kara wanted to stay with Lena. She did. Lena needed her support after everything Lillian did to her. If she could choose to take a break from her duties, she would, but the city needed Supergirl and CatCo needed Kara Danvers.

Kara ordered Alex to stay with Lena. She didn't want Lena to feel bad by being alone. Alex accepted the role as if it was an obvious thing to do.

With a quick peck on Lena's lips, Kara left the medbay. She ran into a hallway and changed into her super suit. Kara wanted to at least make an appearance as Supergirl, but it would be too difficult to not act like Kara.

Lena stayed silent once Kara left. She didn't want to speak with Alex. With her already knowing she was a werewolf, it was too much.

Lena intended to keep this secret with her until the day she died. No one could know that the last "sane" Luthor was a monster. Well, at least more of a monster than they already thought she was.

Alex originally kept quiet as Lena laid down on her bed. The tension was apparent by almost everyone, even the doctors who checked on Lena before leaving her to rest. Alex sighed before she sat down in the chair next to Lena's bed.

Lena's heart raced as Alex got closer. She really didn't want to talk about it. She knew what Alex was going to ask, and Lena didn't want to relive it.

"Lena-"

"Don't," Lena spoke, "Don't."

"Lena, we're going to have to talk about it."

"No, we're not. I don't need to talk about it."

Alex huffed. She stood up and tapped Lena's shoulder. Lena turned her head, "I know you're uncomfortable, but I need to know. Not only am I acting as Kara's sister, but also Agent Danvers. If you can risk Supergirl's life in any way, we need to discuss it with you."

Lena groaned. Of course, this all led back to Supergirl. She knew this wasn't the usual, but Lena just couldn't keep the thought that they were putting her with Lex and Lillian. Lena went against her judgment, "Fine."

"Alright," Alex nodded. She sat back down, "How did you become a werewolf? Was it from an-"

"I was not bitten or scratched. In all honesty, if I would tell anyone the specifics, it would be Kara. I can give you my recordings and notes, but I don't want to go into how I became that thing."

"That's fine. The DEO would probably want to know, but I think your notes could help us enough to not have you tell us." Alex informed her. She would try her best to hold off the DEO from forcing Lena to reveal anything. J'onn would probably agree with Alex to let Lena live in peace. Alex went to her next question, "When did you first turn?"

Lena thought for a moment. It had been so long since she first turned that she almost forgot. Lena eventually found it, "Almost three years ago."

"3 years?!" Lena flinched as Alex's voice rose. She quickly calmed herself, "3 years?"

Lena bit her lip, "Yeah."

"How extensive are your notes?"

"They're in-depth." Lena answered, "I translated old texts from an ancient civilization, who were made of werewolves. I also recorded my own on myself."

Alex nodded. She cleared her throat as if this conversation was about to go bad. She scratched her neck, "S-So you know about the…."

"The what?"

"T-The…" Alex stuttered. This was extremely weird, but she needed to say it, "The penis!"

Lena's eyes widened. Her mouth was open as she answered, "O-Oh… Y-yeah, I do…."

"How did you get a…."

"Werewolves have three roles," Lena began. She read this from the ancient texts, "Alpha, Omega, and Beta."

"And what are they supposed to do?"

"Alphas are basically the breeders. Omegas are the ones who carry the babies, or as they called them, pups. Betas are the level headed wolves of the society."

Alex nodded. It was simple. She couldn't get over the fact that Omegas were the carriers. It seemed wrong. She questioned Lena, "So you're an Alpha?"

Lena smiled weakly, "Guilty as charged."

"So Alphas grow penises?" Lena nodded. Alex shuddered, "Do all Omegas have-"

"Yep."

"Even the men?"

Lena sighed, "Even the men."

"What about Betas? Do they just not have anything?"

Lena chuckled at Alex's confusion, "Betas have both."

"So except for genitalia, what's the difference between them?"

Lena explained it, "Alphas are the dominant ones. Whenever their mating cycle hits, they go through what is called a rut. It means they're more fertile than normal. Omegas experience the same thing, but instead of it being a rut, it's called heat. Betas don't experience these."

Alex whistled. Werewolves had an entirely different way of living. She whispered, astonished, "Wow, you guys had it all figured out."

"I guess they did."

Alex looked at Lena as she frowned. Alex called it out, "What do you mean 'they'?"

"When a werewolf finds someone they want to…. I guess marry…. they become mates."

"How do they do that?" Alex asked.

"The first thing they do is have sex," both of their faces cringed, not wanting to think about it. Lena coughed a little, "Then the Alpha knots the Omega."

"Knots?"

"It's basically ejaculating, but meant to ensure there will be children."

Alex shuddered again. Before Lena could explain further, Alex stopped her. She told her to just skip that and continue, "Anyways, after the Alpha knots the Omega, they mark each other by biting their partner. The mark is to show that they mated and that they're linked for the rest of eternity."

"That's a lot."

"Betas have it easier," Lena pointed out, "They aren't required to be knotted or to have sex with an Omega. They can just mark their partner."

"So then why do Alphas and Omegas have to do that?" Alex's question was valid. Lena thought the exact same when she was reading the texts.

"Alphas and Omegas give off distinct scents and pheromones that others can pick up. Going through that mating process will make their pheromones smell better for their mate while also linking up their cycles."

Alex nodded. This was really interesting. It would have to be added to the DEOs database. One last question popped in her mind, "So if you're been a werewolf for three years, that means you have gone through your rut?"

Lena blushed, "Yes…"

Alex lowered her head as she became embarrassed, "So what happens during your rut?" Lena glared at her. Alex held her hands up, "We need to know for Kara."

Lena deflated, "When my rut arrives, I grow my… my penis. I go through three to four days of being extremely hard and horny."

"So then how did you deal with it?"

Lena humorously chuckled, "I-I don't think you would want me to tell you."

Alex's eyes widened, "Oh my God!" Alex stood back, "EW!"

"What was I supposed to do? Just suffer?" Lena asked. She sat up, "My rut makes me lose almost all coherent thoughts except for the desire to fuck something. What I've done during my rut is not something I'm proud of, but I couldn't really control it."

"Let's just… never talk about it again."

"Deal."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few days in the DEO, Lena was able to leave. Not wanting Lena to stay in her hotel, Kara said Lena could stay in her apartment. Lena rejected that idea until Kara pouted. Lena really hated that Kara could win an argument with those.

Lena had fun staying with Kara. Kara took care of her, against her wishes. She was a strong Alpha and didn't need to be cared for, but that damned pout made her stop.

Every night, Kara did something with Lena. It ranged from watching TV to playing games or going on a date. Lena enjoyed spending more time with Kara. However, the more time she spent with her, the more she got confused and worried.

At random times during the day, if Kara was home, she would leave randomly with an excuse only to come back hours later. Kara would come back looking a little tired. Lena knew she was losing control seeing the small details that Kara was hurt.

She was also confused as to where Mike went. Mike was Kara's roommate, although the Daxamite slept on the couch. Lena learned he was a Daxamite from Lillian, which helped her not get mad about him sleeping on the couch. He probably didn't feel any effects from it. When Mike all of a sudden left the apartment, probably moving in with Winn temporarily, Kara began to sleep on the couch.

Knowing how she felt on couches, Lena asked her to take the bed since this was her apartment, but Kara kept saying Lena needed the bed.

If Lena thought keeping her anger in was hard before, it was nearly impossible now. She spent years controlling her wolf but having the people she cares about constantly reject her was too much.

One day, Lena couldn't take it anymore. When Kara went to CatCo, Lena left. She packed up the little things she had and brought them back to the hotel. She changed into a blue three-piece suit and had her driver bring her to LCorp.

While staying at the DEO and Kara's, she completely forgot to work on the gala coming up. She was thankful that Jess took the reigns after she heard what happened to Lena. Now, Lena had to do a small amount of the planning since Jess finished most of it.

Hours into working, Kara came into her office. It didn't surprise her. She knew Kara would come here and demand an answer as to why Lena left without telling her. Lena didn't want to deal with it right now as she had recently gotten a headache.

Kara put her hands on her hips, "Why did you leave? You were told to rest."

"Kara, I don't need to listen to a government organization that technically doesn't exist."

"Alright, then why didn't you tell me?" Kara sniffed. Lena looked up from her paperwork, "I-I thought you enjoyed staying with me."

"Kar-"

"I tried to do something fun every night so you would feel better," Kara interrupted. She wiped her eyes, "I did my best to make sure you were taken care o-"

"THAT'S IT!" Lena growled, her Alpha side winning, "I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Lena, I never sa-"

"I don't need to be taken care of. I don't need anyone."

Kara gasped. Lena wanted to apologize for what she said, but it was too late. Her fears finally won. Her fear of losing Kara due to her being a monster surfaced. Lena added on, "And where do you go? I've called CatCo multiple times, and they always say you're gone. I even called Snapper, but he just tells me you're helping Alex, which doesn't make sense since you're not a superhero."

Kara blushed as her tears fell. Lena really wanted to hug Kara and protect her from the rest of the world while seeing her cry. Instead, Lena put up her walls, "I care about you Kara, but I'm starting to believe you don't for me."

"Lena, I do! I swear I d-"

"If you did, then you would tell me." Lena interrupted, "I'm a big girl, I can take it." Lena waited for Kara. When it seemed like Kara wasn't going to talk, Lena scoffed, "If you don't mind, I need to work."

Kara nodded. She turned around to leave. As her hand held the doorknob, she heard Lena tell her, "Don't come to the gala."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena regretted lashing out. Kara didn't deserve it. Her fears didn't matter when it came to Kara.

The gala was boring. Without someone to distract her or pull her away from conversations, Lena was forced to talk with people she wouldn't ever want to.

Lena never saw Kara after she pushed her away. That was a little less than a month ago. In fact, the current day was April 10th. During those three weeks, Lena spent almost all her time either at LCorp or the DEO.

Since the DEO discovered something new that could've been caused by aliens, Lena had to consult them about everything she knew about werewolves. Alex was there regularly, but they never talked about Kara. Supergirl was there too, but not long.

Lena couldn't help but notice the sadness she saw in Supergirl. There was just something off about the literal Golden Retriever. Maybe it was something due to Kara forcing Mike (who she just discovered is actually named Mon-El) to live somewhere else while Lena stayed. Lena guessed that the Kryptonian and Daxamite were in a relationship. They lived in the same star system, were actually sister planets, and lost their entire worlds. She would be an idiot if she didn't see something that could spark a relationship.

It was slightly weird when Supergirl watched her for a few seconds before leaving every day. She never stayed long enough to hear Alex discussing her Lycanthropy. Lena believed Alex told her privately. The Luthor and Super were in a sort of delicate situation. Supergirl was one of Kara's best friends and had to feel sympathetic for Lena.

Lena wished Supergirl would just pull her aside and just yell at her for hurting Kara. Even if her wolf wouldn't enjoy that and would want to prove it's dominance, she deserved it. 

Currently, Alex was grabbing supplies for their bags. They were heading off to Lena's cabin the next day so Alex could record Lena's transformation. Lena really hoped Alex kept her promise of not telling Kara. It was probably for the best for them to have a break, but Lena really didn't want to see Kara get revenge by revealing to the world she was a werewolf.

Lena didn't believe Kara would do that, but that was just the Luthor inside her.


	5. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these two will resolve their fears.

Alex randomly decided that they should leave early. Instead of leaving on April 11th, they left on April 10th. 

Lena didn't care except for missing a day of her job. Jess would have to handle an extra one without her.

Before they left, Kara came to say bye to Alex. Lena stood back as the sisters talked to each other. She had to focus on listening to anything other than their conversation. Lena didn't want to overhear.

Seeing Kara made Lena question. It had been almost three weeks since they last saw each other. How was Kara doing? Did she regret not telling Lena? Did Kara get over her already? Does Kara think she's a monster and should burn in hell?

What hurt Lena the most was Kara not even acknowledging her presence. Both herself and her wolf wanted to bear hug Kara. She wanted to ravage her until Kara couldn't stand. She wanted to just bend her over and fu- "Is this the place?"

Lena looked up from the window to Alex, who was driving them. She was pointing at the cabin. Lena nodded before her head hit the window. Their ride was completely silent except for the radio.

Alex parked the DEO van on the driveway. They both exited while grabbing their bags. Alex's for clothes and Lena's for the snacks she ate. When they entered, Hope spoke, "Hello Ms. Luthor."

"WHAT THE FUC-"

"Hello, Hope." She interrupted Alex. Lena walked in casually while Alex stood still. Alex looked around for any device like an Amazon Echo.

Not finding any, Alex asked, "Where the hell is this thing?"

"Hope's hooked up to the house. There's a central database connected to all the electronics and speakers in every room."

"Wow." She touched the TV, which came on. Alex gawked as the news, temperature, and time appeared on the screen. Alex ran upstairs, knowing that the guest bedrooms must be amazing. Not surprising at all, the bedrooms were massive. They all had 50' flat-screen TVs, walk-in closets, and bathrooms. The fans even had a remote control so you wouldn't have to leave the bed.

Laying down on the bed, Alex moaned. It was so comfy that it was probably made from a cloud. Lena peeked in and saw Alex almost falling asleep on the bed. She snickered before Alex fell off the bed, "You like?"

"Like?" Alex stood up, "This place is amazing! You've got to let us use it during the summer!"

Lena smiled, "I would, but you know… I use this place as a secret for when I turn and I don't think you guys would enjoy hearing a loud dog every month during the night."

"You have a dog?!"

Lena flinched. Her eyes closed as she sighed. She turned around. Kara was wearing leggings and a pink t-shirt. She was holding her suitcase. Alex walked next to Lena. She crossed her hands, "What are you doing here?"

"More importantly, how are you here?" Kara blushed as Alex ducked her head.

Kara stammered, "I-uh-I got J'onn to fly me here."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Alex pointed out. It was obvious for her that Kara was using J'onn as an excuse.

"Well you guys were leaving, and didn't even tell me, so I had J'onn follow you. He said you went to a cabin, so he flew me thereafter I got my stuff!" Lena had a disgusted looked. It wasn't for Kara, but for J'onn. She couldn't believe J'onn would send Kara, the one person she absolutely didn't want to know her secret, to the cabin.

Alex mentally slapped her face. This was really bad. She knew Lena was getting mad at J'onn for something he didn't do. She looked at Lena before going to Kara. Alex would probably get her ass kicked by Lena later, but she led Kara to the extra guest bed.

Lena glared at Alex, who looked sorry. She couldn't just kick Kara out. Kara didn't know why they were here and this wasn't her place. Plus, she could bet that Lena didn't want to kick her out either. Scratch that. She could see Lena kicking Kara out, but Alex knew that Lena would fight as hard as she could to not do that.

Once they entered the room, Alex shut the door behind them. She placed the suitcases down, "What are you doing here?!"

"You guys are coming to this great cabin for no reason!" Kara whispered, "You're supposed to be at the DEO, and Lena is supposed to be at LCorp." Kara opened her suitcase and began to take her clothes out.

Kara turned back, "Why are you guys even here?"

"It's not my place to tell you, and even if it was, you don't need to be here."

Kara laughed humorously, "Wow, Lena is such a hypocrite." She dropped her clothes on the bed, "Yells at me for keeping secrets while she is keeping her own."

"Kara, don't start this."

"I am!" Kara yelled. They both looked at the door, hoping Lena wouldn't come in. When they thought it was clear Kara continued, "I shouldn't have ever kept my secret from Lena. Our entire relationship was ruined by my lies."

Alex approached her sister, wanting to comfort her. Kara shrugged out of Alex's arms. Alex sighed as her arms went back down. Kara continued to take her stuff out while Alex left. She went into her own room and began to unpack.

Lena went downstairs. This couldn't be happening. Her girlfriend(?) just had to be here. The one place she didn't want to ever show Kara. This cabin was made to allow the beast the freedom it desired. It never got any time to roam, but it did here. 

Lena sat on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping it would distract her. That plan did not work well when Kara came down. Lena laid her eyes on Kara. She was just as beautiful as ever, especially with those bulging muscles and the slight outline of her 6 pack.

She turned her head back when Kara looked at her. Lena hoped she wasn't caught staring, but she probably was. Kara sat on one of the stools near the kitchen island. If it wasn't for the TV, the room would be silent. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Lena stomped over to the cabinets. She pulled out a bottle of scotch from one and a glass from another. Pouring quickly, Lena gulped it down. The burning sensation in her throat felt like home. She poured herself two fingers of scotch again, Lena swallowed it in one gulp. 

Kara whistled, "Might want to take it easy. I don't think you would want to get drunk at the start of your short vacation."

Lena bit back her response and her growl. If she could, Lena would want to stay drunk during these times. Her nerves were crazy. All she wanted was to have some peace in her mind.

She gripped the glass a little too hard. If it wasn't for Alex arriving back downstairs, Kara would've noticed the cracks on the glass.

Lena washed the glass and put the scotch back. Kara opened the refrigerator before moaning. Lena clenched her fists. She should be the one making Kara moan, not food. The only person that should be eating anything was Lena eating out Kara's puss-

"THERE'S SO MUCH FOOD!" Kara squealed. She began to pull out ingredients. Alex came up behind her and stole them. Kara gasped as Alex returned them. Kara pouted.

Alex shook her head, "You are terrible at cooking. Sit on the couch while Lena and I will cook dinner."

Kara groaned before following her orders. Lena walked over to the oven. Alex passed the new ingredients. Lena grabbed the onion and a knife. She peeled the onion skin before cutting it. Alex took the sausage and ground beef.

While she paid attention to cutting, Alex spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she put the knife down. Lena grabbed a bowl and put the chopped onions in it. She took the garlic and the mortar and pestle. Lena sighed, "I should've told her."

"That isn't your fault either," Alex disagreed, "I am confident that Kara wouldn't judge you, but your fears are valid."

Lena nodded. She continued helping Alex set up. While she did, Lena kept thinking about telling Kara. It was most likely going to happen tomorrow. Lena wanted to do it now, but she could barely handle being in the same room with her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but her end goal was never met. She stared at her ceiling until the first signs of the day came through her windows.

Lena yawned and wiped her eyes. She got out of bed and cringed at the state of her hair. It was almost as bad as after she turned back from her transformation. Lena went into the bathroom to not only relieve herself but also get ready for the day. She decided to stay in her pajamas for a little longer since her body really needed to be comfortable these few days.

She came out of her room and went downstairs. Kara was sitting at the kitchen island with a mug on it. She held her phone as she was most likely going through social media, texting one of her friends, or reading an email. Kara looked up and slightly smiled when her eyes met Lena.

Lena smiled back as she passed her and went to get a mug. She poured her coffee and sniffed it. Lena skipped cream, milk, and sugar. She sat next to Kara on the kitchen island. Neither of them talked. They continued to sip their drinks, waiting for Alex to get up.

Tired of doing nothing, Lena told Kara, "Good morning."

"Good morning," She replied back. Kara stood up to rinse her mug. Kara dried it before putting it on the rack. She questioned Lena, "Got any plans for today?"

"No… not today. Tonight I have to leave and I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?"

Lena huffed, "That's none of your business."

Kara sagged. Lena wanted to apologize for what felt like the hundredth time, but Alex decided to come downstairs. Both women decided to ignore their conversation when Alex made it into the kitchen. Lena poured the rest of her mug into the sink and went up into her room.

She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Lena sat on the bed and held her knees. She really didn't want Kara here. Their unresolved argument already hurt Lena. Now having Kara see who she truly was? That was going to make this worse than it already was.

Kara watched Lena go up to her room. She shivered when the sound of her door slamming filled the cabin. Kara sighed as she sat down on the stool. Alex commented, "I guess that wasn't the best time to come downstairs."

"No," Kara shook her head, "it really wasn't."

"Sorry."

Kara waved her hand, "It's fine." Kara leaned forward, "Just one of the many things I have to fix."

"Kar, about what we were talking about yesterday, why are you here?"

Kara frowned, "I already told you."

"I know when you're lying." Alex held her hips.

Kara looked down and bit her lip, "I was planning to tell Lena I was Supergirl. You guys planned four days of doing nothing, so I thought doing it now would fix our relationship."

Kara and Alex discussed for a little longer before getting changed. They spent the day watching TV and walking in the woods. This cabin was in a really great spot. Kara could only hear nature and not an entire city. Her head was clearer than it had ever been on Earth, except for her last years living in Midvale.

Kara was concerned about Lena. She hadn't come out of her room since she went upstairs. Alex could see how her sister was feeling. In all honesty, she was also worried about Lena. Maybe not making Kara leave was a mistake.

After a few hours of walking around the property, the Danvers sisters returned to the cabin. Alex cooked them dinner while Kara watched and secretly ate some of the ingredients. Lena was still in her room. Right before she was done, Alex asked Kara, "Could you get Lena? It's almost time for her to leave and I would want her to eat before going."

Kara went up the stairs. Her ears picked up someone sniffling. Kara thought it was Alex smelling the food, but sobs followed. Kara rushed to Lena's room. She knocked on the door, asking for Lena to open up.

Lena unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks stained her cheeks while her lips trembled. Kara frowned before taking Lena into her arms. Lena cried into her shoulder. Kara thought it was Lena crying about their brief meeting in the morning, but she was really upset about what was going to follow.

Kara pulled back, "It's ok."

Lena bit her teeth as she nodded. Even if Kara didn't know, Lena wanted to believe her. Kara informed her that dinner was almost ready, so she should clean her face. Lena thanked her before Kara went back down.

Lena went into the bathroom and looked at herself. She looked horrible. She checked her phone. It was 7:28 pm. The moon was supposed to rise around 8:10. Lena washed her face while Alex knocked on the bathroom door. Lena told her she could come in.

Alex shuffled into the room, "You ok?"

Lena shook her head. Alex came up to her and hugged Lena. Lena began to cry again. Alex rubbed her back. Lena closed her eyes at the soothing feeling. Alex suggested, "Why don't we start the preparations?"

Lena nodded. Alex called for Hope. Hope chimed in and asked what Alex wanted. Alex told Hope to activate Luna Protocol, the preparations Lena informed Alex about before the trip.

Suddenly, the house lights dimmed. While staying in her room, Lena told Hope to keep the lights on since Alex and Kara would be staying inside.

Kara came back upstairs. She asked them what was going on. Lena gulped. Alex told her it was just so people wouldn't find the cabin. Kara accepted the answer. Alex squeezed Lena's hand before going downstairs.

Lena followed her. Alex was telling Kara they were going for a walk. Lena left the cabin with the sisters behind her. They went into the woods. Lena had goosebumps. The closer she got, the more her stomach turned.

Lena stopped suddenly. She looked at Alex, who nodded and backed away. Lena approached Kara and held her hands. Kara looked at her as if she was everything in the world.

Lena shuddered, "Kara, I am so sorry for what I said-"

"No Lee, I'm sorry for lyin-"

"Please, let me finish." Lena begged, "We won't have long." Kara nodded and stayed quiet while Lena confessed, "I wish I never acted like that towards you. You deserve better than what I did."

"Even though I reprimanded you for keeping secrets, I was a hypocrite," Lena confessed. She stood back. Lena checked her watch, which showed it was 8:05. Lena couldn't believe they walked for nearly thirty minutes. Lena pulled off her hoodie, "I have been keeping a big secret from you since we first met."

Kara's head tilted in confusion. She watched as Lena took her shirt off. Lena pulled her shoes off. Kara gawked when Lena unbuttoned her pants. Hands flying out, Kara tried to stop her, "Lena, we don't have to! You don't have to if you're not ready!"

Lena shook her head, "That's the thing Kara, I have to be ready." Lena pulled down her pants and kicked them off, her socks falling off too. Lena took off her watch and dropped it in the pile of her clothes.

Lena sniffled, "Kara, I need to tell you two things." She unfastened her bra, but held it, "If this makes you disgusted and you never want to see me again or even reveal me, I have to tell you that I love you."

"Y-you love me?"

Lena smiled, "I do. I have loved you since we met. It pains me to reveal this to you, but I can't fully love you unless I show you all of me." Lena dropped the bra.

Kara squeaked, "Lena, we don't need to have sex for you to accept you love me."

"Kara," Lena drew a breath in. It was getting harder to breathe and her hands were getting antsy. Lena clenched her fists, trying to fight the transformation for a little longer, "t-this isn't about sex."

"What is it t-"

Lena interrupted Kara by screaming bloody murder. Kara tried to touch Lena and ask her what was wrong, but Lena backed away.

That's when Kara heard it, bones cracking. Kara watched in horror as Lena's shins broke in half. Lena fell on her knees. She started to cry and cover her mouth.

Lena held her hands in front of her face as her nails grew, blood leaking from them, and her hands broke. She cried as her feet elongated and her toenails went along.

Kara could see this perfectly. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see all of Lena's bones breaking. Kara sobbed when Lena's cries of agony came out when her back pushed up. 

Lena's forearms broke and rearranged to be larger. Her panties were already destroyed by now, allowing her penis to swing freely after it grew. Her claws scratched on the ground as her chest and ribs broke to enlarge it. 

Lena looked up at Kara, eyes filled with tears, and quickly turning yellow. Lena yelled at Kara, "I'm sorry!" Kara flinched as it came out more masculine and broken. Kara sobbed harder when Lena groaned as her mouth pushed out. Lena's final words before her larynx changed was, "RUN KARA! I….I CAN'T HURT YOU!"

Kara stumbled back before she ran. She didn't think about being invulnerable. All she knew was to listen to Lena. Kara ran into Alex. Alex held her shoulders, "Kara-"

"L-Lena….Oh, Rao," Kara covered her mouth, "She's in so much pain! I-I've never seen someone go through that much…" Kara's head shot up, "Y-You guys came here so she c-coul-"

Kara was interrupted by the beast howling in the distance. Kara could hear it sniffing something before running. Kara heard it coming closer. She looked at her sister, "Alex, run!" 

Alex nodded, "C'mon!" Alex pulled Kara. They ran, but they weren't fast enough. Kara could hear the beast catching up with them. When Kara knew what was going to happen, she pushed Alex away.

Kara turned only to be rammed by the wolf. Its mouth widened and went to bite Kara. Kara held its mouth open. Alex looked on with horror as her sister fought against the wolf. Kara looked up at her, "Go!"

Alex reluctantly left Kara, hoping her Kryptonian powers could fight off the wolf. 

Kara pushed the wolf off of her. She quickly stood up and went into a defensive stance. The wolf leaned down slightly with its arms out. Kara planted her feet, "Lena, it's me. It's Kara."

The beast tilted its head. Kara relaxed for a second before it lunged at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is very sneaky ;)


	6. Overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter, but I felt it was best to end it where it did.

Kara jumped out of the way. The beast landed on its feet. It turned around and growled at Kara. Kara hovered in the air, "Lena, it's me!"

The beast barked back. Kara groaned. She blew her frost breath. The wolf flew back and landed on its back. It quickly got up, enraged at Kara. 

Kara stayed up in the air, "You know who I am." The beast began to run. It jumped up in the air and crashed into Kara. They both plummeted towards the ground.

The wolf landed on Kara. Kara moved her head to the right when its claw went to scratch her. Kara grabbed its right arm. The wolf struggled to pull itself out of Kara's grip. It went to attack with its right claw, but Kara grabbed it too. Kara spoke gently, "Lena, please remember me. I need you to remember!"

The beast stopped. Kara let go of it's arms. Kara's eyes widened when it went to attack her. Kara kicked it's chest. 

It flew up in the air before landing on its back. Kara sat up. She slowly stood up and walked towards it. She rushed over when Kara heard it whimpering. Kara watched it try to get up, but it just fell back on the ground.

Kara kneeled down and covered her mouth, "Lena, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't me-"

The wolf hit her. Even though its nails couldn't penetrate her skin, it tried to scratch Kara. Kara fell back. The wolf seemed to be smug from outsmarting its opponent. 

Kara punched the ground. She was pissed now. The beast faked being injured just to attack her. By now, Kara was doubtful that it knew who she was. Kara thought back to Harry Potter. Professor Lupin said that werewolves wouldn't remember who you were, even if you were family to them.

Kara quickly stood up. Her eyes became red. The wolf tilted its head before Kara shot her heat vision. It was flung back from the impact.

Kara didn't want to do this, but it seemed like the only way to stop the beast was to beat it. Kara made sure her heat vision wasn't as hot or as strong as it normally was. This thing was still Lena.

She could see that the beast somewhat struggled to get up. It shook its head before barking at Kara. Kara got back into her defensive stance. The beast went down on its hands and feet. Neither moved, awaiting for their opponent.

The beast howled before running towards Kara. Kara felt herself using her super speed to slow down time. The beast was now going at a snail's pace. She relaxed her shoulders. All of this fighting would end in the beast getting hurt.

An idea popped into Kara's head. She relaxed the rest of her body and stood still. Time sped up as the beast went back to its normal speed. Kara patiently waited as the wolf ran towards her. Right before it did, Kara closed her eyes, giving the wolf full access to do whatever it wanted.

She waited for a few seconds. Kara was sure that the beast would ram into her again and try to either bite or eat her. Instead, nothing happened. Kara opened one of her eyes and saw the wolf standing on its hind legs.

Kara opened her other eye and exhaled. It worked.

Kara walked slowly to the beast. It went down into a defensive stance, with its claws out. Kara held her hands up to show she wasn't going to hurt it. The wolf relaxed.

She came closer to it. The wolf didn't threaten Kara when she made contact. Kara rubbed it's shoulders. She could hear it sigh as its head came down. Kara smiled while she moved her hands higher to scratch its head.

The wolf deflated. It moved closer to Kara's hands, wanting to feel more. Kara obliged as she scratched harder. Kara got a good look at the wolf's face. Its eyes turned from yellow back to their human green and blue.

Lena rubbed her head against Kara's chest. Kara sat down with Lena following her. Lena laid her head on Kara's lap. Kara sighed in content as her hands went through Lena's fur. She whispered, "You must be so tired. I'm sorry you had to go through this without me."

Lena looked up at Kara before licking her cheek. Kara laughed, taking it as a kiss. Lena laid her head back down. She closed her eyes as Kara continued, "I am also sorry for not telling you I'm Supergirl. You know now after our fight." Kara felt tears brim her eyes, "I-I wanted to tell you for so long, ever since we became friends."

"I was scared you'd hate me. You have a strained friendship with Supergirl a-and I…" Kara looked away. Her head turned back when she felt Lena wipe her tears away. Kara smiled, "I love you Lena Luthor, so so much."

Lena licked Kara's hand. She felt her eyes get heavier. Lena yawned before she succumbed to exhaustion.

Kara's phone went off. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Kara, thank God," Alex mumbled, "Where are you? Is Lena still chasing you? Did your powers pro-"

"I'm good Alex," Kara interrupted her sister's questions. She kissed Lena's fur, "I think I got Lena to calm down. She's laying her head on my lap."

Alex sighed. She told Kara she would come back. Kara ended the call. Lena peacefully rested for another seven minutes before Alex returned.

Kara gently shook Lena's head, "Lena...Lena, you have to get up." Lena slowly opened her eyes. She shot up when she saw Alex. Lena went down on her hands and feet before barking at Alex. Alex fell back on her ass.

Kara ran in front of Lena, "Lena, babe," Lena's head shot up. Kara held her cheeks to keep her eyes on her. Lena puffed while trying to move her head. Kara's grip stayed firm as she kept Lena to look at her, "Lena, Alex isn't going to hurt us. She's just here to check on you. I promise you won't be hurt."

Lena stood up. Kara held her arm as they went over to Alex. Alex got up from the ground. She wiped her pants and approached Lena. Lena growled at her, making Alex step back. Kara looked at Lena and noticed she was smirking, well, if she could, "Lena, don't scare her."

Lena huffed. Alex slowly came to them. She pointed at Lena, "That wasn't funny." Lena shook her head. 

Alex grabbed her measuring tape. Kara looked confused. Alex answered her question before she asked, "I'm here to see how much her body increased from her human to wolf form."

Alex started measuring Lena. She got her wingspan, hips, arms, and finger length. Alex put them in her phone so she could compare them to Lena's stats in the DEO database. Alex thanked Lena for staying still.

She backed away after she was done, "I'm heading back to the cabin."

Kara nodded. They watched Alex leave. Kara looked at Lena, who was paying attention to something further in the woods. Kara scratched her neck. Lena turned her head to her girlfriend. Kara held Lena's cheek, "It's ok. Let yourself go. I'll be here for you."

Kara dropped her hand. Lena walked away from Kara. After a few yards, she looked back at her. Kara smiled and waved. Lena howled before running into the woods.

Kara left and walked back to the cabin. Alex was waiting at the front door, expecting her sister. Alex leaned against the railing of the stairs, "How did it go?"

"Except for watching Lena turn and her attacking me?" Alex nodded. Kara used her super hearing to hear Lena rushing on an animal. Kara smiled when she knew that Lena was enjoying the freedom. Kara answered, "It was amazing."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena felt completely different when she woke up in the morning. Although her body still felt sore from the transformation, Lena was truly happy. Kara accepted her for who she was and Kara even revealed the secret she was hiding.

Lena got up from the ground. The usual clouded mind she had was cleared. Lena went back towards the cabin. Her walk was great. Instead of dreading having to stay there for two days, Lena was excited.

When Lena eventually made it back, she could hear Kara and Alex talking in the kitchen. Lena knocked on the door. All she knew was that Kara ran out and hugged her. Lena hugged her girlfriend back. Kara kissed Lena's face while Lena laughed.

Kara set her down, "I missed you."

"I could tell," Lena smirked. Kara blushed. She looked down, realizing Lena was naked. Kara's eyes widened at finally seeing Lena's nude body.

Lena recognized what Kara was reacting about. She didn't know whether to cover herself, or to show off. Alex decided her answer when she squeaked after seeing her. Lena covered herself while Kara stood in front of her.

Alex hid her eyes behind her hand. Lena went upstairs with Kara staying slightly behind her. Lena apologized to Alex before she went into her room. Kara stood at the bottom of the stairs. Alex snickered behind her, "You are totally smitten."

"Shut up," Kara gently punched her shoulder, "You couldn't handle seeing her naked."

Alex shook her head, "I don't think Maggie would like me seeing another woman naked."

Kara leaned her head on a wall. She heard Lena drawing up a bath. Kara went into Lena's room. She knocked on the door. When Kara heard Lena tell her she could come in, Kara opened the door.

Lena looked tired. Kara could tell she was exhausted. She sat on her legs and leaned on the edge of the bathtub. Lena gently held her hand, "Thank you for not hating me."

"I should be thanking you."

Lena shook her head, "You may be Supergirl, but Kara Danvers is my hero."

Kara grinned. She intertwined their fingers. Kara kissed the back of Lena's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are questioning, I changed from saying beast/wolf to Lena because once Kara got though to her, Lena finally got total control of her wolf form. Well, at least the rational side.


	7. Caged

Lena laid down on her bed. Kara was somewhere downstairs with Alex. Apparently they were calling someone, most likely J'onn.

Her body ached. She still experienced her bones cracking a lot more commonly than normal. Her mouth and fingers hurt more than her entire body. That pain would probably stay for a few more days.

Kara promised she would lay with her. Lena always got clingy after a transformation, and this time she actually had her girlfriend. 

Lena closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she was asleep for, but all Lena knew was when her eyes opened, Kara was snuggling her. Lena smiled as she moved closer to Kara's arms. Kara must've figured out Lena woke up since she kissed her head.

She moved some of Lena's hair behind her ears. Lena looked up at Kara, "Hi."

"Hi." Kara leaned down and met her girlfriend in a kiss. Lena felt her Alpha part of herself act. She pushed Kara on her back, straddled her, and pushed her tongue into Kara's mouth. Kara squeaked as Lena took control.

Kara tried to pull back, but Lena kept assaulting her mouth. She gripped her shoulders before pushing her off. Lena, dazed from her primal urges, rushed to get back to Kara.

Kara held her hand out, asking for space. Her rejection caused Lena to get back into her normal state of mind. She backed off the bed and tried to get away from Kara. Kara, realizing what Lena was going to do, held her.

Lena fought against Kara's grip while Kara tried to keep her still. She eventually accepted that Kara would overpower her. Lena choked out, "I-I'm sorry."

Kara held the back of her head. Lena tried to explain her action, hoping her girlfriend could forgive you, "T-this is the first time I haven't had to hide. I-I lost control. P-please don't leave."

She held onto Kara. Kara frowned at how Lena just completely collapsed due to her fears. Being a werewolf must've been difficult for her. Thinking of what she said, Kara asked, "Your first time? When did you become a werewolf?"

"Almost t-three years ago."

Kara gawked. Lena had to deal with the pain of turning every month for three years. She had no support at all, no one to confide in. Kara's heart broke. She replayed Lena turning when the full moon came out. Lena had to do it alone.

Lena laid limp in Kara's arms. Kara picked her up and put her in the bed. She covered Lena with the blanket before leaving the room. She went into Alex's room. Kara closed the door behind them and accused her sister, "You never told me she was a werewolf for three years!"

Alex looked up from her phone. She put it down and held her hands up, "It wasn't my place to tell!"

"Well, now it is," Kara told her. She sat on Alex's bed, "Lena hasn't told me anything, so you need to tell me."

"Kara, this isn't a good id-"

"Please," Kara begged, "I need to know."

Alex looked at her sister. She could see that Kara was worried about Lena. Figuring out how long Lena was a werewolf even hurt Alex on some level. She huffed, "Fine, but if Lena yells at me, I'm blaming you."

Kara nodded. Alex sat up, "So, any questions?"

"How did-"

"She hasn't told me," Alex cut in, "Lena is waiting to tell you."

"Ok. Is there like… anything different about a werewolf than a human?"

Alex made a face. Kara took a second before realizing it. She did see something was extremely different about Lena when she was in her wolf form. Kara covered her mouth as Alex spoke, "Yeah…."

"Oh Rao," Kara held her head, "I completely forgot. Lena attacking me and when I finally calmed her down, it just slipped my mind."

"Me too. I didn't even look at it."

"So she has…."

"A penis?" Kara nodded. Alex's lips made a thin line, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Apparently werewolves have three roles. Alpha, Omega, and Beta. Alphas are the people that impregnate, Omegas are the ones that carry the children, and Betas are supposed to be the ones that really lead the society."

"So Lena is… is an Alpha?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, "Your girlfriend is an Alpha. She has the primal urge to fuck you until you bear her children, or in this case, pups."

Kara cringed. She slapped her sister's arms, "Why did you have to say it like that?"

Alex sighed, "This is just so much weirder than I signed up for. I could deal with beings from other worlds being different, but now…" Alex looked down, "Now it's making me think a lot."

"How so?"

"If werewolves existed, then what happened to them? People today should have some sort of Lycanthropy gene in them, but they don't. How did an entire ancient civilization just disappear? The Romans, Greek, Egyptians, and even the Persians have descendants today, but not this werewolf society." Alex questioned. She was completely confused. It seemed like it was recent. The texts were a mix of Yucatec Maya and Quechua. These werewolves existed until at least the 15th century, but there are no records in their texts as to what happened.

"Don't animals have mating cycles?" Alex nodded, "So does that mean Lena has-"

"Apparently it is called a rut," Alex answered. She delved further into the answer Lena gave her, "Lena has her rut every three months. She gets extremely horny and her body is temporarily set to ensure that a baby will be made."

Kara looked fazed. That same thought of Lena being a werewolf for three years came back. Kara asked, "So if she's been a werewolf for three years, how did she go about her rut?"

Alex cringed. Kara tilted her head. Alex cleared her throat, "Lena didn't tell me specifically, but I got the gist." Kara still looked at her, expecting an answer. Alex groaned, "Do you really need me to tell you?" She nodded. Alex reluctantly told her, "She did it with other…."

She didn't get the hint. Alex stood up and yelled at her, "Lena had sex with other animals in her wolf form!"

Alex could see the immediate change in Kara's face. Kara was disgusted. She couldn't believe her girlfriend would be forced to do that just to ease her mating cycle, "O-Oh Rao." She didn't know why, but Kara felt the urge to throw up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the vacation sucked. For some reason, Kara avoided Lena, and she didn't know why. Lena thought that Kara fully accepted her, but clearly, she was optimistic. She should've known that her being this monster was a deal-breaker.

Lena was hurt that Kara didn't stay the full amount of days. Around the second to last day, Kara flew back to National City with the excuse that the DEO needed help. Lena wasn't dumb. She had an IQ of 215. She is the third smartest person in recorded history. 

She wanted to stay longer than normal, but LCorp would need her. Lena drove herself and Alex back to National City. The ride was just as quiet as the one to the cabin. For some reason, they didn't turn on the radio to fill the silence.

When Lena parked at her hotel, she didn't even say any form of a goodbye to her. Lena just left the van and went inside. She took a long shower in her room.

Lena still couldn't get over the fact that Kara would judge her based on being different. It was somewhat hysterical to see the hypocrisy in that. An alien would judge someone else due to their differences.

She kept her emotions in check. Lena was a Luthor. They don't do emotions. What they're supposed to do is screw everyone over to better themselves, their name, and the company. Emotions were a weakness, as Lillian told her.

However, Lena was only half Luthor. She failed almost instantly as anger filled her. Anger at not only Kara but herself. She hated herself for ever getting close to someone. Lena swore to never get attached, hoping to not feel this heartbreak when her partner would discover who she was.

Lena really hated the world right now, and Lillian just had to make everything worse by kidnapping her.

Lena was being driven to LCorp when a truck slammed into her car. She was pulled out from the accident by CADMUS agents. She couldn't think straight from the force of the impact. If she could, Lena would've tracked where they were sending her. Lena passed out after they covered her face with a mask.

She woke up in a cell. Lillian needed to get more creative. It was different. There was another one next to her. The room had green lights around it.

Her head picked up when she heard those damned heels clacking on the floor. There she was, Lillian Luthor, National City's resident bitch, "Welcome back Lena. I wish we didn't have to meet like this."

"We always do, since apparently kidnapping is your specialty."

Lillian chuckled, "Lena, you flatter me." She grabbed a phone from her purse. Lillian pressed a button and all Lena heard was a loud screech. No one else did. They were lucky to not have their senses be enhanced.

Lena covered her ears. It continued for half a minute before dying down. Lena shook her head, "Really? You're going to use loud noises to try and hurt me?"

"You?" Lillian put it down. She came closer to the cage, "It's for a special someone."

Lena's eyes widened right as she heard a crash. The room shook. Lena looked at the door and waited until it opened, Kara in her suit surrounded by men. She fell after entering the room. Lillian welcomed the super, "Supergirl, welcome. We have been expecting you."

Kara grunted as two men held her up by her arms and pulled her into the other cage. They locked it and left the room. Lena got a good look at her. Green veins covered her body. Kryptonite. She was kidnapped so Lillian could get Kara. Lillian knew Lena was a weakness for her.

Lillian smirked, "I'll let you two get reacquainted." She left the room. The door locked behind her.

Lena went to the other side of her cage. She kneeled down, "Kara, why are you here?!"

"L-Lillian s-said she'd k-kill you if I didn't come."

"You shouldn't have come," Lena reprimanded her, "You don't need to suffer for me."

"Y-you're worth saving."

"No, I'm not," Lena argued, "I'm a monster. Parents tell stories about people like me. Movies are made and I'm the person who is the villain." Lena bit her lip, "The world doesn't need a monster. They need a hero, like you."

"You a-are a hero Lena. M-more than you realize."

Lena shook her head and stood up, "If I was a hero, then why would you hate me for being this monster?"

Before Kara could answer, the door opened. Lillian came back in with four men. She was holding a baton. Lillian smiled, "I hope you both enjoyed those few minutes because we have work to do."

Lillian nodded at one of the men. He unlocked Kara's door. She entered the cage and began to beat Kara. Lena rushed back but growled when the bars burned her hands. Kara cried as Lillian continued to hit her.

Lillian stopped. Kara had blood pouring from her nose, her left eye, mouth, and cheeks were bruised, and there was some blood coming from the side of her head.

Lillian stepped out, the door closing and being locked behind her. Lena clenched her fists, "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want! I'll give myself up, just let Supergirl go."

She hoped that giving herself up would please Lillian. Instead, it played into her plan, "We never needed her. She's only here because of you." With that, Lillian and her henchmen left.

Lena looked at Kara. She was sobbing on the ground, her cries echoing in the room. Lena felt her heartbreak. Lillian was just using Kara to emotionally torture Lena. This was like the video she was shown of Kara in her apartment, but this was real. Lena kneeled down, "Darling, I-I am so sorry. I should have listened to my instincts. People are hurt because of me."

Kara struggled, but she eventually pushed herself on the floor to sit back against the bars of the cage. She felt droopy, most likely from the blood loss and a possible concussion. Kara laid her hand as close as it could get to Lena, "I will always protect you."

Lena nodded as tears burned her eyes. She wanted to make a sarcastic response about Kara leaving the cabin but now wasn't the time. Lena needed to find a way to get out of this place. Kara's life depended on it.

Lena kept her eyes on Kara. After she realized this place was escape-proof, her only goal was to make sure that Kara would stay awake. If she fell asleep, Kara would probably never get up. These beatings would continue until either she turned or Kara died.

She tried to turn, but Lena couldn't. Every method she learned to turn into her wolf wasn't working. It was as if her wolf didn't want to come out, which she didn't make sense. Lena wanted to turn so Kara could be saved. It was the only way, but she couldn't. It frustrated Lena more than Kara leaving.


	8. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram got hacked. Whoops.

Lena sat down on the floor when it seemed that Lillian or her CADMUS agents weren't coming back for a while. Kara was still leaning on the bars of her cell, struggling to stay awake. Her eyes fell every now and then, but she stayed awake.

They must've been in this room for nearly an hour. Lena tried to turn. She really did. Kara's life depended on it, but she just couldn't force her wolf out. She thought that seeing Kara getting beat up or hearing her cry would force her transformation, but it didn't.

Kara looked at Lena. She smiled a little. Lena ignored her. Now wasn't the time. She needed to find a way to escape and save Kara.

"L-Lena." 

Lena turned around to face her. Kara was frowning. A complete 180° from a few seconds prior. "L-Lena, please."

"Not now Kara."

"Yes now," Kara groaned, "I need to exp-"

"Explain what?!" Lena stood up, rage consuming her, "Explain how you're disgusted by me?! Explain how you think I'm a monster and that's why you left?!"

"No Le-"

"Then why did you leave?" Her lips trembled, "I gave you all of myself and you REJECTED me. I-I thought you could see past me being a werewolf. I thought you loved me."

The door opened. Three henchmen came in, all with batons. Lena felt all of her life drain when she knew what they were going to do. The henchmen entered Kara's cell and began to beat her. Kara cried again as they hit her with their batons. Lena yelled at them to stop, but they didn't listen.

They left with a bloody and battered Supergirl struggling to hold onto her life. Her body felt lifeless although she was barely conscious.

Lena kneeled down and tried to get Kara's attention. She rolled around and laid on her back. Lena realized that she was crying too.

Kara coughed. She held her head up, getting a good look at Lena, before it fell back on the floor, "Lena if I die-"

"Kara, don't talk like that," she pleaded, "I'll get us out of here!"

Kara shook her head, which Lena didn't see. She cried out in agony as she sat up and crawled back to her spot next to Lena's cell. Kara laid back on the bars, "Lena, they're going to kill me."

"I-I can save you."

Kara shook her head again, "It's ok. Before they come back, I-I need to tell you something," She raised her arm and put it into Lena's cell through the bars. Lena held her hand, "I-I'm sorry f-for making y-you think I'm disgusted by you."

"Kara, you don't need to apologize for bel-"

"A-Alex told me a lot of stuff you informed her about yourself…" Kara admitted. She gently squeezed Lena's hand, but it wasn't much, "I left b-because of guilt. Y-you had to go through all of this pain, and you didn't have anyone. I-I felt ashamed of myself that I never h-helped you, a-and I thought if I wasn't there, A-Alex would take care of you."

"I-I forgive you, Kara."

She chuckled, "I know you don't Lena, and that's fine. I would rather die knowing you're safe, even if you hate me." Kara dropped her hand, "I-I love all of you Lena, even the parts you're ashamed of."

Lillian decided now was the best time to enter. Lena looked up, tears running down her cheeks. She saw the gun Lillian was holding. It was as if she finally lost control.

Lena growled as her feet grew. Lillian stepped back, grinning. Her plan worked.

Lena went on her hands and feet while her transformation took place. She howled when Lillian approached Kara's cell. Lillian went to unlock it, but Lena had another idea. She rammed against the side of her cell. It burned, but that didn't matter.

She did it again, the bars denting. Lena continued until it broke and she was free. Lillian stumbled back as Lena approached her. Lena blocked the door, making sure she couldn't leave.

Lillian knew her life was over even before Lena ripped her head clean off of her body. Lena forced the door open. The CADMUS agents guarding the room weren't expecting an almost 7-foot beast to force itself out. She bit one of their arms and pulled, the limb detaching and the agent screaming before they fell to the ground.

The other agent began to shoot Lena, but it wasn't silver bullets. Lena pushed the agent down with her snout. He tried to crawl away, but Lena bit his stomach and pulled his guts from his body. He screamed before his head collapsed, dying on the spot.

Lena looked up when she heard alarms going off. She could also hear agents escaping the compound. Lena ignored them and went back into the room. Kara was still sitting against the bars. She forced the door open. Kara barely reacted except for moving her head.

Lena leaned down. She whimpered as her face moved into Kara's chest. Kara smiled as her hand slowly moved to rub on Lena's head, "G-Good girl." She laid her head back and closed her eyes, unconsciousness finally winning.

Lena whimpered harder while pushing Kara, hoping she would get up. She could hear Kara's heartbeat still going, but getting slower and slower. Lena picked Kara up in her arms. She carried her as she walked out of the base.

The path to getting out was clear, most likely due to the agents leaving. Lena held onto Kara as they got out. In the distance, she saw vans driving. Lena put Kara down and stood in front of her body. She went on her hands and feet while growling at the DEO agents that arrived.

They brought their guns up and pointed them at her. She began to bark, seeing them as a threat. She heard them turn off their safeties. Lena growled louder.

They put their weapons down. Alex rushed over to Lena. Lena stood back, growling at Alex. She put her hands up, "Let me get to Kara. She needs to be brought to the DEO."

Lena moved to the side and allowed Alex to get to Kara. Other agents followed her and put her on a gurney. They wheeled her into a medical van. Lena followed them, but was stopped by Alex, "You won't fit. There's another van."

She reluctantly allowed Kara to go before going into her van, which was made to be big enough to transport aliens.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was confused when she couldn't turn back. Her head hit the medbay door frequently. She was brought there while Kara was in surgery. Lena fell asleep on the floor roughly two hours after coming back and was only awoken when Kara was brought in.

Lena guarded Kara. She made sure no one came close to her without the permission of Alex or J'onn. She gave access to James, Winn, and Maggie. They were her friends and Lena could trust them.

She watched the fall and rise of Kara's chest. It was the only thing that kept her sane. She rested her head on Kara's chest. Lena licked Kara's hand occasionally, hoping it would cause her to wake up.

After nearly three hours of watching her, Kara showed the first signs of waking up. Lena heard Kara's heartbeat increase from both the EKG and her super-hearing. Kara scratched Lena's head. She turned as Kara opened her eyes, "I love you, Lena."

She felt herself calm down. Her body finally changed back to her human form. Lena held Kara's hand, "I'll always protect you, Kara."

Lena grabbed the clothes Alex put in the room and changed into them. She ran out and got Alex to check on Kara. While Alex checked on Kara, Lena went into the DEO locker room. She couldn't control her breathing.

Her transformations were getting out of control. Lena had an idea as to why, but she doubted it.

J'onn entered the locker room. He most likely heard her rampant thoughts. He sat down next to her. Lena lowered her head, "I-I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Do you think that maybe your thoughts about Kara is doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your wolf was hurt when Kara left, so it didn't want to come out. When Kara told her side, your wolf did whatever it could to stay with her," J'onn suggested. Lena nodded, agreeing with what he said. The texts stated how a wolf's mate would cause unknown consequences if they didn't actually mate.

Alex came into the room. She saw that Lena and J'onn were talking, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

J'onn waved his hand. Alex told them, "Lena, Kara is asking for you."

She nodded. Lena left after saying bye to J'onn before walking to the medbay. She knocked on the glass. Kara's head peaked up and grinned. Lena stayed at the entrance. Kara made the top half of her bed vertical, "Lena, come here please."

She entered the room and walked towards Kara's bed. She sat on the chair next to her bed. Kara held her hand out, having Lena hold it. She squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry for ever making you think I was disgusted by you."

"Kar-"

"No," Kara interrupted, "It's not fine." She sat up straighter, "I was weirded out by the things Alex told me, and that's not ok. Werewolves live differently, like every other alien, and I couldn't see that. I was disgusted a little by what Alex told me when you went through your rut, but I ignored how you felt during it."

Lena's lips trembled. She used her other hand to cover her mouth, "T-Thank you for apologizing. I-I know it will be hard to be with me after knowing this stuff, but I'm happy you're trying."

"Hard for me? I'm surprised you aren't complaining about my second job."

Lena chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess living a double life myself, I can't complain."

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't blame you for doing what you had to do," Kara admitted, "I know you'll hate yourself for killing those people, but I will always remind you it was necessary to save us. You know I'm not fond of killing, but it was the only way."

Before she could respond, Alex entered the room. Maggie followed her in. Alex informed them, "With Lillian dead, CADMUS will be in hiding."

"I have informed NCPD about Lillian's death," Maggie told them. She held Kara's shoulder, "It's good to see you up Little Danvers. You scared us for a while."

Kara smiled and held Maggie's hand. Maggie stood back and walked over to Lena, "You wanna get them some food?"

She nodded, knowing what Maggie was insinuating. They left and went to go out of the building. Maggie looked at Lena thoroughly, trying to interpret how she was feeling. She nudged her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Bull."

Lena looked at her, mouth wide. Maggie glared at her. Her shoulders sagged, "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Kara admitted that she was somewhat disgusted by me. Now that she knows, does that mean it'll get worse?"

Maggie sighed, "I don't know. Through the short time I've known Kara, she's been a great woman. Both Danvers sisters have a lot of Eliza in them. I think that maybe now she really understands what you did was because of not being able to control yourself, she can overcome it."

Lena gulped, "I hope she will." They continued to walk down the street. Randomly, she informed Maggie, "My rut is coming soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's going to be on edge.


	9. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

Maggie opened the door for Lena. They entered a fast-food restaurant. Lena went up to the counter and ordered. The man taking the order was wide-eyed with how much it was. Maggie snickered when he shuffled back to tell the cooks what to make.

Lena scratched the counter with her nails. She looked at Maggie, "Wait, how did you know?"

Maggie sighed, "Kara is not good at keeping secrets."

"She told you?!" Her voice raised. She apologized to the other people in the restaurant. Lena whispered, "Kara told you?!"

Maggie nodded, "Kara gave the gist of what she was troubled with. There was one thing she didn't mention at all, no matter what. I asked her what you did during your rut, and she never told me."

"At least she could keep that in." Lena snarled. She put her head down. Lena was already mad at Alex for telling Kara what she told her, but now Kara did the same.

"Lena," her head perked up, "I know you're mad, but can you blame her? She was just introduced to a whole new world that she's never heard of and needed advice. Sure, maybe I coaxed it out of her, but I knew Kara needed to talk about something."

"Why not just talk to Alex or J'onn?"

Maggie chuckled, "Alex is her sister and J'onn is basically her dad. Imagine talking to your parents and siblings about their girlfriend having a specific thing that others don't while she turns into a creature every month."

"Noted." Lena frowned. She bit her lip, "What about James? He should've been surprised that a 6-foot 7-inch beast was laying in front of a bed."

"He was," Maggie began to laugh, "We told him before he went in. James was good at hiding how freaked out he was. He came out with his tail between his legs."

Lena laughed with her. James always tried to show himself off as some tuff guy. Lena wished she watched him leave. It would've been hilarious.

They left after Lena paid for the food. Multiple bags in their hands, they talked about the recent events. Lena didn't question about Winn knowing since he helped them with putting the werewolf information into the database.

She did question about Kara. She could understand needing to talk to someone about her, but would that be the end of it? From what everyone has basically said, Kara is horrible at keeping secrets.

Kara's face brightened up when she saw Lena and Maggie walking in with food. By that time, all of the Superfriends were there. Lena decided to keep the conversation she wanted to have with Kara for later. Right now, Kara wanted to eat with her girlfriend and her friends.

Lena grabbed a plate and put both potstickers and noodles on it. She passed it to Kara. Lena looked up at the yellow lights, "What are these?"

"That helps heal me when I'm hurt," Kara explained. Lena nodded. She could see some issues in them that could be fixed. One of which is changing the yellow to blue. From Lex's notes on Superman, blue stars enhance Kryptonian powers, so these should be blue to speed up Kara's healing.

She enjoyed eating with Kara's friends. It made everything feel normal. Lena was able to forget these last two months and just enjoy a meal with people.

After their lunch, everyone helped clean up before leaving, not without telling Kara their wishes for her to get better. When it was only Lena, Maggie, and Alex in Kara's room, Lena asked the couple for privacy. Maggie nodded, leading Alex out of the room, knowing what Lena meant.

Kara laid her head back on the bed. Her insatiable hunger was somewhat satisfied. She smiled as Lena sat on the chair next to the bed. Lena kept her hands in her lap even though she wanted to hold Kara's, "Kara, can we talk?"

She watched as Kara's smile deteriorated into a frown. Kara kept her voice level, "S-sure."

Lena crossed her arms, "Kara, I don't appreciate you telling others my secret." She felt bad when Kara slowly nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She knew Kara felt extremely guilty, "It was hard enough for me to even tell you that, so why did you tell Maggie without my consent?"

"I-I don't know," Kara mumbled, "All I could think about was what Alex told me. I forgot Alex was still in the cabin with you, so when I went to her apartment, Maggie was there making sure everything was fine before she went back to hers. She knew something was wrong, but I denied it," She looked at Lena, "You have to believe me! I didn't want to tell her, I didn't, but she got it out of me!"

Lena got up from her chair and sat on the bed. She pulled Kara into a hug as she cried onto her shoulder. Kara kept muttering apologies and saying that she didn't want to do it. Lena felt like she wanted to cry at how distraught Kara was. It was never her intention to make Kara react like this, but now she felt bad.

"I didn't want to talk to Alex about it after our first discussion," she cried, "a-and J'onn is basically a father to me, so I couldn't talk to him." Kara clung onto Lena, "Maggie was the most convenient person I could talk to. She knew you the least out of my friends, and I felt it would be less awkward."

"Kara-"

"I never told her about what you did during your ruts. I would never talk about that with anyone else, I swear to Rao!" Lena didn't know how to respond. Kara was crying her eyes out. All she could do was hold Kara. Her girlfriend cried on her until she eventually fell asleep.

Lena let Kara lay down on the bed. She didn't know whether to stay or get off. Kara would either be happy Lena stayed or glad she didn't have to deal with her. Deciding to risk it, Lena moved the blanket so she could lay down.

Lena laid her head down on the same pillow Kara was using. She covered them with the blanket before spooning her girlfriend. Lena didn't know how tired she actually was until she fell asleep almost instantly after getting comfortable.

In the morning, Kara felt tense as she woke up. An arm was draped around her waist and she could feel someone breathing in her hair. Her eyes opened, getting a good look at the entrance of the medbay. Before realizing it, Kara was worried where Lena went. Was Lena really that mad?

It finally hit her that Lena was the one holding her. Kara was grateful her guess was right. Lena was laying down behind her. Kara moved in closer to her body, feeling warmer and safer. She didn't know why, but with Lena holding her, it was right.

Kara smiled when Lena readjusted her arm to get a better grip on her body. Her smile faded when she saw Alex and Maggie. They were smiling and waving at her. Kara groaned. The couple would never get over this. They would tease her for a while.

They ran away when Lena woke up. Kara almost whined when her arm was pulled away. She sat up when Lena got off the bed. Lena was surprised to see Kara up, "Oh, you're awake."

"Where are you going?"

She scratched her neck, "I-I thought you probably wouldn't want to wake up to me spooning you."

Kara crossed her arms and pouted, "Well, I enjoyed it and I request more snuggles."

"W-what?"

"I said I want your butt back in this bed," Kara stayed firm with her order. Lena wanted to laugh at her replacement for ass. She had never heard a grown adult say butt to another one.

She smiled. Kara grinned, her eyes closing a little due to how wide it was. Lena followed her orders, while her Alpha wanted to fight back. She pulled the blanket out and laid down next to Kara. Lena went on her back with Kara laying her head down on her chest.

Lena combed through Kara's hair. She sighed happily with the movement. Kara pulled Lena's right hand to hold it. Lena relented and allowed Kara to intertwine their hands. They laid there for a few minutes before Kara spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you'll ask before telling someone if I didn't already."

"I promise," Kara looked up at her girlfriend, "I feel guilty, but I'm glad we can finally get over our secrets."

Lena smiled, "Me too." Kara leaned up and Lena leaned down to meet in a kiss. That failed when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to Alex entering again. Kara groaned at her sister, "Can't you see we're having a moment?"

Alex shook her head, "Well can't you realize we have to check up on you occasionally to make sure you're healing correctly?" Kara allowed Alex to check up on her under protest. This was all great for Lena, who couldn't get over Kara acting like a child.

As she left, Alex informed the two, "You can continue!"

The couple chuckled. Kara looked at her girlfriend, "So, where were we?"

Lena shrugged, "I think this might remind you," Lena grasped her chin and pulled her head up. Kara met Lena in a kiss. It felt like an eternity since the last time they kissed.

Kara backed away to hold Lena's cheek. Her thumb rubbed circles before she got up, going to go take a shower. Lena watched her leave while definitely not watching her ass sway. She laid back down on her back, her arms going behind her head.

Maybe telling Kara wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had friends and family that would treat Lena no differently than they did before finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena forgot to tell Kara something! How will she react when she finds out the hard way (pun intended)?


	10. Revelation Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating the last few days. I can make excuses about Father's Day, but everything else was just to help me write this chapter, as I didn't know how to fully get it done. I had the draft and the idea, but not the finished product. The next chapter will be the same, but I hope you will enjoy!

Lena bit her lip to hold in her moan. Kara was under her. She was moaning as Lena pulled on her hair. She bounced while Lena continued to pound into her. Lena felt her dick get tingly. It was leading towards her end goal, knotting Kara. She was close, Kara was too. Just a few more seconds and she'd link them together.

When that release was closer than ever, her alarm went off. Her head was pounding and her body was sweating. This was a small hint of what would come the next few days when her rut arrived.

Lena knew by now that these symptoms were just a warning. They would get worse and worse until her rut hit, which by then, it would be consistently bad until she knotted in someone. Those texts she translated went into detail on what ruts would do to an Alpha, but there wasn't much on what would happen with a mate. Specifically, what would happen with a female Alpha with their mate?

Female Alphas were the rarest out of all the werewolves. Male Omegas were close, but Female Alphas were recorded the least in her texts. It was either those recordings were lost, or it was just not seen.

Lena got up from her bed. The sheets were wet from her sweat. She pulled them off and put them into the washing machine. She moved to her living room, turning on the lights. Lena squinted her eyes before the adjusted to all the light.

She put some bread into her toaster before setting up her coffee maker. Lena grabbed her phone from its charger to answer any emails or questions as she waited for her breakfast. When the toaster dinged, she grabbed a plate and took out her toast. She covered the two pieces in butter and jelly, just the way she liked it.

Her coffee maker went off shortly after finishing her toast. She poured coffee into her mug before drinking it. Lena decided against cream, sugar, or milk.

Lena went into her closet. She pulled out a blue silk blouse, a black dress jacket, and black work pants. She grabbed her tightest panties, knowing that in a day or two she couldn't wear panties. 

Lena went into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She took a short shower after deciding that sweating all night would not result in a good smell. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, put deodorant on, and did everything else. Lena exited her bathroom to put her work clothes on. After she was done, Lena went back into the bathroom to do her makeup and her hair.

Before she left, Lena grabbed a bracelet and a necklace that matched with her outfit.

Outside, her driver was waiting for her. She got in and told him to drive her to LCorp. When she got up to her office, Jess filled in her on the day and week. Lena interrupted her to inform her that she would be absent for the next few days. She excused this by saying Kara had something planned for the couple.

Lena was proud to see her lying skills were still up to par when Jess accepted it. Jess left after ending their conversation. Lena sat in her chair and began to start working. It was short-lived when someone knocked on the balcony windows.

She jumped in her chair, turning to see Kara, as Supergirl, waving. Lena smiled as she got up and opened the door. Kara hugged her girlfriend with her open arm, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, darling," Kara sat down on the couch. Lena followed her. Kara set down her bag, "What's this?"

Kara chuckled, "I know what breakfast you have every day, so I decided to give you more. My big wolfie needs her calories."

Lena crossed her arms and smirked, "Wolfie?"

"Y-yeah… I-I thought that it was ok to call you that, but I should've asked you first. You seemed fine with the fact that I knew, but if I had known you didn't want me to reference it, then I won-"

"Kara," She held her shoulder, stopping her rambling, "It's fine. I'm happy you're able to casually reference it as if there's nothing wrong with me."

Kara gave her a serious look, "There is nothing wrong with you. Being a werewolf doesn't change who you are. You're still that hotshot CEO my cousin and I had to interview."

"More like interrogate," She grabbed the bag. Kara gasped, offended by Lena's choice of words. Lena glared at her girlfriend. Kara lowered her head, " 'Interrogate'."

The couple ate for a few minutes, basking in the privacy they had. Lena knew she needed to tell Kara. Kara never consented to be with an Alpha. She may accept her for being a werewolf, but she hasn't experienced Lena during her rut.

Lena swallowed her last sticky bun. She cleared her throat, "Kara, I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked at her, smiling wide.

Lena really wanted to stop herself. Kara seemed really happy allowing herself to not hide, but this was too important, "Well, in a few days I'm going to enter my-"

"Excuse me," Kara interrupted. Her head turned towards the balcony as if she was searching for something. Lena groaned. Of course, the world had to screw over her plans. Kara got up from the couch, "There's a-"

"Go." Lena told her, "Go be the hero."

Kara grinned. She ran over to the balcony. She looked back at Lena and waved. Kara closed the door behind her and blasted into the sky.

Lena huffed. She picked up their trash and put it into the garbage bin. She was irritated. Her pussy was sore. It was getting ready for her rut. Lena was hornier than normal. She wouldn't want to admit it, but Lena was thinking about pushing Kara on her desk and fucking her. They ate in silence, which gave her primal urges the freedom to think like that.

She shook her head, trying to focus on doing her work. Lena needed to finish as much as she could today so she wouldn't have much after her rut was over.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena laid her head back. She was doing the bare minimum. All she could think of was the lavender smell of Kara's soap. Lena wanted to call Kara over to LCorp just to fuck her. That super suit was sexy. It made Kara's biceps bulge and that sweet six-pack was to die for.

Lena would find herself subconsciously reach her hand down to her pants. When her hand touched her button, she stopped herself. This was where she worked. Lena was not unprofessional at LCorp. She didn't need articles to come out from TMZ of the LCorp CEO masturbating in her office. She couldn't even imagine the outcry it would cause. If Lena thought saving LCorp was hard, doing that would ruin her reputation.

She didn't know what to do at all, especially about how she would tell Kara. So, in light of this, Lena got an expert, "Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, Jess?"

"Ms. Danvers is here to see you."

Lena stood up from her chair. She pulled down on her jacket to get some of the wrinkles out. Lena pressed on the intercom, "Send her in." She went over to the door. The door opened to Alex bravely walking in.

Alex went into a hug as Lena held out her hand. They both stopped. Awkwardly standing there, Lena hugged Alex. Alex froze before she patted Lena's back, not knowing what to do.

Lena led her to the couch. They sat down at the opposite ends. Alex scratched her neck, "I am not saying I'm mad about being here, which I'm not, but why am I here?"

Lena crossed her arms, "Because you're an expert on everything relating to Kara." Alex nodded, knowing Lena needed advice. She watched Lena get up and pace a little. Alex wanted to stop her, but she thought it would be better if Lena got whatever was troubling out on her own terms.

Lena stopped, "Did Maggie tell you what's coming up?"

"No-"

"Imnearingmyrut!" She rushed out. Alex's eyes widened. Alex stuttered, "W-W-what?"

"I'm nearing my rut!" Lena whispered loudly. She rushed to sit down on the couch, "I haven't told Kara y-"

"You didn't tell Kara?!"

"I-I know I should hav-"

"No, really?" Alex sarcastically responded. Lena huffed and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, "Can you give me a moment?"

"Sorry…"

"Thank you," She opened her eyes, "I was going to tell her this morning, but she had a Supergirl emergency. I was right about to tell her when she interrupted me."

Lena looked down at her hands, "I'm scared that Kara is going to rethink about being with me."

"Lena-"

"She didn't sign up for being with a female Alpha. She's accepted me being a werewolf, but not an Alpha. Being an Alpha is an entirely different thing." Lena explained. Alex nodded, understanding what she was being told.

Alex shuffled closer to her. She put her hand on Lena's, "Can I say something?" Lena hummed, "Kara won't care that you'll have something different. As far as I know, by Earth standards, Kara is Bi. She could possibly be Pans, but she's only shown interest in human males and females."

"What does her sexual preference have to do with me growing a dick and wanting to fuck her?"

Alex cringed, "First of all, she's my sister, so try to refrain from talking about having sex with her. Second, I'm just trying to tell you that Kara won't be disgusted when you tell her. She doesn't care about what you have. Kara cares about who you are."

She bit her lip and tried to argue, "But what if-"

"She won't."

Lena looked up, "I need to know the worst-case scenario!"

Alex sighed. She frowned, "Worst case scenario is I bring Kara into the training room and beat her ass until she realizes that you being different than everyone else is ok. I would also try to hit her in the head until she remembers that criticizing you for being different is hypocritical since she's not from Earth."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She knocked on Kara's door. After Alex left, Lena called her driver and had him drive her to Kara's building. Since it was 5 pm, Kara should be home by then. Mon-El moved into Winn's apartment when Lena stayed there after being kidnapped, the first time. She found that out while Kara was being treated in the DEO.

Lena waited a few seconds before Kara opened the door, her hair in every direction. Lena sniggered, "Did you just fly here?"

"I had to answer the door. It would be disrespectful to make you wait," Kara answered. She pulled the door wider to allow Lena in. She closed the door behind her girlfriend. Lena put her purse on the kitchen island. Kara eyed her heels and suggested, "Why don't you take those off and stay for a while?"

Lena smirked, "I see we have a comedian here." She pulled off her heels and placed them near the door. Kara walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She gave one to Lena before opening her own and drinking from it. Lena sat down on a chair at the kitchen island while chugging her water.

She threw it into the recycling bin after it was empty. Kara put her bottle down, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lena laid her hand out. Kara held it and squeezed gently.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kara interrupted their peace, "If I remember correctly, you had something to tell me earlier."

Lena nodded and frowned. She pulled her hand away from Kara's, instantly missing the heat. Kara frowned, not understanding what was happening. Lena wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked around the apartment. If this was the last time she was going to be here, she wanted to remember every single detail.

Lena's eyes burned with her tears. She eventually looked at Kara again. Her girlfriend seemed to be saddened when she saw how Lena was reacting. Kara tried to reach out, but she went out of reach. Lena didn't want to feel Kara push her away if she reacted badly.

She bit her lip. Kara pouted, "Lena, what's wrong?"

"My rut is coming."

"What?" Kara asked, feeling like she didn't hear her correctly.

Lena's lips trembled, "M-My rut is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some people asking about how Lena grows her... extra part... so I'll answer. Lena grows it when she transforms and during her rut. There is another way that she hasn't discovered. I'm confident I mentioned how in earlier chapters, but if you missed it, here it is!


	11. Revelation Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Kara will react?

"Y-You're rut?!" Kara's legs felt weak. They were only mentioned and even then, it wasn't in-depth. Lena stood still, her hands in front of her. She looked like she wanted to shrink.

She tried to move closer to her girlfriend, but Lena backed away. It was almost as if she was scared of Kara. Kara wouldn't lie in saying that Lena backing away hurt a lot. She always tried to make Lena feel safe when they were together. They were at a point where it seemed like their secrets wouldn't change anything between them.

Lena shuddered, "Yeah, m-my rut."

Kara bit her lip. She didn't know how to react. There were so many thoughts going through her mind. Kara didn't want to hurt Lena by her reaction. That was something she would hate forever. Lena was embarrassed about her Lycanthropy, and reacting badly wouldn't help.

"I-uh-I just wanted to inform you," Lena lied easily, "it would be best to tell you why I'm gone for a few days." Now, Lena knew she was scared of how Kara would react, but this was far from the truth. She was hoping Kara would help her, even if it wasn't likely to happen.

Kara nodded. If Lena didn't want to be around her when her rut arrived, Kara couldn't argue. It was Lena's decision, not hers.

She felt horrible when Lena deflated as she frowned for a moment. Recovering immediately, Lena smiled thinly, "Well, I better get going."

Kara felt like she couldn't talk as Lena went to get her purse and heels. All she did was watch Lena say bye to her and leave. Once she left, Kara went over what just happened. Lena was going into her rut.

As she heard Lena enter the elevator and head down to the ground floor, Kara didn't want her to leave. She ran to the stairs and secretly used super-speed to go down them. Kara wanted to be there when the elevator opened. She couldn't miss Lena.

Lena's lips were trembling as she rode the elevator. She felt like dying while replaying how Kara reacted. Her girlfriend couldn't even talk at all. Being an Alpha just couldn't let Lena have one relationship. Maybe if she was an Omega, she wouldn't be scared.

As the doors opened, she didn't notice her girlfriend standing there. Her eyes were trained on the floor. They were high enough that she knew where to go but low enough that Lena could ignore all the stares she would receive.

She bumped into Kara. Lena backed off, "I-I'm sorry."

"Lena," Kara whispered. Lena looked up to Kara's sunny smile. Kara came closer to her girlfriend and held her cheeks, "I love you Lena, and you being different will not chase me away." She moved her head until their foreheads were touching, "I am in it for the long haul. I'll always be there for you if you let me."

Kara led her back into the elevator and pressed to go back up to her floor. The short ride felt like an eternity. Lena was… she couldn't describe this. She never felt this good in a really long time.

When they returned to Kara's apartment, the couple sat down on her couch. Before she could talk, Lena admitted her concerns, "Kara, I-I just want you to be sure."

"Lena, I am su-"

"Darling," she interrupted, "there's a difference between accepting me for being a werewolf and for being an Alpha."

"Why does there have to be?" Kara asked. She was genuinely confused, "If I accept you for being a werewolf, then why does it matter to acknowledge my support for you as an Alpha?"

Lena sighed. She held Kara's hand, "Being an Alpha is different than being an Omega or Beta. I have the urge to be dominant in every situation. I need to be in control."

"I can usually control these urges, but whenever I'm not emotionally stable or when you're upset about something, I can't." She felt Kara's hand hold hers, "Sure, I grow a penis, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. You can accept me for having something I'm not supposed to, but you have to be ready for me trying to assert dominance."

Kara nodded. She understood what Lena was telling her. She thought back to when Lena returned from her transformation and visited CatCo. Kara remembered Lena growling at James. At the time, Kara thought nothing of it, but now it made sense.

She rubbed Lena's arm. Lena looked at her and smiled. Kara told her, "As I said, you being different won't drive me away. I love you now and forever."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours after their discussion, the couple migrated to Kara's bed. Kara was snuggled into Lena's side. It was relaxing.

Kara moved her head onto Lena's chest. She looked up at her girlfriend, "Can I ask you something?"

Lena looked down at her, "Of course."

"How did you become a werewolf?" Kara could feel when Lena tensed. She felt guilty automatically, "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I don't need to know right now."

She felt Lena shaking her head, "It's fine. I-I just try not to think about it."

Kara sat up, "Was it that bad?"

"No," she sat up and held Kara's hands, "it's just that it led to horrible experiences." Kara squeezed her hands, "It started in 2014. My friend, Andrea, and I went to look for this ancient medallion. It was named the Medallion of Acrata."

"I became invested in finding it since my mother used to tell me stories about it. I had spent years locating it and only went when I discovered it could potentially stop Lex from what he was planning." Lena rubbed her thumb on the back of Kara's hand, "So, we went to South America. We were getting close to it. Both Andrea and I knew it. What we didn't know was that we were over it."

"When we split up, I must've walked over a weak foundation because I fell into the ground. When I got up, I discovered I was in some sort of dungeon-like room. In front of me was the medallion. I grabbed it from its placement, and felt this weird sensation throughout my body." She smiled weakly at her girlfriend, "A few days later was the full moon. We were back at our camp. I went out because I just needed to clear my head about everything that was happening, only to feel the worst pains in my entire life. I didn't know what was happening and could vaguely, at the time, remember what happened during that night."

Her head tilted down. Lena's breathing fastened as memories played in her head. The first experience of feeling every bone in her body will always stay with her. The fear of not knowing what was happening to her and the desperate cries for someone to help her.

Kara tilted her head back up with her fingers. She held her cheek, "I'm sorry you had to go through this by yourself for so long," she pecked her girlfriend's lips, "but you have me. You're not alone anymore."

Lena nodded. Her eyes filled with tears as she confirmed her statement, "I'm not alone anymore…"

Kara pulled her into a hug. They smiled. The hugs they shared were some of the greatest either woman experienced. Lena found comfort in them. She wasn't a hugger until she met Kara Danvers.

They laid down again, going back into the same position as before. As the world outside turned dark, Lena and Kara stayed in their bubble.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena groaned as consciousness came to her. Her stomach had this weird feeling. She felt sweaty. There was a certain part of her that felt really sensitive.

She tried to move but instead met resistance when her front met the back of someone. Her eyes flared open as she moaned. While she slept, Lena apparently spooned Kara.

All she could think about was that great feeling of pleasure. Lena repeated her actions, grinding against Kara's clothed ass. She stopped when her stabled mind fought over her Alpha. Lena rolled on her back. She pushed the sheets off her body and pulled up her pajama pants.

There it was, standing proud. 

Lena let go of her pants and let it hit her waist. Her head fell back against her pillow. These few seconds of not being extremely horny was a gift from God. Her attention went to Kara, who was oblivious to what was happening.

She sat up, deciding to sit on her feet, and began to wake Kara up. Lena stifled a laugh as Kara mumbled something about a "potsticker princess".

Lena huffed. She grabbed her pillow and smacked Kara with it. The slight feeling of being hit woke Kara up. She slowly got up and looked around the room until her eyes landed on Lena, "Good morning."

Lena didn't answer. Her eyes were wide while Kara got up from the bed. She didn't feel any self-esteem in herself at the moment to reveal what was going on.

Kara looked back at her, "Lena, what's wrong?" She turned around and moved back to the bed. Kara was starting to get concerned at how Lena looked. Kara glanced at every part of Lena while glossing over her waist. Everything seemed normal except for the bulge.

'THE BULGE?!" Kara screamed in her head. Her eyes shot down. Lena was clearly pitching a tent. Kara looked up, "L-Lena, is t-that y-you're penis?"

Lena clenched her fists, wanting to not answer and instead show Kara. However, she kept telling herself that Kara wouldn't like that, "Yes, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're about to go through hard times. ;)


	12. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, if you don't like smut or girl penis, skip this chapter. Anyways, enjoy the show!

Lena moved to cover her waist. She felt embarrassed as Kara looked at her. 

Kara blushed. She turned around, hoping that helped Lena, "Uh, what should we do?"

"I-I guess you should just go to work and I'll…I'll try to keep it handled until I can get back to the hotel."

Kara looked over her shoulder. Lena squeaked, causing her to turn back. She argued, "Why do you have to leave?"

Lena chuckled, "Kara, my rut will last for days without me knotting something. I'll become more aggressive and horny, which in turn could make me force myself on people. It's best if I do this by myself."

"Lena," she turned around, "what did we discuss yesterday?" Lena kept her mouth shut, not wanting to answer. Seeing as she wasn't going to, Kara continued, "I told you I wanted to be with you for everything. If going through your rut is something we have to handle together, then I don't have a problem."

"I just want to make sure you know what entails with my rut," Lena clarified, "I will be completely dominant, almost animalistic if I lose some control. I will have the urge to fuck and breed you." She clenched her fists, trying to keep control of herself. Speaking of breeding, Lena remembered something, "I-If you're doing this, go to the pharmacy and get some condoms. I-I don't want to risk making you pregnant."

Kara nodded. She sped into her closet and changed into her Supergirl suit. She came back out to ask Lena, "What size?"

"A-Anything that isn't small. We should get away with L or XL. I don't think an Alpha is the average male size."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes," She opened up her bedroom window and floated outside. She closed it before flying to a pharmacy in the city.

Lena laid back on the bed with a huff. Her dick throbbed, wanting to knot badly. She hasn't knotted anything since she moved to National City. Lena wanted to. Badly. It was her primal urge, but ever since she met Kara, she just couldn't go through with it.

She bit her lip as her hand snaked down under her pants. Lena pushed them off, letting her dick free. She moaned as the cold temperature from the AC hit her nether region. It felt good being freed from those constraints.

Lena squeezed the tip, moaning loudly at how sensitive it was. She closed her eyes as her hand wrapped around the base. She smiled when she began to pump her hand. It felt good. Nothing compared to the pleasure Lena felt during her ruts.

Lena pumped faster, getting that distinct fuzzy feeling she knew. It was a clear sign of what was about to occur. She started to moan loudly as she neared her first orgasm of many. Instead of finishing, Lena screamed when she saw Kara opening the window while trying to look away from Lena.

She felt bad interrupting her girlfriend during a very vulnerable moment. One that she couldn't control. It felt wrong when she saw Lena, with her x-ray vision, masturbating. Kara wouldn't lie in saying she was aroused. Not every day you saw your girlfriend giving herself a handjob.

Lena pulled up her pants quickly, biting back a moan as the soft fabric made contact with her dick. She blushed as Kara put down the boxes of condoms she bought. Kara stood a few feet from the bed, swaying back and forth as silence filled the apartment.

She cleared her throat and tried to make a joke, "I-I guess we only need the large." Kara leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a box. She ripped it open, taking out some large-sized condoms. Kara placed them down before pointing to the closet, "I-I'm going to change."

Lena hid her face in her hands. Not only was she embarrassed about what was about to ensue, but Kara just had to see her jacking off. The worst part was that she almost came. If Kara was a few seconds later, Lena would've finished.

She turned her head up when she heard Kara coming out of her closet. Lena would joke about that any other day, but not when she saw her in a sports bra and boy shorts. Lena could assume Kara was preparing herself by wearing the least amount of clothes as possible.

Kara was somewhat hesitant to sit on the bed. She didn't know if whether Lena wanted her there or maybe Lena wanted to get up. Kara was happy to report that Lena was happy that Kara took the initiative.

Lena pushed herself from her spot and smashed her lips against Kara's. Kara moaned at how aggressive Lena was. Whenever they kissed, Lena was always soft. Her ruts were most likely why Lena tried to be softer.

Kara could see this shift in Lena. The black in her eyes widened when they kissed. All of a sudden, Lena pushed Kara onto her back. She sat on her waist and continued their kissing. Her hands held Kara's cheeks while she pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Kara broke the kiss to not only catch her breath, but quietly moan when Lena's hand rubbed her. Her boy shorts were still on, but Lena ignored that fact. She grinned as her girlfriend's head laid back.

She moved her hand. Kara whined. Lena quickly moved her hand under Kara's underwear. Her eyes widened at feeling how wet the Girl of Steel was. She grinned as Kara's face became flushed, "Is this all for me?"

Kara nodded, not able to speak. Lena shook her head and clicked her tongue. Her hand went higher so she didn't touch her girlfriend, "I asked if this was all for me!"

"IT IS! IT'S YOURS!"

Lena smiled. Her hand went back down and started to circle Kara's pussy. Kara squeaked, not prepared for the sudden contact. She grabbed the back of Lena's head and pulled her down to kiss her. Lena liked it when Kara's moans were quieted by their kissing.

She moved her head to suck on Kara's neck, knowing that there wouldn't be any marks. That disappointed Lena. She wanted to show everyone that Kara was hers. She stopped circling Kara's pussy, even with Kara's whine. She held on the shorts and looked at Kara.

Understanding what Lena was asking for, she nodded. Lena pulled on her shorts. Kara raised her waist to allow Lena to take them off. She was surprised to hear Lena growl when she threw them away. Kara looked at her, finding that her girlfriend was staring at her pussy.

She sat up quickly to take off her bra. Lena watched with interest as she was met with Kara's boobs. She leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Kara sighed as one of her hands held the back of Lena's head.

Lena sucked hard. She pulled her head back before letting go. She squeezed both of them until Kara was close to pleading for Lena to hurry up. Lena kissed her way down Kara's body until she laid in-between her legs. She spread them and blew on her clit. Kara gasped at the cold air.

Lena kissed Kara's thighs. She kissed closer and closer until she landed at her destination. She looked up at Kara, making sure there were no objections. Seeing as there weren't any, Lena stuck her tongue out and made contact.

The effect was immediate. Kara arched her back and moaned loudly. Lena was slightly concerned at how much of an effect her tongue lightly touching her pussy caused.

Lena licked from as far down as she could go all the way to her clit. Kara gripped Lena's hair as she continued her licking. At some point, Kara couldn't tell as she was barely paying attention, Lena began to suck her clit while pushing her finger inside. Kara gasped in both pain and pleasure. She never had much inside her before. Sure, she's tried to finger herself while masturbating, but it didn't feel right. Now, with Lena doing it, it felt perfect.

She squeezed Lena's hair harder while making sure to restrain her strength.

Kara tried to move her hips against Lena's mouth. She was so close that it became torture by how long it was taking. Lena took note of this by not only pushing her hips back down but by adding another finger into her pussy and doubling her efforts.

Kara screamed as Lena fingered her faster and sucked her clit harder. It was as if that second finger was the one that pushed her to her orgasm.

Kara came loudly. Her back arched, her arms moved to the sheets to hold them, and her legs shook violently. She collapsed back onto the bed when she finished. Kara couldn't care less about the ripped sheets.

Lena rose up. She wiped her mouth with her arm. She moved up Kara's body. Lena was held up by her arms as she slowly kissed Kara. Kara lazily kissed back, still somewhat tired. Going against what her Alpha wanted to do, Lena laid next to Kara and held her, not intending to continue for the moment.

That caught Kara's attention. Her head popped up from the bed. She turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a break?'

Kara sat up before turning her body to Lena. Lena checked Kara's nude body out, but then returned her attention, "No. We can't take a break."

"Kara, you just had an explosive orgasm. I can handle a small break."

"Like the break when I went to the pharmacy?" Kara pointed out. Lena ducked her head. Kara sighed, "Lena, I'm Kryptonian. We have great stamina. I recover quickly."

"Are you su-"

"I am!" Kara interrupted enthusiastically, "I totally am!"

Lena began to laugh, "Ok, Kar." She sat on her feet to pull off her shirt. Kara's eyes widened when she saw Lena's boobs. They were bigger than hers, but she already knew that. Kara helped Lena take off her pants and underwear.

When everything was done, Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena's dick. Even though she saw it when coming back from the pharmacy, it still caught her attention.

Lena smirked. She moved to get the condom. She ripped open the packaging and put it on. It felt weird. She hasn't ever worn a condom until now.

Kara laid down on her back. Lena wished she was on her hands and knees but missionary was fine. Lena spread Kara's legs before going in-between them. She kissed Kara while Kara fumbled to find her dick. She held it and began to stroke it.

Lena groaned as Kara continued. It felt good that she was continuing her earlier activity, but that wasn't what they were doing.

She pulled back. Kara took a deep breath. She put her arms over her head and bent her legs. Lena shuffled closer to her. Lena grabbed her dick and began to slide it up and down Kara's folds. They moaned as they touched each other.

"L-Lena, please," Kara begged. Lena nodded. She held her dick and leaned in. She slowly inserted to make sure it didn't hurt Kara as much. At first, Kara did hiss as pain flared from her pussy, but she fought it. Lena continued to slowly push in, allowing her girlfriend to get adjusted.

When their hips smacked, Lena sighed. She held Kara's waist before almost pulling out. When her tip was the only thing left in Kara, she slowly inserted herself again. Kara moaned at the movement.

Lena bit her lip as she began to sweat. Her instincts were telling her to slam into Kara until they both came, but she fought against it. Lena continued her pace until she knew for certain that Kara was enjoying it.

When it seemed Kara wasn't experiencing much pain, she gradually sped up her pace. Kara held onto her neck as Lena pumped into her.

Lena liked seeing Kara's boobs bounced. It was a really good distraction. Another good distraction was how tight Kara was, "Mhmm… you're so warm… so tight. You feel good around me."

Kara fought off a moan, "Y-You f-feel so g-good in me." She pulled Lena in to kiss. Her tongue fought against Lena's for dominance but ended in Lena winning.

She pulled back to moan loudly as Lena hit a specific spot that felt way too good. Lena stopped for a moment, "Wrap your legs around me." Kara followed Lena's orders, hoping it would make her continue. To her delight, Lena kept going.

This new position was better for her than the previous one. With her body at a slightly different angle, Lena was hitting new spots that were more sensitive. It didn't take long in this new position for her to cum.

Her head fell back as she gasped. Her legs fell from their spot, but she held on Lena's neck for dear life. Lena kept going, chasing her own orgasm. With Kara's pussy clenching harder around her dick, the process went faster.

Lena felt that great fuzzy feeling in her dick. It began to grow as her knot slowly formed. Right before she came, Lena realized that the condom would break when she knotted. It wouldn't handle the stretch her knot would cause.

She timed it as best as she could. When she came, Lena pulled out as quickly as possible. The condom broke as her knot fully formed. She closed her eyes as intense pleasure surged throughout her body.

For those fifteen seconds she came, Lena didn't pay attention to anything. Once she finished, Lena opened her eyes and looked down at her lover. Her eyes widened.

Kara was covered in her cum. From her stomach to her hair. Lena cringed. Kara stared at her in shock. Lena felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She watched Kara collect some of her cum on her chest and put it into her mouth. Kara moaned at the taste, "Mhmm, salty."

"I-I uh… Ka-"

"You're still hard," Kara pointed out. Lena knew it but didn't want to look, "I'm going to take a quick shower so we," she moved from her spot. Kara leaned in and pecked Lena's lips, "can continue."

Kara headed to her bathroom. Lena checked her out from behind. She wanted to just squeeze that ass and fuck it. Her imagination was helped by Kara deliberately swaying her hips.


	13. Vengeance

Lena held her breath until she got off her lover. When they laid side-by-side, their breaths were heavy and ragged. They had just gone through almost two days of a sex marathon. Lena effectively ended their twentieth or thirtieth… she lost count by round ten.

She wiped her brow. The room was hot, or at least she felt it was. That Kryptonian stamina Kara mentioned was a difficult thing to overcome. It took hours for Kara to get tired from sex. Even her stamina, which was made to be strong for her ruts, couldn't compare.

Kara turned her head and smiled, "W-Well, that was fun."

Lena shook her head. She got up from the bed, groaning at the soreness in her body. She went to take a shower, something that they both needed. Kara interjected her course. Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Kara blushed and lowered her head, "I-uh-I…"

"Darling, I would love to take a shower with you," Lena held her cheek, "but my body is hurting, in a good way. I don't think I can go another round for a while. We also have work tomorrow."

"Your rut is over?"

"It should be," Lena answered. Kara nodded, moving out of the way so Lena could take a shower first. Before she went into the bathroom, Kara pecked her girlfriend's lips.

She fell asleep while her lover took her shower. She was surprised she was this exhausted by the amount of sex they had. Kara only ever felt this tired due to a solar flare or in the Kryptonite room.

Kara was woken up by Lena. She just finished her shower and was dressed in pajamas, "Hey, why don't you take your shower? We can cuddle after."

Kara got up from the bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom. Lena fucked her hard. Once she got used to Lena's size, it told her that she was able to just let it out. They had sex basically on every spot in her apartment, even in the air. Lena also had them try different positions, which sort of aroused her a little with just thinking about them.

Just like her girlfriend, Kara took her time. Her hips were slightly hurting so she tried to just not super-speed through the process.

When she got out, Kara found Lena passed out in the bed. It appeared that Lena got new sheets from her closet. Speaking of her closet, Lena definitely stole some of her clothes.

Kara grabbed a tank top and boy shorts before she laid down in the bed. She turned towards the window and felt her lover's arm hold her stomach. She was grateful to have someone that would protect her. In all honesty, Kara desperately needed someone that won't remind her of the weight of the world.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara shot up in bed. Her eyes were slightly blurry, getting adjusted to being open. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was a quarter to six. The sun was showing signs of it rising soon. The sky was a lighter grey.

She looked over to Lena, who was still sleeping. Her hair covered her face. Kara smiled before getting out of bed.

She entered the living room. She didn't know why she woke up in the first place. Her ears quickly picked up on the police reporting in a robbery. That was why. She heard it. 

Kara ran into her closet and put on her Supergirl suit. As she zipped up the top, she watched her girlfriend sleep for a few seconds. She sped into the kitchen, grabbing a paper from her bag, and wrote a message. She sped back into the bedroom and placed it on the nightstand next to Lena's side. Kara kissed her head before leaving the apartment.

Lena woke up an hour later. She moved her hair out of the way. She frowned at the realization that Kara wasn't in bed. Her eyes caught on a note on a nightstand. She picked it up and read it out loud, "Sorry I can't be in bed with you. A superhero's job never ends. Lunch around 12? Love, Kara."

Lena smiled. She put the note down. She sighed before getting up for the day. Lena ate a small breakfast before changing into more appropriate clothes before calling her driver. She thanked him for coming so early while asking how he was doing. He told her that with how their cars are made, the impact wasn't as deadly as it should've been.

He drove her to her hotel. She thanked him before informing him that she won't need him unless she called.

Lena only came back to get into work clothes and any work supplies that were needed for the day. The valet still blushed when Lena thanked her for retrieving her car.

Lena arrived ten minutes after 8. She greeted some of the employees that would actually talk to her as she walked to her elevator. Jess met her when the elevator opened up to her floor. As they walked to her office, Jess informed Lena she had a lot of meetings today due to taking off for a couple of days. Lena thanked her and went into her office to finish any work she could.

When she sat in her chair, Lena hung her head. She couldn't have lunch with Kara today. Her schedule was too busy. She pulled out her phone, "My schedule is packed today. Can't have lunch with you."

It took less than a minute for Kara to respond, "That's ok! We can have lunch another day."

Lena bit her lip, "Well, we can have dinner, but it'll be late. So it would be like your third dinner."

She laughed at what Kara replied with, "Third? I think you're underestimating my stomach."

"Have a good day at work. I love you."

"Love you too."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't care if it'll give us a massive profit," she argued, "I stand by my beliefs that LCorp will never make weapons. We are not LuthorCorp."

One of the men in the room rebutted, "Ms. Luthor, you cannot just ignore how much it would make for us. We can bargain with multiple countries for a price that will satisfy us! Your brother wouldn't mi-"

Angered, Lena stood up and told them, "Well, I'm not my brother. Last time I checked, my brother is in prison, serving over 30 life sentences." She moved away from the table to make one last remark, "This company will never become what LuthorCorp did. If you think it should, here's the door."

Lena waited to see if anyone would walk out. When no one was going to have the confidence to do that, Lena ended the meeting. They all went out and back into their own offices or other buildings.

She slammed her hand against her desk. Someone knocked on the door. Lena looked up and told them to come in. Jess opened the door, "Ms. Luthor, your next meeting is in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Jess. Tell them they can come in." Lena stood up. A woman came in after Jess. Lena shook the woman's hand. She introduced herself as Caroline DeMascus. She thanked Lena for taking the time to meet her.

They both sat down in their chairs. Lena felt her hand get itchy. She paid attention to Caroline as she hid scratching her hand. Even with being occupied with that, she couldn't ignore what Caroline proposed. She proposed to give LCorp her design of a device to help aliens blend in. It reminded Lena of the Alien Detection Device she made.

Thinking of what Kara told her about it, Lena put up an offer. She could keep 40% of the profits for LCorp to keep the exclusive rights to make and sell the device. Caroline agreed to the offer. They shook hands again before she left.

Right as she left, Lena looked down at her right hand. Her palm was red and was still itchy. There was something wrong. She felt her hand get worse and worse. It was almost as if it was burning. Jess told Lena through the intercom that she was going to head out for her lunch break with someone else temporarily replacing Jess.

Lena told her to get something good. With that, Jess left. Lena whimpered as her hand started hurting. She stopped when the assistant outside knocked on the door. Lena told them to come in.

A man came in. He was tall and seemed to work out with some of the muscles she saw. Lena bit her lip to stop her moans as he spoke, "Ms. Luthor, are you ok?"

Lena nodded, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head, "It seems your hand doesn't look good."

Her eyes widened. She stood up and backed away. The man grinned. He pulled out a gun. Lena kept her calm emotion, "That won't kill me."

"We don't need to kill you. We just need you to suffer." He pulled the trigger. Lena felt an intense burning in her thigh. She fell on one knee. Her throat tightened as she ripped her pant leg. The bullet wound was giving off some steam.

The realization hit her in the face, "Silver."

Lena cried out when the man pulled her by her ponytail. She was dragged on the floor until pushed into a cabinet. Pain flared from her ribs. She looked up at her assailant, "Supergirl will stop you."

He snickered. He grabbed the remote to the TV from her desk. He turned it on and changed it to the local news station. It showed Supergirl fighting against a metal exoskeleton. Her breath hitched when she saw the Kryptonite in its chest, "She's a little occupied."

The door opened. Lena turned her head. Caroline came strutting in with a cocky smirk, "I hope that Wolfsbane didn't hurt much. I was disappointed to see you worried more about scratching your hand than our meeting."

Lena growled. The duo chuckled, "Is Wolfie mad?"

She laid her head back on the wall, "Why am I so gullible?"

"Maybe it's because you were offered something that would hide things like your toy." Caroline spat. Lena clenched her fists, "When you love someone, you tend to become blind to their mistakes."

Caroline bent down and held Lena's cheek with a tight grip, "How did Mrs. Luthor love a disgusting animal like you?" She slapped Lena's cheek, "She tried to save you from them!"

She let go of Lena's cheek and stepped back. Her peer gave her the gun. Caroline pointed it at Lena, "You ungrateful bitch! She wanted to fix you! You don't deserve the Luthor name. You're just a peasant that they took in."

Caroline pulled the trigger. Lena screamed as her shoulder started to burn. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't sob. Lena kept it in.

"Now, we aren't as barbaric as you were to Mrs. Luthor," Caroline admitted. She put the gun down, "We want you to suffer. Just as you did to her, we want you to realize that your life is over before we take it away."

The man pulled out a silver knife. He bent down next to Lena and grabbed her cheeks. He cut a long line on her right and left cheeks. Blood poured from them as Lena whimpered.

He wiped the blood off the knife, "What else should we do?"

"Let's make Supergirl suffer."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara hovered around Metallo. She dodged the Kryptonite blasts sent her way. It wasn't difficult. The only downside is that Winn was trying to improve the Kryptonite shield, which made her defenseless.

She couldn't get any backup since J'onn was fighting a White Martian. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Kara fell to the ground when one of the blasts hit her. She groaned as the effects of Kryptonite flooded her body. She gasped as Metallo picked her up and threw her into a building. The bystanders all ran when they saw Supergirl flying towards them.

She jumped out and landed back on the ground. Alex spoke through their comms, "Winn needs a few more minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes!" Kara used her heat vision to try and damage Metallo. He just came closer until he punched her.

"Alex, any ideas?"

"Try to take the Kryptonite out," Alex suggested.

Kara sarcastically laughed, "That's great. I'll also go eat kale."

"The Kryptonite heart is the only thing powering him. It's going to hurt, but it's the only way." Kara huffed. She planted her feet on the ground and bent her knees. Kara used her heat vision before switching over to her freeze breath. It slowed down Metallo a little.

Kara shot towards him. She crashed into him. They both fell to the ground. Kara's eyes blurred due to the vicinity of Kryptonite. She crawled towards Metallo. Kara put him into a chokehold. She wrapped her leg around his arm.

He tried to break free with his other arm, but Kara used her freeze breath to lock it. She used her left hand to grab the Kryptonite. It burned, but she pulled until it came out.

Metallo collapsed in her arms. She pushed him off of her and dropped the Kryptonite. Kara backed away as DEO vans pulled up when the area was clear. Kara stumbled as she tried to orient herself.

Alex congratulated her. Kara didn't listen as her hearing picked up someone whimpering. She listened closer. Someone was talking about Lillian Luthor. It was in the same direction as LCorp, "Lena…"

Kara didn't care about the Kryptonite as she flew into the air and towards LCorp. She narrowed her eyes to get a closer look. Two people, a man and a woman, were standing in front of Lena. One had a gun and the other had a knife. Lena was shot and cut.

Kara went faster when she saw Lena was hurt. These people were trying to torture Lena. Kara thought about how Lillian tortured her when she kidnapped Lena. Rage filled her veins.

She entered the office through the balcony door. Glass shattered as both assailants turned towards her. Kara used her heat vision to heat up the gun. The woman cried out as it burned her hand.

She ran towards the man. She took the knife from him and stabbed his leg. He fell to the ground and was knocked out by a kick to the face.

Kara turned back to the woman. She was looking at her hand. Kara held her by the throat. She picked her up and slammed her against the wall. The woman struggled to breathe as Kara kept pressure. Her eyes glowed red. 

She eventually threw her to the ground. Kara quickly pressed Lena's emergency button for her security. She gently picked Lena up, who groaned from moving. Kara flew them out of the building and towards the DEO. All the thought about was how close Lena came to dying and how her security needed to be upgraded.


	14. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Avatar for the first time and I want to cry about seeing the characters like that for the last time (Unless we see them in any way like that in Legend of Korra).

Kara brought Lena further into her chest as she flew them to the DEO. Taking one look at Lena, it showed she was fighting to stay awake. She needed to go faster. Her life depended on it.

Her heartbeat flooded Kara's ears. She needed to hear it. That was the only thing keeping her sane. This assassination attempt was too close. Lena could die.

Kara landed on the balcony to the DEO. She continued holding Lena in a bridal carry. She ran inside the building, searching for her sister. When she found Alex, she saw her bringing a gurney to them.

Alex and her team rushed towards the couple. Kara laid Lena down. She held her hand as they ran to the operating room. She kept her emotions as her heartbeat slowed. She needed to be strong. She was Supergirl.

When they arrived, the medics in front of them pushed the doors open. Kara helped them move Lena onto the operating table. She stood back as they began getting supplies for the surgery they would conduct on her girlfriend.

Alex came up to her and tried to pull her out of the room. Kara fought off, but Alex was adamant, "You can't be in here. You need to let us work."

"I can't leave her!"

"Kara!" Alex snapped at her, "We will do whatever it takes to keep Lena stable. You need to let us do our jobs!"

Kara sagged. She nodded and went out of the room. Her eyes were downcast. Her mind kept playing the image of seeing those two agents in Lena's office. Kara remembered the stuff she researched about werewolves. It was to help understand this situation a little more. She remembered that iron and silver hurt them, which answered what they used.

Kara ran out to the balcony and flew back to LCorp. By the time she got there, agents were investigating the room. She landed swiftly before entering. She surveyed the scene. Kara kneeled down in front of the couch. There was no bullet hole or any sign indicating that the bullet left Lena's body. She didn't look for that when she initially arrived to save Lena.

If there was nothing here, then the bullet was still in Lena. 

Kara had complete faith in Alex and her team to get the bullets out. She knew they could do it. They had to do it.

Her thoughts returned to Lena's assailants. She marched out of the office and into the hallway. She saw that they were being held by agents. Kara pushed them out of the way and grabbed the woman. She held on her collar and lifted her in the air, "Who are you?!" The woman smirked but didn't answer. Kara growled and pushed her against the wall, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

This time, she answered with a chuckle, "CADMUS is always watching."

"Lillian Luthor is dead! We destroyed CADMUS!"

The woman snorted, "Do you really think CADMUS is just Lillian Luthor?" She grinned, "CADMUS is everywhere. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Kara brought her closer. She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Watch me." She threw her down to the ground. Kara stomped back to the balcony and shot up.

She returned back to the DEO. Her eyes sought for Winn. Once Kara found him, she ran over to him. Winn looked up from his seat, "Good timing. We just got the weapons the CADMUS agents used against Lena. It'll take time, but we are going to see what they're mad-"

"They're made up of either iron or silver. I believe the bullets are made of both."

"How do you know?" J'onn asked from behind them. Kara turned to her boss, "The only werewolf weaknesses I know of are wolfsbane, iron, and silver. In legends, silver bullets were used to kill werewolves."

Kara excused herself after she revealed that information. She hoped it helped in finding a way to help Lena.

She headed towards the training room. She sat on the stairs. The door opened behind her. Kara looked up towards Mon-El. He sat down next to her, "Who would've guessed we'd be here again?"

Kara sighed, "I wish we weren't."

"That's the superhero life."

"She doesn't deserve this," Kara mumbled. Mike frowned before putting his hand on her shoulder. Kara's lip trembled as she went further into her statement, "Lena has been judged for being a Luthor. She has been in so much pain and suffering for who she is. Lena deserves a life of peace and happiness."

"We all do, but I learned that the only way to have peace and happiness is to do what you love."

Kara looked at him and smiled, "Where did you learn that?"

"You."

Someone knocked on the door. Mon-El and Kara stood up. She wiped her eyes before Alex entered. She approached Kara, "Lena is still in surgery."

"Is everything doing well?"

Alex cringed. Kara tilted her head in confusion. Alex bit her lip, "There are some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Kara held her breath. Alex looked down. Her fists clenched, "The bullets they used-"

"What about them?" Kara interrupted.

"They were Frangible bullets," Alex answered. Mon-El looked at both Danvers sisters before asking, "What are Frangible bullets?"

Alex crossed her arms, "Frangible bullets are designed to break apart when they collide with whatever they are aimed at. It's meant to inflict as much damage as possible. We were lucky to have big fragments so we could take them out."

"So then what's wrong?" Mon-El questioned. Kara was thankful he asked it because she didn't want Alex to answer it towards her.

Alex sighed, "Not only were the two bullets silver, but they were laced in wolfsbane." Kara took a step back as she tried to wrap around that. She didn't really understand what it meant. Knowing how her sister was reacting, Alex explained to them, "We believe that the bullets are poisoning her. The silver mixed with the wolfsbane is slowly killing her."

"B-But you can flush it out, right?" Kara's hands began to shake. Alex didn't want to answer that question. However, not answering gave her sister the answer.

Kara let out a sob as she collapsed to her knees. She held her chest and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up at Alex, her blue eyes becoming red from tears, "H-How l-long does s-she have?"

The answer didn't lift her spirits, "Without studying the effects, I'd say she'd be lucky to see New Year's." Kara let out a howling cry. Not knowing what to do, Alex sat down next to her and held her. Kara hid her face in Alex's chest to cover her heavy sobs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena's surgery took seven hours. Some of the fragments were spread out and took a long time to get out. They also extracted blood from her to see what the poison would do to her. What they discovered was that the wolfsbane mixed with the silver attacked Lena's cells. It destroyed them.

They hypothesized that the poison would slowly deteriorate her body. It would weaken her until her body couldn't fight it off. Once her body gave up, it would not only attack her organs, but she would die. From their calculations, Lena had until at least October or November.

Kara stayed by Lena's side while she was asleep. They put her in a medically induced coma to allow her body to heal. That was almost a week ago. Now, they were waiting for her to wake up while searching for a way to save her.

The most unlikely person she could expect to visit them came from the other side of the country. A few days prior, while Kara was telling Lena about her day, someone knocked on the entry to the medbay. Kara turned and saw her cousin.

She immediately stood up. The last time she saw him was right after they met Lena. That was months prior.

Kara tapped her foot anxiously. Clark entered the room. He seemed a little nervous. When Clark came up to Kara, he scratched the back of his neck, "I-I know I have this prejudiced view on the Luthors-"

"Kal-"

"I-I'll be there for you and Lena if you ever need me." He looked down. Kara's eyes widened at how loyal he was being, even for a Luthor. Clark added on, "It took me a while to really get it, but I can see Lena loves you a lot. I let my view on her family get to me when we met her, but I'll do my best to not think about it."

Clark looked up at his cousin, and with full sincerity, he concluded his speech, "If Lena is your family, then as the other member of the House of El, I will gratefully accept her."

Kara smiled. She filled the distance between them before bringing Clark into a hug.

That was a moment that helped lift Kara's spirits, but it wasn't enough. Nothing would outweigh the heartbreak she felt when Alex revealed Lena was dying. Nothing would be better than when she cried entering Lena's room.

The world was feeling gloomy as Lena's coma stretched longer. The doctors said she would awaken when her body wanted to. It was just up to her for when that would happen.

Kara spent as much free time as she could with Lena. She would go to work and be Supergirl, but being away from Lena just didn't feel right. Lena needed her, but she wasn't there. It shook Kara enough to ask for a sabbatical from both CatCo and the DEO. Both accepted since she went to work every day. The DEO gave her one condition. If there was something they couldn't handle, she would come in.

J'onn arranged for him to appear as Supergirl every now and then to make it seem like she was still fighting crime. It was the only way to keep the crime as low as it is.

Around the fourth or fifth day into Lena's coma, Alex brought in Eliza. She was an expert at xenobiology. Although Lena was human, she still had the Lycanthropy that wasn't human. All parties agreed to have her read all the texts and journals Lena had kept over the years.

Sadly, there was nothing about a mixture of silver and wolfsbane poisoning a wolf. They did say that a silver bullet should immediately kill a werewolf, but Eliza correctly presumed the wolfsbane was mixed with it to not kill Lena immediately. She was supposed to suffer.

Now, with Kara's feet propped up on another chair and with her laptop on her lap, she couldn't pay attention to writing the article Snapper asked her to. She shook her head in hopes to clear it. Instead, all it did was give her the sight of Lena still asleep.

Kara planted her feet on the ground and put her laptop on the other chair. She held Lena's hand while listening to her heartbeat. It was strong for someone in a coma. Must come from being a werewolf.

She rubbed her thumb on the back of Lena's hand. Kara whimpered before leaning her head to touch Lena's. She stayed there for a few seconds. It felt calming. It was almost as if Lena just fell asleep and would wake up the next morning.

Kara moved back. She knew that article wouldn't be finished while staying here. With her other hand, Kara closed her laptop. She wanted to lay down with Lena. That would feel soothing, but it didn't feel right.

Kara looked outside the medbay. Agents were casually walking around the DEO. There hasn't been much happening. The only thing that was major was the whole thing with Metallo. The weirdest thing was that, for Kara, it felt ages ago.

She looked back at her girlfriend. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed her forehead. Kara jumped back when she heard a groan come from Lena. At first, Kara thought it was nothing, but then she saw Lena's fingers flex, and her breathing increase.

Kara watched as Lena opened her eyes for the first time since she flew her. She watched as Lena looked around in an attempt to figure out where she was. She watched when Lena found Kara and sported the happiest smile Kara had ever seen in her life, "K-K-Kara…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a lot of people talking about how Lena kept getting attacked in this, but we should remember that Lena was attacked a lot during seasons 2 and 3. This is mainly due to Lillian trying to fix her and CADMUS attempting to avenge Lillian.


	15. Unreliable

Kara rushed over to the bed. She held the hand Lena put out, "Oh Rao, Lena." Kara grinned. She finally woke up. All those days of staying in this room and not being able to be in her arms were over.

She bent down and kissed her knuckles. Lena's smile faltered a little, "A-Am I in the DEO?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah," She bit her lip. Lena needed medical attention right now, not a story. Letting go of her hand, she explained, "I'll tell you what happened after, but I need to get Alex."

Her girlfriend nodded. Kara walked out of the room after looking at her one last time. She used her X-Ray vision to find her sister before running to her location.

Alex was in a training room with some recruits. It was their second day, so the exercises were not that extreme as she forced trainees to go through.

Everyone in the room turned their heads when she came running. Alex was in the middle of a speech. Seeing the glare from her sister, she revealed, "Lena woke up!"

Alex turned back to the trainees with a tight smile, "Please excuse me. Vasquez will take over for now." She followed Kara out of the room. They ran into the medbay. Lena was still laying in bed, probably tired, even after waking up.

She gave off a smile when Alex came next to her, "Hey Lena, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus."

"You probably will for a while," Alex got a flashlight and checked her eye's sensitivity. When that seemed good, Alex checked her pulse and lungs. She reported to the couple that Lena was fine. Kara thanked her sister as she left to allow Kara some time with Lena. She knew what her sister would have to reveal to her girlfriend.

Kara pulled her chair back to its spot. She sat down while squeezing Lena's hand, "So, a-are you going to tell me what happened?"

She nodded. Kara closed her eyes and gulped, "After everything that happened in your office, I stopped the two CADMUS agents. I flew you to the DEO since you wouldn't have wanted to go to a hospital."

Lena smiled, "My hero." She closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. Kara asked her if she wanted water, which led to her girlfriend leaving the room and heading towards the vending machines.

She couldn't help but listen in on Kara talking with Alex when they met up a few feet from the medbay. Everything seemed normal. All she heard was Alex saying Lena didn't have any lasting effects that she could detect. That was quickly ruined by Kara responding with, "Except for what we found."

That statement opened her eyes. What did they find? Was there something wrong with her? How severe is this thing they found?

Kara and Alex continued their conversation further down the hallway. Alex stopped when her sister did. She waited as Kara thought of what to say. When she finally figured it out, Kara frowned, "Rao, how am I going to tell Lena?"

Alex held her shoulder, "You can do it. She won't be able to handle it from anyone else."

Kara's frown deepened as her lips began to tremble. With her voice shaking, Kara admitted, "I really don't want to be the one tasked with telling Lena she's dying."

DYING?! Lena's eyes widened. Dying?! How is she dying?! There shouldn't be anything that could kill her, except for silver or an excessive amount of wolfsbane. She assumed the DEO got the bullets out of her. She was certain they did.

"I know Kara, and I feel bad," Lena's thoughts were interrupted by the Danvers, "but Lena will not react well to the information."

'YOU THINK?!' She thought to herself.

Her breaths came in shorter as she felt she couldn't breathe. Lena was certain her heart was going crazy. Clearly, Kara heard her. Her girlfriend rushed back in when she heard Lena going into a panic attack.

Lena's eyes were wide as her vision blurred and her hearing became dull.

Kara bit her lip, "Lena, can you hear me?" Lena didn't react. Kara came closer to her while still giving her some space. She tried to stay in her vision, "Lena, I need you to listen to me."

She did her best to pay attention to Kara. Her whimpers continued as she fought to breathe. Kara asked loudly, "Can I touch you?" Lena nodded quickly. Kara pulled Lena into a hug and held her as the woman shook. Kara swayed them slowly as she ordered Lena, "Listen to my heartbeat."

Lena followed the instructions. She picked up on her girlfriend's heart. It was steady. Calm. The slow pumps took her focus away. Kara scratched the back of her head, knowing that it felt nice for Lena.

Eventually, she calmed down. Her breathing returned to normal when she was able to catch it. Kara continued to hold her since she knew Lena needed this. Whenever she was vulnerable, Lena always wanted to cuddle. Usually, she was the one that Kara cuddled, but Kara hoped Lena would be fine.

Kara laid her back. Lena was exhausted. She was fighting to stay awake. Her girlfriend laid next to her.

Kara felt that Lena didn't want to talk about her panic attack. They would later, but she knew the CEO needed rest, "You can sleep."

"Y-You'll be here?" Lena looked up with wide green eyes. She was scared.

"Of course." She kissed her head. The CEO nodded and hummed. She melted further into Kara's embrace. It took less than a minute for her to fall asleep. Alex knocked on the doorway. Kara looked up. Knowing what she was thinking, Kara spoke, "I-I don't think it's the best to tell Lena right now."

"She needs to know Kar-"

"She will." Kara looked at her girlfriend, "But if she had a panic attack from a reaction to her memory of what happened, imagine what revealing that would do."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara supported Lena on their walk to her car. Days of being kept in the DEO were over. Constantly being checked upon to make sure she was alright. It annoyed the hell out of her. She felt bad for snapping at some of the nurses and doctors she snapped at. Luckily, Kara was level headed.

Lena was confused that Kara hadn't talked to her about the fact she was dying. She knew she heard it. She remembered that experience vividly. Kara was supposed to tell her, or at least that's what the Danvers sisters proclaimed.

The CEO thought back at how Kara seemed to react about the job she was given. It was clearly hard for her to even talk about it. She must be heartbroken about being the one tasked to reveal that to Lena, but the excuse just wasn't good enough. With all this time, Lena was slowly breaking apart. She was dying. Everything she worked for and strived to do wouldn't matter anymore.

Kara insisted on driving. She fought against her girlfriend until Lena just gave up. Nothing was worth fighting for.

The car ride was eerily quiet as Kara drove them to her apartment. The DEO decided, against her wishes, for Lena to stay with Kara. Since Kara was literally invulnerable, especially with the update Kryptonite shield Winn built, it seemed safer. While that was true, Lena still couldn't let go of her Alpha side. She wanted to be tough. She didn't want to hide.

She settled into Kara's apartment with no problem. It wasn't the first time Kara and the DEO forced her to stay there. It was great. Lena loved Kara's apartment, but she felt powerless.

Lena loved Kara's enthusiasm for helping her. That was one of the reasons why Kara was one of the greatest people she has ever seen or heard of. She is so caring for people. It was fine at first until it got overboard, at least for Lena.

Lena couldn't fight it. Why would she spend energy fighting when she was going to die? That revelation just killed her spirits. Lena tried to hide how she felt, but Kara was observant.

One afternoon, after Kara came back from her duties as a reporter and superhero, she noticed that Lena seemed gloomy. She wasn't acting like the badass CEO she was or the energetic werewolf that would fight to get back into society.

Lena just laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Kara put her bag down. She sat on a chair parallel to the couch, "Lena, are you ok?" Her girlfriend slowly turned her head to her, "You have been acting strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

Her breath quicked. She stumbled out, "I-I'm fine." Lena turned her head back, hoping Kara would let it go. She should've known how determined her girlfriend was about things pertaining to her.

"Lena, I'm worried. You just aren't who you used to be."

Lena scoffed. She whispered to herself, "That's what happens when you accept-"

"Accept what?" Kara interrupted. Lena cursed internally. She forgot that her girlfriend had super-hearing.

She spoke loudly, "Accept that I'm dying!" Her pupils widened in anger. Her teeth were barred. Lena looked like a feral animal. How she was acting scared Kara, "I heard you and Alex. You want to know why I had a panic attack?!" She didn't allow Kara to answer, "I overheard you two talking about me dying!"

"Lee-"

"I have known since I woke up! I've been spending days falling apart because I couldn't reveal that I knew!" She sat up. Her fists clenched, "I had to deal with thinking about how everything I've worked for was for nothing!" Lena stood up. Kara stood up from her chair.

Lena growled. Kara flinched when she heard Lena's bone begin to break. Lena's voice deepened, "I couldn't reveal I knew because it would break your heart!" Lena groaned. She fell on her hands and knees when her shins broke.

Kara didn't know what to do. Tears were streaming down her eyes after Lena confessed. The sound of inhumane moans broke her thoughts. She kneeled down in front of Lena. Her girlfriend was almost finished with her transformation. Her arms were larger, her feet were wolfish, her chest was huge, and her ears stuck out.

She took a risk and held Lena's cheeks, "I-I'm sorry." Kara shuddered, "I was going to tell you, I was. When I thought you had a panic attack because you remembered what happened in your office, I knew that telling you this would be horrible."

Lena watched with interest as Kara started to sob, "I'm such a horrible person. You deserved to know this information, b-b-but my feelings about it took over." She closed her eyes. Kara squeaked when she felt Lena rub her head with hers. Kara continued to sob while Lena turned back.

She felt guilty. Kara was sobbing hard. The confrontation was not the best idea. She knew Kara was already sensitive about this and she ignored that because her Alpha wanted to keep its ego.

Kara let go of Lena. She really was a horrible person. Kara crawled away from her girlfriend. Lena missed the contact. The super hiccuped, "I-I think it would be the best for you if we find you somewhere else to stay."

"Kara-"

"I can assure you that the DEO will give you 24/7 security to ensure you're safe."

"Kara, why ar-"

Kara ignored her, "I could probably get J'onn to beef the security at your cabin. It's a place you're comfortable with an-"

"I'm comfortable with you!" Lena argued.

"Well, I don't trust myself!" Kara stood up. She paced as she ranted, "I have betrayed your trust. Not once, not twice, but three times! I'm unreliable and I don't think it's good if we continue this," she pointed between them, "any longer."

Lena stood up. She attempted to approach Kara but she stepped back. Her lips trembled, "W-Why are you doing this?"

Kara looked away from the CEO, "I….I was ignorant to what I've done in our relationship. It's become clear to me that I am only not worthy of your love, but also of being trusted with your safety."

"There's no one I trust more than y-"

"You shouldn't!" Kara screamed at her. The CEO flinched, "I am not trustworthy! I've been used to torture you, I was prejudiced against you, I revealed critical information that you didn't want to be revealed to someone, and I lied to you about one of the most important things about me." She wiped her eyes. Lena looked down. Kara lowered her voice, "You should worry about yourself right now. I-I can't be what you think about. That's selfish of me to take space of what you should really be thinking about."

"And what should I be thinking about?"

"I-I don't know. LCorp, your health….. maybe even finding a way to cure you. I bet you can find a way to cure your silver wolfsbane poisoning."

Lena shook her head, "W-Why can't I do this with you?"

Kara didn't answer at first. She really wanted to support Lena through this. Lena deserved to be with loved ones during this challenging time, but she didn't deserve Kara. She didn't deserve someone like her. Someone that was unreliable.

"Because I don't deserve the luxuries of being the one you lend on."


	16. Stubbornness

She shook her head. She wouldn't let her girlfriend do this. Not now, not when she won't see the next year.

Lena came up to Kara. Kara blushed at seeing Lena nude during this serious moment. The CEO held the Super's cheeks. She wiped the tears streaming down her face. Lena leaned her forehead towards Kara's. Both of their eyes closed, "Darling, listen to me, please."

Her girlfriend stayed silent as she continued, "I know you have insecurities about how you've been acting during our relationship. I also do too, but I don't care about those right now." Lena opened her eyes. She squeezed Kara's cheek, "All that matters right now is that I love you. When I d-"

"We'll find something," Kara interrupted. She couldn't let Lena die. She wouldn't. There has to be a way for her to live.

Lena smiled. Her girlfriend was always stubborn when she set her mind to something. Correcting herself, Lena finished her statement, "IF I die, I want to be with the woman I love."

Kara nodded. She couldn't deny Lena's wishes. Rao, it was her wish too. She wanted to be with Lena until the end. Kara thought that if she distanced herself, it would be best for them. Lena would worry about finding a cure while Kara ensured Lena's safety by continuing her job as Supergirl.

One thought came to mind, so Kara asked about it, "What about my jo-"

"A little birdie told me that you asked for a sabbatical from CatCo and the DEO." Lena chuckled.

Kara laughed with her, "Oh, right." She looked down at her naked girlfriend, "I-I guess I was so worried about telling you that I forgot."

Lena tapped the bottom of Kara's chin with her finger. She looked up at the CEO. Lena leaned into her arms, with Kara wrapping her up in a hug. They stood still as the thoughts of the future came to mind, "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take your own suggestion and move into the cabin."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara held the box securely in her grip. She flew from her apartment. The Super remembered the directions that she followed when she first visited the cabin. That felt like it was years ago.

She landed on the driveway. The DEO was working on adding defenses to the property. Alex was leading them all. Kara could laugh at remembering how serious Alex took this because Lena was her girlfriend. This was as if Alex's life depended on it…..'Not a good time for jokes like that!' Kara reprimanded herself.

Kara gave a few hellos to the agents before she entered the house. Lena was laying on the couch, reading some random book she must've found from her numerous bookshelves. Kara placed her box down to walk to her girlfriend.

Lena looked up when she heard Kara coming closer to her. They both smiled. Kara leaned down to peck her girlfriend's lips. Lena sat up to check the box, "Is that the last one?"

Kara nodded while grinning, "Yup! I have officially moved out of my apartment….technically."

The CEO smirked. She patted the spot next to her. Kara sat down. Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. The couple took in that they were living with each other. Months of dating led to this.

"Kar?" Kara hummed, turning her head. Lena sighed, "Remember our first kiss?"

Kara sighed, "I do."

"Those times were simpler."

The Super laughed. That wasn't really true, "I don't think you planning a Gala to stop a group of bad guys is simple."

Lena looked up at her. She smiled, "It got you to date me." Kara shook her head while smiling back. It was true. After Lillian interrupted Supergirl and Lena's meeting, she came back after Lillian left as Kara. They talked and eventually, Lena kissed her when the tensions between them got a little overboard.

"Let's watch The Wizard of Oz!"

The CEO raised her eyebrow. Kara explained her sudden suggestion, "I always watched The Wizard of Oz when I was sad because it was so similar to my story. Dorothy went home in the end, a-and that connected with me. I-I lost my home too." Lena held Kara's cheek. She kissed her free cheek before grabbing the remote. Right as she pressed play, Kara quipped, "It's also great to see that you're in the movie."

"Haha," Lena humorously laughed. She lightly punched her girlfriend's shoulder, "I am not cowardly."

"No," Kara agreed, "You're the big, strong wolf."

Everything was fine. The movie played as if nothing was happening outside the living room. Lena smiled whenever Kara would sing. She knew her girlfriend loved The Wizard of Oz, but she didn't know it was this much.

Lena paused the movie when Alex came into the house. Kara got off the couch to hug her sister. Alex walked closer to the couch and told Lena, "Everything is set." She looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the TV, "The Wizard of Oz?"

Kara nodded with a grin. Alex scuffed. She warned Lena, "Watch out for when the characters sing. Kara knows all the songs."

Kara blushed as Lena laughed. She pulled her hair tie out. She shook her head to let her hair free, "Oh, I figured that out quickly."

"I feel like you two are plotting against me."

"Oh, I just thought of something." Alex grinned at her sister. She held her chin with her finger and thumb, "Maybe I should tell Lena some stories of you growing up. Do you think she'd get a kick out of that?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Kara?" Lena spoke up. The Super gave her attention to her girlfriend, "Can you go make a pack of popcorn? I'm hungry."

Kara nodded. She went into the kitchen to find a pack of popcorn. In the living room, Alex sat down next to Lena on the couch. They both snickered at how serious Kara was on not telling Lena any embarrassing stories during their teenage years.

"I can hear you guys!" Kara yelled from the kitchen. They both stopped, "I didn't even need to use super-hearing."

"How long will you stay for?" Lena asked Alex.

"I can probably stay for a few more hours if I'm free." She bit her lip. Maggie and Alex had plans, but Maggie had to cancel since she was working late tonight on a case.

Kara came back with a bowl full of popcorn. She placed it down on the coffee table. Kara retrieved sodas from the fridge. Alex moved to the end of the couch so the girlfriends could sit next to each other. Once they were settled, Lena resumed the movie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena groaned. She felt being wrapped up in someone's arms. That person was holding her in a bridal carry. She leaned into that person's body, knowing it to be Kara. As Kara walked up the stairs, Lena asked, "Where's Alex?"

"I flew her home." She went up the stairs and into Lena's room. Kara helped Lena onto her feet, "You fell asleep during the movie. It was right as they got to the Castle of the Wicked Witch."

Lena nodded. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas. Kara changed before Lena did, so she went around the room, looking at stuff.

The CEO laid down in her bed after she pulled the blanket off. Lena cleared her throat. Kara turned and came over to her. She laid down next to Lena before her girlfriend covered them both with the blanket.

Lena laid in Kara's arms. It wasn't common, but Kara didn't mind. Lena needed someone to take care of her. She would happily do it.

Suddenly, Kara heard sniffles. She felt something wet on her shirt. Kara turned to see Lena in the process of covering up her crying. Kara sat them up. She wiped Lena's eyes. Lena's lip trembled, "I-I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Wait!" Lena answered as if it was obvious, "I don't want to wait for my death. It's like I gave up."

Kara shook her head. She held Lena's cheek, "No, you haven't given up. We will find a way to save you. We have some of the smartest people working on this."

"And me."

Kara chuckled, "And you." She pulled Lena into her arms. She swayed them slowly, "You're one of the smartest people on Earth. If anyone can do this, it's you." Lena nodded. She inhaled Kara's scent. It was calming.

Kara laid them back down. Lena laid her head on Kara's chest while Kara wrapped her left arm around Lena's waist. Kara kissed Lena's head right as the CEO began to drift off.


	17. Repeated Failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deciding on whether to finish the story after this arc, or keep going. Would love some feedback on when I should end this. Like, I know I want to end it after this, but I also have desires to keep going.

Kara growled. She threw the alien onto the street. Her eyes turned red before she shot her heat vision at it. It was stunned for a moment, so she took that advantage.

Kara flew at top speed, crashing into the alien. A crater formed in the road from the impact. She got up and walked over to the bad guy of the week. She held it up by its collar. Right as she went to knock it out, it released pores while shooting out some kind of bone-like structures.

She cried out. Kara let go of the alien as her vision blurred and she felt something stab her shoulder. Her hands came up to her eyes to wipe them, hoping to clear her vision.

As the alien went to attack her, Kara could smell it. Yelling, she turned and uppercut the creature. It fell back on the ground not moving. Kara stood over it, barring her teeth. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, trying to push her back.

The Super held the hand, squeezing it. She released an inhumane growl. Once she heard the whimpers from the person, Kara let go. Her vision slowly cleared to Alex cradling her hand. Kara covered her mouth, "Alex! I-I am so sorry!"

Alex rubbed her hand, hissing at the pain, "It's fine, Kara. Head back to the DEO for a check-up. You still have-"

"Oh." Kara took a good look at the thing in her shoulder. She forgot about it. She was so determined to defeat this alien that it left her thoughts. 

Kara nodded. She turned around. Squatting a little, Kara pushed herself into the air. She flew quickly to the DEO, which only took two minutes. It would've gone faster if she didn't think about the fight on her way there.

The balcony doors opened when she landed. Kara walked into the DEO, going up to the medbay. Doctors were already stationed there, taking care of agents that were injured during the fight. A doctor came up to her, asking her to sit down on one of the beds. Kara followed him to a free bed.

She sat down on it. Her mind was foggy as the doctor put gloves on and got tools. Kara definitely paid attention when he slowly pulled out the bone/dagger structure from her shoulder. She yelled loudly as he did it.

He quickly put it on a tray before covering Kara's wound with a bandage. The doctor turned on the sun lamps, forcing Kara to lay down so she could heal.

Almost an hour later, Kara heard the rest of the DEO agents return. A few guarded the alien to a cell. She turned her head as her ears picked up Alex's footsteps. Alex sighed with relief when she spotted her sister waving with a massive grin.

The red-head walked over to her bed. She sat down on a chair next to it, "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Never better."

Alex shook her head. Kara seemed like she was high, but that was just Kara. She was way too optimistic and happy. Alex crossed her arms, "So, what was that earlier?"

Kara tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"Oh, I don't know, let me think." Alex slapped her shoulder, "The whole dominating thing."

"What dominating thing?"

"The whole barring your teeth, the growling, and that distinct glare."

Kara snorted. She shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alex dramatized her nod, "Uh-huh, sure." She stood up, stretching her back, "Well, I need to file paperwork. See you later this week for movie night?"

Kara smiled and gave a thumbs up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara landed in the driveway. She walked up to the front door. Her hand went on the biometric scanner. It unlocked. Kara opened the door. The smell of pasta filled her nose.

The super walked into the house after closing the door behind her. She glanced at the kitchen. Two plates of pasta sat there, untouched. Kara frowned. Lena wasn't there. She used her ears to pick up where Lena was.

Kara rushed upstairs when she heard her. She came into the bathroom. Lena was kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Kara sat beside her, collecting her hair and moving it out of the way. With her other hand, she rubbed Lena's back.

Lena coughed one last time before she basically collapsed. Kara held her. She moved her girlfriend to the wall beside the toilet. Kara stood up and leaned over to flush the toilet. When that was completed, she looked at Lena.

Lena was pale, ghostly pale. Sweat covered her face. She was barely reacting to the situation. Kara kneeled in front of her. She grabbed her cheeks, "Lena."

Lena mumbled. It was nothing. Kara didn't even understand what she was saying. She gently shook Lena, "Lena, are you ok?"

She turned her head to the Super, "Y...Yeah." Lena tried to stand up, but the room kept spinning. Kara supported her through their walk to the bed. She pulled the blanket away before sitting the CEO down. Lena laid on her back. Kara covered her with the blanket.

Kara grabbed the remote to the ceiling fan. She turned the fan on to its max setting, cooling the room. She told Lena, "I'll be right back." Kara went downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

Her legs moved fast as she returned to the bedroom. Kara gave the water bottle to Lena. Her girlfriend thanked her before opening it and taking a few sips.

Kara sat on her feet. She was next to the bed. Her hand found Lena's, instantly holding it. Lena looked at her. She was tired. Her eyes were droopy as she struggled to stay awake. Kara voiced her concern, "What happened?"

Her voice came out weakly, "T-The rooms started spinning." Kara nodded. She stood up, "Let me get an ice pack and a cloth hand towel." She went back downstairs. Kara opened up the freezer to retrieve the ice pack.

She went to the towel cupboard and grabbed a beige hand towel. Her hands wrapped the ice pack in the towel before coming up to Lena's room. Kara placed the towel on her forehead, "Hopefully that will help."

Lena smiled, "Thank you, my hero."

Kara went into the closet. She changed into her loose NSYNC t-shirt and boy shorts. She laid beside Lena on the bed, comforting her as she fell asleep. Once she did, Kara went into the extra closet. She used the elevator to travel down to the lab.

Inside, Hope was in a device next to the computers that were being used. Kara sat down on her chair. She grabbed the lead box, unlocking it, and pulling out Kryptonite. Her whimpers grew into groans as she cut her hand. The blood landed in a vial. Kara put the Kryptonite back into the box before locking it.

She placed it into the reader. Hope ran diagnostics on her blood, "Hope?"

"Yes, Ms. Danvers?"

"What's the percentage that Lena will die if we give her a transfusion?"

"The chances of Ms. Luthor's death is 97.85%." Kara sighed. Her fists clenched. She got out of her chair and activated the sun lamp in the room. It began its work on healing her cut.

Kara bit her lip, "What if we get rid of all UV radiation from my blood?"

"The chances of Ms. Luthor's death is lowered to 93.42%."

"W-What if we use red sun emitters to-"

"Ms. Danvers, everything you've suggested so far, you already did. Nothing hypothesized has gone lower than 90%. Your blood cannot be used to save Ms. Luthor's life."

"There needs to be something…." Kara whispered. She looked down at the keyboard. Tilting her head back up, Kara ordered Hope, "Bring up the werewolf texts. Let's recheck them for anything we missed."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena stepped carefully down the stairs. It was a quarter to nine. She could hear Kara singing a song in a kitchen. It must've been a Michael Jackson one since she heard a: "Ahee hee hee hee."

She stopped to watch Kara point in two directions. She turned, bending her legs, before moonwalking. Lena covered her mouth as Kara continued to moonwalk to the end of the kitchen before spinning in place and landing on her tippy toes.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Lena began to laugh at Kara's spectacular dancing. It wasn't exactly funny, but it was weird to see this really early.

Kara gasped, turning around to face Lena, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Michael." She quipped. Kara smiled. She gave Lena a quick kiss before returning to the stove. Kara was cooking pancakes. She got Lena to have her chefs teach some lessons.

Lena sat down at the kitchen island. Kara poured her kale smoothie, with a cringed expression, into a glass. She placed it on the kitchen island. Lena thanked her before took a sip.

After breakfast, Lena and Kara did their daily walk around the woods. It helped being an apex predator since no animals threatened them. The walk was a little over three miles. They returned to the cabin so Lena could eat a snack. It was their daily routine. Workout, eat, relax, workout, and eat.

Lena needed to keep her body healthy in hopes to live longer. By this point, she was really only doing it for Kara. LCorp didn't need her since she put it in good hands. With LCorp gone, Lena had nothing left, except for Kara.

Kara, the woman that looked after her. Day after day, Kara kept her up. She fought for them.

Speaking of Kara, she informed Lena that her check-up with the DEO would be three days. After that, they could relax the whole day while even having a movie night with their friends. That was another bonus to Kara. She introduced Lena to her friends and family. They were all caring, especially after they found out her secret. It was like the Superfriends understood to the fullest extent that she wasn't like the Luthors.

The CEO sat on the couch. She sat her feet up on the coffee table. Kara sat next to her, laying her head on her shoulder. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara. Kara muttered, "I love you."

Lena looked at her, "I love you too, Kara Danvers."


	18. Compatibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter! It really made me feel happy to see so many people responding to my question. I'll do my best to follow your wishes for this story, but there might be some twists and turns along the way.
> 
> I want to think whoever has read this story. The other day was my 1 year anniversary of beginning on AO3. I was just someone who read others, but had the passion to write my own stories. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the last year and hopefully many more!

Kara bit her lip. She rechecked the old texts for at least the third time tonight. There must be something in them that can help. Lena couldn't be the only werewolf to have silver wolfsbane poisoning.

She sighed. Rubbing her eyes, Kara leaned on the table. Nothing was working. Her blood was supposed to be compatible with every single human on the planet. Lena's Lycanthropy made her blood fatal to the CEO.

Speaking of the CEO, she passed out in their bed a few hours ago. She didn't have much of an appetite. As the days went on, Lena ate less. Her stomach wasn't holding her food in. There wasn't a full moon yet, so they didn't know how she'd react.

Lena's check-up at the DEO is scheduled for tomorrow. Kara would fly them. The DEO would check her blood, do some physical tests, and also give her some meds to help with her pain. It was the second check-up of what would eventually be many.

Kara didn't hear Lena enter the elevator or come into the lab. She flinched when Lena's arm touched her shoulder. Kara looked behind her. The first thing she noticed was that her girlfriend lost weight. Lena went from being a little buff due to being a werewolf to someone that was barely eating. Her skin was pale, ghostly pale. She had bags under her eyes.

"Kara, why don't we go upstairs and get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow."

The super shook her head. She faced the screen, "I can't."

Lena sighed. She retracted her hand from Kara's shoulder. Both of her hands were clasped in front of her waist, "All of this stuff will be here tomorrow."

"But if I look now, I can find something sooner."

"Kar, there's nothing th-"

"No!" Kara yelled. She turned to look at Lena. Her eyes were wide. Anger fuelled her eyes. Kara snarled, "I'm not giving up! I'll never give up!"

Lena gave her girlfriend a tight smile. Her hand found Kara's cheek, "I know. You're stubborn when you have something on your mind, but there is nothing in the texts."

She frowned when Kara looked down. Her hand left Kara's cheek. Kara's voice trembled, "T-They might have missed something. I-I need to find something."

Lena nodded. She backed away before turning around and walking to the elevator. Lena looked back at Kara, "Don't stay up too late."

Kara shuddered after Lena left. She wiped her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall. Kara turned around to continue working. Even if Lena would give up, Kara wouldn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara got her last button into the hole. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her pupils were enlarged. There was some hair that grew a little, even in places that she didn't even want to mention.

She closed her eyes to pay attention to her heartbeat. It was going fast, faster than usual. She didn't know why, but it was. Maybe there was stress about Lena. Yeah, stress could cause a faster heart rate.

Kara turned her head. Lena called out to her, telling the super that she was ready to leave.

She pulled her hair back. Taking a hair tie from her wrist, she made a ponytail. After she was done, Kara flattened some creased on her shirt.

Lena was downstairs. Her gaze was on a granola bar that took her interest. With not eating, she was hungry. Even if she didn't want to eat or she knew she'd throw it up, Lena was starving. Her tongue came out to lick her lips. Her fingers grasped the plastic covering.

Kara cleared her throat. Lena pulled her hand back with a blush to her cheeks. The super smirked, "You're not supposed to eat for at least six hours before you take a blood test."

"But I'm hungry!" Lena whined. She wasn't a whiner, but Lena was really hungry.

"We'll get whatever you want after your check-up is done." Kara hoped that would please Lena. She didn't need a pissed off Alpha while she wasn't feeling good. Thankfully, the CEO nodded.

Kara took this moment to look at Lena's outfit. She was wearing a black leather jacket (courtesy of Alex), a black t-shirt, denim jeans, and running shoes. Kara forced her to buy Air Jordans since she always wanted to see them in real life. Just to make her girlfriend happy, Lena bought Air Jordan I.

The super gulped. Lena was beautiful. That didn't mean she wasn't normally beautiful, but damn, she was looking hot today.

Lena caught onto the fact that Kara was checking her out. She held her waist, raised her eyebrow, and smirked. The reaction she got from Kara was just as good as she wanted it to be.

Kara was at least able to get them out of the cabin and into the DEO. Sure, Lena's ego was boosted, but Kara counted this as a major accomplishment. She didn't know how she was able to function when a goddess was in her presence.

When they arrived at the DEO, the couple walked towards the medbay. Inside, a pair of doctors were waiting for them. Kara let Lena go, only after getting some kisses.

She let them be to go find Alex. After their first check-up, everyone decided it was best if Kara wasn't involved. She was always asking questions (which isn't bad, but it got to the point where it wasn't necessary), kept asking Lena how she was doing almost every minute, and teared when Lena had to get her blood tested.

Kara found Alex in her office. She knocked on her sister's door before entering. Alex was deep into paperwork. When she looked up, her mood brightened. Smiling, Alex got up to hug her sister, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Kara sat down in one of the two chairs that aren't Alex's. She looked around the office, trying not to listen in on Lena's check-up.

Alex sat down in her chair, "So, how are you guys doing?"

Her sister shrugged. Alex put her pen down to listen to Kara, "I….It's difficult. Lena's gotten worse a-and I'm doing everything I can to find a cure. I've spent hours looking through the texts and Lena's blood, but Hope and I haven't found anything."

Alex got up from her chair again. Her footsteps were quiet. She pulled Kara's head into her stomach, allowing her sister to just hug her. Alex patted her head, "From what we've seen, her blood is incompatible with almost everything. We can't flush the poison out that way."

"There are two options at this point. We can either try to cure Lena, or we need to find someone that is compatible with her."

"But since neither of those options exists, there's no chance?"

Alex shook her head. Kara bit her lip. She got up from her chair and left the office. Alex tried to go after her, but Kara locked the training room. She heard yelling and screaming as the super punched concrete dummies.

She went into the command center. Winn was looking through evidence on his computer. Alex asked Winn, "Could you look up something in the werewolf texts?"

"What do you need?"

"Mates."

A few hours didn't calm Kara down. She was still in the training room. This time, she was trying to solar flare. Her heart was hurting, and it felt good. She could at least feel something.

Kara was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She turned her head and yelled out, "Go away, Alex!"

The knocks become insistent. Kara groaned before she walked up the steps and unlocked the door. Alex opened the door behind her. Her sister didn't notice her worried face.

The super went down the stairs, intending to continue her solar flare. Alex stopped her by holding her shoulder. When Kara glared at her, her eyes softened, "Alex, what's wrong?"

Before she could answer, Kara assumed, "Is there something wrong with Lena?! What happened?! Is she ok?! Does she need m-"

"Kara!" Alex stopped her rambling, "Lena is fine." Kara held her chest. She psyched herself up. That wasn't good. Kara questioned her, "Then why are you here?"

"As I said, there's nothing wrong with Lena, but we found something about you."

Kara followed her sister to the medbay. Lena was still there. She had just finished her physical tests and was almost ready to leave. Her face morphed into confusion when she saw her girlfriend enter.

Kara sat on a chair next to her bed. Alex whispered to the agents that they need a few minutes.

Once the room was clear, Alex addressed the couple, "So, I guess you're wondering what's going on."

"No shi-"

"Of course!"

Alex shook her head while smiling. These two. She cleared her throat, "Winn and I were looking through the texts when we found something….interesting."

"What is it?"

"Well, I started getting suspicious of Kara." She admitted. Kara had an offended look while Lena glared at her. Alex needed to calm them before someone, specifically, an Alpha would react, "She was showing emotions and traits of what I've seen in you."

"What does that mean?" The couple asked at the same time. Alex was vague on the issue. She needed to just rip the band-aid off.

"I think Kara is going through one of the side effects of being paired with a presented werewolf." The agent informed the couple. Seeing that they had no idea what she just said, Alex elaborated, "The texts has details on pairings of werewolves and humans. Before they would mate, the humans would change. Their behavior would match their partners and their body would adapt to be compatible with their mate."

"So that means I can save Lena?!"

Alex didn't think that would be the only thing taken out of the revelation. Lena doubted her, "We've all read the texts Alex. It was specifically humans and werewolves. As we can see, Kara is not a human. Her Kryptonian biology must affect that process, in fact, her biology most likely stops it from occurring."

Alex bit her cheek. She grabbed a tablet from the doctor's table. Alex searched for the alien fight from three days ago. The agent passed it to Lena and allowed her to watch. As Lena watched, Alex commented, "That was when I began to notice the subtle changes in Kara's behavior. She was acting like you do when you're jealous or threatened."

Alex looked at her sister, "Have you ever questioned about your body recently?"

Kara stared at the floor. Her cheeks were blushing. She nodded. Lena, who was interested in watching Kara growl at the alien, suddenly paid attention to the woman sitting next to her. Kara spoke up, "T-Today, b-before we came here."

Kara gulped, "I-In the mirror, I noticed my pupils were dilated, like Lena's when she turns. I-I've also found more hair growing all around my body."

Alex nodded. She took the information in. The agent held Kara's shoulder, "I think you're going through the stages of what I said. If I had to guess, you'll go through it faster since your body prolonged the start of it."

"So you're saying that-"

"That you may be compatible with Lena if you finish this process and are turned into a werewolf." Alex finished her question with an answer. Kara's eyes were wide open at the possibility. All of this time, she searched for an answer, and they finally got one.

Lena, on the other hand, rejected it, "No."

Kara turned to look at her girlfriend, "What do you mean 'no'?!" She stood up to glare at her with narrow eyes, "We found a way to save you! If I become a werewolf, my Kryptonian blood will become compatible with yours!"

Lena snarled. Kara and Alex stepped back as the Alpha was enraged. She stood up to yell at them, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE THIS LIFE!"

"That isn't your decision to make Lena!" Kara argued.

That was the wrong thing to say. For a brief moment, Lena's eyes turned yellow, "I DON'T CARE! You don't know what it's like! I will never allow you to do this to yourself!"

She stormed out of the medbay. Kara and Alex followed her. They called out to Lena, trying to get her to stop. She only stopped at the stairs, "I'm getting one of my cars. You can fly home by yourself." Lena pushed the door open and stomped down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is stubborn, but she cares so much for Kara.


	19. Doubt

Lena's grip tightened on the steering wheel. She called her driver after leaving the DEO. Lena told him to drive her back to the hotel so she could get one of her cars. 

That was almost an hour ago. At first, she intended to drive back to the cabin, but that changed. Lena kept thinking about what Alex told her. Kara could become a werewolf. She would ruin her life just to save her.

Lena's lips trembled as she continued driving. She was going in the opposite direction of the cabin. Her mind needed some time to think, without anything distracting her. She didn't want Kara to argue with her.

She found herself at a cliff. The view was great, but the fall wasn't. It was at least a few hundred feet before you would hit the water. The fall would kill almost anyone, except a Kryptonian.

Lena stood at the edge of the cliff. Her thoughts returned to her troubles. Kara didn't deserve to feel the pain she felt whenever there was a full moon. That feeling of every bone-breaking, your body changing to fit the physicality of a wolf. She didn't deserve to have something like a second mind in your head, fighting you on how to act.

Her eyes lowered to the drop. It looked dangerous, but also appealing. If she jumped, Kara wouldn't have to turn. She wouldn't have to worry her girlfriend about her declining health. Kara would be heartbroken that she would do this, but the super would find someone else to love. Lena could see how Kara looked at Mon-El before they started their relationship. Maybe Mon-El would take her place.

Holding her breath, she took one small step forward. Her toes were dangling off the edge. If she moved any bit closer, she'd fall. Lena was beginning to doubt this decision, but it had to be done. Lycanthropy would end with her. No one would have to deal with the pain she felt.

Before she could move, Lena heard the trees move behind her, like a strong wind affecting them. Since the wind was light, she knew who it was, "Lena? What are you doing?"

Without looking at her girlfriend, Lena responded, "I-I can't allow anyone else to live through my pain."

"Lena, if you don't want me to turn, then I won't. You don't need to do this."

Lena shook her head. Only thinking about herself. She looked down, "It's not just about you!"

"Then tell me!" Kara demanded. She stepped closer to the CEO, hoping that she would eventually reach her, "You helped me get through my own insecurities, so let me help you!"

She let out a sob. Lena covered her heart, "It would be better if I-I end it now." Her heart was going crazy. She knew Kara could hear it, "You won't have to worry about me once I'm dead."

"Lena, I will always worry about you. That's how these relationships go."

"Y-You'll move on, everyone does," Lena admitted. She didn't want to add more onto Kara's guilt, but everything was coming out, "You'll find love. M-Mon-El can replace me."

She didn't hear Kara respond. Lena frowned. She was right. Kara was leaving, allowing her to jump. Before she did, Lena felt Kara pull her into a hug. Her arms were stiff while Kara's were trembling. She could hear the super crying, "No….no one can replace you. I-I love you, Lena! I'll never forgive myself if you kill yourself for my feelings….never."

Lena started crying onto Kara's shoulder. The women held each other as they sobbed. The CEO held onto her girlfriend for life. She shook in her grasp. Kara kissed her cheek, kissed any part of her.

She pulled away to look at her girlfriend. Kara held her cheeks before leaning in to kiss Lena. She met her as their lips danced. Their tongues fought until they met a rhythm. As the couple kissed, their tears kept falling. After having tasted enough salt, Lena ended the kiss to lean her forehead on Kara's.

The super held the side of Lena's neck. She looked into Lena's eyes, "I love you, and nothing will change that."

Lena nodded. She closed her eyes to take this in.

Her eyes opened to a ceiling. Lena sat up. She looked around the room. She was back in the cabin. Lena pushed the blankets off her legs to get out of the bed.

Her steps down the stairs were deafening. She caught a glimpse of Kara on the couch. When Kara noticed she was up, she put her computer on the coffee table. 

The super got up to hug Lena. The CEO held her tight while smelling her hair. The vanilla shampoo she uses smells great. Kara led her to the couch. They sat down before Kara started on what she wanted to say, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I do."

"Kara-"

"We found a way to save you, Lee!" She exclaimed. Hours upon hours of searching and there it was. The only way to save her life, "We found a way to save your life, but you would rather die than do it."

"You don't understand," Lena argued.

"Then tell me!" Kara screamed. Lena needed to tell her. She couldn't keep this in.

The CEO huffed. She looked down at the ground. Her hands clenched into fists, "Do you know what it feels like?" She asked. Kara tilted her head. Lena added to her question, "Do you know what it feels like when you break a bone?"

Kara nodded. With being Supergirl, she knew what pain felt like, including broken bones. Lena chuckled, "Imagine breaking a bone, but when you do, you break every bone. You think you know how it feels, but you don't. You may have seen me turn, but feeling it is way worse than how it feels."

"Granted, when you turn without a full moon, it doesn't hurt as much," Lena informed Kara. It was true. She didn't feel every individual bone break, but it still hurt, "but the pain I go through is too much for anyone to handle."

Kara held Lena's shoulder. She wanted her to know that she was here to listen. Lena's throat bobbled, "Once you become a werewolf, you'll have what's equivalent to a second mind. It's basically your wolf, in a way. You're still the same thing, but your normal instincts and your wolf instincts will always fight for dominance."

The CEO sniffled. Kara leaned towards the coffee table to grab a tissue. She handed it to her girlfriend. Lena thanked her before wiping her nose. Kara grabbed it from her to throw it into the garbage. She returned to the couch. Lena smiled as her explanation continued, "When you go through your mating cycle, that's when everything gets worse. All of those times you fought your wolf, well, you won't be able to. You'll be so horny that your mind can't handle it without your wolf. That's why I get really aggressive and dominant whenever I have my rut. For Omegas, they become needy. They basically give themselves up to stop the pain of their heats."

"Betas had it easier," Lena laughed. Kara smiled at Lena trying to diffuse the tension in the room. It was better to attempt it than not do anything at all, "They didn't have to deal with all of these mating cycles or fighting your wolf. They were level headed, or at least that's what I read from those texts."

"Lena," Kara tapped her chin so she could look up, "I know you don't want to pass this to anyone else, I do, but you don't have the right to deny me the choice. I should have the right to choose whether I want to do this or not."

"I know Kara, God, I know," she held Kara's hand, "but when you accepted it at the DEO, you didn't think of the negatives. You were only worried about saving me."

"The negatives don't outweigh your life."

"Kara, this is why I said you don't understand." Lena shook her head. She slid away from her girlfriend, "You'll change your entire life because of this. You're already changing due to me, but you never noticed. Now, I have those experiences, but I always fight on how I react to things. My Alpha…. she wants me to be this dominating force that lets nothing fuck with it."

"Lena, let me do this."

"I won't stop you if you want to do this," Lena told Kara. However, she said one last thing, "but you need to be certain you want to go through this before you do it. I know you'll say it doesn't matter, but to me, it does."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara unlocked her door. She pushed it open. It's been a while since she was last in her apartment. Thankfully, the DEO kept it clean and tidy. She found Alex sitting on the couch with pizza.

She closed the door behind her before laying her purse on the kitchen island. Alex paused the TV to stand up and greet her sister. They sat down on the couch. The agent passed Kara a plastic plate so she could put a slice of pizza on it.

Midway through the movie, Alex paused it again. Kara wasn't watching. She turned her head to observe her. Kara was staring at the TV, but her mind was on something else. Alex cleared her throat, "I haven't seen you not gobble up pizza and ignore a romcom."

"Sorry," she sat up straighter, "but I've been thinking of something."

"Saving Lena?"

Kara nodded. She put her plate down and turned to face Alex, "Yeah," she sighed. Her arm laid on the side of the couch, "She told me to really think about doing this. At first, I wanted to do it, no questions asked. But now? Now, I'm starting to doubt it." Kara closed her eyes while sighing, "I-I know this is the only way to save her, but as Lena made me question, is it really worth changing my life?"

"You want my opinion?" Alex asked. Kara nodded. She placed her plate on the coffee table, "It's a difficult choice. At one hand, you'll save Lena, but on the other, you'll go through the same pain she does."

"That's why this is too hard! I want to save her badly."

Alex held Kara's hand, "To be honest, I think it would be better for you if you did, by a relationship point. The two of you would be so in touch with each other, that your relationship would improve drastically."

"But what about work, or you, o-or even our friends?!"

"We'll be by your side, no matter what. Even if you become an apex predator, we will all love you." Alex squeezed her hand. Kara smiled, "I will never judge you for turning. That'd be hypocritical since I was the one that informed you." 

"Now, your job?" Kara shyly nodded. Alex huffed. She was certain about the DEO, but not CatCo, "You won't have a problem with the DEO. We already have enough information about werewolves, but we might have to get some information about a Kryptonian werewolf if you choose to do this. CatCo might be different. James could help you in any way, but I think you should use this sabbatical to the fullest."

Kara smiled. She rubbed Alex's hand with her thumb, "Thank you. I always know you'll help me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was sitting in bed. She was reading one of her many books. Kara was with Alex to have one of their sister nights. The CEO hoped Kara would talk about their situation with Alex. They shared everything with each other, so Lena hoped Alex would give her own opinions.

Lena looked up from her book when Kara opened the door to their bedroom. She placed a bookmark in her page before closing the book. Kara seemed to be calmer than she was earlier, "How was sister night?"

"It was good," Kara answered. Lena hummed. She placed her book on the nightstand. Kara went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Lena turned off the lamp and laid down.

The super came out of the bathroom a few minutes after entering. She laid down next to Lena in their bed. More minutes passed as neither Kara nor Lena talked. Lena knew Kara was contemplating something, but she was scared to ask. Even her Alpha, who was always demanding to take action, was scared.

Randomly, Kara announced to the silent room, "I want to do it." Just like that, Lena's heart went into overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to have a Danvers sisters moment because the show didn't have much for Season 5.


	20. Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally get the chance to enact on the plan to save Lena, but it comes at a massive consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally fixed my PC! This is my first chapter with using my PC!

She sat up in bed. Kara was still staring at the ceiling. Lena cleared her throat, “Y-You want to do it?”

The super sat up. She shuffled to face Lena. Her hands held the CEO’s, “I do. I thought it over, which I think was stupid of me because nothing would ever be worth more than your life.”

Lena smiled. Even though she was wary of the decision, something she learned while living with the Luthors, she was happy. Not only would her life be saved, but she would be mated to Kara. Her inner Alpha was pleased. It would finally get its Omega.

Kara bit her lip, “S-So, how would it work?”

Lena gave a guilty smile, “Well, there’s two ways to do it. During my rut or during the full moon. No matter what, it requires the same process.”

“What is the process?”

The CEO sighed. She licked her lips. Her eyes trailed down to the blanket, “Well, we need to have sex. Once I knot, I give you a mating mark while you do the same to me.”

Kara tilted her head. That didn’t sound so bad. They already had sex while her girlfriend went through her rut. However, there was one problem, “Um… what about me being a Kryptonian?”

Her girlfriend hesitated before she answered, “With your body adapting to mate with me, I believe that whenever we can mate, your body will be weakened temporarily. I should be able to give you a mating bite.”

Realizing Lena was a little shy about this, Kara held her cheek, which made the CEO look into her eyes. The super smiled when her girlfriend held her hand, “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Few Days Later - The Full Moon

Kara was sitting on the couch. They were a few hours away from the full moon. She was psyched out. Her nerves made Kara forget some important details that had to be discussed. Her head looked up to her girlfriend. Lena was on a call with Alex, assuring her that the couple would be fine.

After the call ended, Lena slumped down on the couch with a sigh. Kara decided to hold her girlfriend. The CEO hummed as the super scratched her scalp. 

With their environment being calmer than it was, Kara decided to ask her question, “Lena?”

Her girlfriend looked up from her chest, “Yeah?”

“How are you not going to be a werewolf?” Lena should’ve discussed this with her earlier. It must’ve slipped her mind or she just didn’t want to mention it.

Lena took a deep breath in, “During full moons, after I turn, I can turn into a half-human half-werewolf.” She sat up in a proper posture, “I will have the body of a human, but there are some physical traits that I’d share with my wolf.”

“Like?”

“Well, I’ll be a little taller. Maybe close to six feet. Um... I’ll have more hair on my body. I would also have bigger muscles. Last, but not least, I’ll have my dick.”

“Oh.”

“I still have to turn into a wolf before I do that,” Lena informed Kara. No matter what, the full moon required a full transformation. With that being said, it gave her no reason to do her half and half. She didn’t have someone to mate, so why go through the pain?

Kara nodded. She got the answer she wanted. Being satisfied, Kara pulled Lena back in to continue their previous actions.

Their day was spent on the couch and eating food. It wasn’t a problem for the couple. They already had really fast metabolisms, especially Kara. 

As the hours passed, the couple got more and more anxious. They both knew that Lena would have to go through that extreme pain that she does every month. Kara thought it was a little weird that Lena’s transformations were like periods. They involved pain and happened once a month.

The full moon would appear at 6:30 pm. It was early, but that was the time. Kara had taken a few minutes to convert UTC (Universal Time) to EST and then PST.

A half-hour before the full moon, Lena activated Luna Protocol. She dressed down into casual clothes before she and Kara left the cabin. They headed into the woods. Their walk lasted almost the rest of the time remaining.

Eventually, the couple reached a secluded area. Lena stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Kara gave her a small smile while squeezing her hand.

The CEO huffed. She took her clothes off. Her hands were shaking as she felt that sinking feeling in her stomach.

Kara closed her eyes and flinched when her transformation started. Her closed eyes dropped tears at Lena’s screams of agony. Every bone that broke was like a bullet to her ears.

Her screams turned into garbled growls. When her transformation ended, Kara slowly opened her eyes. There stood her girlfriend, towering over her.

Kara picked up the CEO’s clothes and led her to the cabin. Lena followed her back. The walk was quiet except for the huffs that came from the werewolf.

When they came back to the cabin, Kara unlocked the door and opened it. She tensed when Lena began to turn into her half and half form.

Kara didn’t have any time to place her clothes down before Lena came onto her. She groaned when Lena’s hard cock pressed into her ass. She turned around to kiss her girlfriend. The only problem was that Kara had to step on her tippy toes to meet her lips.

Lena pushed them towards the stairs. Her hands were roaming Kara’s body. She moaned when the CEO’s hands grabbed her boobs and ass.

They rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once again, Lena acted before Kara could do anything. 

Suddenly, Kara felt her clothes being ripped off her body. She was pushed on the bed before she felt a body straddle her waist. Kara looked up to her girlfriend. Her pupils were wide. 

Lena growled before she ripped Kara’s bra in half. She smiled when her tits were exposed, “So small… so perky.” Her hands massaged Kara’s boobs. The super arched her back so Lena could touch her more.

The CEO leaned down to kiss and suck on her neck. Kara moaned as Lena began to mark her body. The thought that she would have hickeys made her wet.

Lena smirked as her hand slipped down to Kara’s pussy. It was dripping wet. Her eyes came up to her girlfriend. She was blushing, “You’re so wet. Is it for me?”

Kara nodded, “O-Only for you!”

“Good.” She began to rub her pussy. Kara bit her lip, knowing that Lena liked it when she did it.

Deciding that she needed attention, Lena began to pump her cock. Pre-cum dripped from her dick as her hand continued. 

Kara played with her odds when she pushed Lena’s hand off her pussy. While the Alpha growled her displeasure, Kara tried to take her panties off. Lena grinned as she pulled it off of her. She pushed Kara’s legs apart to sit between them.

The super nodded at her girlfriend, giving her consent. Lena grabbed the base of her dick. She leaned her hips towards Kara’s. The growl she released was inhumane. The pleasure Kara’s walls gave her was incomparable. 

Kara moaned loudly as Lena entered her. It hurt a little since she went in dry, but it felt really good.

Lena held her shoulders, “Get ready darling because you’re in for a show!” She finished her exclamation with a hard thrust. Kara responded with a groan as her head hit the headboard.

The CEO didn’t hold back as she thrust into Kara. It felt good and they both wanted this, so she didn’t see a reason to not go full force. Kara clearly liked it since she wasn’t able to speak. The lewd sound of their hips slapping got Kara closer to the edge.

In no time, she found herself cumming. Lena stopped her thrusts to give her girlfriend a few moments to ride out her orgasm. Kara shook while she went through that euphoric feeling.

When it appeared that her orgasm passed, Lena slowly started her thrusts. Even with her sensitivity, Kara endured it. She could go for a little longer, but the feeling of the fucking she endured was enhanced greatly.

Her girlfriend huffed while her hips slammed into her. She had one goal and that was clear as day.

She reached her goal with a loud cry. Kara felt her cum shooting into her as she came again. With her pussy contracting around Lena’s dick, it forced her dick to shoot even more into Kara.

Even with her orgasm, Kara squeaked when she felt Lena’s dick enlarge. This must’ve been the knot Lena talked about.

Her hand clumsily found the CEO’s cheek. Lena gave her a nervous look. The super took initiative by leaning up and latching her lips on her neck. Lena cried out in pain and pleasure as Kara bit hard enough to break the skin.

She licked the wound as blood gushed from it. Without any warning, Lena leaned down and reciprocated the mating bite. They both felt a small orgasm wash over them before the couple was absolutely spent.

Kara passed out being mated to her lover while her lover’s knot was still inflated in her pussy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The super woke up roughly an hour after they passed out. She groaned as her body was sore from a great fucking. All Kara knew was that she felt different. It must’ve worked because she had this feeling that she never felt before.

Kara sat up a little so she could reach Lena’s shoulders. Her eyes accidentally roamed down to their bodies. Her eyes widened while she sucked in as much air as she possibly could.

Lena jumped up when her girlfriend screamed bloody murder. She looked around the room, trying to find what disturbed her sleeping and her girlfriend. When her eyes landed on Kara, she found her legs huddled to her chest with her arms wrapping them. She was crying.

Lena sat down in front of her. Her arm briefly touched Kara’s skin before she scrambled away. Was Kara already regretting this decision? She began to notice this weird scent. It smelled like wood burning with a hint of vanilla. That must be Kara’s Omega scent.

When the super looked up with tears streaming down her face, Lena knew something had to be wrong. She had never seen Kara be this distressed. Before she could ask what was wrong, Lena found it.

Standing between her girlfriend’s legs was a penis. 

Kara was an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember me saying there would be some twists and turns along the way? Well, this is one of them! Please don't hate me.


	21. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am sorry for your disappointment of the twist. I knew a lot of people would be confused and mad, but I've been planning to do this for a while, which is why I not only said there would be a twist but I also asked if I should continue this story after this arc. Right now, I'm heading towards ending Luna after this, but I may change my decision. I hope that even if you hate my decision on making Kara an Alpha, you wouldn't mind if I ended this story earlier than you wanted.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter if you did. I had to rewrite it three times in hopes that it didn't piss you off even more.

“Kara?” The super whimpered. It has been a few seconds since Lena made the realization that her girlfriend presented as an Alpha. With the full moon still being up, Kara was affected by it, which in turn made her dick grow.

Lena was worried about her. She’s scared. In a matter of time, that Alpha side of her brain will become active. She needed to calm Kara down, “Kara, darling, can you hear me?”

Kara sniffled before she nodded. Her legs were still bundled up to her chest, trying to cover her new appendage. It was embarrassing to her. All that effort and their mating just so she could become the thing that Lena is supposed to compete with.

“Is it ok if I can touch you?”

The super shook her head. She mumbled something that Lena heard, “I’m a monster.”

“No, you’re not a monster Kara.” Lena defended her girlfriend. She knew that Kara would try to hate herself, “I’m not a monster for being an Alpha.”

“I’m not supposed to be an Alpha!” Kara yelled at her. The CEO took a quick second to calm herself down before she could’ve growled at Kara. 

Lena shuffled closer to her. She wanted to hold her, hug her, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t want that. Instead, she attempted to give encouragement, “Kara, I don’t care if you’re an Alpha. I love you and nothing will change that.”

“Pfff, yeah right,” Kara replied sarcastically. How could an Alpha love another Alpha? They were biologically meant to mate with Omegas. They weren’t supposed to be together.

The CEO tapped Kara’s chin. Reluctant to the gesture, Kara raised her head. Lena pointed to her neck, “You see this? I’m mated to you Kara. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t love you.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“True, but I mean it. From the bottom of my heart, I love you, Kara.” Lena really hoped that the repetition of her declaration would help her girlfriend. She was disappointed when Kara buried her head into her knees.

Lena sighed. She wasn’t going to get through to Kara. They couldn’t leave the cabin due to the risk of their exposure and others' safety. She was surprised when Kara spoke up, “I-I think I’m going to go.”

“G-Go where?!” Lena asked with bewilderment. Kara couldn’t leave, especially right after she presented. Her body would be introduced to new toxins and pheromones that she had no control over.

“To the guest bedroom,” The super mumbled to her knees. She didn’t need to look up to know that Lena was sad. Her arms tightened their hold on her legs, “I-I want to be alone for a while.”

“Of course.” Lena slid back. She hoped the extra space helped her in any way. 

Huffing, Kara got out of the bed and left. Before she did, Lena couldn’t help but stare at her erect cock. She was never interested in guys, but Kara’s dick did make her own stand proud.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena didn’t fall asleep. Her mind replayed the same memory over and over. The sound of Kara’s screaming, her frantic crying, and the disappointment. The last one hurt the most. Did Kara really not think they could do this together as Alphas?

She looked back at the stairs when Kara came down. It was a quarter to nine. She knew her girlfriend barely got any sleep since her hearing picked up her crying. Lena wished she could comfort her, but she knew that Kara didn’t want her right now.

Kara sat down at the kitchen island. Lena passed her a cup of coffee, “Good morning.”

The super sighed. She bit her lip as her hands shook, “Lena, I’m sorry for last nigh-”

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand that with you presenting as an Alpha, it scared you.”

Kara shook her head and argued, “That doesn’t give me the right to doubt your love for me. Your love is valid, and I doubted you because of my insecurities.”

Lena leaned across the island. Her hand laid in the middle, “If it means that much to you, then I accept your apology.”

Her girlfriend covered her hand with her own. She intertwined their hands, “I want to make this work Lena, I do, but it’s going to be difficult.” Kara’s lip began to tremble, “We’re meant to compete for Omegas...and I don’t know if it means we aren’t compatible on a relationship side.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice took her full attention, “If we weren’t compatible, your scent would’ve been disgusting to me, but it isn’t. It smells like you… like home.”

“I feel that too, Lee.” The super held her coffee mug. She didn’t know how they could do this. There should’ve been no reason why she presented as an Alpha. The texts stated that any Alphas that convert a human turn them into Omegas.

Sensing what her mate was thinking of, Lena spoke up, “I don’t know either. I think it would be best if we get you tested at the DEO too.”

Kara nodded. She wasn’t in the mood for coffee. She poured it down the sink and walked back up the stairs. Her head was filled with questions and doubts about how they got here. It was supposed to be simple. They would mate, Lena would be healed, and Kara would be her Omega. 

Her legs pushed her back to their bedroom. The scents she smelled in the room were exquisite. Lavender was the main with a side of mint. That must be Lena’s scent. It was good. Just like what Lena told her.

Kara took some of her clothes from their drawers and placed it into the guest bedroom. When they moved into the cabin, it was an unspoken agreement that they’d share a room. The couple had been dating for months and wanted to take the next step into their relationship, but Kara wanted to slow that down a little.

She wasn’t exactly ashamed that they are both Alphas, but it was uncomfortable. She just needed time to get adjusted to this, and she hoped Lena would give her that time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Kara flew them to the DEO, it was awkward. Neither of them talked the entire flight. Their minds were running overboard with their thoughts.

Lena left Kara’s arms once she landed on the balcony. The super watched her mate walk into the medbay, being greeted by doctors and nurses. Kara followed her a few seconds later.

The nurses sat the couple in their chairs after informing them that this could take a few hours. Kara was given a Kryptonite laced needle so it could puncture her skin.

When the needle entered her vein, she whimpered at the pain. Kara turned her head as she heard Lena growling at the nurse. She only calmed down when her mate reached out to hold her shoulder.

As her blood was put into an IV bag, the other needle was put into Lena’s vein. The super was a little scared at how her mate was going to react, but Lena kept a straight face.

For the next few hours, Kara and Lena watched the TV given to them. Some of their friends (J’onn, Winn, and Alex) visited them as it happened. Lena was silent the entire time unless someone was talking to her. Kara spied some glances at her. The CEO’s jaw and hands were clenched.

Once Kara was cleared, she pecked Lena’s cheek before searching for Alex. She found her sister in her office.

Alex looked up from her computer when Kara knocked and entered. She got up to hug her sister, but the super held her hand up. Alex sat back down while Kara sat in one of the two seats in front of her desk.

For almost a minute, they didn’t speak. Alex was watching Kara while she was thinking of what to say. When she found what to say, the super spoke up, “I-I’m an Alpha.”

The agent’s eyes widened, “A-An Alpha?! How?!”

“You think I’m supposed to know how?” Kara covered her mouth with her hand. She was just as flabbergasted as Alex was on this. Muffled by her hand, Kara spoke to her sister, “What I knew was that I woke up with something on me that’s not supposed to be there.”

“How did Lena react to this?” The agent knew how Kara would feel if Lena was devastated. It would do the one thing Krypton couldn’t: destroy her.

With a sigh, Kara responded, “She was supportive.”

Alex tilted her head, “Is that a bad thing?”

The super shrugged, “I-I don’t know…”

“Well, what happened?”

“This morning, I went down to apologize for my reaction last night.” Kara began her explanation, “I knew Lena wanted to comfort me, b-but I needed to be alone. When I apologized, Lena just said there was no problem.”

“And that’s bad because….”

“Because she’s supposed to be an Alpha! The-We aren’t supposed to let people push us over. I don’t understand how she was fine with it.”

Alex frowned, “Kar, I think she knew you needed to process this on your own.”

The super groaned. She buried her face into her hands. That was the problem. Kara looked up at her sister, “I don’t know how to process this!”

“What do you mean?”

Kara bit her lip. Her breath began to shake as she responded, “I-I don’t know how we can go through this. I told Lena that I wanted to make this work, but I don’t know if it could. Alphas were not meant to be mated to each other. There’s no reason why I presented as one except for Rao deciding that I deserve this or something.”

Alex got out of her seat. She went to kneel in front of Kara. Her hand squeezed her knee, “Hey, I know this is confusing, but we can find answers. We can do tests to see what happened.”

“How would that even work?”

“I don’t know right now, but we can figure it out.”

Kara shook her head. Alex was just giving her false hope. The agent sighed, “If it means anything to you, I have a rough hypothesis.”

She stared at her sister with peak interest. Alex bit her lip, “Maybe it was your genetics.”

“My genetics?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. With you being an equivalent of royalty on Krypton, your parents must’ve made you to be perfect. You were already stronger, mentally, and physically, before you presented.” She stood up to lean on her desk, “I remember Lena telling us that your Kryptonian biology would affect you.”

“That was for me adjusting for full moons and mating cycles.” Kara pointed out.

The agent nodded again, “That’s true, but your biology can’t only affect that.”

Kara took the information in. When she got the gist of it, she restated, “So you’re telling me that how I was created in the Matrix is what dictated how I presented?”

“Yes, I am.”

The super scoffed. She wasn’t the only Kryptonian made from the Matrix. She announced her doubts to her sister, “There were billions of Kryptonians when Krypton exploded. Would I be the only Alpha?”

“No, I didn’t say that you would Kara.” Alex denied her sister’s question. She reiterated what she said, “I told you that I believe how your specific genetic makeup, due to the royalty of the House of El, determined that you became an Alpha.”

“So other Kryptonians that weren’t higher up, in a way, could possibly be Omegas?”

“Yes.”

Her lips straightened. She slumped down in the chair. Even with an explanation, it didn’t quell her fears. Sure, she had a cause for being an Alpha, but there wasn’t anything on her relationship. There was nothing to go by on how Alphas mated with each other.

She thanked her sister before leaving her office. Kara passed the medbay and walked out to the balcony. She leaned on the balcony edge and looked out towards the city.

Kara turned around when someone tapped on her shoulder. Lena gave her a shy smile. She pulled her mate into a hug. Kara buried her face into the crook of Lena’s neck. Right now, she just wanted to be held by her Alpha.


	22. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've been gone for a while, and I can give you some half-assed excuse, but I won't. I will not lie in saying that this chapter was the hardest I've done in a while. I originally wrote half of it, but after reading everyone's recent comments, I rewrote it into this. I spent a few days away from writing to help myself finish what I hope is a good read for everyone.

“Alright, Kara, your tests have been good so far.” Alex put down her tablet. Kara was in their newly made red-sun room, an advancement on the old Kryptonite training room.

Kara huffed before she placed the bar on the handles. She sat up, taking a towel from the chair next to the bench, and wiped her forehead. She placed her towel on her shoulder and grabbed her water bottle, chugging it down her throat.

Kara cracked her neck, “How much more?”

Alex replied instantly, “Not much,” she pulled up her tablet, “just some behavior tests and transformation tests.”

The super froze. She quickly recovered, “Can we do this another day?” Kara stood up and went to deactivate the red sun emitters. Alex followed her, “I’m a little tired, and I know Lena wants me home early.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed momentarily, “Sure, we can continue them tomorrow. Say ‘hi’ to Lena for me.”

“Will do!” Kara walked into the locker room. She unlocked it and grabbed her suit. She changed before walking out. Kara greeted some of the staff until she got to the balcony. Her legs pushed her up into the bright sky and home to her girlfriend.

The super smiled when she caught sight of her girlfriend. Lena was sitting on one of the two rocking chairs on the porch. She was currently engrossed in one of her many books. Kara landed swiftly in the driveway. Lena looked up. She smiled before bookmarking her page and closing her book.

The CEO walked down the steps and towards her girlfriend. She pulled Kara into a hug. The super buried her nose into the crook of Lena’s neck. She inhaled, smiling when she smelt her girlfriend’s scent, “How are you feeling?”

Kara pulled back and forced a smile, “Good. We got through most of the tests today.”

Lena grinned, “That’s good.” She pulled on Kara’s hand, leading them up into the cabin. They stopped for a few seconds so Lena could grab her book.

Lena shooed her girlfriend upstairs to change while she started dinner. After changing into a hoodie and leggings, Kara came down to help, but the CEO denied her. Apparently, if you almost burn down your apartment from cooking, you can’t help.

Kara sat at the kitchen island to keep her girlfriend company as she cooked. Lena informed her that she notified the LCorp board about her ability to return as CEO. That gave Kara a sharp reminder that their somewhat quiet and peaceful life was close to an end. She would have to return to CatCo and as Supergirl sooner than later.

Their dinner was fine. Lena cooked chicken pasta, which was amazing. Kara would always thank the Luthor chefs that taught Lena in secret. They cleaned up after dinner but moved over to the couch. Wine glasses in hand, the couple watched one of their Netflix shows.

They got through a few episodes before Lena called it a night. She grabbed their glasses and washed them. Before going to bed, Lena kissed Kara goodnight.

The super stayed on the couch. She stared off into space. Once she was certain Lena was asleep, she changed into her super-suit and went out. 

Kara flew up into the air. She got higher and higher until the air got too thin. Most humans wouldn’t be able to stay up there for long. It was one of the best places to just think without any interruptions.

Before she could even think, Kara’s eyes lit up as she growled. She turned to her cousin floating behind her. Her eyes returned to normal instantly, “Clark, what are you doing here?!”

He shrugged, “I wanted to check on you.” Clark floated closer to Kara, “Alex told me about what happened. How is everything?”

Kara bit her lip. She sighed before answering, “It’s great. There are these new feelings that came with my presenting…” Kara stared down at the Earth. Clark frowned, “But?”

The super shrugged, “I…” Her head whipped towards National City. A hit and run. She looked back at her cousin, who gave her a nod, “Saved by the bell.”

Kara smiled while shaking her head. She shot towards National City and towards whoever needed her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena woke up early in the morning. She sat up and looked at her nightstand. The alarm clock read that it was a quarter to five. She looked at her right, where a certain hero was passed out. Lena smiled before removing the covers and getting out of bed.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She made herself coffee while putting bread into the toaster. A reoccurring thought made her ask Hope, “Hope, when did Kara leave during the night?”

“Ms. Danvers left the premises at 11:29 and returned at 3:54.” Lena frowned. She didn’t even fully understand how she knew Kara left, but her heart ached. Something was troubling her girlfriend, and she couldn’t help. Well, she could, but Kara would need to confide in her.

Hours after she woke up, Kara came down the stairs. Her hair was all over the place as she adjusted to waking up. Lena watched with interest on the couch. Ever since Hope told her the truth, she needed to watch her girlfriend carefully. Maybe it would help her see what Kara won’t tell her.

“How long have you been up?” Kara asked her.

Lena placed her feet on the floor, “A few hours.” She stood up, “I called Alex earlier to recommend delaying your tests.”

She noticed the super’s hands clench. Kara closed her eyes and calmly questioned, “Why did you do that?”

“You seemed tired. I-I thought you could use a day off of all this stuff.” 

Kara opened her eyes to glare at Lena. She growled quietly, “You can’t just do that.”

“Kara, I just wanted to he-”

“I don’t need your help!” She yelled in response. Kara groaned before speeding up into their room to change and then fly to the DEO. In the living room, Lena sighed. She knew that she didn’t have the right to do that without consulting Kara, but she also knew her girlfriend needed a day to relax.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The agents at the DEO knew that today was not a good day. Supergirl arrived as if she slept on the wrong side of her bed. She cracked the balcony when she landed. Agents stayed out of her way towards the locker room.

Agents inside the locker room flooded out, knowing that being on Supergirl’s bad side was a horrible idea.

Kara pulled her locker open with a little too much force. Her handprint was indented into her locker as she gripped it. She quickly changed into DEO sweats before slamming her locker closed.

She stormed to her sister’s office. After knocking insitingly, a pissed Alex Danvers opened the door. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Kara, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to finish the tests.”

“Did Lena not tell yo-”

Kara chuckled humorously, “Oh, she did. What she didn’t tell me is me giving a fuck.” She clenched her fists harder, “I want to get these done with, now.”

“Kara, I don’t think it’s a good idea to do tests now. How about we have a sister’s day?” She recommended, “we can go out to get brunch at Noonan’s and go to my apartm-”

The super growled. Her sister stepped back slightly as she reacted, “No!” Kara’s eyes flashed for a quick moment, “I don’t want a ‘“sister’s day”. I want to get these tests done!”

Alex reached out to hold her shoulder. Kara grabbed her hand, squeezing it, “Finish. These. Tests. Now!”

The agent began to whimper. Kara was squeezing her hand too hard. Hearing her sister in pain brought the super back from her Alpha rage. Her eyes widened as she let go of Alex’s hand. Kara looked down and stared at her hands. This felt exactly like how it felt when she first came to Earth.

Before Alex could talk to her, Kara fled from the DEO. She couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes as she flew away.


	23. Forgiveness

Kara flew closer to the ground as she neared the north pole. She needed to get away from everything. Her mind was just too clouded and stressed.

Her eyes trained on the Fortress of Solitude. It was the only place that felt anywhere close to Krypton. She visited rarely due to it being Clark’s. She slowed down as the Fortress grew bigger in her vision.

She landed softly on the ice. Kara searched for the key, which was easily discovered since Clark didn’t even try to hide it. They were the only ones that could ever pick it up, so what was the point?

Once she unlocked the Fortress, Kara placed the key back on the snow. She tried to cover it a little, but she left it after a few seconds. She closed the door behind her before moving into the Fortress.

Kara looked at her surroundings. It was a beautiful place. The way the ice was manipulated into the creation of this place was fascinating. In all honesty, everything here was fascinating. It held the history to home, a home that was destroyed.

She frowned at that thought. Kara missed Krypton every day. Even after years of being on Earth, the void left by the destruction of Krypton never faded. What helped was having a fantastic family adopt her and friends that made her feel somewhat normal, even though they had certain expectations because of her other job.

Her head went up to admire the massive statues of her uncle Jor-El and her aunt Lara. She smiled at the memories of spending time with them and with baby Clark. Those times were simpler in almost every way. There was no pain from her home blowing up, there were no expectations of Supergirl, and she didn’t have to try to adjust to her new life as a half Kryptonian half werewolf.

Kara sat on the ground as her thoughts moved towards earlier today. The way she reacted to Lena was unacceptable. Even if she didn’t inform Kara of her plans, she was doing it for the right reasons. Lena was right in how tired Kara was from the tests the day before. It was her ignorance and that new Alpha rage that made her explode. It wasn’t only Lena that she treated poorly, it was also Alex.

Alex, the woman that had taken care of her since she landed on this planet. She worked with Lena to help her. They both cared for her and she treated them like shit. She went far enough to hurt her sister. This was the third time she used her strength against her. They were able to get over her second time, which was excused by that weird phase of her body adjusting to Lena’s, but Kara never forgave the first time she did it on purpose. 

Red Kryptonite. She still hasn’t fully gotten over it. All of the horrible and disgusting things she did was… it was completely unforgivable. Kara still couldn’t understand how she was forgiven. She threatened so many people, even acting on those threats. She even dropped Cat Grant from her balcony and almost allowed her to fall to her death.

As of the moment, Kara was getting scared that her Alpha state was too close to how she was with red Kryptonite. The way she reacted to things was too close for comfort. 

Everything was going to go south until she forced herself to remember that Lena felt this too. Her girlfriend had years of experience with these feelings of anger.

Kara stood up with a determined look in her eyes. She needed to apologize for what she did and try to fix it. First, she needed to go to Dublin and Dunkin’ Donuts.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena attempted to pay attention to her book, but there was no point. She had spent nearly a half-hour on the same page of Little Women. She sighed before closing it. There was no point in reading if her attention was on Kara.

Alex called her a few hours ago, detailing her interactions with Kara. Lena knew it was that Alpha rage that she too could lose control of. She reassured the elder Danvers sister that Kara just needed time to calm down and think things clearly.

She didn’t expect her girlfriend to return. In all honesty, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was in her apartment, which she had to keep until her lease was due.

Lena pulled on Kara’s National City University hoodie. It held her scent, which helped her from going ballistic. If it weren’t for this soothing hoodie, Lena would’ve redirected LCorp satellites to find her mate.

Before she could even text Alex to ask her if she had any sight of Kara, someone knocked on the front door. Lena raised her eyebrow. She stood up from the couch and paddled towards the door. She grabbed the gun in the drawer next to the door.

Lena turned the safety off before cocking the pistol. She unlocked the door slowly as she got ready to fire if needed. Her hand pulled the door quickly as she aimed at the person on the porch.

Kara squeaked when Lena aimed her pistol at her. Before she could raise her hands, Lena gasped. She placed the gun on the drawer. Her hand covered her mouth, “K-Kara,” she looked her girlfriend up and down, “I-I am so sorr-”

The super shrugged. She knew Lena didn’t mean to point a gun at her. She was just cautious of who was there, “It’s fine.”

“Kara-,”

“I said it’s fine, Lee.” Kara reiterated. She didn’t leave room for Lena to debate with her. 

Kara stood on the porch. She looked down at the box of donuts and candies she bought. Lena cleared her throat, “Aren’t you going to come in?”

“I-I didn’t want to enter without your permission,” Kara mumbled. Her shoulders sagged in her shame. She expected Lena to agree with her, but all she got was a frown from her.

Lena was disappointed. She thought Kara was able to think and act freely around her, but after their last conversation, the opposite was true. Her mate was apprehensive, cautious of how to act around her. Lena swallowed a lump in her throat, “Y-You don’t ever need my permission to come in here. This is your home too.”

The super nodded. Her girlfriend moved out of the way so she could enter. As she came in, Lena closed the door behind her and followed Kara into the kitchen. Kara placed her box and bags on the kitchen island.

Lena took the milk jug out of the refrigerator and retrieved a glass. She knew her girlfriend loved the way donuts and milk complemented each other. After pouring a glass of milk, she handed it to Kara.

Kara grabbed paper plates. She took two donuts from the box and placed them on each plate. Lena sat across from her at the kitchen island. They ate their “breakfast” in silence. Neither of them knew how to begin their discussion.

The CEO decided to take the leap, “Kara, about this morning-”

“Lena, I am so sorry for how I acted to you.”

Lena shook her head. She placed her donut on her plate, “No, I shouldn’t have done that behind your back.”

Kara held her hand out on the island. Lena held it softly. Her mate rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb, “That does not excuse my behavior. I reacted poorly to you doing something to help me.”

“Kara, I understand.”

The super frowned. She huffed, “Even if you understand, that doesn’t mean what I did was right.” Kara got up and stood next to Lena. Lena got off from her chair to be eye level with Kara. 

She held the CEOs cheek and looked into her eyes, “I hope you can forgive me for how I acted. I can’t guarantee it won’t happen again, which you know all too well, but I hope you know that I will always take responsibility for my actions.”

Lena smiled. She held Kara’s cheek, “I do.” They both leaned in until their lips met. Kara’s hands moved south to Lena’s hips while Lena’s moved north to Kara’s cheeks. The couple sighed. They both moved in sync as their tongues played together. 

After she lost her breath, Lena ended the kiss. Kara chased her lips but was not successful. Lena’s hands moved to grip her shoulders. They stared at the other’s eyes. Kara leaned her head until she met Lena’s. The couple closed their eyes and took in this peaceful moment.

“I love you,” Kara spoke breathlessly. Lena smiled. She hugged Kara tightly. She hummed as the CEO scratched the back of her neck. They swayed slowly in the middle of the kitchen.

After a few moments of their embrace, Lena repeated her girlfriend, “I love you too.”


	24. Her First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I've been feeling a little better about this story. This is probably the fastest I wrote a chapter without forcing myself. I was excited about this, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> After I wrote this and saved it for release, I found out on Twitter that Katie narrated a book. I listened to the audio sample and my face was redder than Kara's cape.
> 
> Here's the book: https://www.amazon.co.uk/Islands-of-Mercy/dp/B081VS4JTP

The pair spent the rest of the day relaxing. Lena didn’t want to stress her mate over the remaining tests that needed to be done. As Kara fell asleep in their bed from exhaustion, Lena got a call from Alex.

Immediately silencing her phone to not wake up the Kryptonian, she answered, “Yes, Alex?”

“What a nice way to answer the phone.”

The CEO growled, “It’s a quarter to midnight, I want to sleep, so get on with it.” She stared at the clock, which was mocking her for staying up so late. Kara had been asleep for almost an hour, but Lena couldn’t fall asleep.

“I want to propose an idea I thought of after Kara’s call,” The agent offered to Lena. This idea came to the redhead right after Kara had called her to apologize for her outburst at the DEO. 

“The last time we did something behind the scenes, a very pissed Alpha Kryptonian yelled at us and fled.” Lena reminded the eldest Danvers sister. This plan was already set up to fail. That was usually the Danvers charm.

Alex sighed. She stared up at the ceiling of her office. Her clock kept ticking as the seconds passed by. Her response was a diffuser of the CEO’s doubt, “She was mad because we didn’t include her in the discussions. This time, you will ask her if this is what she wants to do.” 

“And what are we going to do?”

“Well, thank you for asking,” Alex grinned, “I was thinking of having Kara do her first transformation with you, no record keeping needed.”

Lena bit her lip. She looked at her left towards her mate. Her hair was covering the pillow as she snored, “Why don’t you want her to do that at the DEO?”

“Because she’s not comfortable with us,” She answered immediately. Alex stared off into space, feeling a little heartbroken by the fact that her little sister doesn’t feel 100% comfortable or safe with her. She huffed, “I could tell that Kara would rather do this with her mate than with us.”

The CEO frowned. She knew the Danvers sisters were extremely close. Closer than she was to Lex as a child. They had this unique bond that no other sibling pair would ever come close to. However, she could also see how her mate would rather do this important moment in her life with her. Transforming into a werewolf for the first time is the big step that stars your journey.

“I’ll talk with her in the morning.”

“Thank you, Lena. I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Alex admitted. She glanced at the clock on the wall again. It was getting late, and she needed sleep. With one last sigh, Alex gave a farewell to Lena, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Alex.” She ended the call. She reached towards her right to grab the charger. After plugging her phone in, she laid behind her mate. Kara turned to face away from Lena, allowing the CEO to hold her waist as the big spoon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena finished cooking the big stacks of pancakes she made for breakfast. If she was going to teach Kara how to transform, the super needed to eat a lot before and after.

It was as if she heard Lena’s thoughts because Kara came rushing down the stairs. Her eyes were wide. Excitement was the only thing she saw in her mate. It was the pancakes since Kara ignored her to take her plate of pancakes to begin eating them at the kitchen table.

The CEO smirked. Her girlfriend was hungry. She grabbed the other plate (which was thankfully hers) and sat across from Kara. Lena’s mouth opened with shock. Kara was scarfing down the pancakes faster than she had ever seen. The super could practically feel her mate staring. She looked up and asked, “What?”

“Chew slowly, and with your mouth closed, darling.” Lena grabbed the syrup and poured it on her pancakes. She began to eat her stack, which was only two compared to Kara’s eight. A smile grew on her face when she saw her mate following her orders. She still knew who the Alpha was in the relationship.

Speaking of werewolves, Lena reminded herself that she had to discuss the plan with Kara. Clearing her throat, she got the attention of the woman sitting across from her, “Kara, can we talk for a moment?”

The super placed her fork on the plate softly. She should’ve known. Lena was too good of a liar to tell the truth of how she felt after getting yelled at. She was the Alpha, and Kara understood hating people tell her what to do or try to dominate a situation.

Her eyes watered in seconds. Her lips trembled as she fought sobs. It was a week since they became mates and Lena already regretted it.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena broke her train of thought. She was confused in every sense of the word as to why Kara was reacting like this. She said six words, not including her name. Six words that are causing her mate to have a meltdown. All she said was if they could tal…. “Kara, darling, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Lena, please don’t break up with me. I-I know you were mad about how I reacted and I was clearly in the wrong, but please don’t. We just became mates and I hate the fact that you’re already regretting it. I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t do this.”

The CEO frowned. She thought her mate’s rambling was cute, but this was heartbreaking. Kara was begging her not to break them up and swearing to do whatever she wants? She needed to stop this, “Darling, when I said that, I didn’t mean breaking us up.”

“Y-You didn’t?”

Shaking her head, she sighed, “No, not at all.” Lena held her hand out, quickly being squeezed. She smiled before admitting to Kara, “I was going to ask you about something Alex suggested to me last night.”

Kara tilted her head. Alex called Lena? Why? What was wrong with her? There must’ve been something wrong because there shouldn’t be any reason her sister would call her mate after she fell asleep. She bit her lip, “What’s wrong with me?”

Confusion showed on her face. Something wrong with her? She crossed her arms, “There’s nothing wrong with you, I hope, but Alex called me because she suggested I help you transform.”

“Why would she want that? Alex doesn’t want me to do it at the DEO for record-keeping?” Kara was getting mad. They went behind her back to make a plan again!

“Kara, nothing is finalized. She wanted me to ask for your opinion. This is your choice.”

Wow was the only word she could think of. Her mate and sister listened to her. Not that they don’t, but she was really happy. It was a major difference to yesterday. Looking down at her plate, Kara admitted to Lena, “I-I would rather do it with you. I...I would feel…”

“You don’t have to tell me right now,” Lena rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand. She smiled, “I’ll text Alex and then we can go out after breakfast.”

The CEO left the table. She went upstairs to get her phone. On the way, she spoke to Hope, “Hope, activate Sol protocol.”

“Activating Sol protocol, Ms. Luthor,” Hope responded. The same camo technology used to hide the cabin during the Luna protocol activated. It was just a safety precaution for when Lena wanted to just be a wolf during the day.

As she reacher her room, Lena took her pajamas off and threw them into the hamper. She took her phone off of the charger to relay Kara’s choice to the redhead before digging out an old pair of underwear. She didn’t want to ruin her new ones that were bought to help her mate whenever they decided to have sex again.

“God,” Lena sat on the bed. She hadn’t thought much of sex since they mated. Sure, she got horny from time to time, but she never really thought of how sex would work. It never occurred to her. This was a clear sign that the couple needed a discussion.

Kara came into the room after Lena got up from the bed. She saw that her mate was in underwear, so she followed her example. Her mind was going back to a month prior where she watched her transform during a full moon.

As they left the cabin, the CEO talked out loud, “Lock the house once we leave the porch.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Hope responded. It used the sensors in the house to determine when the women left the cabin.

When she stepped on the driveway, Kara heard the door locking behind them. She gulped. This was actually happening. Her heart was racing as she followed Lena into the woods. They walked for a few hundred feet until the trees surrounding the property hid the cabin from human sight.

Lena stopped at a path. The super remembered it as the one she used during the full moon. Now, with being a werewolf, she could smell her mate’s scent. The CEO must’ve marked this area to remember her things.

Her eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time of the day. Her mate started undressing. It was obviously a nice view, but she was just shell shocked.

Lena finally pushed her panties down her legs. She placed her underwear on the ground. Turning to her girlfriend, she raised her eyebrow. Kara nodded jerkily, “R-Right!” She repeated her actions, placing her underwear next to the ones there already.

“OK,” Lena clasped her hands, “Turning into a werewolf by choice is not easy.” She stood in front of her mate, “You can turn into a werewolf due to emotions. I did when Lillian showed me a video of you getting hurt before I knew you were Supergirl and-”

“And when Lillian was going to kill me.” Kara finished her sentence. She remembered it clearly. That was the reason why CADMUS targeted Lena. She would always remember the fear of losing her.

The CEO nodded. She stayed silent for a moment before talking again, “Emotions are an easier way to force a transformation, but they’re not the best.”

“Then what is the best way?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Lena smiled. She walked towards her girlfriend. Holding her shoulder, she gave her an order, “Close your eyes.”

Kara was skeptical for a moment but listened. Her eyes shut closed while Lena talked to her, “Think about your Alpha. The drive to be free. The hunger, the lust. Smell your surrounding, every animal, tree, and plant. Listen to the sounds of the birds chirping or the lake a few miles from here.”

They waited a few seconds. Suddenly, Kara huffed. She opened her eyes and shook her head in anger, “It isn’t working!”

Before her mate went into a rant or did something, she held her forearms, “Darling, I told you that this isn’t the easiest way.”

“But I should be able to do it!”

“Why?” Lena asked a rhetorical question. Her mate growled quietly, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the potential of her girlfriend having overestimating expectations of herself. Did she hold herself to the highest standards?

Frowning, she held her cheek, “Being Supergirl doesn’t mean you have to be strong.”

Kara looked down at the ground. She sniffed, “B-But I need t-to be strong.”

The CEO bit her lip. Using what she learned from the texts, she released calming pheromones. It must’ve worked seeing Kara’s nose twitch. She tapped her chin. Kara raised her head to look into Lena’s eyes, “I want you to clear your mind.”

“Don’t you mean try to?”

Giggling, Lena used her best Yoda impression, “Do or do not, there is no try.”

That got Kara to smile. She chuckled at her mate’s dorkiness, “You are such a nerd.”

“But you love this nerd,” She argued. The super nodded. They leaned in for a peck before Lena got back into business, “Ok, do what I told you, but don’t think of anything else, not even me.”

Kara nodded her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She inhaled the smell of the Earth, the deer chasing each other, and the bears hunting for food. She tuned her hearing towards the sounds of paws crunching branches, birds chirping at each other in their nests, and the sound of the fish in the distant lake.

She could hear her Alpha brimming with the feel of the hunt. The freedom. She reached towards that freedom.

Kara cried out. Her eyes were streaming tears down her face. The pain was nothing she had ever felt before. She fell on her knees. She raised her hands. Chocked sobs came out of her mouth as they broke and rearranged into claws. Her fingernails grew with her claws.

Her cries got louder when her shins broke in half. She grunted when her soles enlarged. Kara looked up at her mate, who cringed at every sound of a bone-breaking or her cries, “L-Lena…”

Lena got down on her knees and held Kara’s face, making her look only at her. She flinched at the cracking of Kara’s forearms. The super sobbed when her arm broke to grow for hunting. Her sobs weren’t loud enough to hear her mate, “Just let it happen, Kara. Once it’s done, you’ll feel the greatest experience you will ever know.”

Kara arched her back as her vertebrae pushed out of their placements. The intense pain of it was a shock to Kara. Her sobs choked in her throat. She cried out, “L-Lena!” Her voice was strained, masculine as her throat adjusted to turn into one of a wolf.

Her ribs, collar, and shoulders pushed out. Kara’s body started itching as her body hair grew and thickened rapidly. Her ears grew with her hair, but she didn’t feel it.

Kara’s eyes were blurry from tears and pain. They were unfocused. Right as it seemed the transformation ended, her teeth sharpened and rose. She could practically feel her bottom teeth stabbing her top gums. Her mouth felt packed with her large and sharp teeth.

Her mouth opened as she felt immense pain in her face. Kara groaned as her face pulled out. Her nose sunk into her face to make her snout. That was the final thing Kara felt before her eyes changed from their ocean blue to yellow.

Lena stood back. She knew exactly what was going on with Kara. Her mate needed to get control of her wolf. It took her fight with her during the full moon to take complete control over her wolf.

The CEO raised her voice, “Kara, can you hear me?”

The wolf’s ear twitch. It stood up from its position. The beast bared its teeth. It barked before swiping at Lena. 

She flew back into a tree. All the air left her body. She should’ve known that Kara’s strength would partially transfer into her wolf.

Speaking of the wolf, it was running towards Lena on its hands and feet. She quickly stood up, releasing pheromones. The wolf stopped a few feet from her. Lena could tell it was stiff, almost as if it was fighting on whether to submit.

However, the wolf decided to submit to it’s Alpha. It stood up on its legs before showing baring its neck. It whimpered in grief and regret. 

Lena approached the beast carefully. She was cautious of if Kara took control or not. Once she held it’s snout and made its eyes look at her, she saw the turn from yellow back into blue.

The CEO took this time to admire how her mate’s wolf looked. Its fur was blonde, just like her hair. She looked smaller than her own wolf, but it might not be much of a difference. Her eyes went south, seeing her abs still as toned as ever. When her eyes caught her girlfriend’s new friend, they shot back up.

Curious about Lena’s reaction, Kara stared down at her body. Her mate could tell when she noticed the pole that she had standing between her legs. Kara looked back up at Lena with what she could tell was a “holy shit” face.

Deciding to get in on with this opportunity, Lena began to shift. Her transformation was shorter than Kara’s due to her body being used to it. It also didn’t hurt like Kara’s. Since this was her first, Kara experience way more pain than she regularly would.

When she stood, she slightly towered over her mate. The super bowed her head in submission. Lena licked her neck before moving away. Kara watched her go deeper into the woods until she turned. Seeing that she was waiting for her to follow, she tried to catch up. Since she had complete control, it allowed Kara to fall flat on her face when she tried to run.

In the distance, she heard her mate huff with amusement. She growled before standing up. Her legs moved slowly as she got used to moving as a wolf. She tried her best to grin when Lena came to hold her arm as they walked.

Once they walked for a little, Lena let her go to try walking by herself. Kara took a few tentative steps before she became confident. She followed her mate at the same pace.

The CEO decided to test her by starting to speed up. She started to run on her hands and feet. She occasionally checked behind her to see if Kara was keeping up, and to her surprise, she was.

They stayed out for the rest of the day and the night. They chased prey, relaxed in the lake, and even chased each other for fun. Kara had a great time. She especially enjoyed the breaks where Lena would check on her and take care of her. Even with being two Alphas, they already established who was the dom and the sub in the relationship.

As they fell asleep in the woods, Lena licked Kara’s ear. The super hummed before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep. The CEO held her mate’s waist before following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a new, smaller, blonde werewolf to accompany our Alpha! Lena is no longer the last werewolf!


	25. "I'll always be here for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this later tonight but after the revelation that Supergirl is ending after Season 6 comes out, I felt like I had to post this now.
> 
> I'm not going to lie when I say that I didn't exactly like Supergirl at first. I enjoyed watching it, but there were better options at the time in the Arrowverse. Season 4 was the first time I got invested in the show, characters, and actors. I actually started to care more about Supergirl than the other shows. I was most excited about it during the summer break.
> 
> Even when Season 5 premiered, I was still more invested in the show than the others. Supergirl and Batwoman were the only shows I watched live every week. I even started writing fan fiction, something I never thought I would do. It's been an amazing time writing, and while I don't plan to stop after the show ends, I can admit that I am extremely heartbroken to hear that they're ending it.
> 
> Supergirl was the show that brought me into fan fiction and has even given me my first ship. I'll miss the Supergirl show and hope that everyone involved has success in other things moving forward.

She groaned. Her shoulders were hurting. The bed, for some reason, was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever laid on. Lena didn’t know why, since she specifically bought them because they were the comfiest her assistant, at the time, could find.

She frowned when her hand touched something ticklish. There shouldn’t be anything in the master bedroom that could tickle her finger. 

All of her doubts quickly fled her mind when Lena heard her mate sigh happily before moving closer into her body. It felt great having their bodies like this. However, she tilted her head when it felt like her bare waist touched Kara’s ass.

Her eyes opened immediately. She turned her head wherever she could. They were in the woods. They were nude as can be. Her shoulders and knees hurt a little. She probably needed to stretch. 

Lena looked down. She cringed at the blatant hair on her legs. If someone saw her now, they’d think she never shaved since puberty. God, she would have to shave her armpits and other areas that she’d like to keep private.

The CEO held her breath as the woman in her arms started to wake up. Kara must’ve been going through the same thought process since she started investigating where they fell asleep.

Deciding to help her, Lena cleared her throat. Kara stiffened. She turned slowly to face her mate. Her mouth fell into a frown while she tried to remember what happened, “Uh, where are we?”

“You don’t remember anything that happened last night?”

With a shrug, Kara sat up, “A little?” She turned her head towards the muddy paw prints a few feet away. That connected all the dots she needed. Her head whipped back towards Lena. She opened her mouth, but Lena answered first, “I helped you turn into your wolf.”

“I remember that now. I-I guess it just didn’t h-”   
  
“Kara, darling,” she interrupted. The CEO took her hands into her own, “It took me a while to understand what happened to me after my first turn. I know exactly what you’re feeling.”

The super lowered her head with the smallest hint of a smile. She sighed, “Thank you.”   
  
Lena grinned before kissing her head, “Of course.” She stood up and held her hand for Kara, “We should get back. I think it would be best if we showered.”

Her mate grabbed her hand to be pulled up. They started their walk back to the cabin until Kara stopped. The other Alpha turned around a few feet ahead of her. The super bit her lip. She wanted to ask something, but Lena would probably think it was stup-, “What’s wrong?”

She looked at her eyes, “Why aren’t we getting our underwear?”

The Luthor smirked, “Whenever I turn, Hope sends drones out to collect my clothing. They’re in the washer right now.”

“Oh,” she was speechless. Lena had everything planned out.  _ Of course, she did you idiot! She had three years to set everything up! _

Kara’s thoughts were once again interrupted by her mate, “Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need a minute alone?”

The super shook her head with a smile, “I’ve never felt better.”

She followed the other Alpha back to the cabin. She could’ve easily flown back, but it seemed like Lena had an entire system for just transforming and returning. This was exactly just like the CEO. Always prepared for everything. It must be one of the reasons why she’s been able to build LCorp out of the ashes of LuthorCorp.

When they returned, Lena informed Hope to deactivate Sol protocol. The super could hear the fences around the perimeter lower into the ground. She could even hear the cloaking technology deactivate.

Hope asked the couple how their night went. Lena smiled before telling the AI that it was fun to have a playmate. Behind her, Kara grinned. 

As they went upstairs into the master bedroom, the CEO muttered, “If I knew we would be out all night, I would’ve activated Luna protocol.”

“What’s the difference?”

Lena turned. She bit her lip. In all honesty, there wasn’t much. It still hid the property and raised the fences. She shrugged, “I would have to read the programs again.”

She walked into the bathroom. Her hand twisted the shower knob, trying to find the right temperature. She turned back to her mate, who was standing there. Kara was fiddling with her fingers on what she thought Lena would want to do.

Lena smiled and waved her closer, “Wanna come in?”

Kara nodded vigorously. She came closer to her mate but never made it. In the distance, on the right nightstand next to the bed, she heard her phone go off. The super groaned before excusing herself to check who was texting her.

All she saw was Alex saying, “911!” Her eyes widened. She supersped into her costume and back into the bathroom. Lena gave a sad smile before kissing her cheek, “Go, Supergirl.”

Kara returned the smile. She opened the window and hovered out of it. Her fingers worked carefully to close and lock it. The super turned away and shot to National City.

Kara growled on the trip. She was so close to taking a shower with her mate. It could’ve entailed really good sex. Sex that she was missing ever since she presented as an Alpha. She was curious as to how the sex would feel now. Her mate must have the same questions too. Kara would have to discuss this with her later.   
  


Her eyes narrowed at the scene in front of her. A White Martian was battling it out with J’onn and he was losing. The growl from the trip returned, but this time…this time it was inhumane.

The adversaries traded blows. J’onn thought he would get the upper hand until the White Martian choked him and slammed him into the ground. The Green Martian struggled to escape the grip. Their heads turned up into the air at the sound of a sonic boom.

Seconds later, J’onn was freed from his predicament. All he saw was a red and blue blur before the White Martian virtually vanished. The Green Martian got up, groaning as he stretched his back. He flew towards the battle.

  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fists connected with the side of the White Martian. She pushed it off of J’onn. They collided with a building. Internally, the super cringed. That was more collateral damage she would hear about on the news.

She got up quickly from the floor. Civilians packed the room as they investigated what was happening. Kara turned towards them, facing away from her enemy, “GET OUT OF HERE!”

Her eyes widened when she felt a hand around her torso. Before she could fight back, the White Martian threw her out of the window. Kara recovered before she hit the ground. She looked up as the White Martian jumped out of the building.

It collided with her in the air. The momentum pushed her back. She was stunned enough to allow her enemy a few hits, but she turned them to throw her own. Her punches landed harder. With one good punch, she created a crater on the street below them.

She landed softly. Her hands clenched into fists. She stomped towards the White Martian. It struggled to stand. Kara smirked. It was tired already.

When it stood up, Kara could hear it chuckle. Before she could figure out why, her ears picked up an extremely loud sound. She covered her ears, crying out in pain. 

She fell to her knees. Her vision got blurry. She couldn’t focus on anything. Kara could’ve sworn she saw J’onn come in to fight the White Martian. The pain continued with no interruption.

Kara felt like she was pulled into the back seat of a car. Someone else was driving it now. She could hear herself growl, but she couldn’t stop. Her eyes flashed yellow for a quick second. Her legs wobbled as she struggled to stand up.

Her mouth fell into a frown. She bared her teeth. Her eyes grew hotter as they became red. Kara yelled as she shot two beams at the White Martian. It screamed in pain at her heat vision. The super didn’t even notice the device that dropped from its hand.

Kara continued using her heat vision on her enemy. It fell to the ground. She didn’t stop her assault.

She stopped when someone started shaking her. Her eyes turned to normal before turning to put whoever shook her into a headlock. Unaware of either of them, Kara’s pupils were turning yellow.

Her grip on their neck tightened. She would’ve killed whoever was in her grip, but she was quickly taken out of her trance when she felt someone shoot her in the back.

It didn’t affect her much, probably just a small amount of low-grade Kryptonite, but it did its job. The small, but sharp pain cleared her head. Her arms grew tired as she let go. The person she was holding began to cough as air was brought back into their lungs.

Kara came to check up on them and apologize when she realized it was J’onn. Her eyes widened comically. Her heart practically stopped. She wanted to kill the man that was a father figure to her. 

“J-J’onn, I-I am so sorry.”

He held his hand up for a second, signaling for her to give him a minute. The Martian sucked any air in that he could. His hand went to touch his neck.

He got up when he felt like he could. J’onn was quick to hold Kara in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, spewing out apologies to him. Kara hid her head in the crook of his neck. The Martian held her tight.

Alex came running up to them. She was still holding the gun that she used on Kara. It was given to her by Superman, who only trusted the eldest Danvers sister with it. Her heart broke seeing her sister in such a devastating state.

She pulled up her phone. Alex entered the messaging app and texted the one person who could help Kara.

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena came rushing into the DEO. She was escorted by two agents who led her to Alex. The agent was in the command center. She turned around from Winn’s desk when those two agents reported that they had the CEO.

“Lena, thank God,” Alex came over to hug her. The Alpha hugged Kara’s sister. They ended the hug after a squeeze, “Kara’s in the training room. She won’t come out and won’t let anyone in.”

Lena sighed. She saw the video of what happened on social media. It was viral. “Supergirl attacks Martian Manhunter” was spread on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. The hashtag, #SGvMM, was the number one trending on Twitter. 

She didn’t need any explanation. What she needed was for Alex to listen to her, “I think it’s best if we give Kara some time alone.”

“A-Alone?! You must be joking, right?” Alex chuckled, “She shouldn’t be alone right now. She needs someone to talk to.”   
  
“And she will when she wants to,” Lena countered. She crossed her arms over her chest, “We can’t force her. She needs to think it out. If we force her to do something, she will lash out.”

The agent huffed. She shook her head. Alex was thinking of an argument, but she couldn’t. Lena was an expert on this. She knew what was going through Kara’s head. 

“I’ll compromise with you,” The CEO bit her lip. This was a bit of a stretch since her mate could still react badly, but Alex was right in believing she needed someone, “I will go in there and sit with her, but I will not force her to talk. I won’t do anything she doesn’t want to.”

That seemed to work for them. The agent nodded before telling her where the training room was. Lena followed her directions until she eventually got a door that was properly named: Kryptonite Training Room. She clenched her fists. Kryptonite? They could just use red sun lamps and that’ll be more efficient than Kryptonite.

Her hand reached the doorknob. She decided against just opening the door. Instead, she knocked on the door. 

Lena opened the door shortly after. She closed it behind her and faced the entire room. The walls had a green glow on it. That must be the Kryptonite. In the middle of the room, on a platform, was Kara. She was facing away from the door. Her shoulders were slumped.

The CEO slowly approached her mate. The room was silent. Neither of them talked, even when Lena sat down next to her. Kara’s eyes were staring at the floor. They were unfocused. Her eyes were red from tears. Speaking of tears, Lena could see tear tracks down her cheeks from her crying.

She noticed her hand was close to her mate’s. She slid it over for their fingers to touch. Kara pulled hers away as if Lena’s hand was a fire. The CEO lowered her head while her mate turned to her, “L-Lena, I-I’m-”

“Kara-” She looked at her. The super seemed like she was going to cry again. This day was too much for her.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do any of these things! I…” She looked down at the floor, “I didn’t mean to hurt J’onn or burn the White Martian.”

Lena frowned. She slid her hand towards her mate again. This time, she held on and pulled her into a hug. Kara cried onto her shoulder. The CEO rubbed her back and swayed them slowly.

The couple stayed in the training room for almost an hour. They only came out after reassurance from Lena. She held her mate’s shoulders while they walked towards the lockers. Kara avoided the agent’s eyes during their walk.

She completely avoided the general direction of the medbay. She could tell that J’onn was still there.

When Lena brought her to the locker room, the super changed out of her suit. She held Kara on their way outside. She gave a curt nod towards Alex before leaving the DEO.

The car ride was silent on their way back home. Kara stared out the window. Her mate wanted to talk it out, but she decided to listen to her earlier belief: don’t force her to do something she doesn’t want to.

Once they got home, Kara went straight into their room. She sighed before placing her bag on the floor. Lena needed to remind herself to wash her mate’s suit when she was free.

Her steps up the stairs were bombs. The house was too quiet for anything to compete with them. Lena held her breath when she got to the master bedroom door. She opened it slowly, making sure she can close it if Kara says she wants to be alone.

The CEO stepped into the room. The curtains covered the windows. The fan was turned off and all of the lamps were too. She was thankful enough to use her superhuman eyesight to see her mate laying in the bed.

She sat on her side of the bed. She could hear Kara’s heartbeat going crazy. She wasn’t asleep. Lena kicked off her shoes before laying under the comforter. Her arm wrapped around Kara’s waist.

She leaned in to kiss her head, “I'll always be here for you. You can talk to me whenever you're ready.” Even though she didn’t respond, Lena could hear Kara whimper and sniffle.


	26. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - there's a lot of smut. Enjoy!

The super snuck out of bed in the middle of the night. She replaced the DEO sweats with jeans. Her eyes studied her mate for a few seconds. Lena was in deep sleep. She was stiff without hugging her. Kara frowned. Just another person she loved that she hurt.

She quietly closed the door behind her. Her feet were light on the floor. She didn’t need her mate hearing the creaking of the wood floors.

As she made it to the front door, she whispered to Hope, “Activate Luna protocol.”

“Activating Luna protocol, Kara Zor-El.” The AI responded immediately. The super locked the front door before heading into the woods. She could pick up the creaking of the fences raising from the ground and the electricity of the cloaking technology.

Her nose led her path. She walked towards the little spot Lena scented for herself. Even though it smelled good to her, she felt sick internally. 

Kara pulled off her sweatshirt. She ripped off her shirt, splitting it in half. Her fingers twitched as she shred her pants into pieces. It would’ve been less of a hassle if she wore the DEO sweats, but Kara liked wearing them. They were also comfy, so that helped.

Her eyes filled with tears at the thoughts of earlier today. She shouldn’t have listened to Alex. She should’ve stayed home and be taken care of by her Alpha. It would’ve been great. It would be relaxing.

Kara clenched her fists. She needed to listen to what Lena told her the day before. She needed to connect with her environment and her wolf. Her shins snapped when she did.

  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena groaned. She wiped her eyes before opening them. She sat up in bed. It was cold. Her personal heater left. The CEO frowned. 

She got off the bed. Her frown deepened when her foot kicked Kara’s sweats. The Alpha sighed. She didn’t need to think hard to know that her mate was in the woods. Before she left the cabin, Lena checked the time. It was a quarter past one.

Lena followed her mate’s path. She could still smell her scent on the ground. It led her to the spot she scented months ago when she moved to National City. The CEO was happy to see that Hope’s drones worked. Even though she programed it, it was good to see that they worked.

Her ears twitched. She turned stiffly towards her right. Lena could smell Kara sneaking around her. She wanted to play. If it meant she could help her mate, the CEO had no problem.

Deciding to take advantage, she took off her pajamas. With only underwear on, she arched her back. Secretly, Lena was smirking. She could smell her mate’s arousal. It was distracting her. Taking it a step further, she pushed her panties off her waist. Bending down, Lena took them off her feet and laid them next to her pajamas.

Her ears picked up her mate’s heart increase. She could hear her breathing increase as Kara panted. She was turned on and painfully so. Lena caught her mate. She was hunched over, cock stiffer than a pole.

The CEO smirked before walking over to her. The super didn’t move at all when her Alpha approached. She was staring at her big, supple, round breasts. The way she moved her hips should be illegal. 

Lena touched Kara’s chest. She looked up to her mate. Her smirk deepened as Kara discovered she was caught staring. If she could blush, the super would be redder than her cape. Both of their eyes were blown wide.

Lena moved her right hand down her mate’s body. As she gripped the pole, the super whimpered. She was wet, extremely wet. It was hard to keep a grip so she had to keep a tight one. That relieved Kara to a degree.

The CEO began to move her hand. She started slow. She decided to continue her torturing of her mate. Now and then, Lena would stop for a few seconds to kick Kara out of her progress. The super whined loudly whenever she would stop. 

It aggravated her. She got close multiple times but never came. Her mate was too evil to allow her that satisfaction. Unintentionally, she growled when Lena stopped for what she guessed was the fifth time. That did not sit well with her Alpha. Lena glared at her. She removed her hand from her cock. She whined for a moment before it was replaced with a squeak. 

The CEO had a hard grip on her head. It hurt. A lot. She could feel her eyes get misty. Her ears could barely pick up what her mate was telling her, or more specifically, threatening, “You’ll let your Alpha play or she won’t let you release.”

The super nodded her head, sighing when Lena’s soft hand was back on her base. Her mate was going through with it. She thrust her hips as her stomach tightened. With a howl, Kara came.

Her seed flew through Lena’s fingers. It fell to the ground. Her hands were sticky. She let go of her mate’s cock to admire her work. She moved her fingers with a smirk before popping each of them into her mouth.

Kara’s mouth dropped. It was really hot watching her mate suck her cum off her fingers. 

Before she could even advance on her, Lena turned away. She went back to her clothes and put them back on. In the distance, she heard her mate whining. Yelling out to her, she told her, “Come back to the cabin when you want to talk.”

She ventured back to their home. Inside, she went to make them some coffee. Lena was predicting a long night. Right as she pressed to start the coffee, the front door opened. Without looking at her, she told the super, “Put some clothes on!”

Kara marched up the stairs. Her mate left her hanging like that? It was great to get a handjob, but she wanted to go all the way. In their room, she grabbed a tank top and boy shorts. She came back down after changing into them.

Lena placed two mugs on the coffee table. They were on coasters since she was very adamant about not ruining the look of it. She made their coffees to their liking. After spending a month living with Kara and months dating with her, she knew how her mate liked her coffee.

The couple sat at opposite ends of their couch. They were both uncomfortable to different degrees. Their mugs were finished in a few minutes. They ignored the burning feel, more Lena than Kara since she could feel the pain.

Clearing her throat, the super started, “A-About today-”   
  
“It’s not your fault.”   
  
Kara nodded. She looked down at the floor, “I know that b-but I can’t stop blaming myself.” She sighed before looking at Lena, “I knew what was happening. I could see and feel it, but I didn’t feel like I was controlling myself.”   
  
Lena frowned. She scooched closer to cover Kara’s hand with her own. The super’s voice hitched, “I-It felt like a complete out-of-body experience.”   
  
The CEO rubbed her hand on her mate’s, “I get it.” She moved her hand up to hold her shoulder, “I never really felt this to my knowledge, but I have an understanding.”   
  
Kara sighed. She stood up to look away from her, “I-I don’t know how I’m going to be Supergirl.” Her arms crossed her chest to hug herself, “I shouldn’t be Supergirl if I react like this. This was out of line. It reminded me of when I was infected by Red Kryptonite.”

Lena stood up after her. She walked towards her. Her arm reached out to hold her waist. They stared at each other while she tried to help, “What you need to do is to learn how to control yourself,” Her arm squeezed her closer as she continued her thought process, “I do think it was a bad idea for you to be called in right after a transformation, but this isn’t the first time you reacted like this.”   
  
The super nodded. She knew that her mate was recalling her reaction towards Alex and Lena delaying her tests. It wasn’t her finest moment. Rao, it wasn’t.

“I can help you get more in tune with your wolf, but it will take a while,” She admitted. Her voice lowered and lowered throughout her speech until it was a whisper, “I was lucky enough to not have any responsibilities like LCorp when I turned. I traveled to Asia to meet some of the best monks to help me control myself.” Her mouth rose into a smile. She remembered those few months away from civilization. It was relaxing.

Lena turned Kara to face her, “As I said, it will take a while, maybe even shorter than my journey. I’ll do whatever I can to help you with this.”

Kara smiled. Her mate would do anything to help her. She helped people that were in need. Her selflessness was one of the reasons she fell in love with her. Leaning down, she met Lena’s lips for a slow kiss.

It lasted for a few seconds before they separated. Kara leaned down to hide in the crook of Lena’s neck. Even muffled, the CEO could hear her, “Thank you.”   
  
She shook her head, “I love you, Kara. I have no problem doing this.” The super backed away from her warmth. They smiled at each other before Lena broke their moment, “I don’t know about you, but I need some sleep.”

Kara laughed. She followed her mate back into their room. They laid down next to each other in bed. After a few minutes of looking at the ceiling, she asked her, “So, about what happened in the woods…”   
  
“You’re not getting any.”   
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The morning was not fun. They left the cabin after breakfast. Lena wanted to inform the DEO to not call Kara for emergencies. She wanted to do it in person, believing it would be easier that way than on the phone.

Kara didn’t mind speaking her feelings about not going there, but the CEO reminded her that these people were not the easiest to persuade.

The super flew her mate once they dressed for the day. She was obviously in her super suit while her mate was in a pair of jeans, a Star Wars t-shirt (which Kara got for her after they started dating), and Alex’s leather jacket (which was also given to her after she began dating her sister). 

Kara landed on the balcony softly. She knew of Lena’s fear of flying, which is sort of ironic since she has a pilot license.

They entered the DEO with quick steps. The CEO knew her mate didn’t want to be here, so she intended to be in and out. Her eyes searched for either the other Danvers or the Martian. Luckily, she found them in the Command Center.

Lena led her mate to the Command Center. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of the group she needed. They finished their talk with Winn before approaching the couple. Behind her, Kara tensed. She stared at the floor.   
  
The CEO spoke quickly, “I think it would be best if Supergirl isn’t called on for a while.” She could tell that they were going to argue. She growled quietly. The agent and director backed away slightly. They knew that they couldn’t challenge a werewolf, especially an Alpha.

She spoke again, but with the clear intent that this wasn’t going to be a debate, “She needs time to adjust to being a werewolf before even being cleared to be in the field. It was a stupid, idiotic, and dumb idea to call her into the field the morning after her first transformation.”

When it seemed like Alex was going to challenge her, Lena raised her eyebrow. It stopped the agent before she pissed the Alpha off.

Beside her, J’onn spoke softly, “What should we do if there’s an emergency that the DEO can’t handle?”

“You have three options I’ll approve: figure a way out, ask for the help of Guardian, or get Superman.”

“Superman doesn’t work for the DEO, and will not work with us if he can choose.”   
  
“Well,” Lena glared at Alex. Her eyes sparkled yellow for a moment before turning back, “it’s a good thing that he won’t have a choice unless he wants to speak with me on it.” She turned to face her mate. Kara was squeezing her hand just a tad too hard. The CEO knew that she took that comment a little too far. She faced the agent and director to fix it, “I’ll just talk to him about the  **_Importance_ ** of Kara getting time off.”

Seeing as they had no room fight on this, Alex and J’onn nodded. They both told the couple that they accepted the request and hoped to see Kara soon. On that note, the Alphas walked back to the balcony.

Before they reached it, Alex came running up. They stopped to see what she wanted. She gave Lena a look that told her exactly what she wanted.

With a kiss to her mate’s cheek, she went to the balcony. Kara fiddled with her fingers, “I-I’m sorry if this made you mad or disappointed.”   
  


“Kara,” Alex went to reach her arm, but she pulled away. She didn’t want to make her sister uncomfortable, “I will never be mad or disappointed if you need some time to help yourself in any way unless it’s some ‘alone time’ with Lena.”

The sisters chuckled. The agent took a tentative step closer to make it clear to her sister, “You know I’m proud of you, right?” The super blushed. She turned to look away from her sister. Alex lightly touched her arm, seeing if she was comfortable. Seeing as Kara didn’t have a negative reaction, she squeezed her shoulder, “I am, Kara. You’re going through this change in yourself. Most people could never do this.”

Kara wrapped Alex in a hug. They closed their eyes to take comfort in it before they ended it. The super held her sister’s gaze, “I love you, Al.”   
  
“I love you too, Kar.” She went down the stairs. Turning around, she told Kara, “Text me whenever you want. I expect sister nights to be fun!”

After watching her sister return to the Command Center, Kara flew them back home. She held her mate tight to her chest. She could never forget about that fear of flying. It felt comforting to hold her Alpha, almost if she could only have her.

They arrived home a few minutes after their departure. As they walked in, Lena notified her, “You should probably shave.”

Raising her eyebrow, Kara sped up into their room to take off her suit. The scream that came up from there was a clear indicator that she found one of the side effects of transformations. The fact that she didn’t realize it the previous day amazed the CEO.

She followed her mate’s path. Her hearing picked up the shower running. Lena rushed upstairs, wanting to see something that she always questioned. While Kara was wetting her hair from the stream, she knocked on the door. It was rude to just enter without permission.

When she heard the ‘ok’, Lena entered. The super was facing away from her. She got a great view of her delicious ass and back muscles. Clearing her throat, she spoke over the showerhead, “How are you going to shave?”

Turning her head, Kara smirked, “Hand me that mirror!” She pointed to the mirror on the sink. Lena grabbed it before opening the shower door to pass it. The super took it from her with a thank you. 

She pointed it at her legs and activated her heat vision. Two narrow beams came from her eyes. They hit the mirror before being redirected to her legs. The CEO watched with amazement as Kara’s heat vision shaved her hairy legs.

Once they were done, she lowered the mirror a little to get her… private area. Lena looked in any direction other than her mate. It was fascinating to learn how Kryptonians shaved, but this was just turning her on a little.

To respect her privacy and her dignity, Lena turned around. Her breathing fastened at the thoughts of what she could do to that-

“I’m done!” Kara shouted. The shower door opened slightly as the CEO took the mirror back before placing it on the sink. She stood there silently, watching her mate wash her hair. Suddenly, she turned back with a smirk, “Are you going to come in?”   
  
Her eyes widened. Come in and potentially have shower sex? Hell yeah!

With a nod, she threw her clothes off. She rushed into the shower to meet her mate there. Kara was looking up at the showerhead while washing the soap off her own. Her hands glided through her hair to help.

Lena held her waist. She leaned in to kiss her shoulder. Her kisses spread to the nape of her neck. The super moaned before facing her. They met in a heated kiss. Their kisses were sloppy with tongues clashing.

In an unexpected move to Kara, her mate pushed her to the wall. Her mouth moved from Kara’s to her neck. She sucked on her mating mark. The moan she let out was the sexiest thing Lena has ever heard in her life. 

The super jerked her hips. Her center was slick. She bit her lip when this wave of pure bliss came. Lena must’ve felt it too because she was moaning with her. 

The CEO’s moans got higher in pitch. She was looking down at their waists. Deciding to see what was interesting, Kara looked down too. Even with the pure ecstasy feeling, her eyes widened.

Her clit was growing. Like literally growing. Her jaw fell as it grew in not only height but girth. She didn’t even realize that Lena was having the same thing happening to her, “L-Lena-”   
  
Lena held her cheeks to force eye contact. She stayed calm while her mate was freaking out, “Kara, it’s ok. This is how we Alphas grow our… you know whats. We can stop if you want to, we don’t have to go further.”

Kara nodded. She closed her eyes to concentrate. She needed to control her breathing. She needed to calm down. If she could, Kara would be able to think with a clear head. 

“I-I want to.”

“A-Are you sure?” She questioned. Her mate needed to be completely sure of doing this. It was a new experience neither of them has tried. When her answer came with a nod, Lena turned off the showerhead.

Kara held onto her hand while being pulled out. Before she could remind Lena that they were wet, her back met the bed. She didn’t realize they moved this fast. However, she could tell that her mate was ready to savage her. Her pupils were dilated to their max.

Looking down, her member was at full mast. Her clit turned into a cock. She tilted her head at the notion that she didn’t have any balls. That wasn’t expected. Kara knew that most male genitalia had balls, including Lena.

Her head whipped up at a growl from her mate. Her journey stopped at the sight of her cock. It was hard, pulsing. Kara gulped. She didn’t remember Lena being this big. Rao, she was probably bigger than her by a few inches.

Kneeling in front of her, the CEO spread her legs. She crawled up, ignoring her where she needed it the most. Kara whines were cut off by Lena’s growls. Her hips jerked up when her mate kissed the skin right above her dick.

She sucked in a lot of air when Lena held her. This was a strange feeling. Not that it didn’t feel good, because it did, but it was weird. Her hands held the sheets as her mate began to jerk her off. It felt different than last time. When they were in the woods, it felt… right. 

Kara got the wind taken out of her when she suddenly felt a very warm and wet hole. Looking down, she moaned at the sight of Lena taking her in her mouth. She restrained herself from thrusting. She didn’t want to hurt her mate.

The CEO moaned at the taste of pre-cum. Her hand held the base as she sucked her head. Above her, the super was losing her mind. She fisted her hair, trying to push her down. Her back arched when not only did she take her whole, but she also pushed a finger into her.

As her head bobbed up and down her length, Lena fingered her mate. She kept a somewhat slow pace, not wanting to make Kara finish faster than a teenage boy. Only at the request from her mate did she speed up. Speeding up was exactly what she predicted. In less than two minutes after Kara moaning about her to go harder, she was cumming.

The super pushed her mate down her length. Her legs wrapped around her head. Her walls squeezed on her fingers as her cock tightened until it was releasing. She let out a mighty moan, one that would disturb her neighbors (if she still lived in her apartment).

Lena was doing her best to swallow. She wasn’t exactly experienced in someone cumming in her mouth. Well, she was, but she never experienced this much. Wave after wave of white seed shooting from Kara’s cock into the back of her throat. It was a little difficult to keep in.

She began to cough when it was too much. Cum started falling from her mouth and back onto her mate’s cock.

When she finally collapsed on the bed, Kara thought she was spent. That was probably the hardest she ever came. That enjoyable pain she felt from being hard was gone. It felt normal in a way.

Normal until she felt a tongue back in her nether region. She was too tired to move her head, but she could guess what Lena was doing. From the licking and sucking on her cock to the moans from her swallowing.

Without even looking down, she chuckled, “Thirsty much?”   
  


She felt her mate abandon her cock. She rose back from her waist and laid beside her. Lena was on her side, with her hand laying on Kara’s six-pack. Her hand rubbed a little lower than expected as her voice deepened, “How was that?”   
  
“I wish I lasted longer.”   
  
“Yeah, but maybe I’m that good,” She sat up. Kara turned her head slowly to face her. She watched with interest.

Lena pulled a drawer out from her nightstand. She grabbed a bottle of lube. Looking at her mate with a suggestive grin, she placed it on the bed. That stole Kara’s interest immediately. Her semi-hard was now proudly standing.

She went to take the bottle, but Lena slapped her hand. She knew what she wanted. Kara knew she’d get the chance to fuck her one day, but she also wanted to have a good fucking.

Scooching back a little for room, she asked, “How are we doing this?”   
  


The CEO gave her an evil grin. She licked her lips, “You go on your hands and knees. I’ll figure the rest out.”

She nodded. Kara sat up to turn and sit in position. She felt vulnerable. Her ass was open to the world and she couldn’t do anything about it. Her eyes closed when she heard the clacking of the bottle being opened.

She kept them close when the lube was thrown to the floor. Wet noises filled the room, mostly from Lena spreading it between her left fingers and jacking herself off with lube. After a good thrust, she moaned silently.

Her hands reached for Kara’s ass. She spread her cheeks. Her puckered hole sitting in the middle. She used her fingers to spread the leftover lube onto it. With a kiss to her hole, she backed away.

The super could feel her heart racing. Everything was in slow motion. It took her mate forever to touch just her hole with her head. Before she pushed in, she ordered Kara, “Tell me when to stop, slow down, or pull out.”   
  
With a nod, Lena entered her. Her eyes widened as her back entrance felt pain she never experienced. She felt a lot bigger in her ass than her pussy.

Kara let out a choked sob. Her mate was being considerate by going at a leisure pace. Her fists clenched on the sheets, ripping them. Her muscles in her neck strained as her face was turning red. They grunted as Lena kept going.

She held her hips to assist in pushing. She needed leverage to go all the way. Her mind was in a faze. It couldn’t handle the tightness of Kara’s ass. The feeling was a little uncomfortable but good.

Lena stopped when Kara yelled out, “Wait!” Her hips froze. Did she hurt her? Was this too much? Was she too big for Kara to hand-

“I-I need a minute.” Kara’s head fell to the bed. She took deep breaths. This was the time where she needed to relax. That whole thing in the shower was a test. This was the real deal.

After a minute of waiting, Lena continued at the assurance of her mate. She pushed further. It was a little faster than before, but Kara was handling it fine. So fine in fact that she was able to go all the way.

They both sighed when Lena’s hips met Kara’s ass. They stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling before the CEO started to pull out.

While she slowly lost the feeling of being full, the super whined. It was starting to feel good. Right as she went to vocalize her complaints, her mate pushed back in. A shriek escaped from her throat. It felt the same as before. It hurt. The lube was helping though. She wouldn’t want to know how anal was like raw. If this hurt, then that was a no go.

Lena watched her mate’s responses. She needed to see how she was feeling. Was she going in too hard? Did she need to stop? Her hips kept their slow pace. In all honesty, she wanted to fuck Kara until they both passed out. It took a lot of fighting to not fulfill her wishes.

After an accidental hard push, Kara groaned. Her voice was laced in pain, “ _ S-Stop _ .”

Her hips stilled. Did she hurt her? Lena gripped her hips with an underlying question of her state. She went to hold her hand when Kara reached back. She took deep breaths. Her hand squeezed Lena’s when she was ready. She kept her voice strong to tell her, “Y-You can go.”

“Are you sure?” The CEO questioned her mate. She didn’t want Kara to feel pressured into doing this. If she wanted to stop, she would. There is no reason why she would when it contradicts her mate’s well being.

The super nodded, “Y-Yes, you can go. I’m ready.”

With one more squeeze to her hand, Lena pushed. She was weary of her pace. If she was going too slow, it would feel more uncomfortable than it was, but going too fast would hurt her.

“G-Go a little f-faster.” Kara ordered her. She would spit a response at her, but she tended to her mate’s request. Her hands squeezed her hips tighter with a hard thrust.

It pushed the super a little. A groan mixed with pain and pleasure escaped from her throat. She bit her lip when the increasing slaps of hips to ass filled the silence. The only things she could hear were both of their grunts and her increasing heart rate.

Sweat poured from her brow. Her chest heaved as her hips slammed into Kara. She closed her eyes. That feeling of tightness was something else.

With the sound of Kara’s moans, she decided to speed up. It was a good decision. They were both messes at the pleasure of their first anal experience. Kara leaned her head down to the arm that was holding her up. Her other hand went to her hips to grab her cock. She was leaking profusely. It was getting a little irritating.

Seeing her mate jerk off set a fire Lena’s eyes. With what was a mild pace turned into quick, hard thrusts. Her mate gasped at the increase but didn’t object to it. In fact, it made her hand fasten on jerking off.

Kara was surprised when Lena reached around to hold her hand. She looked over her shoulder and into those green and blue eyes. Her eyes ventured down to her hips.

She got up. Lena was still inside, but she was now sitting on her legs. Her hips slammed up while her right hand continued its task. Her left hand moved around to squeeze one of Kara’s tits. The super could barely breathe. The thrusts and the combination of their hands were too much to handle.

Her hands moved to squeeze the boob Lena was holding with the other holding the back of her head. She pulled her mate forward until she felt her lips sucking on her neck. She kissed her shoulder.

Kara held on her neck. Her hips jerked, trying to release. Her moans elevated in pitch. With a hard thrust by Lena, she came. She shook as spurt after spurt of cum exploded from her dick while her ass tightened. Her hips continued to jerk as her mate helped the longevity of her orgasm.

The CEO slowed her hand to coincide with her mate’s release. The sensitivity of the cock caused it to squirm. Her hips slowed to a snail’s pace. She didn’t want to overload Kara while she came. It was better for both of them. With the sudden tightness of her ass, Lena was getting close.

Kara collapsed on her arms. They were barely holding her weight. She felt numb but in a good way. She could still feel Lena’s hips slapping her ass. As her thrusts sped up, she bit her lip.

The Alpha was close. She knew it. She grunted while her legs were tired. Her desire outweighed fatigue. Her mouth opened after a hard thrust. A guttural moan passed her lips. She was a thrust or two away from cumming.

In her head, Lena was fighting whether to cum inside or on Kara. She didn’t know if her mate wanted to be cummed in. As if sensing her thoughts, the other Alpha choked out, “I-Inside, please.”

With a firm nod, she slammed her hips. Kara squeezed her ass a little in support. The extra tightness set Lena over.

With one last thrust, her hips hit Kara’s ass. She leaned on her mate’s back as she came inside her. Her spurts shot into Kara’s ass. It felt good in a way. Her Alpha was pleased with being cummed in. If only she bred her. That made her joyful.

With a gasp, Lena spurts increased. Her knot was forming. She was going to warn her mate, but Kara was feeling it. It made her tight ass even tighter. It was way too uncomfortable. She knew that she couldn’t move. They were stuck.

Her complaints about the tightness died on her tongue. Pheromones and toxins were released as the knot formed to its potential. What was once an unpleasant feeling turned into ecstasy. She cried out when white spurts came from her soft dick. She was cumming as not only soft but hands-free.

Lena’s orgasm continued when Kara’s ass tightened even further. Her hands squeezed her hips. She moaned on her back.

Their release came to an end. Their huffs replaced the moans from seconds prior. The CEO held her mate’s stomach, “You did so good, darling. Such a good girl.”

A smile formed on her lips when Kara purred.  _ Oh, someone has a praise kink.  _ With a chuckle, she whispered, “Do you like being Alpha’s  _ good girl? _ ”

She hummed. Deciding to take this further, Lena rubbed her stomach. She kissed the individual vertebrae’s on her back, “You took your Alpha’s cock so well.” She played with her ass cheeks, “You took my knot so well. You’re my  _ good girl.” _

With a smirk, Kara whispered back, “I did,  _ Alpha.  _ You fucked me good. I feel so full with your knot.” She reached back to meet Lena’s hand. Behind her, her mate chuckled.

She rubbed the super’s hand, “I see someone has a kink.”   
  


“Don’t talk like you don’t,” she laughed with her, “I don’t know whether to call you Alpha, or  _ daddy. _ ”   
  
With her cheeks pinkening, she looked away. Lena would never confirm on enjoying being called daddy. Well, that rule had one exception, “How about my  _ good girl _ calls me both?”

She smiled when Kara let out a heartful laugh. They laid on their sides to get a little comfortable as they waited for the CEO's knot to soften. However, they were exhausted. The super fell asleep in Lena’s arm before her knot deflated.

Once she could pull out, she did. With a low groan, her cock came out. She reached for the tissue box on her nightstand. Her hand delicately cleaned her member and then any sperm that was descended from Kara’s asshole. She had to hold a laugh when her mate moaned after she began to wipe her ass with tissues.

She got up after cleaning up. Her left hand was full of cum tissues. She threw them out before going into the bathroom to wash her hands. 

Lena returned to her mate. She cringed at the sight of the cum stained sheets, but that was a problem they would deal with later. She laid behind her mate. Her arm circled her waist, muttering, “Good night, darling.”

Exhaustion finally won its battle. The CEO closed her eyes with a smile on her face and a nice soreness spread throughout her body.


	27. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for a little bit! I've been badly sick while I began my process of writing, and with the combo of Chronic Fatigue, I have been wiped out.
> 
> I'm happy with the way this chapter came out, so I hope you enjoy it! Let's root for our Alphas!

Lena needed to get used to waking up like this. Not only is her body sore for the second time in three days, but she has her mate in her arms. Even though this was a new development, she didn’t want this to ever end. Her arm tightened around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer.

She leaned in to plant a kiss on the super’s shoulder. The skin there was so smooth. If she didn’t know that was from being Kryptonian, Lena would’ve thought she was kissing the head of a baby.

It did not give her the required reaction. Instead of a happy sigh or even a moan, she heard her mate whimper. Not that needy or horny whimper, but a pain-filled one.

Lena’s eyes flew open. She didn’t recognize at all during her blissful state that Kara was whimpering. Now that she was paying attention, she could hear her whisper, “N-No, please…” She sat up. Her hand stilled before it could touch her mate. What if she reacted poorly to being touched? You weren’t supposed to wake people up while they were having a nightmare.

She clenched her fists while Kara started to twist and turn. Her voice raised in pitch with her nightmare. Her fingers clenched until she inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened wide. She abruptly sat up, looking around for something or better yet, someone.

When she found her someone, Kara pulled her in for a deep hug. Sobs erupted from her throat as she buried her face in Lena’s neck. Her voice strained from her hiccups, “I-I-I’m s-s-so sor-ry!”

Her arms tightened around the CEO to the point where there was no way for her to get out. Kara had her trapped in her arms.

Lena rubbed her back. She swayed them slowly. Her mate needed to calm down. She closed her eyes to focus on releasing pheromones. In the end, Lena released calming pheromones. It was soothing Kara since her sobbing turned into soft crying.

Her grip on her mate was still tight. She couldn’t let go, especially after the nightmare she had. The CEO kissed her head, “What happened?”

The question caused Kara to whimper again. She loosened her grip on Lena’s shoulder to be face-to-face with her. She closed her eyes with a shudder throughout her body. Her mouth let out a sigh, “I… It was horrible.”   
  
“I had just gotten home from Supergirl duties...I was mad. The DEO and I had to deal with an alien,” Her eyes opened to look down at the bed. Lena held her shoulder. The support gave Kara the courage to continue, “I-I was exhausted. You were still up. We were supposed to have a dinner date in your apartment. When I got home, I saw you were mad.”

Her eyes filled with tears. She wiped her nose when some snot started to drip from it, “I-I don’t remember what we were arguing about. All I know was that it got me pissed off,” Her hands clenched into fists, “I knew the feeling. It was my Alpha. My Alpha was enraged. She took control of my body. She stomped toward you. She picked you up by your neck. Sh-I started to apply pressure. My ears could easily pick up you losing oxygen.”   
  
“You were whimpering, asking us to stop- no, not asking… pleading… begging,” Lena kept her facade but she was doing the equivalent to gasping on the inside. Her arm stilled on Kara’s shoulder. That was all it took to scare the super. She slid away with a sorrow look on her face, “We didn’t listen. Our hand kept applying pressure until y-your n-neck snapped.”

A single tear fell down her cheeks. She sniffled before turning away. Her back was to Lena. Kara shook her head, “I-It wouldn’t stop. My mind kept playing it over and over. I-I couldn’t stop myself. I watched you die tens or even hundreds of times… I stopped counting after five.”

The super looked down at her hands. Her fingers were fiddling. She couldn’t look at her mate. With a sad chuckle, she continued, “A-And I’m supposed to be a role model. Not to just little girls, but the entire world. A role model that has the power to kill the woman they love.”

That was it for Lena. She moved to sit next to her. Kara was tense as the CEO sat down. She looked anywhere other than her mate. Lena scooched closer to her, “You are still a role model, Kara.”

“Bu-”   
  


“You can go through all of this and still be one. Hell, going through all of this will make you a better person and role model,” Her hand slid towards Kara’s, who graciously took it without a doubt in her mind. Lena brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. She whispered, “All of these nightmares might come to you, but you must know that you’re Alpha would never hurt me.”   
  
“B-But-”

Lena didn’t waste any time to interrupt her, “You’re Alpha will never hurt me like that, ever. Same with mine. Our Alpha’s have such love for each other, that even if we can compete with the other, we will never hurt our mate.” She grasped Kara’s chin. With a gentle pull, the couple was staring into each other’s eyes. The CEO stayed adamant about her belief, “I was scared that my Alpha would hurt you. Obviously, before I knew about you, but still, I was scared to death. I could imagine it just like you did.”

The super nodded, “T-Then how did you get over that… that fear?”   
  


“I didn’t.” She shrugged. Kara frowned quickly. Lena chuckled, “Let me explain,” she grabbed both of her hands, “I never got over that fear because I didn’t need to. I knew it was irrational. Now, that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing to fear it, but I had to trust that my Alpha would never willingly hurt you.”

The other Alpha gave off a small smile. Even with that smile, she still had doubts. With a sigh releasing from her lips, Kara spoke about them, “I-I don’t trust my Alpha. I never thought I could hurt J’onn or Alex willingly, but I did. I was even mean to you.”   
  
Lena squeezed her hands, “Although you don’t trust her, I will for you. I will be by your side the entire way. And speaking of the entire way,” she gave off her famous smirk, “it’s the best to remind you that we’re going to be working on your connection with your Alpha.”

“When are we starting?”   
  


“Now, if you want to.”   
  
“Now?!” Kara shouted. Didn’t she think it was a little early?

Lena gave her an amused smile. Her eyes twinkled, “Well, do you have any plans today?”   
  


“No….”   
  
“Then yes, now.” She stood up to pull Kara off the bed. They stared at each other for a moment before looking at the bed. Eyes wide, the Super stammered, “I-I’m just going to put the bedsheets in the washer.”

While she pulled the sheets off the bed, her mate started laughing. Kara gave her a bemused look. Lena grinned, “You must’ve enjoyed last night.”

She could tell when the Super turned red. Her eyes widened once again as her jaw fell. Even with this being one of the funniest things she’s seen in a while, Lena could acknowledge that the sheets really needed to be cleaned.

Her eyes darted from Kara to the bundle in her arms. With a gulp, her mate rushed down to the laundry room. She walked into the bathroom. Her mind went through her routine. Shower, ready her hair, and dress for the day. That was only part of it. Handing over LCorp reduced a lot of her stress in her days.

While Lena got ready in the master bathroom, Kara decided to get ready in one of the guestrooms. She didn’t want to distract herself or her mate. They were doing something important today. Taking a shower together would likely end up with them having sex. That did not sound so bad, but it was just the wrong time.

The couple met up an hour later. Lena dressed in a tank top and joggers. Kara chose to wear a t-shirt and shorts. They forwent shoes while leaving the cabin.

Kara followed her mate into the woods. They were going in a different direction than where Lena showed her to go for transformations. It confused her but she didn’t voice them. Instead, she spoke about something that came to mind, “Lena, so about last ni-”   
  
“Kara,” She replied with a chuckle, “now is not the time to talk about our sex life.”   
  


“I know that, it-it’s just that….” She looked at the ground, “I-I realized something.”

Lena turned around. Her eyebrow raised in question. Kara gulped, “I-I don’t have ba…  _ testicles!” _

“Ok?” She scratched her neck. What was so important about that? Thinking she was feeling shy, the CEO stepped up to reassure her, “Darling, I don’t care that you don’t have them. I still love you for who you are. And you don’t need to mention it. I remember fingering you.”

“Still love me for who I am? What in Rao are you talking about?”   
  


“Kara, you don’t need to be scared about me not accepting you.”   
  


“ **No!** ” She groaned with frustration. This wasn’t at all what she meant. But, it was good to know that Lena didn’t care about that.  _ Stay on focus!  _

“Lena, I don’t have testicles!”

“Yeah, we already established that.”   
  


“ _ No, _ ” Kara stepped forward and grabbed her hands, “I don’t have anything there. Nothing changed there except my… you know what.”   
  
Lena tilted her head. She had no clue of what Kara was trying to say. Her voice wavered with confusion, “I-I don’t get what’s important with that.”

The super huffed before she spilled it out crystally clear, “My  _ reproductive system _ did not change at all! Well, not much if you take into consideration that I was able to be hard and also have sperm-”

Lena felt her hearing cut out after that. Her rambling was cute, but this one shocked her to hell. She never took into consideration of what happened last night. She never questioned that she was able to finger Kara’s pussy. All the CEO thought about was fucking her mate.

But now; now she was definitely going through that consideration. If, and it’s a big  **IF** , Kara was right about what she was hypothesizing, they could have children. They could have a litter. Mini-Mes of both of them. Pups with blue eyes and blonde hair or green-blue eyes with black hair. Their doubts about being collatable from a week or two prior were now looking idiotic.

“-but I mean, what’s the chance that everything changes just because I grow one, you know?” Kara inhaled deeply. She talked for what felt like hours. She expected her mate to voice her opinions, her happiness over the realization. When Lena didn’t even move her mouth, worry filled her heart. In fact, it sunk. Did Lena not want this anymore? She must’ve so much spent time coming to terms with never having childr- _ pups _ to the point where having them seemed absurd. 

Her eyes filled with tears. Her voice strained, “L-Lena, if-if you don’t want childr-”

Lips pushed onto hers. Whatever sentence that came to mind flew away. 

Arms wrapped around her neck. In response, she wrapped hers around a waist. Kara closed her eyes while a tongue pushed into her mouth. She whined when Lena’s mouth parted from hers. She chased it only to meet a finger.

Kara opened her eyes. They focused on the pointer finger before her mate came to view. She withdrew quickly. Her arms still held the CEO’s waist. Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting to see what Lena would say. She paid attention to every detail of her hearing. From her mate’s breathing to the National City traffic.

When she got the courage to speak, Lena didn’t waste the potential, “W-We can have  _ pups _ ?!” The super nodded eagerly. She bit her lip. Her hands gripped Kara’s shirt. She smiled and leaned in, pecking her lips.

Lena hugged her. She felt her mate bury her face into the crook of her neck. Her voice was lowered to a whisper, “We’ll talk about this later, and at the DEO, but we have you to worry about right now.”   
  
Kara kissed her shoulder. She let go of her waist. Their foreheads met for a quiet moment. When the couple could control their excitement, they continued their walk.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


In an hour, they arrived at a lake. It seemed eerily familiar to Kara. She sniffed the scents into her nose. That smell of the freshwater, the fish, the terrain, and the prey was recognizable. She knew of this place.

In front of her, her mate was grinning. She didn’t hide her satisfaction, “It’s good to see you’re retaining your memories from transformations.”   
  
“Yeah,” she looked around their surroundings. She sniffed again before moving. Her steps were quiet while Kara walked to a spot. She kneeled on the ground. Her nose inched closer. She looked up at her mate, “We were here, right?”   
  


Lena nodded. She squatted down. Her hand laid on the dirt, “We were here the first time you turned.”   
  
Kara turned to face her. She stared at the CEO before gazing at the lake, “I...I remember relaxing here. We-We laid in and drank from the water,” The super chuckled when a memory came to her, “you even splashed some water at me.”

The other Alpha chuckled with her. She grabbed some of the dirt under her hand. She moved it around before letting gravity do its thing, “I loved having someone to play with.”

Her mate looked back at her. Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “Then it’s a good thing that you have me now.”

Lena smiled, “Even though I didn’t want you to do this,” she felt her eyes brim with tears, “thank you.”

They stood up after that. The CEO led her mate closer to the edge of the shore. She stepped just into the water, letting her feet get soaked. Behind her, Kara followed her example. Their eyes stared at the wilderness in front of them.

“Today, I want you to relax.”   
  
“That’s it?” Her eyebrow raised in confusion. She heard a chuckle escape from the woman in front of her, “That’s it.”

“Why?”

Her head didn’t move from its position. She closed her eyes and sighed, “You need to relax to truly get a feel of your environment.”

“ _ Ohhhh _ ,” Kara whispered. She took a tentative step closer, standing next to her mate. She at the monstrous trees in front of her. Her super-vision could easily track the animals hiding in the bushes further than the naked eye.

Her eyes drifted towards Lena. She looked calm.  _ Relaxed! _ Kara pointed to herself.

She looked like someone who was at peace. She was at peace with her Alpha. It must be a gre- “I can feel you staring at me.”   
  
“Oh, sorry,” She muttered. Her attention turned back to the view. It was nice. The stream was calm. The fish swimming in the water was quiet. Quieter than normal. With how quiet their environment was, Kara was bound to pick something up.

A crash erupted in her ears. Her hands clenched. People were screaming. Police radars reported the incident, but it would take them minutes to get to the scene. Kara narrowed her eyes at a very interesting rock.

“You’re not concentrating.”   
  


With a sigh, the super admitted, “I heard a car crash in National City.” Her head lowered to the ground, “I could hear the terror in the screams. The fear. The crunching of bones.”

Lena chose this moment to turn around. She held Kara’s hand, “You don’t need to feel bad.”   
  
“I-I just want to help.”   
  
“I know you do, darling. I know,” Her voice portrayed her sympathy. Her lips thinned, “but we both know that it isn’t smart to return.”   
  
“I-I know that!” She turned away. Her arms crossed her chest, “It doesn’t mean that I don’t feel bad.”

“Then talk to me.” Lena held her shoulder, “Tell me what you’re feeling.”   
  


Kara blew out a shuddering breath. Her head looked up, “I...I was brought here to protect my cousin.” She gulped, “I was supposed to raise him, teach him about Krypton.”

“That all changed when I went into the Phantom Zone.” A stray tear fell from one of the super’s eyes. She didn’t dare to wipe it away, “I spent twenty-four years in that… that  _ hell.  _ Years of containment in this small ship. I wasn’t awake the entire time, but I remember that feeling of being cold. Alone.”

Her eyes burned with more tears as they threatened to falls. She sniffled, “I-I got out. We still don’t know how, but I did. I made it out and got to Earth. I thought Kal- _ Clark _ was right in front of me. Maybe he was stuck in that  _ hell  _ too.”   
  


A sad chuckle escaped her lips, “That was until I met  _ Superman. _ ” She shook her head slowly, “He told me that he was my cousin. Baby Kal-El all grown up. I-I couldn’t believe it. The baby I changed diapers for was now a grown man. A hero.”   
  
“I stayed with him for a few days. He helped me learn a little more English. I was rusty, but I knew enough. Everything was fine, but it all changed.”   
  
“What happened?” Lena asked with peak interest.

The super bit her lip. She licked them too before responding, “Then I was taken in by the Danvers.” Kara shrugged her shoulders. Her body turned back with distaste, “To sum it up, I spent years hiding, but finally got the chance to free the  _ Kryptonian _ side of my identity. So, not being able to save people feels just like it did then as it does now.”

“Kara-”   
  
“I know it’s not your fault, Lee, but I spent  _ too _ long hiding from the world. I was expected to stay in the shadows. Let others step over me, not knowing they would break if I allowed it.” Her vision blurred while her voice strained. She clenched her jaw, “And now I have another part of myself that I have to fucking hide  _ again. _ ”

Her eyes widened. She could hear the almost silent gasp Lena let past those lips. Her heart pounded in her chest. The woman in front of her nodded slowly. She took a step back, “I-I don’t think we’re going to get more progress done today.”   
  
“Lena-”   
  
“We-We should head back.” The Alpha turned from her mate. She began her walk back to the cabin. Her hands clenched. Tears threatened to fall the same way Kara did. Her eyes focused on just getting back.

Kara stayed put in her spot. She watched Lena march away from her. Sooner than later, she disappeared from her vision. Her eyes closed with a groan. Kara didn’t mean to make it sound like she was blaming the CEO. She didn’t know the struggles the super faced during her teens and early twenties. Lena did not deserve what she was feeling.

She lifted herself into the air. Kara glided back, slower than her mate’s pace. By the time she returned, Lena had situated herself in the cabin. 

The super landed softly on the driveway. She approached the porch and opened the door quietly. Her hands kept that door from announcing her return, but she could assume that Lena knew she was back.

Her ears picked up the master bathroom shower. Water from both the showerhead and the ceiling waterfall clouded everything else in her hearing. Kara frowned before sitting on the couch. She reached to grab the remote, turning on the news.

After almost an hour, she could still hear the shower running. Worry filled Kara’s heart as she stepped up to the second floor. She entered the open master bedroom but hesitated at the bathroom door. Her knuckle was inches from the door. Would Lena want her here?

With a gulp, she knocked on the door. She couldn’t hear anything. Kara called out, “Lena?”   
  
When the CEO didn’t reply, the super announced, “I’m coming in!” Her hand grasped the knob. She twisted it, thanking Rao for it being unlocked, before opening the door. The room was filled with steam. If it wasn’t for her superhuman vision, Kara wouldn’t be able to see a thing.

Her head turned towards the shower. She picked up a faint sound. Her feet led her to who she was looking for. 

Lena was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was buried in those knees. Kara bit her lip. She could see her shoulders trembling. Her mate was crying.

The super opened the shower door. She closed it behind her. Her clothes stuck to her body, but she didn’t care. She sat next to Lena. Her arm stilled for a moment before wrapping around her mate’s shoulder. Kara pulled her in, allowing the woman in her arms to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

Neither of them spoke for minutes. They sat on the tiles, with the shower running above them. Water fell down their bodies while Lena’s silent cries filled Kara’s hearing.

After another minute of the same ritual, the CEO croaked, “I’m sorry.”

Her mate looked at her. She held her jaw to look her in the eyes, “No, it’s not your fault.”

“Kara-”   
  


“I never meant to blame you for something that you didn’t do. I-I just wish I could be free.” Her mouth turned into a smile, “I want to have the freedom to just shout that I am Supergirl to the world. I wish I didn’t have this heavy weight on my shoulders that only a few know about.”

“I want to brag about how closely connected I am to the woman I love,” Her hand held the side of Lena’s head, “I want to not be worried about risking your life whenever I put on that cape and skirt which, by the way, is not the easiest thing to wear in a fight.”   
  
Lena gave her a heartful laugh. Her cheeks showed those distinct dimples only the CEO had. Kara rubbed her thumb over her mate’s cheek, “I don’t want to hide how much I love you from the world, Lee. My love for you is so much deeper than I think anyone in this world will ever experience. I wish we were free to be open about our relationship without the dangers that come with it.”

The CEO held the hand on her cheek. She smiled. Her tears were gone by now. Her blue-green eyes shined with love, “I wish for that too.”   
  
Kara leaned in. Her mate met her in a soft kiss. Their lips barely moved, only to reattach when needed. The super’s other hand held the right side of Lena’s neck.    
  


They pulled back. Whimpers filled the silence from their talk. Forehead met forehead while their eyes shut. Kara whispered to Lena, “I love you so much.”   
  
“I love you too.”


	28. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I've had some trouble writing this chapter, but I am thankful to have finally finished it! I hope you all had a great day! Expect a time jump after this chapter.

Her hand carefully gripped the knob. Her tan, but whitening fingers turned it down. She let it go once the water ceased. The downpour from the waterfall in the shower was in the past.

Her fingers worked to pull her shirt off and push her pants down. Leaving herself in her underwear, Kara opened the door. She stepped quickly towards the sink, where their towels were delicately placed.

Grabbing them both, she returned into the shower, kneeling in front of her mate. Lena looked up with a small smile. Her contrasting pale fingers wrapped themselves around the offered object. The CEO stood up with help from her mate. They dried themselves off before moving into the bedroom.

Kara allowed her to get changed first. She sat on the bed. Her eyes lowered to her shaking hands. She gulped and closed her eyes, forcing them to stop. She needed to get control. This was the second time in a week that Kara had hurt her mate.

In the closet, Lena chose to wear her mate’s NCU sweatshirt and her own leggings. With one look in the mirror and a nod, she went to leave. However, she stayed still when her eyes caught Kara. Her lips fell into a frown, “Kara, you can change.”

The super’s eyes snapped open. She quickly got up from the bed, walking into the closet. After a kiss on her mate’s forehead, she closed the door behind her so she could change in privacy.

Lena grabbed her phone from her nightstand to check on the news. The car crash Kara had mentioned was a major story on social media. From what she was reading, people were wondering where Supergirl was. They were scared that the girl of steel left them to defend themselves from things they couldn’t handle.

With a groan, the CEO pulled up her chat with Alex. She sent a quick text asking her about what their story was relating to Supergirl’s absence.

In less than a minute, the agent responded. Apparently, the DEO made up a story but just needed Kara to be willing to film some scenes of a temporary goodbye to Earth. She further explained that this story was in the works ever since the couple told the agency that Kara would be M.I.A for a few weeks to even a few months.

Lena thanked the eldest Danvers sister before turning off her phone. It was just in time as Kara came walking out of the closet. She looked a lot more peaceful than a few hours ago. In just a plain white t-shirt and plaid sleeping pants, the super sat on the bed next to her mate.

The Alpha scooted closer to her mate. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. The other woman sighed, burying her face into her neck. Lena bent her head down to kiss the top of Kara’s head.

She laid her head on Kara’s. A sigh escaped her lips, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“What movie?” Her muffled voice spoke up from her neck.

“I don’t know. Maybe a Marvel movie? I know you like those.”

Kara shook her head. She removed her face from Lena’s neck. The loss of comfort was felt immediately by both parties. With a groan, the super rejected, “I’m not in the mood for a superhero movie right now.”

Lena nodded. In all honesty, she wasn’t either. She didn’t even like those films. At first, she was indifferent, but knowing that her mate was a superhero herself changed her view on them.

The CEO rubbed her mate’s back gently. She hummed while trying to think of an alternative, “How about we binge one of the shows you like? If I remember correctly,” a smile forming on the woman’s lips, “you had this, “F.R.I.E.N.D.S.”, show that we watched.”

That must’ve been a good choice. A smile tugged on Kara’s lips at the mention of the show. She remembered forcing her mate to watch the first four seasons with her. After hearing that Lena never watched the popular show, it was her duty to show it.

With a small nod, they left the bedroom. Heading downstairs, Lena set up some snacks and drinks. While she was doing that, Kara pulled up Netflix on the TV, searching for the show. Once she found it, the super skipped to the second episode of season five.

Sitting down next to her mate with their food, the CEO read the description of the episode out loud, “Monica and Chandler are caught in a passionate embrace but try to prove it was innocent: Ross' wife won't speak to him; Phoebe feels neglected; Rachel appoints Monica as her advisor in romance.”

“Do you remember the last episode? I know that we haven’t watched it in a while.”

“Kara,” she turned to smirk at her mate, “how could I forget the moment where Monica and Chandler slept together? Or when Ross hilariously and embarrassingly said ‘Rachel’ instead of ‘Emily’?”

Kara chuckled at the last part. It reminded her a lot of what she was like before Lena knew the truth of her alien heritage. She would occasionally say something that related somewhat to Supergirl. The infamous, “I flew here on… a bus.”, was a classic. She couldn’t remember how many times Alex cried from laughing when it was mentioned.

Lena grabbed the remote from her mate’s hand. She was about to press play, but another thought came to mind. Her eyebrows creased. She bit her lip. The thing that came to mind was inviting Alex and Maggie over. She thought that maybe having some familiar people over would help Kara. It could calm her down a little with a relaxing evening.

She was brought out of her head when Kara held her arm, “Where’d you go?”

The CEO shrugged. She looked down at her lap. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see Kara’s reaction when she made her recommendation, “Why don’t we invite Alex and Maggie over? We can have a couple’s night.”

Lena’s paranoia withheld her breath. She waited for her mate to respond. After a few seconds of complete silence, she was pulling back, “I-I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable with that. I should’ve known that after all the tension in the DEO that you didn’t want to see her.”

“No,” Kara’s tone was soft. Her delicate, but warm fingers grasped her mate’s. With a gentle squeeze, she continued her sentence, “I think it’s a good idea being social again with the people that matter to me. I haven’t seen our friends in a while. I do agree that having Alex and Maggie here first is best, seeing as I am closest to them.”

Lena looked up at her mate. She raised her left eyebrow. The super immediately retracted her statement with a chuckle, “Except for you, of course.” The CEO smiled. She leaned in to peck her mate’s lips. Kara sighed at the feeling of the soft lips against her.

After those few seconds came to an end, they separated. Their eyes showed warmth that either woman felt safe in. Kara stood up from the couch. She pointed in the direction of their room, “I’m going to text Alex.”

She trekked upstairs while Lena stayed on the couch. Her mate seemed lighter, warmer at the suggestion of having her sister and her girlfriend come over. Maybe bringing a piece of normalcy to Kara’s daily life was one way to help her in her journey.

Almost an hour and a half after texting her sister, they arrive. It wasn’t a surprise to Lena, seeing how Alex was somewhat struggling with not seeing her sister.

When the other couple arrived, the motion sensors around the property alerted the Alphas. They unlocked the door so that Alex and Maggie didn’t have to. 

Kara rushed to the door when they came in. She immediately grabbed her sister, pulling her into a hug. Their arms tightened around the other sister. While they were having some time alone, Maggie passed them to sit next to Lena. She gave a small smile, “How are you both doing?”

“We’ve been good,” The CEO attempted to be optimistic. They were alright at best, but struggles beneath their persona’s on the outside. With a smirk to the detective, she pointed at the cabinets in the kitchen, “I’ve got the good stuff.”

That got the attention of two women. Maggie had a big smile on her face, but Alex was the one that acted first. She rushed into the kitchen to grab the very expensive whiskey. They all held giggles when a shriek was heard from the kitchen.

The agent came out with the whiskey. It was Lena’s famous, “Balvenie 50-Year-Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky”. It was always a topic of boasting between the CEO and her mate’s sister. She had never opened it since she bought it.

“Y-You-You’r-”

“Yes, we’re having it tonight.” Before she could react, Alex placed the whiskey down to jump on Lena, giving her a massive hug. The Alpha looked at the other women in their room. They were grinning at how happy the agent was at the moment. If Lena had to guess, Alex wasn’t exactly the definition of sunshine for a while.

The agent got off her after a few moments. She went to grab the whiskey bottle, but it was taken by her girlfriend. Alex gasped, feigning hurt. Maggie glared at her, “Go get some glasses.”

The red-head huffed before heading back into the kitchen to retrieve the things she was tasked to. In the living room, the three women chuckled. Maggie sat on the love seat while Kara moved to sit next to her mate. The super laid back, “How’s everything in National City?”

The detective looked at both of them before responding, “It’s not that bad. Nothing the DEO and the NCPD can’t handle.”

“I think you know what I was referring to, Maggie,” Kara argued.

Maggie nodded. She hummed quietly, “As I said, it’s nothing we can’t handle. The absence of Supergirl has not hurt us too much.”

Kara sighed. She smiled as Alex came back into the room with four glasses. While she was occupied with that, Lena was staring at the detective. Without smelling her emotions, she knew that Maggie was lying. The other woman was staring at Lena with wide eyes. She knew that she was caught.

They turned to their girlfriends, who were handing glasses to them. Lena thanked her mate with a kiss on her cheek. She stared down at the brown liquid. She brought it up to her mouth to sip from it.

Both Alex and Maggie coughed when they drank from their glasses. The agent cleared her throat, “Wow, this is good.” Her girlfriend hummed in agreement. Kara took a sip before cringing. She shook her head and placed the glass on the coffee table.

She gulped the rest of the whiskey down her throat. Kara stuck her tongue out in disgust, “That is horrible. I don’t know how you humans can drink that.”

“I guess it’s a good thing we don’t have your Kryptonian immunity to alcohol,” Maggie joked. Alex chuckled with her girlfriend. They sat on the love seat. Well, the detective sat in her girlfriend’s lap.

The room turned silent. No one had the courage to start a conversation. The only productive thing accomplished was Lena restarting the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. episode she and Kara were supposed to watch. Whenever something funny happened, the group chuckled, but that was it.

Kara took a moment to watch the other women. They looked peaceful. This arrangement was something everyone needed. The last few months were crazy and the Superfriends needed time to adjust to their normal.

Two and a half episodes later, the super was grabbing chip bags in the kitchen. She floated up a few inches to get two bowls. Her hands ripped the bags open, pouring the contents into those bowls. She crumpled them up before shooting them into the trash.

“Nice shot.”

Kara turned, smiling at her sister. She shrugged, turning back to the bowls full of chips, “Yeah.” Her hands stilled on the counter. That smile she sported quickly evaporated with a sigh. Alex came next to her. Her hand held the super’s shoulder, “You ok?”

After thinking about that question, she gave her sister a short nod, “Yeah, I think I will be.”

“Good,” The agent grinned. Her eyes looked back in the direction of the living room before returning to her sister, “because I don’t think your Alpha would like if her mate was sad.”

“You’re damn right!” Lena yelled from the couch. The Danvers sisters laughed at her answer. Kara grabbed one bowl and Alex held the other when they returned to their girlfriends. Maggie whispered about how their talk was while the CEO leaned up to peck her mate’s lips. 

As they continued their watch, their quietness became something of the past. It became apparent when Maggie asked out in the open. “Who fucked the other?”

While the super was choking on whatever was in her throat, Lena shrugged with a grin, “Why don’t you tell them, darling?” The glare she got from her mate was worth it, seeing as her face was beet red.

Even though her sister and her friends all messed with her sometimes, Kara wouldn’t trade it for the world. Especially when they’re some of the most supportive people ever. She was thankful to have not only them but Lena too. Without them, Kara knew she wouldn’t have survived the death of Krypton.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena followed Maggie and Alex out of the cabin. Kara fell asleep midway through one of the later episodes of season 5. The couple grabbed their bike helmets, courtesy of the CEO a few months prior. The agent turned and hugged Lena before walking over to her motorcycle. The detective gave her an awkward wave, intending to turn around, but Lena grabbed her arm. The glare she gave Maggie indicated exactly what the conversation they were about to have. Her voice lowered, hoping not to wake up her mate, "I know you couldn't tell Kara the truth, but tell it to me. Now."

"Lena, I don't th-"

" **Maggie!** " She roared at the detective. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment before turning back into their green-blue, "Cut the bullshit!"

The detective looked behind her shoulder. Alex was getting up from her seat. She held her hand up, telling her girlfriend that she can handle this. Facing back at the Alpha, she sighed. She tugged on her arm. Lena let it go instantly. Her other hand went to scratch her neck, "Listen, I know this whole thing is to help Kara out, but the DEO and NCPD are not equipped to handle the alien activities in National City."

"You did before." Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, that was before Fort R'ozz crashed onto Earth," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head with a huff, "Ever since Supergirl appeared in National City, the alien crime rate has gone up significantly. The same could be said for human hate crimes against the alien population."

"So you're blaming Kara for all of this?"

"No, let me rephrase it." The detective frowned. She took one small step away from the CEO, "Without Supergirl, it's only a matter of time before the crime rate in National City will shoot up. Even though the DEO is trying to figure something out, it will end in the same way." Maggie bit her lip before she continued, "Now, I don't think having _Supergirl_ make a statement about leaving the planet is a good thing. Seeing as it will give criminals the advantage of knowing she's gone. But, J'onn can't pretend to be her forever. People will eventually discover he isn't as strong or fast as her. Hell, he doesn't even have all of her powers. Soon, you'll have someone point out that _Supergirl_ isn't using her heat vision or freeze breath."

Lena clenched her fists. She shook her head, arguing with her, "She needs time, Maggie. It won't help Kara if this process is rushed!"

"Well, you need to find a way to make it faster before National City is in ruins!" The detective turned, stomping towards her girlfriend. Alex looked awkward as they put their helmets on. She gave a curt wave to the CEO before turning on the motorcycle and driving off the property.

Lena sighed once they were gone. She knew Maggie was right. Sooner or later, anarchy will ensue in National City. With the disappearance of Supergirl, it's only a matter of time before criminals take advantage of the lack of firepower that the law has. She needed to find a way to make this easier for Kara. There was no way that she could handle the stress of being Supergirl without taking control of her wolf side.


	29. The Return of Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not uploading at all during November. I was busy with writing an AU to my Spectacular Kara Danvers series, so that took up some of my time and I was stuck on this chapter for a while. However, I am happy with how it turned out, so I hope you enjoy it!

_ Two months later  _

  
  


Her paws slammed on the ground as she followed. Kara was chasing someone in the woods. It was thrilling. Lena was right when she said this was one of the greatest feelings. This was total freedom that she had never experienced except for when she came out as Supergirl.

She increased in speed. An advantage she had over her Alpha that they found out early on was her Kryptonian biology. At first, they thought it was only strength, but it was discovered that Kara also had some hint of superspeed.

With that being said, the super did use some of her inhumane speed to catch up with the person she was chasing. They both tumbled and fell on their asses. Recovering quickly, Kara sat on the other wolf’s chest.

The two turned back into their normal forms. Lena grinned up at her mate, “Well done, darling. Your skills have improved remarkably.”

The super smiled down at her mate. She pecked her lips, “All because of you.”

“Please, give yourself some credit,” The CEO held her mate’s hands. She squeezed them, “you have been handling all of this wonderfully. I was a wreck.”

“Well, that’s because I have you to help me.”

“It’s just a matter of semantics,” She smiled again. They got up from the ground which, by the way, was really dirty and wet. Wiping off some of the mud from her ass, Lena started their long walk back to the cabin. This was another part of her testing of Kara. The super would have the time to examine her surroundings, finding the directions of prey.

As they came closer to their destination, the blonde called out types of animals in the woods. The CEO hummed while her mate sniffed every few minutes. Inside, Lena was ecstatic. Kara finally seemed to be in tune with her Alpha. She had this… pride and fulfillment that she’d never seen in her mate until now. It was like connecting with her Alpha filled some of the void left from Krypton’s destruction. 

Once the couple arrived back at the cabin, they took a shower. Theirs may have taken a little… longer than one’s normal shower, but they were clean by the end. As afternoon turned to night, the couple snuggled on the couch. Kara had her face buried into Lena’s neck, smelling the distinct mint scent she gave off.

“Kara?”

“Mhmm?” The super mumbled into her neck. She bent her mouth down a little to kiss her neck sloppily. Her mate hummed, “I was thinking of something.”

She sat up to sit on her mate’s lap. Kara pinned her Alpha’s hands above her head. She moved in to kiss her neck before moving to her collar bone. She sucked on her skin, making Lena moan quietly. The CEO’s hands wrapped around her head. Her voice wavered as Kara continued her attacks, “M-Maybe now’s t-the time for u-us to go b-back.”

Lena whined when Kara stopped. She felt her mate tense within her arms. Before she could ask her about how she was feeling, the super mumbled, “Y-You’re right,” Kara backed away from her neck but stayed on her lap. She bit her bottom lip in thought before finishing, “We agreed with the DEO that I would return once I’d get more control of myself.”

“If you’re not ready, then-”

“Lena, I am ready!” Her voice raised to show her belief in that statement. The super sighed, “I am ready. I feel more in control of myself than I have ever been.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara gave her a shit-eating grin. She bent down again. Only a few inches from her neck, she whispered, “I am,  _ Alpha. _ ” Her tongue stuck out to lick her mate’s neck. Above her, Lena giggled until it was replaced by a moan when she changed it to sucking on her neck.

The CEO grabbed Kara’s chin to lean her up, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. The super’s and Luthor's tongues battle for dominance, but eventually decided to coincide together. After almost a minute of battling, they parted to catch their breaths. Lena smiled up at her mate, “I love you, Kara.”

“Lee, you tell me this all the-” the Luthor glared at Kara. With a gulp that reverted into a grin, she lowered herself again until there were only inches separating them. The super whispered to her mate, “I love you too.”

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Ok, we have almost ten minutes until everyone arrives for the second game night as a group. Are you ready, Kara?”

The super bit her lip. A few weeks ago, they invited all of the Superfriends to the cabin for a game night. That was the first time Kara saw them all in one space since months prior. Sure, some of them visited by themselves or with one other person, but it had been forever since they were all together.

Kara nodded. She bit her lip in anticipation. Her eyes checked the living room to make sure that everything was where it needed to be. This game night needed to be perfect. She needed to show that the real Supergirl and Kara Danvers were ready to return to National City.

Lena came up next to her mate to give her a side hug. She leaned over to kiss the top of her head before whispering, "You can do this."

The super looked up at the CEO with a small smile, "I know."

Roughly six minutes later, the first guests arrived. Kara opened the door to her sister and Maggie. She greeted them both before pulling them in. The couple then greeted Lena and went into the kitchen to get themselves something to drink.

The four women sat on the couch, separated by it splitting into an 'L' shape. Their conversation was light seeing as not much has happened since the last time they spoke. By now, the world believed that Supergirl was still doing her job in National City.

The DEO and Kara decided it would be best to have J'onn pretend to be the super. They all came to an agreement that it was better to have somewhat rare sightings of Supergirl than to outright announce that she would be absent.

When it seemed like they would get bored, the rest of the group arrived. Lena answered the door this time. She grinned at seeing James, Winn, J'onn, Mon-El, and M’gann. Behind them was one of the DEO’s vans. Before the CEO could question why, Winn eagerly explained, “We carpooled!”

“That sounded like a lot of fun,” her eyes brightened at the group’s enthusiasm, “well, come in.” She moved out of the way for them to come in. Lena closed the door behind them. She waited a few moments as they all went to greet Kara, who was still sitting on the couch. Once they moved to the other spaces left or to the two chairs around the coffee table, the CEO sat down next to her mate.

Once everyone got their drinks situated, they started playing games. The first one was Monopoly, which Lena crushed everyone at. The entire group groaned while the CEO laughed whenever someone landed on one of her properties.

At the general push towards changing games, a drawing board was taken out for Pictionary. Now, this game was definitely fairer than Monopoly was. The winnings were usually spread out since the normal teams were split. Kara played with J’onn, Mon-El played with James, Winn played with Maggie, and Lena played with M’gann. It was a lot of fun seeing someone’s partner get so confused about what was being drawn while the person drawing got frustrated. However, the funniest part of Pictionary was when M’gann used her telepathy, at first, to guess Lena’s drawings correctly. The CEO argued adamantly that her drawing skills were just superior.

Before they moved on to Mario Kart, both Lena and Alex went into the kitchen to refill theirs and their girlfriend’s glasses. As they got the wine bottle, the DEO agent spoke up, “When do you think Kara’s going to be back?”

Lena shrugged, “I don’t see her not coming back in the coming week or so,” she poured wine into Kara’s glass before continuing her hypothesis, “I do believe she will need some time to adjust to being back, but I think Kar’s ready to be Supergirl again.”

“And CatCo?”

The CEO hummed. A smile grew on Alex’s face, “I don’t see why not. It’s helped her a lot with having you all here. I would be more apprehensive of her returning to her day job, but having a group of people in the same room as Kara really helps her adjust,” she looked out the exit of the kitchen towards Kara, who was laughing loudly at something Winn was telling her about. Her enhanced hearing could easily pick up the story, which was just how one of the devices he made blew up in his face. Lena looked back at the agent, “having her friends and family during this time helped her a lot. With James at CatCo, I think he’ll protect her if she needs someone.”

Before they could finish pouring their drinks, the aforementioned James came into the room. Both women smiled at the man as he went to grab a water bottle from the fridge. He smiled back at them, “I overheard some of your conversation,” he admitted, “but I will make sure Kara feels comfortable back at work.”

“Thank you, James,” they both replied. Lena walked up to him and crushed him in a hug. The man was stiff before returning it. This was really the first display of friendliness other than talking from the CEO to him. However, that did not help the feeling of his back cracking and having a hard time breathing. Lena let him go with an apology before she admitted something to him, “it really means a lot to me that you’d do that.”

“We all know Kara can be a little stubborn with her feelings,” they all shared a chuckle before James continued, “but I will do my best to check on her now and then to just see how she’s adjusting.”

“Guys, where’s our drinks?!”

Lena glared at the agent. Alex stared at her with wide eyes and hands up in surrender. The CEO sighed, “She’s your girlfriend.” With the insistent demands of wine, they quickly refilled their glasses and returned to the living room. Maggie grinned as her girlfriend passed over her glass. Kara gave a wide smile as her mate did the same.

When they moved on to Mario Kart, the Superfriends were not surprised that they were beaten by Lena and Winn. The “nerds”, which the group called them, were the ones that played video games the most. Well, Winn was the one that mainly played but the CEO would get a few hours during a week if she could.

The last game that they played before everyone started leaving was charades. The groups from Pictionary stayed the same, but in the end, the usual partners returned. While Winn and James were up, Kara snuggled into Lena’s side. Her mate wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

The group helped clean up the living room before leaving. The carpool group left first, seeing as they all had to leave together. Alex and Maggie left a half-hour later. Before the couple did leave, Kara and her sister spoke privately without their girlfriend’s listening to their conversation.

Once the house was empty except for the Alpha’s, they went upstairs to change into pajamas. As they got into their bed, Kara laid her head on Lena’s chest. She listened to her mate’s steady heartbeat which she found calming.

The CEO stroked her hair gently while holding her. A smile grew on Lena’s lips. It was one of the best feelings ever to have her mate in her arms. The sense of peace and security was one she loved having with Kara. However, she felt like this peace would end once she brought up the topic Alex spoke to her about earlier.

Her hand stilled from stroking the blonde hair. Kara buried her hand under Lena’s shirt and held her stomach. Her voice barely went up from a whisper when she spoke, “What’s wrong?”

The CEO sighed before kissing her mate’s head. She leaned down to feel any contact with it, “Alex asked me when you were able to come back as Supergirl and Kara Danvers,” Kara leaned on her elbow to be eye-to-eye with Lena. Her eyes dulled as she thought of when she could return. While she did that, the other Alpha brought up what they said the night prior, “I know we talked about it last night. You said you felt you were ready, but I don’t want Alex, me, or anyone else to rush you. If you don’t think you’re ready, you can tell me.”

Kara looked up at Lena and spoke with clear conviction, “I am ready, Lena. I feel like I can do it now, seeing as I am more accepting of my Alpha.”

“Well, when would you want to return?”

The super bit her lip. She never had a chance to think of when would be the time for her return. Now, on the spot, picking a date was a lot harder. Within a few seconds, she answered her mate, “Maybe I can return either tomorrow or Sunday as Supergirl?”

Lena nodded. Her smile returned as she leaned over to peck Kara’s lips. A hum escaped her lips, “I’ll text Alex tomorrow unless you want to. However, we’re going to be out next week.”

“Why?”

The CEO gave her mate a funny look. It was as if she was in disbelief that the super didn’t know, “The full moon is next Saturday.”

Below her, Kara groaned. She fell back onto Lena’s chest. Even with the excitement of being a werewolf, she  _ hated  _ full moons. Her mate was right in saying that they sucked a lot and hurt way more than a regular transformation. The only good thing that came out of experiencing a full moon was the countless hours of sex they had. Rao, Kara couldn’t wait to experience her rut if the sex was meant to feel even better.

Lena’s hand returned to Kara’s head, scratching her scalp this time. The super moaned quietly, feeling her eyes droop. The CEO whispered to not disturb her mate falling asleep, “I’ll message Alex tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love y’u too.”

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Kara slept in the next morning. Lena was up at seven and went downstairs to cook them breakfast while brewing coffee. She informed Hope to message Alex about their talk last night. In a few minutes, the AI replayed the text the agent sent to the CEO about them possibly heading to the DEO that day for a check-up before allowing Kara her hero reigns.

As she made breakfast, Hope played some classical music. Lena hummed as she grabbed ingredients and started making pancakes from scratch. While she was stirring the mix, arms wrapped around her waist. A wide smile grew on her lips. 

“Good m’rning,” Kara whispered roughly. She kissed her mate’s neck softly. Her chin sat on Lena’s neck, watching her make them pancakes.

The CEO leaned over to her mate’s cheek. She turned her head to kiss that cheek facing her, “I made us coffee. It’s still hot.”

“You’re the best!”

“I know, darling,” she smirked. Kara chuckled before letting go to retrieve her mug and pour herself some coffee. She rummaged through the refrigerator to take out her vanilla cream. Once she found it, she mixed the two liquids.

Lena’s smile did not waver at all while the super got her coffee. She didn’t think it could ever with how domestic they were. Years ago, having a lover like Kara was a dream, but she was thankful to whoever was upstairs for making it a reality.

She cleared her throat to inform her mate about the plan, “Alex said she wants you to go to the DEO for a check-up before being allowed to return as Supergirl.”

“You want to come?”

The CEO nodded. Her attention returned to the batter as she poured it into the pan. Even as she looked away from Kara, Lena still talked to her, “I want to be at the DEO today to just check on how your first patrol is after returning,” her smirk developed into an evil smirk, “and if you’re a  _ good girl _ , you might get a treat.”

She could hear a chuckle behind her, “Well, consider me intrigued.”

When she finished baking the pancakes, they ate at the dinner table. Their discussions were short and even non-existent with having nothing to talk about. After they finished, the couple ascended upstairs and into their bathroom to take separate showers this time.

They met in the living room ready for the day. Kara was in a t-shirt and sweats while Lena was in more of her usual CEO clothing of a blue blouse, black blazer, and black dress pants. The super put on her slides and her mate decided on heels.

It was almost eleven when they left the cabin. Like the other times of going to the DEO, Kara flew them. It was more efficient and wasted less time. The super still flew slower than normal to not hurt her mate in any way.

The DEO came into view around a minute and a half into their travels. Kara placed Lena down from her bridal carry. The couple entered the building with their chins held up high. The atmosphere was thick with tension as agents watched the women walk towards the Command Center.

The Alphas greeted their friends. Alex led Kara to the med bay while Lena sat next to Winn. The two friends mainly spoke about some new tech that LCorp was releasing. Although, the topic of the temporary CEO came up. Winn advised her to invite Samantha Arias and her daughter to the next game night. He believed it would be a great way to thank Sam for her work and even help build a friendship with the group.

While Lena thought that over, Alex was finishing her check-up on her sister. As they waited for the results to come back, she asked her, “Are you nervous?”

Kara chuckled at the question. She thought it was one of the easiest things she would ever answer, “Of course I am,” her hands gripped the edge of the medical bed, “I am scared of what if I react poorly, but I need to trust myself and Lena’s work with me.”

One of the DEO doctors came into the room with a tablet containing the results of Kara’s check-up. Alex read through the information before looking up with a grin, “Welcome back, Supergirl!”

“Wait, really?!” she slid off the bed to hug her sister. They went into the Command Center where the news became public. Almost all of the agents cheered as they congratulated Kara for being able to return. Her eyes were mainly on Lena, who was probably the happiest for her.

The super walked up to her mate, pulling her into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, seeing as they were in a public place, but both participants knew that it would’ve gotten more frantic and desperate if they were in private.

When they separated, Lena spoke breathlessly, “Y-You have your bag?” Kara gestured to the bag in her hand. Inside contained her super suit. The couple was interrupted by Alex telling her sister that there was a car chase that needed Supergirl. The super looked at her mate with hesitant eyes. Even after all of this progress, she still didn’t want to leave her. Lena pecked her lips, “Go get them,  _ Supergirl _ .”

Kara grinned and nodded. She super-sped into the locker room before coming out as Supergirl. With it being the first time she was in her suit for two months, all eyes were on her. She looked at Lena one last time before flying out into the city.


	30. Lena's Wonderland

Lena looked at the current reports of Supergirl’s antics in the city. The general consensus was that she was doing good so far. However, she wanted to see any slip-ups or whatnot. Lena didn’t know if it was rude or not but she would have to see something before it’s too late.

She flinched when someone knocked on the door. A voice came from outside, “Lena, are you ok? You’ve been in there for a while.”

_Fuck, I was in the bathroom for too long,_ she reprimanded herself. The CEO cleared her throat, “Y-Yeah, I just needed a moment,” she stood up from the toilet. Lena wiped her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes for barely sleeping last night. Even if she thought Kara was ready, the Alpha was still scared if something happened.

She washed her hands before stepping out of the bathroom. There stood Alex, in her DEO uniform, looking at the other woman with a concerned expression. Before the agent could ask her what was wrong, Lena held her hand up, “I am fine, I-” she shook her head. Her head fell to look at her feet. The Alpha decided that she didn’t need to hide her feelings with Alex, “I’m just worried.”

“Hey, Kara’s got this,” she held the CEO’s shoulder, “I know she can do this.”  
  


“I do too, but I can’t keep myself optimistic,” she bit her lip. It was something Lena learned when she was younger. Whenever something good happened to her, the other shoe dropped. She tried to let go of this tendency after meeting Kara and her friends. The “Superfriends” just made her life so much better than it ever was that Lena couldn’t think of that shoe dropping.

“It’s ok, Lena, it’s ok,” she pulled the Alpha into a hug. She sagged into the agent’s embrace. They stood there for a few minutes. It was as if both women needed comfort with the situation revolving around Kara. Even though they both tried to show themselves as strong and civil-minded, they were very scared.

The pair only separated when Kara reported that she was coming back. They tidied their clothes and Lena wiped her eyes before any of the tears in them could fall. The DEO quickly turned into a quiet place for the return of Supergirl.

The balcony doors opened as she landed inside. The once silent floor turned into a frenzy as agents went over to the hero to congratulate Kara on her successful first day back. She beamed at the positive attention and words everyone was giving her. It made this feel even better than it already was.

When she found her mate, Kara rushed past everyone to grab her. Lena yelped when the super pulled her into a deep hug. She buried her nose into the crook of the CEO’s neck. Her mate’s scent was soothing. 

Eventually, operations returned as normal in the DEO as they monitored any unusual activities. Lena held her waist, “I am so proud of you, darling.” She laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and closed her eyes, basking in this moment. 

Alex watched them and smiled. She always thanked God or Rao for giving her sister Lena. They were like two pieces of a heart that finally became whole. Both women dealt with tragedies that shaped who they were today, and the agent believed that was why they came together. 

The CEO kissed her cheek as they inched away. Their foreheads leaned into the other’s. Lena parted her lips to speak, thinking that she couldn’t without really trying, “I-I’m so proud of you, Kara.”

The super bit her lip. Her eyes drooped while her head fell onto her mate’s shoulder. Lena could tell that she was exhausted. Not from today, but from everything. All the hard work they had to do, holding the guilt she felt from leaving Krypton, and even being the last true Kryptonian. She knew her mate was exhausted from everything.

She held her mate’s shoulders while leading her into the locker room. The super sat down on a bench while Lena went to her locker. She returned to Kara with the bag full of her regular clothes. The CEO kneeled in front of her. She pulled on Kara’s right boot and pulled it off before moving to the other.

While she was doing this, her mate watched intently. She looked like she was lost in her head. Lena gazed up at her and held her knee, “Hey, are you ok?”

Kara shrugged. She placed her feet back on the ground but didn’t move. Her voice slightly wavered, “D-Do you think I made a mistake coming back?”

“How do you mean?”

“I-I was _scared,_ Lena,” she whispered. Her mate squeezed her knee harder. Kara covered her hand, “I couldn’t keep the memories of what I did out of my head. I doubted myself at every turn.”

She closed her eyes with a sigh. Her head filled her with horrible memories of her failures. It wasn’t only from a few months ago. No, it was also from last year with Red Kryptonite. She was horrified at the possibility of getting out of control again. Kara didn’t want to think of how the millions of children that looked up to her would feel. That would break her heart. She couldn’t fail her home, not again.

Her mate kissed her knee. She removed her hand to hold Kara’s. Lena spoke with clear conviction, “I know you’re scared, but you’ve been doing so well. You’re so strong, Kara, and I have to pinch myself every day to make sure this isn’t a dream.”

That got a laugh out of the super. She shook her head with the chuckle. Her eyes returned to the bright blues when she looked at Lena, “Thank you,” her hand went to caress her mate’s cheek, “for sticking by my side throughout this whole mess. I would’ve probably killed Alex by now if it was her.”

They both giggled at Kara’s statement. When their laughter died, they stared at each other with gentle eyes. One of them leaned towards the other and met in a soft kiss. Lena grabbed the back of her mate’s head, pulling her closer into the kiss. That made the super smile as she went to hold the CEO’s cheeks.

Their kiss ended quickly after that. When they pulled away, the couple spent their time by catching their breaths or pecking the others swollen lips. Kara whispered to her mate, “I love you so much, Lena.”

She looked up at her mate with a small smile tugging on her lips. She whispered the sentiment back, “I love you too, Kara. Thank you, for all of this.”

The Alphas came out of the locker room ten minutes later. Kara was in her casual wear with her suit back in her bag. They both met up with their friends in J’onn’s office, where Alex had brought food from Stilton Pizza. Lena chuckled when her partner’s eyes lit up at the sight of potstickers. She rushed to retrieve her own lunch, making sure that no one could steal them.

The friends lounged in the office. They didn’t specifically talk about anything except congratulate Kara on her performance earlier. Instead, everyone enjoyed the few moments of peace and quiet.

The couple said their byes after cleaning up. The super picked Lena up and flew them out of the DEO. They watched the sunset on the roof of LCorp before returning to their home once it was dark. When entering the cabin, Kara dropped her bag with a sigh. She walked over to the couch and collapsed. Behind her, Lena closed the door with a smirk at her mate. She followed the path over to the couch before sitting next to Kara. She sat on her legs while the woman next to laid her head back on the cushions. Her head moved until her blue eyes stared at Lena, “Hey.”

The CEO bit her top lip to not laugh. She lowered her voice and tried to sound casual, “ _Hey_.”

Beside her, the blonde groaned and closed her eyes, “You _know_ what that voice level does to me!”

Lena smirked. She scooched closer to her mate. Her lips were mere inches from Kara’s ear when she whispered, “What are you going to do about it, _baby girl_?"

The super groaned. She put her arm over her eyes and sighed, “Really?”

“I’m sorry, darling,” the CEO chuckled at her expense. She laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder to lean in and kiss her jaw. Her arm wrapped around her mate’s abdomen, “I don’t mean to tease.”

That got a laugh out of Kara. She moved her arm to open her eyes and look down at Lena. The super kissed her forehead before whispering, “Yeah, you did.” Kara could feel that her mate was smirking without seeing her mouth. Lena snuggled in closer to the super before replying, “Yeah, I did.”

Before anything else could occur, the super’s phone went off, signaling that she had gotten a text. Kara huffed while moving away from her mate so she could grab it from her pocket. Once her eyes read the message her sister sent, those soft blue eyes became hard stares. Lena knew almost instantly of the contents within the text. She moved her hand to gently caress Kara’s cheek and pull, making her mate gaze at her. The super’s soft eyes returned, but the CEO knew that she needed to do her duties, “Go.”

“I-I’m sure they can handle it,” Kara fought reluctantly.

Lena held both of her mate’s cheeks with her hands. She leaned in to give her one long kiss before backing away and whispering to her, “Go get them, _Supergirl_.”

She nodded firmly and kissed her one last time. Kara got up from the couch to rush back to the front door. With her super-speed, she instant switched from her casual daily clothes into her super suit. Opening the front door, she stepped out but not without taking one last look at her mate before closing it and launching into the sky.

Lena looked at the front door for a few moments after she left. During those short seconds, she was reminded of every moment where Kara left her to do her superhero business, before and after she knew that she was Supergirl. She forgot the feeling disappointment, loneliness, and abandonment. In all honesty, the CEO took full advantage of them staying home for two months and never thought of what it would feel like to be alone when her mate had to leave.

Her head fell to the coffee table which had one of her books on it. After thinking for a few seconds, she shook her head. Lena felt exhausted from today so she decided to lay down. Even though her back would probably scream at her later, her eyes began to droop. Sooner rather than later, they closed.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


_“Lena,” the CEO groaned at the voice. She shuffled around until she faced away from the noise. However, it was clearly persistent, “Lena?”_

  
  


_Huffing, she turned back to open her eyes and glared at Kara, “What?”_

_“Everyone is here,” the super smiled with what seemed to be pure joy. They turned to look behind Kara when a group of feet clattered on the hardwood floors. In less than roughly ten seconds, two small children came into their room. They both smiled the classic Kara Danvers sunny smile at the CEO._

_The children ran up and jumped onto the bed, scooching over to hug her. Simultaneously, they greeted her, “Goodmorning, mommy!”_

_Lena’s lips rose in a grin. She pulled them closer to squeeze their smaller frames, “How did you sleep, my little puppies?”_

_The little nickname did not go over well with the twins. They moaned and groaned while their parents laughed at it. After Luna and John literally pulled her out of bed, the four headed downstairs to the kitchen._ _As they went down, she stared at the obvious baby bump on Kara's stomach. She looked at it with heart eyes seeing as her mate was filled with another pup or even pups. Inside the kitchen, she saw seven other people. Their ages ranged from teenager to young adult._

_Everyone there smiled when they saw Lena enter. Two came up to her, who she knew were the oldest out of the others. Even though they were taller by almost a foot, she still pulled them down into a hug._

_The adults muttered a greeting to their mother. Lena said it back with enthusiasm seeing as it had been a while since she last saw them. The first two were just the start as everyone else either greeted their mother or said good morning. Generally, the ones that had started college greeted her while the ones still living in the cabin just gave her a good morning._

_The CEO studied every one of her children. The oldest two were Quinn and Alura. Quinn was born a little less than a year before their sister, Alura. They were 25 and 24. The next one was Winslow, who coincidentally was the smartest of their children. He was 22 and already had a doctorate after going to MIT - like his mother - during his mid-teens._

_The third and fourth were Alexandra and Lexi. They were the first twins of the Luthor-Danvers. Alexandra had just started school at Harvard while Lexi decided to intern at LCorp for a year. They were 19. In all honesty - and Lena would definitely admit it - she would protect Alexandra from everything. She was her little girl even though her “little girl” told her mother multiple times that she could fight her own battles against transphobic asshats. However, that did not stop the CEO from firing people or using her CEO skills to threaten them if they ever spoke to her daughter like that again. That didn’t stop her daughter from being thankful or even Nia encouraging her with an evil look in her eyes._

_The fifth one that came up was Michael. He was the oldest out of any of their children that were still living with them. He was a senior in high school, who was already accepted into multiple ivy league schools. However, Michael wanted a year off of school like his sister. Just like her, he went in the direction of one of his parents, Kara. He applied for an internship at CatCo just after he started his senior year._

_The last two were Barry and Oliver (Kara obviously named them after her friends). They were the most ambitious out of the group. That usually resulted in them getting in trouble. Lena couldn’t count how many times she got a call from their school about something the brothers did. By this time, the Luthor-Danvers were literally hanging on a thread. After having five other children go to the same schools, the staff starts to get a little annoyed. On the bright side, they helped both of their mothers with ideas. The four (usually in pairs of two at LCorp or CatCo), would brainstorm together after the brothers left school._

_Luna and John obviously didn’t say anything since they did earlier. The twins were 8 and had just started to be affected by their family. The duo showed some signs of Kryptonian powers and their senses just started to get heightened from their werewolf side. However, they were at least a few years from experiencing their first transformation._

_Speaking of transformation, that was why their children were back home. Every year, there were at least two times where all the children came home for a transformation. The land owned by Lena had been extended extensively since their first children were born. There was enough room for everyone to go their own ways until the morning._

_The family spent their day lounging around. They ate a lot, played games, watched TV, or read. It was just to occupy them until it was that time. After dinner, Lena and Kara decided that it would be best if they left. Their children said bye to Luna and John. Before they left themselves, the mates tucked them in bed and read them a short story._

_As always, the CEO ordered Hope to activate the Luna protocol for the cabin. She couldn’t do much for the rest of the woods, but it was big enough that they could blend in. The couple met up with their children at that spot that was scented by Lena all those years ago. Everyone took their clothes off. Thankfully, none of them were disgusted by seeing the other’s naked bodies. That came with years of transforming every full moon._

_The group went their separate ways. One or two went in pairs while the other children went off by themselves. Lena and Kara stayed in their spot. They shared one kiss before waiting for their transformation to start._

_The first one that experienced it was Lena. She bent down holding her stomach as pain flared from that spot. She looked back up at her mate, crying while her teeth enlarged and sharpened. She fell on her hands and knees while her ribs broke and rearranged. By now, the Alpha could hear multiple cries and groans in the distance and even right next to her._

_Before anything else could happen, she heard someone whisper, “Lena?”_

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Lena,” the super whispered. She shook her mate’s shoulder gently, “are you ok?”

“Wha’?” her eyes opened. She looked around dazed. Lena searched for her children until she realized it was all a dream. Kara’s voice brought her back when she realized her mate was still speaking, “I-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she doubted. Her eyes looked down to the CEO’s right hand. The other Alpha looked down too, seeing a claw instead. Closing her eyes, Lena concentrated on regaining her composure and felt her claw turn back.

“Lena, are you ok?”

She bit her lip and nodded. Even though she told herself that she was fine, tears built up in her eyes. Kara immediately held her close. She asked her mate if a bad dream caused this, but she was shocked when Lena corrected her. The super asked her what the dream was about, but the CEO told her that she’d tell it later. Although, she reiterated that it was the best dream she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a great dream. Maybe someone could make it real ;)


	31. The Impossible

The alarm in their room blared in the silence. She flinched as consciousness came to her. Lena groaned, looking around until she could successfully snooze it without missing. Beside her, the super was laying on her stomach. The sheets did little to hide her bareback or even some of her ass. Kara must've gotten hot during the night for the blanket to barely be on her.

A smile tugged on her lips. Her Kryptonian was peacefully sleeping in bed. With a turn of her head, Lena watched the sunrise occurring. Its bright orange glow was the only light in the room. Everything inside their bedroom had that orange tint that came from the windows.

She pushed the blankets off of her and planted her feet on the carpet beneath her. Lena cracked her back before getting up. Her feet moved quietly as she went into their closet to get her robe. After covering her own naked body, the CEO returned.

Delicate fingers grabbed the blanket and pulled it higher up her mate's back. Her lips touched the top of Kara's head before heading downstairs. Lena moved into the kitchen to get their coffee ready. As it brewed, she started breakfast and cleaned the dishes from the day before.

A random melody hummed from her lips as arms wrapped around her waist. Another pair of lips connected with her neck. The CEO sighed, "Is this becoming a routine?"

"If you mean seeing my mate barely wear anything in the morning while she cooks breakfast for the both of us," her arms snaked up Lena's front until they began to fondle two distinct entities, "then yes, it is."

She chuckled and shook her head in disbelief at this. She whispered, "Smart-ass."

Without thinking, Kara argued, "It's better to be a smart-ass than a dumbass."

Lena tilted her head slightly. An eyebrow rose in confusion for a moment before she started laughing again. Turning around, she became face-to-face with her mate. In front of her, Kara was blushing at her comment. It was a silly thing to say but they both thought it was hilarious.

As the hilarity of the comment died down, arms wrapped around the super's neck. The women leaned in slowly and met in a short kiss. It could also be considered a peck, but it lasted a little longer. Breaking away from the taller woman, Lena looked up at her and whispered again, "Hi."

Kara looked down and tilted her head slightly with a smile. She reciprocated the greeting before changing the subject by asking what was for breakfast. It was vanilla compared to what she actually wanted to ask her mate. The super was really curious but also worried about the dream Lena had while she was on duty.

They never talked about it at all, especially when the CEO's hand was one of a wolf. It was all ignored as Lena did not think it was that important. She's had instances before where it would cause a reaction like that. Once she tested herself, it was discovered that those reactions were due to a rise in adrenaline during situations, including dreams.

One of them sighed when the conversation ended quicker than they wanted to. Lena knew her mate really wanted to talk about it. It was easy to see. Even when they made love the night before, Kara was gentle. That didn't mean that she was never gentle, but her actions made Lena feel like glass. It was a stark contrast to the woman who would grip her neck almost to the point where it would bruise. The pleasure she felt was able to somewhat distract the CEO from these feelings, but after everything was over and they laid in bed, they returned.

Kara turned off the faucet behind her. The same hand stilled on the edge of the counter as she bent her head down. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them again and looked at Lena to ask her, "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

"Kara-"

"Please, Lena," she pleaded. Her hands went to wrap around her mate's, "for me."

The CEO stared up at her blue eyes. Seeing them become wet made her resolve on the issue fall. She nodded before squeezing those tan hands in her grip. They walked over to the kitchen table, where they sat down in seats across from the other. 

Kara cleared her throat, "So, you were dreaming, right?" When the woman across from her nodded, she continued, "and you had a reaction that caused your hand to turn into a wolf paw?"

"Yes."

"Was it a bad one? I-I don’t get this at all, Lena. I really don't. A good dream, which you claimed, shouldn't have gotten a reaction like that out of you," she looked down at the table. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on the table. Her head shook as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Kara continued to stare at the table while she continued to speak, "I'm worried, ok?! We've spent all this time worrying about me when I-I should worry about you."

"Hey, hey," Lena leaned over to hold her hand, "Don't you  _ ever _ feel regret for worrying about yourself in a difficult time for you."

"I-"

"Kara Danvers," she cut her off. The super huffed as the CEO finished, "I am fine, ok? Look at me," her hand reached out to caress Kara’s cheek. Her mate gazed up to stare into her eyes. A smile grew on Lena's lips, "The only reason that happened was because of adrenaline, ok? It was nothing bad, in fact, it was the greatest thing I have ever seen! It was beautiful Kara, and you would've loved it."

"What was it?"

"Darling, it-it was like a vision of our future," she revealed to her mate. Her hand squeezed the super's as she told her of the dream, "it was many years in the future. By that time, we were happy, or at least that's what I like to think. Anyways, I was woken up by that version of you and," tears filled her eyes, and her voice became hoarse, "and our two  _ little puppies _ ."

Kara tilted her head in confusion. What did little puppies mean? Did they have dogs in the future? That would make her happy, but she didn't understand what this big fuss was about. However, that opinion changed when she remembered that werewolves had a different word for children. She stuttered as the realization set in," L-Little p-puppies?"

Lena bit her lip and nodded. She let out a shaky breath while wiping her eyes of those tears, "and that wasn't the end of it," another hand reached out for the super to take. When it did, she finished the retelling, "there were others too! I remember there being maybe four adults and three teens. Of course, there were the two children that I already mentioned. From what I could get from the dream, we had nine pups!"

The room was once again encased in silence. Kara stared at her mate with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. That final revelation froze her as she attempted to fully process it. Across from her, the CEO bit her lip, afraid of how the super would react. 

Kara blinked slowly and shook her head in disbelief. A laugh escaped from her before she even realized it. She gulped the lump in her throat before finally voicing her thoughts, "N-Nine pups?"

Lena tentatively nodded again. She kept herself from grinning in fear that her mate would hate the idea of it. However, she did whisper, "A whole litter…"

Another chuckle escaped from those soft lips. Instead of it being totally random, this time, Kara’s eyes were filled with tears as she smiled, "Wow… nine?!"

"Y-Yeah,"

Kara started laughing again, "Well, we have a lot of catching up to do."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Lena looked around her office. It was the first time she’d been in it in months. Her role in the company had just been given back to her when she arrived. She was planned to meet with her replacement from the months she was absent. They signed the documents - separately - that transferred power back to her. The last thing Lena remembered her replacement telling her was that she "definitely needed a vacation with my daughter all the work LCorp required from its CEO."

_ I know that way too well.  _ She walked over to her desk. It looked exactly the same as it did when she left. Although, Lena could tell that everything on the desk wasn’t in the right place. It was obvious that Jess scrambled to get Samantha’s stuff off the desk when they got word that she was returning.

Her hand glided over the smooth, white, reflective surface. Images of being shot filled her head, but the Alpha did her best to ignore it. She spent months discussing with the DEO therapist about the events that occurred in this office. Lena needed to get over it, or at least she believed that.

A smirk formed from her lips when a distinct scent filled her nose and the sound of a cape swooshing in the air could be heard in the distance behind her. Within a few seconds, she could hear a person land on the balcony behind her. The balcony door opened and her  _ very _ good-looking mate entered the office.

Kara was grinning at Lena. Her eyes literally twinkled, or maybe that was just from the sun. She saw her mouth move, but the CEO didn’t hear it. However, she definitely felt when her mate enveloped her in a hug. She snuggled into her arms, burying her face into the crook of her mate’s neck. Her scent was intoxicating,  "You should be at work."

"I just wanted to see you back in your office!"

"Kara," she backed away from the embrace, "you'll get more chances to see me in my office during your lunch break and _after_ work."

The super bent her head shyly. She shrugged her shoulders before looking up and taking the time to study the room. A sigh escaped her lips, "I missed you."

Lena frowned. She took Kara's cheeks into her hands to pull her head down back into the crook of her neck. Arms wrapped around her waist, "I know us going back to work will be hard getting used to again, but I've got you. I will always be here to take care of my Kryptonian."

They both chuckled at that statement. The super removed her face from its location to stare down at her mate, "You make me feel human, Lena. You make me feel  _ normal. _ "

"Darling," she smirked, "we are  _ far  _ from normal if you didn't realize by now." Lena glanced at her watch. The huff from her obviously conveyed the message that Kara should be leaving and going back to CatCo.

Kara pretended to play dumb and continued to hold her. However, she was sadly interrupted by Lena pulling her hands off her waist. The super pouted, "I can work from here and send articles to Snapper!" That pout quickly turned into a shit-eating grin.

The CEO chuckled before shaking her head. She laid her hand on her mate’s collarbone, "Kara, as much as I would love to spend more time with you, I _would_ deeply miss the random gifs of dogs you'd send me during the day." 

As she said goodbye and watched her mate head towards the balcony, she told her, "And please, call your sister! I don't want to have ten missed calls and over thirty messages by noon!" With that, Kara grinned and blasted into the sky. Lena watched her quickly disappear from view before sighing. She turned her chair to finally sit in it.

The first thing she noticed was how uncomfortable it was. Her memory must've failed her because she had never felt it be like this. Well, she spent more of her time with actual work than worrying about her chair's comfort.

The intercom buzzed before Lena pressed on the answer button, "Yes, Jess?"

"Ms. Arias is here to see you."

She smiled before replying, "Send her in." The CEO stood up and pulled on her skirt. She smoothed out some of the wrinkles on her blouse as the doors opened to her office and a brunette entered, "Sam," Lena brightened as she walked up to her and pulled the woman into a hug.

The pair sat down on the couch in the corner of her office and caught up on the many years missed between the two since the last time they saw each other.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Kara slowed down as she came closer to the DEO. Her feet landed gallantly on the balcony. The doors opened as she walked into the command center. Alex, Winn, and J'onn were all looking in her direction while she came over to them. 

As she looked at their faces, there was a definite sign that something was wrong. That hypothesis was further proved by the entrance of Superman. When she didn't see Winn fangirl over her cousin, Kara knew that whatever happened or was happening was serious.

Tension filled the four as no one could figure who should tell the super what they knew. With quick glances and glares between them, it was silently decided that the person closest to Kara should tell her. Alex approached her sister, whose hands were on her hips in a somber expression. The agent thought of holding her shoulder but decided that this revelation could break the hero.

"Kara, we got a message earlier this morning." 

"Ok? What is it?" She turned to look at every one. Kara crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled dryly, "What is it, guys? An enemy force that wants to invade Earth?" When no one dared to answer her, she shouted with frustration, "Tell me!"

Alex lowered her head and whispered, "It was your mother."

The hero froze as her eyes widened. A strangled sob broke from her. She backed away from her sister when she tried to hold her. Kara pointed her finger at Alex and growled, "That...is not something to joke about, Alex!"

"Kara-"

"If my mother's hologram told you something, just bring me into that roo-"

Someone - most likely Winn - must've pressed a button because the screen above the desks and the command center started playing a video recording, " _ My dear Kara, if you're hearing this, then I must admit how much I miss you and your cousin Kal. I don't know how long this message will take to reach Earth, but I hope you are both able to see it,"  _ Kara felt tears stream down her cheeks. She didn't know how to respond at seeing a video of her deceased mother, " _ Sometimes, I wish we never sent you and your baby cousin to that distant planet. I regret sending you away to this day, but we had no other choice. Your father had no proof that his device would be able to save us. The odds were not in our favor but he was able to do it. Zor-El successfully built a dome that protected our home, Argo City. Even though our home was destroyed, Argo still remains and in effect, so do we." _

The video ended after that last statement. The room returned to its silence as everyone waited for the super react. They didn't have to wait long when Kara's throat bobbed and her broken voice spoke, "T-That must be from before Krypton ex-exploded, right?!"

"Kar-"

"I've been here for fourteen years, Alex!" She yelled at her sister. Kara stumbled back, "T-This must've been a 'what if' video!" When the agent tried to console her, she shook off her arms, "I WATCHED IT EXPLODE WITH MY OWN EYES! MY MOTHER, MY FRIENDS! EVERYONE I EVER LOVED THERE IS **DEAD**!"

The hero collapsed onto her knees. Violent sobs wracked her body. Kara felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and her head pulled into a chest. J'onn corrected Kara's previous statement, "We dated the video to almost a year and a half after the recorded demise of Krypton." She shook her head and pushed the person - who she knew was Alex - off her. In a split second, Kara shot out of the DEO at the protest of her friends and cousin.

The only thing Kara could hear as she flew was the wind, her cape, and her cries. She headed up north and watched as the grassy terrain transitioned into snow and ice. Looking in the distance, she could see the Fortress of Solitude and the glaciers surrounding it. There was no life around the towering fort.

She landed a few hundred feet from it. A crater formed under her from the impact of the landing. Her fists clenched and shook as more tears fell. She could feel her eyes burn, but not just from those tears. Quickly turning, Kara screamed as two blue-white beams shot from her eyes and into the glaciers. They crumbled in seconds as the super continued howling into the morning sky.


	32. Consequences

Lena turned off her car in the driveway. The sky still had some light to it, a perk from it being mid-June. The sunset was the opposite of the sunrise from this morning. It was an orange tint then but it had a pinkish glow now. They were both beautiful to look at. She wondered what it was like for Kara to witness a red sky for thirteen years.

Speaking of her mate, the CEO was worried about her. She hadn’t seen the hero since their short meeting in her office. Kara missed their lunch and the messages she sent her. At first, Lena thought that the super had been in a battle that solar flared her. That hypothesis died when there was no news of a major battle inside or around the city.

Her second belief was that Kara had been kidnapped. That was an easy explanation for why she was M.I.A. However, when Alex finally replied to her texts, she said that her mate was not in trouble and was fine. It was an obvious lie seeing as if she was fine, Kara would have informed the CEO if she would miss their lunch date due to a Supergirl emergency. In fact, there would be at least three gifs of dogs and several cute texts from the hero by lunch alone.

She had no conceivable thought as to why the agent would lie to her about Kara’s well being. Lena wanted to ask Winn or James, but she thought better of it. There was a possibility that she didn’t want to see her. Normally, the CEO would laugh at the thought of it. But at this point, it seemed more and more likely. 

There was one last hope that Kara was home. After the workday ended she raced back to the cabin. When she expected to see her mate on the couch or hear her upstairs, Lena was disappointed to find out that Kara was not there.

Tears quickly formed in her eyes. Lena desperately tried to think back the last few days for something she did. The answer must’ve been something small to her but big to Kara. Maybe she said some off-hand comment that offended her mate. Maybe - and this was stretching - the hero didn’t want to go back to work after spending months off with her. She must’ve been hurt that the CEO kept insisting that they had to go back. What didn’t make sense was Kara’s affirming of the plan. She stated her desire to return to CatCo and Supergirl multiple times.

A broken sob escaped her lips. She rushed to their room anticipating all of her mate’s stuff to be gone. When she reached the door and opened it, Lena froze at the view of everything perfectly normal. There wasn’t even a single piece of jewelry moved. The bedroom was the same as they had left it earlier.

She moved to the closet and picked out one of Kara’s favorite hoodies. Without changing to comfier clothes, Lena placed it over her blouse. The distinct vanilla and beach scents filled her nose. It brought immediate comfort to the woman in distress. Inhaling deeply, she took another hoodie before heading downstairs to sit on the couch. 

With her mate’s scent filling her senses, Lena fell asleep with red, puffy eyes and a hoarse voice from crying.

Hours later, she woke up when the front door closed. A defense feeling coursed through her body immediately. She jumped up, her eyes glowing yellow as her teeth and nails sharpened. Lena growled at the intruder who dared to break into their home.

A squeak came from the direction of the front door. Hands raised in the air to show they weren’t an enemy. The CEO took a moment to calm down from her adrenaline and within that moment, she noticed blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dark blue suit. 

Lena’s eyes flashed between their natural color and yellow until she was able to get control of herself. She groaned as her teeth and nails returned to normal. The woman in front of her let out a breathless gasp, “Lena-”

  
  
“ _ Where were you?! _ ” The CEO spat with venom. Kara stuttered as she tried to explain, but Lena was too enraged to listen to this piss-poor attempt, “Where the hell have you been?!”

“Lena, I-”

“Do you know how long it’s been, Kara?” She shook her head and a dry chuckle escaped from her, “It’s been hours since I last heard from you!” She decided not to tell her mate that Alex didn’t inform her where she was.

The super had tears in her eyes. They weren’t just from how she hurt Lena, but from earlier as well. Before she could yell at her again, Kara let out a sob. That shut the CEO up while her mate took this time of silence to try explaining, “Le-Lena, m-my mo-om.”

Although she was still pissed off, Lena still went to comfort the super. She held her head to pull it towards her chest. Her fingers scratched the blonde scalp as her mouth gave comforting words to the woman in her arms. While this all happened, Kara was crying on her. Her voice broke as she continued trying to tell her, “My-My mom, Lena-”

“It’s ok, Kara, it’s ok. I know you miss her so much.”

The super shook her head vehemently. She pushed her mate back slightly to look at her, “No, L-Lena, my-my mom is alive!”

The CEO gasped and her eyes widened. All the fight and anger in her left for the moment. She pulled her mate back into an embrace, “How did you find out?”

  
  
“S-She sent a-a message r-right after Krypton exploded. It-It just arrived and I-I watched it a-after leaving y-your office.”

_ After leaving my office?! Oh no!  _ Lena bit her lip. She was furious at Kara and thinking she was leaving her while the woman was actually dealing with an emotional crisis. Regret filled the rage that had previously choked her. She asked her a question, “What did she say?”

The super cleared her throat, “S-She voiced her regret for sending Clark and me away, but said that the dome my father made wasn’t 100% certain to work...” Her sentence broke off in fear of actually saying it out loud.   


“What else?”

Kara sighed into her chest, “My father was able to save Argo City.”

An authentic chuckle came from Lena. It was one of relief. She pulled the super’s head up to meet her eyes again, “So your family, friends, and species are alive?!” She nodded, “You’re not the last daughter of Krypton?!” When Kara nodded again she pulled her in for a kiss. However, it wasn’t something the CEO expected. She thought that her mate would be enthusiastic but she didn’t even try. Her lips were still.

Lena backed away from her. Kara was looking down and wasn’t meeting her eyes. She held her cheek, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The super’s chin trembled. She looked up at her mate, “I-It’s been  _ years _ , Lee! I thought I was the last Kryptonian for over a decade!”

“Kara-”

“I had to grieve for my entire world and now...now I learned that it was for no reason!” She frowned deeply. In front of her, the woman bit her lip. It was irritating to hear her mate talk bad about herself. It was heartbreaking because it was unhealthy and Lena also did it to herself multiple times due to how Lillian would criticize her for the smallest things.

The CEO shook her head, “No, Kara,” she held Kara’s hands. She squeezed them both and firmly told the other Alpha, “you did not know that they were alive. It was not for nothing.”

“Lena, why would I grieve if I could’ve known?!”

“How could you know?” She asked her mate. When the super didn’t respond, Lena continued with her questioning, “How could you know that they lived? If Argo City was all by itself and did not have the technologies Krypton once had, it does not surprise me that the message took so long to reach here!”

  
  
Kara shook her head. She pulled herself out of Lena’s grip, “You don’t understand!”

“What do I not understand, darling?” The CEO crossed her arms over her chest. She raised her eyebrow, “I won’t understand if you don’t tell me.”

The super clenched her fists as her lips trembled, “Y-You remember what I said before? About hiding myself because of my powers?” With Lena nodding that yes, she remembered, Kara explained, “If I knew that they were all alive, I wouldn’t have had to hide! I-I think Clark or maybe even the DEO - at that time - could’ve let me go home! All those years of me suffering because I had these powers or was an outsider a-and that didn’t need to happen in the first place.”

“Kara-”

  
  
“When I said you don’t understand, I mean it, Lena,” Her shoulders became tense, “you didn’t have to go through what I did.”

A humorless chuckle came from the CEO. She bit her cheek before biting back, “Oh, I think I know  _ exactly  _ what you went through.”

Kara adamantly shook her head. She was offended that her mate could even compare being a werewolf to a Kryptonian. The super voiced her offense, “You think turning into a werewolf is as bad as I had it? This is  _ nothing _ compared to what I went through. You have it easier!”   
  


Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say. Kara figured that out quickly when Lena’s eyes darkened. It was as if the once collected woman turned feral. In all honesty, she thought of this moment as one of the scariest of her life. It wasn’t as scary as the day Krypton died or being trapped in the Phantom Zone, but it was up there. 

“ _ What did you say?” _ The Alpha spoke in a deep tone. She could feel her fingers shake independently as they urged to attack the other Alpha that was challenging them. Within her head, Lena could feel herself slowly losing control. The pain she went through ever since that fateful first full moon was a very sore topic. So when her mate played it down, that really hurt the woman. When she spoke again, it was clear that this could probably never be forgiven, “Come on, say it  _ again! _ ”   
  


“Lena, I am-”   


  
Her apology was cut short by a hand. Even though she couldn’t physically feel the pain from the slap, Kara felt it deep down inside. Her hand went up to touch the spot where she was just hit. The super looked at her mate with wide eyes, “You think just because  _ you  _ have it easy now, that it means I did?! You have no  _ idea  _ the pain or the fear I went through when I turned. You have no idea how I felt about it or how many times I wanted to end it all because of this...this... _ sickness! _ And you definitely have no idea how hard it is to go through a rut!”

Her lips thinned. She clenched her eyes close to take a deep breath and calm herself. When a few seconds passed and it seemed that she wouldn’t lose control, Lena finished her rant, “Do you think I enjoyed the fact of what I did during my past ruts? Why do you think I felt so  _ embarrassed _ about it?! I felt  _ horrible  _ when it seemed that you were  _ disgusted  _ by me because of what I had to do. You’re lucky that you haven’t gone through a rut yet, but when you do, you’ll know what I mean.”

Kara still stared at her mate with a hand on her cheek. She had no words to ever apologize for what she said just moments prior. Any chance of apologizing died when Lena spoke again, “I think it’s best if you leave.”

“Lena-” with a green-blue eyed glare at her, she deflated. The super gulped down the lump in her throat and fought back tears, “If that’s what you want.”

Deciding to take the Luthor route, Lena bit back with venom, “It isn’t, but after your blatant disrespect towards what I went through, I think it’s for the best.”

Nodding at that, Kara sped upstairs to put some of her things in a duffel bag before coming back in less than a second. She looked at her mate with pleading eyes, practically begging her to rethink this. But the hero knew that the CEO wouldn’t. When someone hurt her, Lena would build up her walls and push them away. 

With one final look at the living room of their home, Kara turned and walked out. When she closed the door behind her, she placed the strap over her shoulder and shot into the early morning sky.


	33. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to promise all of you right now that there will be at least one flashback between chapter 32 and this chapter. I will probably have it in chapter 34 at the earliest!
> 
> I am happy to see a lot of people see what Lena did was wrong. I kind of intended for her to overreact a little so it would explain what I was planning since the reveal of Argo City (which you will quickly find out).

_ Three months later _

“Sam, how are things at LCorp?”

The brunette pulled out the sheets from her folder and passed it over to the CEO, “We have recorded record numbers in the third quarter and are planning to break records for the fourth.”

Lena nodded. She bit her lips as her eyes scanned the pages.  _ They seem to be doing fine without me there every day.  _ She placed the papers on the table in front of her. Taking the glass next to her, she gulped the water inside of it within seconds. Sam crossed her legs while continuing her report, “The scientists have also been getting closer to finishing the project you requested.”   
  


A small smile came from the CEO. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh and asked her, “How far are they from finishing the image inducers?”

The brunette took a moment to think before answering, “By my rough estimates, which should be taken lightly, I’d say a few months.”

Lena nodded again and checked her watch. She had a meeting soon at CatCo, which was one that she could not miss. Sam noticed the “discrete” time check and decided that if everything they discussed was finished, it was better to allow her friend time to get ready for her next meeting. She stood up from her chair, “Well, I should head back.”

The CEO stood up with her. She pulled the brunette into a hug. After it ended, Sam started walking to the clear doors. Her feet stopped with hesitation. Sam sighed and turned her head to look at her friend, “Do you want to come over tonight? Ruby has been asking to see you. I-I see how hard you’re trying to act like you are fine, but I can tell you aren’t.”

Lena bit the inside of her cheek. She let it go to deny the request, “I would love to, but I am absolutely stacked with work.” Sam nodded. Before she got out of earshot, the CEO yelled out, “Tell my favorite niece I said hi!”

Once the doors closed behind the other woman, Lena let out her long-awaited sigh. She grabbed the documents while cleaning up to sit at her desk. She cracked her back and looked at the picture frame of Kara with herself. It was taken shortly after they started dating. The photo was her first game night with the Superfriends.

Her recollection of the night was interrupted by James. He entered her office and gave Lena a nod, signaling to the CEO that it was time for their meeting. Standing up from her chair, she followed the man to the meeting room.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
It was until the wee hours of the morning when Lena left National City. After the meeting with the CatCo board, she made a “quick detour” to her personal lab in LCorp. Only at the advice of Hope did the Alpha leave the building.

When she opened the door and entered her home, Lena dropped her purse on the floor with no care. She kicked her heels off and pulled on her blouse until it untucked from the skirt. She untied her hair from its bun, allowing it to cascade down past her shoulders.

Lena walked up the stairs to the second floor and went into her bedroom. Without looking at the area of the bed or the other side of the closet, she changed into pajamas and returned to the living room. Sitting on the couch, she turned on the TV and patted down her pillow. The Alpha laid down and pulled the blankets up her body.

Before falling asleep, she spoke out, “Hope, when is the estimated time until my rut?”   
  


“Your next estimated rut will occur in roughly four days.”   
  
She thanked her AI before turning away from the TV and towards the cushions. As it played in the background, Lena fought off the tears that threatened to ruin her facade.

When she woke up just before dawn, the CEO did her daily routine. Coffee was brewed, an outfit was put on, makeup was masterfully applied, and killer heels hurt her feet. While driving to LCorp - which she visited almost every other day - she checked her messages and emails. The latest conversation was with Alex, with who she had a lunch meeting at noon.

Jess briefed Lena when she exited the elevator on the top floor. Her schedule for the day started smoothly but got packed later with meetings and checkups with the labs. With the news that she was mostly free for the first half of her day, Lena spent her time checking their inventory and signing some documents.

Time seemed to slow down as the CEO got bored. Any work that she needed to do was finished immediately, which gave her hours of free time until Alex arrived. Instead of doing something productive, Lena turned her chair around to stare at the view from her window. Her thoughts went rampant as she looked up to the sky.

The Alpha flinched when the intercom suddenly buzzed. She swung back to answer it, “Yes?”   
  


“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here to see you.”

_ Fuck, I was in my head for hours.  _ Lena cleared her throat, “Send her in.” She stood up from her chair and checked her suit. Pleased with how it looked, she sat on the edge of the desk as the redhead came in.

Lena smiled at her friend, “Alex,” she pulled her into a hug, “it’s good to see you.”   
  


“It’s been a while,” the CEO gestured for the woman to sit on her couch. She poured herself a glass of water before sitting next to the agent. At the sight of the Big Belly Burger bag, she chuckled, “If I wasn’t already in love with your sister, I’d be on you right now.”

Alex laughed and lightly punched Lena’s shoulder. When the Alpha grabbed the bag to open it, her smile turned into a frown. Their food was taken out of the bag and given to their owners. Just looking at Lena’s portion of the food outnumbered her guest’s by a lot.

While they ate, the CEO took a few seconds to examine the woman next to her. She could see the dark rings under Alex’s eyes, and if she looked closer, there was a red tint to it. There was a slight shake to her hands whenever she’d take a bite out of her burger or to take a sip from her soda.

Lena cleared her throat. She placed her burger down onto the table, “So, how are things?”   
  


Alex bit her lip. She knew what the Alpha was asking about, but the agent did not want to answer that. So she decided to play dumb, “What do you mean?”   
  


Playing dumb did not go well with the woman sitting next to her. She let out a low growl that turned into a frustrated huff, “You know exactly what I mean, Alexandra.” 

The agent sighed. She picked up her soda to gulp down the rest of it. When she finished, Alex sighed, “It hasn’t been the  _ best. _ ”

“Alex, you can call it out for what it is.”   
  
“And what would that be, Lena?” she crossed her arms over her chest. The agent held her breath in fear of what she would say.

The CEO bit her lip before answering the woman’s question, “Shit,” she held her hand up when Alex tried to interrupt, “I can’t count how many times I accidentally overhear you and Maggie arguing over the topic of kids.”

When the redhead didn’t look at her, Lena squeezed her shoulder, “Alex, you’ve claimed that you don’t need to have children, but we both know that isn’t possible.” She got off the couch and kneeled in front of the woman. Gripping her chin with her thumb and pointer finger, she forced eye-to-eye contact, “Your desire to be a mother is really important to you. Even though you love someone as much as you do with Maggie, children are too big to let it slide.”

“I can’t lose her, Lena!” Alex shook her head, “I love Maggie and that is it!”

“And then what will happen in the future?” She asked her friend. It was a hypothetical, but one that would definitely happen. The CEO reaffirmed her belief, “I know you love her a lot, I do, but resentment will grow in you until it’ll lead to something far worse than right now.”

Alex didn’t respond to the hypothesis that Lena suggested. She was afraid to admit that it would be true but also couldn’t deny it. Their discussion ceased for brief, tense moments. It ended when the agent’s phone went off. They both glanced at the device on the table. 

Lena huffed. Of course, an alien was attacking the city and needed Alex’s immediate attention. Sharing one last glimpse at the CEO, the redhead left the office and eventually the building as well. When Alex left the office, Lena cleaned up their lunch before calling out for Jess. When the woman arrived, she ordered her assistant, “Cancel all my meetings for today. I have a personal project I need to attend to.”

As her assistant left, the CEO entered her personal lab. She turned on the lights and as they did, a super-suit came into view within a special holder. It was a lighter blue than the Supergirl suit, the ‘S’ was surrounded by yellow instead of outlined by the color, there was a gold belt around the waist, and it had a distinct pair of pants. 

Pressing a button on her tablet, Hope was activated. Her cheery voice spoke, “Hello, Ms. Luthor. What do you need to acquire my assistance?”

“I need you to run diagnostics on the suit.”

“Shall I also contact Mr. Schott?” The AI suggested. It recognized the importance he played in making the suit. In fact, Lena would’ve taken longer to make this suit if it weren’t for Winn telling her how he made Kara’s suit.

She shook her head, “Not at this moment. I just need to see if there are any major problems with the suit that needs fixing.” While Hope ran the diagnostics on the suit, Lena checked the messages James sent her. She huffed with frustration. He told her that there was only so much that he could do with covering for Kara. By this point, it’s been five months of the hero being absent at her job excluding a few days before she left. 

The CEO knew what the right thing was. With her mate being absent for so long from the company, the only choice was to fire her. Kara was wasting a spot in the reporting staff and resources/money that could be used elsewhere. However, Lena didn’t want to do it. She knew that the woman would eventually return to Earth. She had to. 

Biting her tongue and shaking her head, she turned off her phone with a sigh. The super’s voluntary absence was a subject she did not want to think about. If those thoughts went to her head, Lena would begin to doubt that Kara will ever return. She believed it to be rational since Argo was her home. Why would she want to leave when her home, mother, and species were alive? Why would she return to Lena when she would be happy up there instead of down here?

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Hope reporting the test results, “There is a problem with the yellow sun emitter activators in the belt. It cannot get enough power to the rest of the suit without overloading and, in effect, exploding.”   
  
She nodded in disappointment. The CEO bit her lip, “Turn everything off for now. We’re going to the DEO.”   
  
“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”


	34. It's not Goodbye

As she strutted into the building and the top floor, agents watched her. Lena could tell they were a little afraid of the aurora that she had. Instead of informing Alex, J’onn, or Winn that she was here, the CEO went immediately into the med bay. Placing her bag on one of the tables, she took out her tablet and cord. 

Lena turned on Hope and connected the device to the yellow sun emitters. She ordered her AI to run a diagnostic on the device. While waiting for it to report any key features that the suit needed, Winn walked in. He didn’t notice that she was there at first. However, he turned and saw her. The man gasped and placed a hand over his chest, “Jesus, Lena, you scared the crap out of me!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Winn.”

Winn shook his head with a chuckle. He came over to hug the woman. When they backed away, the man asked her, “What are you doing here?”

Lena gestured towards the sunbed, “Hope noticed there were some problems with the yellow-sun emitter within the suit, so I just came here to analyze the ones at the DEO.” She bit her lip. Turning towards her friend, the CEO asked him, “Is it possible that the belt is too small to store the emitter?”

Winn shrugged his shoulders. He scratched the back of his head, “Um...I don’t think so?"

“Is that a question, Winslow?”

He held his hand out, “We should be able to make it work. Give me a second,” Winn rushed out of the room. Lena stared at the spot he left vacant with a confused expression. She had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. However, in a matter of minutes, he returned with a grenade. Placing it down next to the tablet, the man explained what he brought, “this is a yellow sun grenade.”

“A yellow sun grenade? Why have I never heard of it?”

“J’onn created this when Kara and Mon-El were trapped on Slaver’s Moon. When it explodes, the grenade generates yellow sun radiation.”

Lena hummed. She took it into her hands and studied it. Looking up at her friend, she questioned, “So it gave Kara a boost?”

“I mean - technically - it did. But with Slaver’s Moon revolving around a red sun-”

“It gave her a small regeneration of yellow sun radiation,” She finished his sentence. While thinking of the weapon, a small feeling of anger filled her. Lena glared at her friend, “Why didn’t I know about this, and what happened to Kara and Mon-El?”

“Well-”

Another voice interrupted Winn, “Because we are not required to tell you every little detail of what happened before you knew her identity.” They turned to watch J’onn enter the room. He looked at what the pair was doing before adding on, “You didn’t ask us to, but according to the government, we aren’t allowed to tell civilians.”

“The same government that made contracts with my brother?” She smirked. Walking over to the martian, Lena pulled him into a hug, “Hi, J’onn. It’s good to see you.”

“It is good to see you too, Lena,” the elder man smiled at her. It was calming to see him especially with how much of a father figure he was to the entire group. If anyone needed to talk with someone or just wanted some advice, J’onn was the best person to approach. After he opened up about being an alien to the DEO, that also allowed him to throw away that Hank Henshaw facade and be himself. It was clear that the agents loved J’onn over the previous DEO director.

Squeezing both of their shoulders, he asked them, “So, what are you doing in the medbay?”

The CEO pointed at her tablet, “I needed Hope to check the diagnostics of the yellow sun emitters. The one for Kara’s new suit can’t get enough power without overloading and exploding.”

“And I,” Winn pointed to himself and then the grenade, “brought your yellow sun grenade to maybe find a way how you were able to place yellow sun radiation into a small container.”

J’onn hummed as he looked moved ahead of them to one of the cabinets in the room. Opening it, he then pulled out blueprints before handing them to Lena and explaining, “I hope this helps with the suit.”

“What is it?”

“The first page is the yellow sun emitter blueprints - which are highly classified - and the second is the yellow sun grenade blueprints,” he held his hips. The CEO thanked him for helping them with the project. When it was clear that they did not need him anymore, J’onn went to leave the room. At the door, he turned around to tell Lena, “You’re _very_ lucky I trust you with this information.”

She nodded and watched him walk out. Turning back to face Winn, she had him follow her to a clear table and spread out the blueprints on it. Her mind was trying to go over any specific parts that would allow them to create an energy device for the belt in Kara’s suit. Beside Lena, her friend sighed, “Let's get to work.”  
  


  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


It was nearing dawn when she left the DEO. Lena spent the rest of yesterday and some of the early morning today figuring out the suit’s problem. Instead of going home to actually get some sleep, she returned to LCorp. With the knowledge on how to fix the emitters, the CEO wanted to get it down sooner rather than later. Even if it meant she’d miss on more sleep.

It didn’t come as a shock to her when the building was vacant except for the nightly/early morning security officers. She kindly greeted them as they passed by on her path to the elevator. When she actually got up to her office, Lena went straight to her lab. However, her trek stopped at her cabinets. One of the items on it was the gift Kara gave her right before she left. She walked over to it and took the small box into her hands.

Opening it, Lena couldn’t help but allow a few stray tears to fall down her face.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


_It had been almost two days since their fight, or at least the CEO thought it was. She didn’t have any means of checking the time with being in LCorp ever since the fight with nothing at all except her phone. Unfortunately (or fortunately since Lena knew she’d get spammed with texts from Alex), her phone had died due to the simple fact that she had no will power to actually charge the damn thing._

_Guilt and regret was the only thing Lena could feel. She had no right to act the way she did to Kara. There was no excuse for her to slap her mate. Even if the super was wrong for downplaying her experiences and pain, there was no right. It wouldn’t surprise the CEO if Kara decided to end things._

_Hell, she’d do whatever was possible to end their mating and even find a cure. She was Lena goddamn Luthor! If anyone could do it, it would be her._

_All of that required her to actually get up and move, but that was suddenly too difficult for the CEO. After Kara left, she stayed at the cabin for a few more hours before going to work. Jess found out that Lena was not happy the hard way when she exploded at her assistant for the smallest of things. Thankfully, the woman understood that it would pass and did not hold it against her boss. It must’ve helped when her salary was randomly raised a little after that explosion._

_When she set up in her office, Lena did what she did best: delve into too much work when she was emotional. That little coping mechanism died pretty early compared to other instances where she used it. And why was that? Because the CEO spent the rest of her time laying on the couch or sitting in her chair. It resulted in almost no sleep except for short naps due to exhaustion. In all honesty, Lena wouldn’t have eaten a single thing if it weren’t for Jess and Sam forcing her to._

_By now, she was leaning back into her chair and looking over the view of her balcony. Whenever her mind was busy, the perks of having this office came in handy. Lena didn’t dare step outside in fear that Kara would pass the building and see her. She didn’t have the courage to see her mate crumble from that or see her hurt even more because of what she did._

_Hours before this moment, she had sent the entire LCorp staff home. What was the point of it being summer if they didn’t spend it with their families? The only people that were still in the building were the security team. Because of that, it came as a surprise when someone knocked on her doors. Lena didn’t expect anyone to come up to the floor. No one needed to since she would be notified of an unauthorized entry by either Hope or an alert on her phone._

_Wiping her nose with a tissue, she stood up from her chair. That was the first mistake. Lena could barely stand with how uneasy and wobbly her legs were. This was not a surprise since she’d been sitting in her chair for hours without getting up to stretch her legs._

_Walking over to her doors, the CEO didn’t think of it when opening them. That was the last mistake Why? Well, there stood the blonde she’d been missing for days. In all her glory. Not her Supergirl facade (which was the last thing she saw of her), but the professional Kara Danvers that was the exact opposite of the word. She was standing there in a light blue button-up shirt, black slacks, flats, and a grey cardigan. In her hands was a box that Lena could easily presume was jewelry. The only questions were why the super was here and why she was giving the CEO that._

_Kara cleared her throat, “Can-Can I come in?”_

_Without thinking of it, Lena nodded. She didn’t know why, but her voice was absent. She wanted to speak desperately, but nothing would work its way up._

_The CEO moved out of the way, allowing her mate to walk into the office. She took a look around the room, turning to reprimand the other woman but quickly thought better of it. Kara felt that she didn’t have the right to call Lena out for not only how disorganized the room was, but the clear evidence that she had not left for days. Her assessment was helped by the view of the image in front of her: greasy hair, deep bags under green-blue eyes, and a blatant stink that only resulted from not showering for a while._

_Awkwardness came quickly when neither of them wanted to start their conversation. In fact, they were so scared of whatever was about to happen that there had been no eye-to-eye contact since Kara asking her mate if she could enter the office._

_When it became unbearable, Lena felt the massive need to apologize before anything between them started, “Kara, I-”_

_“Can we please move past that?”_

_If her wide eyes were able to express the confusion and shock, then it was blatantly obvious that Lena had not expected this at all. She’d thought that her mate would yell at her or throw things, basically anything to show her hurt or anger. Instead, the super suggested leaving it in the past. Being the stubborn woman she is (and also the one that wanted to take responsibility), she persisted, “No, we cannot, Kara.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I had no right whatsoever to touch you like that!”_

_“Lena-”_

_“No,” she held her finger up with the broken response, “no, Kara. What I did was a horrible thing, and I am completely surprised that you’re just letting it slide like it was nothing!"_

_A humorless chuckle came from the super, “it obviously was something, but I was wrong to ever imply that your experiences didn’t matter.”_

_“I can agree with you on that, but just because you said it doesn’t mean that I had an excuse to slap at you!” She bit her lip and shook her head. There was something wrong. Lena didn’t think that Kara was being affected by a substance like red kryptonite. And why was that? Well, she did not doubt her mate’s thinking process. It was also because she could see the clear as day crinkle next to her eyebrow._

_Feeling the little confidence she had to somewhat apologize, Lena called Kara out, “What is really going on?”_

_“W-What?”_

_“You heard me,” she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a stance used when she needed to get her way, “I can tell that something happened between the last time I saw you and now.” Lena pointed at the exact thing that gave it away and smiled, “Crinkle.”_

_Kara muttered an expletive under her breath. She really did try to not reveal it, especially when things were shaky between them. However, her mate knew that she was hiding stuff from her. Instead of denying it and in effect, looking like an idiot, she nodded, “C-Can we sit on the couch?”_

_The CEO gestured for her to move with her. They sat down on one of the things that held many memories and moments from their short friendship and longer relationship. The super bit her lip as she gently placed the small box on the coffee table. She could feel her hands shaking in fear of revealing the truth to her mate. However, with a look at the soft and caring eyes of Lena, she bit the bullet, “I-I’m going to be away for a while.”_

_“What?” Another round of shock passed through the CEO. Of all things she thought that Kara would tell her, leaving National City wasn’t one of them. Lena did her best to collect herself to ask her, “Where are you going?”_

_The super looked down in shame. She let out a shaky sigh, “I-I decided to travel to Argo City.”_

_“Oh,” Lena gulped down the lump in her throat. Her mate was traveling light-years away from Earth, from her. Seeing how scared Kara was to tell her from what she believed would be outlash, the CEO needed to comfort her mate. She needed to let the super know that it was ok._

_Taking those strong hands into her own, she squeezed them gently. It made the woman look up to face her. She held her breath as Lena spoke, “It’s ok, Kara. You don’t need to be afraid.”_

_The super’s lips trembled. Tears began to stream down her face as her calm facade crumbled. The CEO took action by scooching over to wipe those tears and her eyes. She stayed strong to make Kara feel safe and ok about it, “I love you, ok? Nothing will ever change that, even if it means you need to take a break from me.”_

_“No, Lena I-”_

_“Kara,” she tucked blonde stray hairs behind her ear before her hand grasped the soft tan cheek, “I know what happened between us influenced your decision. Now, I don’t want to assume how much it affected this decision, but I do not doubt that it did.”_

_Before the super had a chance to lower her head again, Lena held her other cheek to force Kara to keep looking at her. She stared into her lover’s eyes as she spoke, “I-I’m sorry…”_

_The CEO shook her head vehemently in disagreement. Deciding that the issue needed to be addressed again, she told her mate firmly, “Never be sorry for taking care of yourself, Kara. I will never blame you for that._ **_Never._ ** _”_

_“L-Lena,” with the broken name escaping from Kara’s lips, Lena pulled her into a hug. The two immediately found comfort in the other's embrace and scent. Their separation for the last few days was taxing and all they wanted was to just be near each other. While her head was buried in the CEO’s neck, the super’s voice was mumbled as she spoke, “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”_

_Tensing for a moment, Lena bit her lip. In the back of her mind, she knew this before her mate even told her. She gripped Kara’s shoulders a little harder to pull her closer. If these were her last moments with the woman before leaving for an undisclosed period of time, the CEO wanted to be as close as possible (without sex since they needed to talk first). Lena made sure that her voice was clear and even, “I’ll be here when you get back.”_

_Kara pulled away from the embrace to show her smile and appreciation for the understanding. However, the super needed to make something clear to her mate, “And I will come back, I promise.”_

_The CEO hummed. Her eyes moved from the other woman to the little box that they completely forgot. She pointed at the object and asked her mate, “What is that?”_

_“Oh!” Kara grabbed it and opened it to Lena. Inside was a 23K gold bracelet. With how it seemed to be customized, the assumption was that the super used her x-ray vision to find gold herself to then make this instead of buying a premade bracelet. Kara let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d be holding since opening the jewelry box, “I-I got it as a sort of promise that I would come back one day.”_

_Taking the box into her hand, Lena inspected the jewelry. It was masterfully crafted by someone who was not an expert in that field. It was beautiful, but she knew the hidden meaning behind it. The CEO has been in the Fortress of Solitude before and she learned some information about Krypton. Just so happened that one of the things learned was mating bracelets. To protect Kara from possibly freaking out, Lena did not reveal her knowledge. She knew it was horrible not to say anything, but it was better to allow her mate to tell her about it when she was ready._

_Biting her lip, the CEO blushed. Her fingers guided around the piece of jewelry. Her heart hammed in her chest, “I-I don’t know what to say.”_

_  
__  
__“Then don’t,” Kara suggested. She held her hand out for her mate to take, which she definitely did. They looked in each other’s eyes for the umpteenth time as she continued speaking, “don’t say anything but just know that I will come back. For you, for our friends, and Earth.”_

 _  
__  
__“I do Kara, I know.”_

 _  
__  
__“Good.” She nodded. Looking down at her watch, the super sighed. It was a signal that their time was up. Inside, Lena was a little heartbroken to understand that this would be the last time of seeing her mate for a while._

_They walked to the doors slowly. It was a silent agreement between the couple of the desire for Kara not to leave. However, she needed to actually go home - which she hadn’t been to in days - and get whatever she needed before leaving._

_One of them must’ve broken their agreement because Kara said a farewell to her mate. She hesitantly turned around and opened the doors. Before she could leave, Lena responded, “Goodbye.”_

_That froze the super. She turned her head around and told her mate, “Please don’t say goodbye.” Kara started walking towards her. She leaned down and finally met those lips she had missed. It was a passionate kiss, not one of desire or heat. No tongues were involved but instead the slow movement of lips. When it was clear that they’d lose their breath, the mates separated. With Kara’s head near her level, Lena leaned her forehead on the super’s. A whisper came from the woman above her, “I hate goodbyes. Goodbye means that you’ll never see me again.”_

_The CEO didn’t respond. That feeling of not having a voice from earlier returned. When she knew that their time had really ended, Kara went back on her trail after leaving a kiss on Lena’s said. Before she crossed the doors and into the lobby, she said one more thing to her mate, “I love you.”_

_It was only after the super left and was in the elevator did Lena respond, “I love you too.” If someone was in the elevator with her, they’d be completely confused about why Kara had a big grin on her face._

_Back in the office, Lena stared at the jewelry box. She wanted to wear it, but it didn’t feel right. She wanted to do what the bracelet entailed. However, there was this sick feeling in the CEO that made it seem that she was unworthy. That sick feeling was the belief that Kara was leaving because of her and would probably never come back. When she would get to Argo City, her mate would realize it was better than being here on Earth._

_Sighing to herself, Lena moved to her cabinet and placed the box on it._

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Looking at the gift Kara gave her months ago, she bit her lip in temptation. That fear she had still lingered, but Alex told her many times since then that her mate would come back. It also helped that the sisters would talk once a month through intergalactic messaging. The technology was prehistoric, even for the present time, but was the only thing available. Apparently only the most basic of communication could happen due to the dome Zor-El created that protected Argo City.

Because of this, every time the Danvers sisters talked, Alex always told the CEO that Kara practically begged to know how she was doing. Since Lena did not want to talk through that technology, she couldn’t tell the woman herself. Blame her all you want, but she did not want to hear how happy her mate was on Argo and any reasons why she’d stay there rather than here. If this was a different scenario - then yeah - she’d talk to Kara. It would also help if their technology was great enough to allow voice and video chats.

But that didn’t matter at the moment. What did matter was that little box, which tormented her every day she was at LCorp. It was a reminder that her mate was not here and chose to leave by herself. The CEO had no idea how the redhead was ok with this decision. That was a lie because Lena knew for a fact that Alex had talked with Kara about it and they both came to the decision. She didn’t need admission from her to know the truth. 

Just like how her mate made that decision for herself, Lena would make this one for herself. She took the bracelet out of its box. Engraved in it were the words _I :zhao._ With help from Clark, they were able to translate it and figure out that it meant my love.

Now, she felt ready. For some reason, Lena felt that she was worthy of wearing this. It didn’t scare her anymore and the fact of Kara leaving didn’t as much as it once did. When she finally put the bracelet on her wrist, a feeling of relief and satisfaction filled her. _I’ll wait until the end of time for you, my love._


	35. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just binged She-Ra for the first time, and I really want to hit myself for not watching it until now. It was so good! Catradora is amazing!!! I shall never forgive myself for missing out. 
> 
> The good thing is that I watched the entire thing from beginning to end instead of having to wait for a new season. However, now I want more and it sucks to know that there won't be more.

_ Sixty _

Thoughts of her mate continued to wrack her mind. She still felt haunted from their last moment months ago. Did she move on? Did she hate her now? What changed between them?

_ Sixty-One _

Did that Samantha woman take her place by Lena’s side? It would make sense since she practically abandoned the CEO. There was that persistent feeling deep down that told her that she should’ve brought the woman with her. They were lovers, life-long partners! What did that really mean if she left her voluntarily and traveled light years away?

_ Sixty-Two  _

Kara huffed as she pushed herself up. Sweat rolled down her forehead as her arms shook. With nothing to occupy her thoughts, everything went towards Lena. Self-doubt easily filled any good feelings she had about their situation. Sure, the CEO said that she understood why the super had to leave but did that mean she was ok with it? 

There was this sick feeling inside that made her think that she ruined everything between them. She was the one that chose to abandon her mate! Kara didn’t let these irrational fears control her when she first arrived in Argo City. But now - now that she’s deliberately lengthened her stay - it was free to roam in her brain.

The first thing that didn’t help stop them was Alex telling her that Lena didn’t want to message her. Even with their communication being limited, her mate didn’t even want to speak with her. That hurt Kara immensely because she blamed herself. There was no other valid reason except for the CEO hating her.

_ Sixty-Three _

“Kara, dear, are you up?”

A groan escaped her lips. Of course, she’d ruin her workout. Sitting on her feet, the super grabbed her towel and wiped her forehead, “Y-Yeah, I’m awake!”

“Get dressed! We only have a short time to send our message to the DEO.”

“I’m coming, mom!” She yelled out to the Alura. With the confirmation, she left her daughter alone to clean herself up after her workout and to get dressed. Kara stood up from her spot and cracked her back. She collected her things and left the room. Her path was the shortest back to her bedroom. Inside, she changed into her robes before leaving their house and heading to their communications room.

Alura was already waiting for Kara. They both sat down on their respective chairs to begin writing to the super’s friends.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena looked out her window while rain poured down outside. It was a pretty shitty day for the summer. The mood was pretty depressing to how it was a few days ago. She wished she could do something to change it back. Nothing was really that good these days, but at least the sunny sky was refreshing. Apparently, the universe wanted to kick the CEO as well.

One of the only things that brought her daily life up was Sam. She saw her CFO almost every day and it was something that she desperately needed. The woman didn’t know who Kara was and that was  _ different _ compared to everyone else she knew in National City. Alex was barely faring better than her, Winn was a little grumpy without his best friend, James seemed dimmer and duller than normal, J’onn acted like a piece of his life was missing, and Maggie was Maggie. Everyone felt the absence of her mate, and there was nothing to do to replace her.

The Superfriends did try to lift their spirits together. They attempted to hold game nights, movie nights, or girl's nights. None of them worked without their personal sun. Kara seemed to hold everyone together and was a massive part of their gatherings. Without her...without her, there was nothing possible to fix this. It was futile.

“Sam, I told you that I don’t want to go out.”

“ _ Lena, you can’t stay miserable forever! You need to live a life and have some fun. Not staying stuck up on her-” _

“You don’t understand, Sam. I suggest you don’t speak of things that you do not know of.”

She could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone. With the friends having nothing to speak about, Lena ended the call. She threw her phone onto her counter. A groan escaped her lips when her sweats rubbed around her crotch. She was currently in the throes of a rut. The CEO would normally act on it, but she doesn’t want to anymore. There was no pleasure in not spending a rut with her mate. She’d rather suffer alone than act on her desires.

The counter buzzed a few inches away from her. Lena turned her head to look at her phone, which continued short buzzes from texts. She clenched her fists before going over to pick it up. Of course, it was Alex messaging her. She knew that the redhead would. Today was the marked date where the DEO would receive a message from Argo and reply to it. 

Alex:   
_ Hey, Lena, I know you always deny my request to be here and write your own message with ours, but I just wanted to extend the opportunity to do so. You have until 7 before we send it to Argo. _

The CEO glared at the message. Her looks switched between her phone and the bracelet on her wrist. Ever since she’d started wearing it, Lena was actually thinking of making a message to Kara. There was still the doubt that stayed with her for months but she needed to move past it. However, the woman was stubborn and would fight to the very end, even if she knew she was wrong.

Lena bit her tongue in thought.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


_ A moan escaped her lips when she sat down. The water cascaded around her before returning to normal. Every part of her body was very sore and hurt like hell. The water in the bath also felt weird with the amount of body hair that grew on her body overnight. Lena closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth soothed her. _

_ She didn’t bat an eye when another body entered the bath and laid on her front. Instead, she smiled while wrapping one of her arms around their waist. The woman in front of her sighed in content. Kara laid her head back on Lena’s left shoulder.  _

_ “This feels so good.” _

_ “I told you it would.” The CEO reminded her mate. She pulled the super closer to her front, “Warm baths are very comfortable after a full moon transformation.” _

_ “I should listen to you more, Lee,” Kara chuckled. It was hard to keep consciousness with how comfortable and safe she felt. With Lena holding her and this warmth wrapping her body, there was no objection from the super to just pass out. Instead of that, she held onto the hand that was gripping her side. The CEO reacted by doing the same with her other arm, wrapping it around Kara’s body and allowing her mate to be pulled closer. _

_ She hummed gratefully for this moment. Lena thought this would only be a dream, a fantasy for her. She never thought that having a mate and living in comfort was a possibility. But now, it showed that anything could happen. Even pups. _

_ “Yes, darling,” she kissed her cheek slowly, allowing her tongue to lick before closing her lips and sucking. The CEO pulled back to finish her sentence, “you really should listen to me more.” _

_ Kara bit her lip to stop the groan that could’ve escaped her. Feeling Lena suck on her - even just her cheek - was pleasuring. She turned slightly to look at Lena without disrupting her hold, “If this is the result, I will.” _

_ The other Alpha shook her head with a chuckle. Leaning down just mere inches from her lips, she whispered, “This will be the result, even if you disagree with me.” _

_ “Good,” the super whispered back, “because I love to argue.” _

_ “Me too.” _

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Lena took a deep breath while closing her eyes for a moment. It calmed her a little and allowed the CEO to make her decision. She got up from her chair in the kitchen and ran to grab her keys. She didn’t care about her image at the moment. The only thing that mattered was writing a message for her mate.

If the police actually saw her driving, they’d arrest her in seconds. Lena couldn’t count how many laws she was breaking to get back to National City quickly. Speeding was the main thing. There was no way this highway allowed speeds of 115 MPH. Screw them, though. They weren't important compared to Kara.

When she arrived at the DEO, there was almost an hour to spare before their message would be sent. Lena gave the guards her ID and parked in the garage. She almost forgot to shut her door and lock her car while rushing to get in an elevator to the top floor.

She stamped her foot on the floor in the elevator. It was going very slow, which did not help her nerves at all. When there was a ding and the doors finally opened, Lena ran out of the car. She looked around to find the communications room. Finding it quickly, the CEO took a moment in her head to thank the universe for giving her this.

Alex was standing just outside the room. She showed her surprise in seeing her friend running towards the area. A smirk grew on her lips, “ _ Go _ , you have 30 minutes.”

"Thank you,” Lena huffed. That was a mistake because she could smell all these amazing scents. It was distracting and she wanted to look for them, but the importance of this mission stayed with her. She opened the door to the room and entered. There was a distinct relief that filled her knowing that no one was here. It was just her. No other person would see this message on Earth, except for Alex since she’d be the one to actually send it to Argo.

Sitting down on the chair, she bit her lip. Even though she wanted to send a message desperately, nothing came to mind. The CEO clenched her fists and almost slammed the table. It was only saved by the beginnings of what she wanted to send.

It took a few minutes to write it out, but when it was finished, Lena smiled at the message. She called her friend into the room. When Alex came in, she smirked and exaggerated her sigh of relief, “ _ Finally! _ ”

“Shut up and send this already!” The CEO shook her head with a chuckle, “I want her to get this sooner rather than later.” Without looking at a mirror, Lena knew there was a pink tint to her ears and cheeks.

“You do know this will take a month to send, right?”

Looking at the screen above them - which had the messages on it - she nodded, “...I do.”

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


_ One month later…. _

  
  
  


Kara dragged her feet. The DEO’s message came in earlier this morning. This time though, her mother didn’t actually interrupt her workout. She waited until after it was done to urge the younger Zor-El to come with her to the communications room. The super was a little curious as to why Alura was this antsy and interested in their monthly messages.

Her posture was slouched with a little sadness. Although it was nice to message her sister and their friends, this day just reminded her of Lena.

When she came into the room, her mother was standing at the side with a giddy look at her daughter. Kara sat down casually as she had done before. Pressing those three infamous buttons, the message was opened for her. The super bit her lip as she read what Alex sent to her. It was the usual update on her life - which she knew her sister was withholding information - and some short messages within it from the Superfriends.

Kara was close to closing it before her eyes caught something under it. She scrolled down and noticed who signed it: Lena.

A gasp escaped her lips. One hand covered those lips while her eyes began to stream tears. The super felt like crying - whether from relief or pure happiness - that her mate actually sent her a message. Alura walked over to hold her shoulder. She squeezed it and that gave Kara the sign that this was real. 

_ Hello, Kara, I finally found the courage to send something to you. I didn’t want to for the longest time. There was this resentment in me towards you for leaving. Being left alone, especially from your lover, is horrible. It’s been really hard to live on without my mate. Ever since you entered my life, I knew that you’d change it forever. What I didn’t know then was the full extent as to how it would change. I really don’t know whether to thank you or hate you for that, but I choose to thank you. _

_ Without you, I’d still be the woman who kept to herself. Being different from everyone else tends to do that, but you’ve already told me that you know this, so I won’t tell you more about that. I will tell you how much your absence in my life has been hard. I’m not saying this to guilt you into coming back...hell, maybe I am. In my head, I’m doing this to maybe hope that we’re both struggling and to not allow this possible fear that the other is having a great time without the other. _

_ Every day, I wake up at dawn like I used to. I get ready quickly and leave home to go to work. My days are usually packed to the brim, but that doesn’t stop me from staying late on days where there was nothing to do. I usually get reprimanded by Jess, Alex, or Hope for my poor work hours and the lack of sleep I’m getting. However, none of them know what you leaving has done to me. Even though Alex is your sister, she isn’t to you what you are to me. I can’t sleep peacefully without you. I can’t sleep in our bed without feeling your body next to mine, with my arm around your waist. _

_ My monthly transformations have been unbearable without you. They weren’t like this before, but once you have someone to go through with it, the process just isn’t doesn’t work. Maybe some of that is to do with my Alpha, who desperately calls to me every day to force you back home. I try to calm it down but it won’t stop crying. Knowing that our mate left because of us broke our connection and caused us to blame ourselves. It’s led to the act of us torturing our body during ruts, which I am currently going through right now. I have no desire to ever act on my desires without you. It doesn’t feel right to feel any pleasure or have fun knowing that you’re there partly because of me. _

_ That is why I stay locked up in my offices or home. I don’t want to do things without you. Game nights have been canceled because we can’t rightfully enjoy it without you. I’ve distanced myself from our friends and even Samantha and her daughter because I have no intent to ever have fun.  _

_ I just wish we left on a better note, one where we weren’t tense around each other because of my outburst. If I could, I would stop myself from ever laying any finger on you. _

_ Now, that was pretty depressing if I say so. I originally came here to just write something about how I miss you and hope that you’re doing well up there. Maybe it’s just my rut that caused this ramble on how things have really been. I don’t want you to come back just because I wrote how my life has been horrible since you left. I want you to come back because you want to. There’s no right on my side to ever force you to come back because I feel bad. _

_ I love you so much, Kara, I do. It’s been a real struggle to live on without my mate, but I have to learn with it. If it means that I’ll survive until you come back home to me, then every bad thing that has happened since that day will be worth it _

_ DO NOT COME BACK BECAUSE OF ME COMPLAINING. I will forever hate myself for making you return from your time alone to heal from Earth. Stay there until you’re ready. Don’t do it for me or our friends. Do it for you and you alone. _

_ Love, always and forever, _

_ Lena Luthor _

  
  


Kara allowed herself to sob. She shouldn’t have been selfish. Lena needed her and she deliberately left. Not only that, but she prolonged her stay because she was afraid of how her mate was feeling or doing without her there. A broken whisper escaped her lips, “I-I need to go back.”

“Kara, no,” her mother kneeled at her side. The super turned to face her with tears streaming down her cheeks. Alura wiped those red cheeks, “she told you not to come back until  _ you _ were ready. Lena doesn’t want you to return to Earth because of her.”

“But I stayed here because I was afraid!” she yelled at her mother. Kara held herself, “I didn’t go back because I was afraid that she was doing better without me, or that she hated me.”

“Kara-”

“I want to go to my home. I want to return to my Lena, my mate!”

The elder Zor-El nodded. She carefully chose her acceptance, “If that’s what you want.”

“I do, mom,” Kara reaffirmed her belief, “I want to see my mate again. I’ve missed her dearly every day.”

Alura nodded again. She took her daughter’s hands into her own, “You promise to visit again?” With the reluctance from the woman in front of her, she added on, “I meant that you’d visit with  _ her _ , Kara. I want to meet my daughter’s partner.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Alura squeezed her hands. She firmly explained to Kara why she wanted that, “I would love to meet the woman that stole your heart…. It also helps that I’ll be able to warn Lena about what would happen if she’d break your heart.”

“Mom!” Kara groaned with laughter. Her mother laughed as well, “Ok, ok, I won’t give her the...the...the shovel talk?”   
  


Her daughter nodded, asserting that it was the correct saying. When the elder Zor-El asked her when she would be leaving, the super told her that she’d want to leave as soon as possible. They both agreed that Kara would pack up her things today and would use J’onn’s ship to leave either tomorrow or the next day.

With the plan organized, the mother-daughter duo spent the entire day together seeing as it would be one of their last for a while.


	36. Her Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a little shorter than normal, but why sometimes shorter is better.

Alarms were blaring in the Command Center. Agents ran crazy, getting to their stations and getting their supplies. On the screens above the desks in the Command Center, they showed an unidentified flying object racing towards Earth’s atmosphere.

Alex came out from the locker room and rushed to see what was going on, “Susan, what the hell is happening?!”

Vasquez looked back at her superior officer, “Ma’am, a UFO is entering our atmosphere. We don’t know what it is.”

By that point, J’onn came over as well. He studied the screens, hoping to figure out what ship it was. However, the DEO’s technology was a little too  _ primitive  _ to successfully identify galactic ships. So - for now - they couldn’t do anything. There was no guarantee that it was an ally or enemy. The Martian ordered his agent, “Alex, get our defenses ready.”

“But J’onn, we can’t use the cannon unless we know for sure!”

“Alex,” he turned to look at her, “we are dealing with a possibility that there is an alien invasion. The DEO needs to be ready in case that’s happening.” J’onn held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, showing the woman his seriousness, “I will not order you to fire unless we know they’re looking to invade.”

“You don’t need to!” They both turned around. Winn came running from God knows where over to them. He ran as fast as he could so they didn’t make a major mistake. When he got to them, the man activated his tablet and showed them the image, “This just came from one of our satellites.”

J’onn looked at it closely, “Is that my-”

“Kara!” Alex interrupted him. Winn nodded excitedly. The woman the Superfriends had sorely missed was coming home. The agent went to manually reset the alarms, seeing as this UFO was not an enemy.

While she did that, Winn tried to contact Kara. It did not work well with the feedback being scrambled. That did not stop him from trying to tune and fix the reception. The process took him a few minutes, but Winn was happy when he heard his friend’s voice, “ _ Is anyone there?!” _

“Kara, we read you!”

_ “Winn?!”  _ She sighed with relief. The super began to laugh happily hearing her friend’s voice for the first time in months. Kara felt the massive weight on her body let go,  _ “Boy, am I happy to hear your voice.” _

“You are?” Winn chuckled. Behind him, J’onn had a massive grin on his face while Alex was coming back to them. He turned around to his agent and gestured with his head, telling her to approach Winn. As she did, her eyes widened, “ _ Of course I am! I’ve had to talk with these lousy Kryptonian meetings when I’d rather hear you ramble about Battlestar Galactica.” _

“Aw, Kar-”

“Kara?”

There was a pause in the transmission until her voice could be heard again,  _ “Alex, is that you?” _

Winn voluntarily moved out of his seat so Alex could sit down. Tears filled her eyes as she chuckled, “Yeah, it's me.”

_ “Alex, I am so sor-” _

“Don’t do that.” the elder Danvers sister berated her. She sniffled, “Don’t you ever apologize for that.”

A sigh could be heard from the other side. Suddenly, the transmission became scrambled again. The agent looked at her friend, who told the woman, “As she enters the atmosphere, we’ll lose contact until she’s in the Stratosphere.” Alex nodded and turned back to the microphone. She sent a set of coordinates to her sister, “Go to this location and we’ll pick you up.”

“ _ I’ll see you soon,”  _ Kara snapped her head to the console, where it dinged. She walked over to it and read the information. The super returned to the microphone to tell the agent, “ _ I love you.” _

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Lena wanted to throw her computer over the balcony outside. This was just the third time this week where her R&D team was incompetent idiots. Normally, the CEO liked them a lot - since she handpicked them - but when they screw up, it was massive. And now they have unfortunately pushed back the progress on the image inducers. 

A groan escaped her lips when the intercom went off. She quickly scolded herself because this wasn’t Jess’s fault and answered, “Yes, Jess?”

“Ms. Danvers is here to see you. She’s-”

Without thinking, Lena interrupted her assistant, “Send her in.” With that, the CEO let go of the button and returned to work. One question did remain in her head:  _ Why is Alex here? _ That did not stop her from continuing to read her emails and then look at the reports of the image inducer damage. 

When the door opened, she didn’t look over her computer as she spoke, “I’m sorry Alex, but I am considerably busy and don’t have time to talk.”

That elicited no response from the woman. Seconds clicked as nothing was spoken between them. Deciding to break it, Lena began talking as she stood up, “Alex, what’s wro-”

“Lena.”

The CEO’s eyes widened. She looked up from her computer screen and felt her lungs stop. Her breath hitched at the image of the woman in front of her. She was in her regular clothing and looked as if she had never left. It was something that Lena had wanted to see for so long.

She moved around her desk and became face-to-face with her mate. Seeing Kara made Lena mute as she couldn’t believe the super was finally home. This filled her dreams every single night and it was hard to actually realize that this was happening. Lena actually wanted to pinch herself because this was so out of left field.

“Hi,” Kara smiled at her. She stood planted in her spot, afraid that her mate will react badly at any minute. However, that did not stop the super from finally talking to her, “I-I’ve missed you so much.”

“Kara, I-what are you doing here?” A grin grew on her face. She itched to touch the woman in front of her, “When did you get here?!”

Her mate clenched her fingers. A stray tear fell from one of her eyes as she breathed harder, “I-I got back earlier today.”

“Wow, I-”

“I wanted to see you first, Lena, but...but Alex reminded me of your message by saying that you would be at work,” Kara wiped her eyes before continuing, “I landed J’onn’s ship and was greeted by him, Winn, and obviously Alex. I hadn’t changed yet, so J’onn flew me back home to do that and get ready. I…”

The super looked down at her feet. She sighed, “I just  _ really  _ wanted to see you.”

Lena decided that she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her feet moved quickly to allow her the ability to grasp Kara’s cheeks. She made the other woman look at her, “I’ve  _ desperately  _ wanted to see you since you left. I am so  _ sorry.”  _ The last word came out as a broken sob. The CEO began to cry, forcing her mate to pull her into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, making her cries muffled.

“I should be apologizing, Lena,” the super whispered back. She kissed the top of her mate’s head, “I was the one who left you.”

Lena shook her head. She backed away to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck, “You left because of  _ me _ . I cannot blame you for that, especially for how I treated you after an emotional reveal.”

“I’ve forgiven you.”   
  


A humorless chuckle escaped the CEO’s red lips, “I certainly haven’t.”

“Hey,” Kara gripped her waist to pull her closer, “we can keep going on about our actions, but I am  _ tired. _ ” She leaned closer until their foreheads met and after that, she closed her eyes, “I couldn’t keep you out of my head at all when I was up there. Everything I did, I thought of you and wished you were there with me. You would have  _ loved  _ it.”

Lena smiled as her lips trembled, “I know.” She closed her eyes as well to bask in their embrace, “And I wish I hadn’t done what I did. We left on a bad note, one in which I never want to happen again.”

  
The CEO opened her eyes and inched closer until she pecked her mate’s lips. A hum came from Kara with finally touching her lips again. She smiled proudly, “We won’t, Lee. I am the scoundrel to your princess, the Rachel to your Ross….the Super to your Luthor. If we’ve proven anything, it's that the both of us have defied all odds by being together. Our families have a horrible history but  _ we  _ aren’t Lex or Clark.”

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered. She closed in until their lips met. This time, however, it was a better kiss and a longer one. There were no tongues involved or a battle of dominance between the Alphas, but a peaceful and very romantic one instead. Their mouths moved in harmony as their hearts began to beat faster. One thing that was different from almost all of their other kisses was Kara’s lack of holding back. If she could actually think, Lena would realize that her mate didn’t have her powers.

However, this was too good to allow anything else in her head. 

When they separated, Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest while the Super sat her head on the top of the CEO’s. Underneath her, she felt her Alpha whisper to her, “ _ Welcome home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finally home, guys! They've obviously not talked everything out yet, but the two just needed a sweet moment between them. I will admit to saying that I didn't write a lot of Kara on Argo City only because I had no idea how to. But, I feel like it was better to at least have our hero admit some of her troubles while we looked into how Lena - who has a horrible history of people she loves abandoning/betraying her (like Kara) - was dealing with her lover leaving.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little arc of Argo City (as I try to reconnect the story to cannon). I don't know whether to keep writing for Luna for a longer time or then finish this story with something sweet to then continue it in a sequel. I'll probably figure it out at some point, but I digress.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter and this story! Good times (fluff and smut) will come after this massive angsty arc.


	37. "Then don't say anything"

“Jess, cancel all of my meetings today.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” her assistant responded. Lena walked over from her spot next to the desk to the couch in the corner. She sat down next to Kara, who was waiting for her a few inches away. They got themselves comfortable as it was obvious their conversation would be a long one. 

The super bit her lip in thought. She didn’t know what was the right thing to ask. There was this certain distress of saying something offensive. Deciding to start on something easy, Kara asked her mate, “How has work been for you?”

Lena sighed with a smile on her face. It was a sign that everything was just a little  _ too _ much. That elicited a laugh from the super. Her mate shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve been swamped by work. With LCorp and CatCo-”

“CatCo?”

“Yeah?” She responded in confusion. Lena was trying to think of why Kara looked clueless on what she just said. She tried to think back to her message. Did it include her buying of the company? No, it did not. If the message did not have that, it definitely means that her mate had no idea that she was fired. Another question that was in her mind was whether Alex told her sister or not.

“Did Alex tell you?” When Kara shook her head, Lena facepalmed. A huff came from her lips in frustration. Of course, they didn’t tell her. Everything had to rely on her to do so, “I-I bought CatCo.”

“You did?!”

“Well, Morgan Edge was buying up stock of the company, and fast,” The CEO began her explanation. She tried to keep it casual and not tell Kara how much it was, “so I met with Cat Grant and had her sell the company.”

The super’s mouth was wide open. She was shocked to know her mate with her former mentor. What the hell happened while she was gone?! Clearing her throat, Kara questioned Lena, “H-How much was it?”

“Darling,” she chuckled nervously, “it doesn’t matter. In fact, it barely dented my net wor-”

“ **How.** **Much?** "Kara growled. The wolf effect on the super’s voice was something Lena did not miss. It was scary.

Gulping, the CEO whispered her answer. However, with her mate not having her powers back, she demanded Lena to repeat. It ended in her yelping out the answer, “$750 million!”

Kara’s eyes widened. She began stuttering in disbelief. There was no way her mate would use three-quarters of a billion dollars from LCorp to buy the news organization, or that’s what she thought, “W-Why did you use LCorp’s money?”

Lena bit her lip. She gave her mate a guilty smile that gave it away instantly. The result was shouting from the other woman, “You used your own money?!” She stood up from the couch and began pacing a few feet away. Mutters were coming from her as she tried to wrap her head around the truth. Suddenly, she kneeled in front of her mate, “W-Why did you buy it?”

“I-I already said that Morgan Edge was-”

“Why does that matter? Why does  _ he  _ matter in this?”

“It matters because,” she sighed, “because he would’ve completely changed CatCo into a clickbait site to shamelessly promote himself.”

“Oh,” Kara mumbled. Stunned by the actual reason, she sat back down on the couch. The super shrugged her shoulders, “when you say  _ that,  _ it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“And that’s why you should let me finish.” Lena pointed out with a smile. Her mate sighed dramatically while agreeing with her. The two women quickly dissolved into giggles before everything calmed down from the short intense revelation. Unfortunately, Lena had one more thing to say, “Um, I also need to tell you something.”

The super nodded, telling her mate that she could. It took the CEO a few moments to gain the courage needed, “You...you had to be fired from your job at LCorp.” Before Kara had the chance to freak out, Lena stepped in, “You were gone from months due to you becoming a werewolf, then came back for roughly a few days, only to be gone - again - for a few months. James and I tried to keep you for as long as possible, but we couldn’t justify it anymore.”

After thinking of the argument, Kara agreed. It was the correct choice to fire her even though she hated it. Things did improve - however - when Lena claimed that she could return when the news of her firing died down at the office. That brought a big smile to the super’s lips.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“There is no way in Rao that happened!”

Lena was dying from laughter. One of her arms held her chest as she reaffirmed her statement, “I swear, it is! Alex literally crapped herself when I scared her. Maggie was there and everything!”

Kara had to wipe her eyes from tears. She shook her head, “I have to make fun of Alex for it,” she chuckled, “you’d think she’d be used to us being werewolves by now.”

“Well, I  _ was  _ hiding in her closet when we were supposed to have lunch,” she pointed out. The CEO shook her head while remembering what happened a few months prior. She decided to tell her mate of what was going on in her head, “I was literally in her closet - eight feet tall and everything - waiting for hours. When she got home, I heard her complaining to Maggie about me missing lunch. When she opened her closet to change, I roared at her. Alex shit herself and fell on her ass.”

“How did Maggie react?”

“She was  _ dying _ ,” Lena smirked, “I was snickering as a wolf while Alex yelled at the both of us. It was totally worth it, even when she had to take a shower after.” She sighed happily, “Although, Maggie had to sleep on the couch for a week because of her part in the prank.”

Kara nodded smugly. She informed her mate of something she knew of from when they were younger, “Oh, yeah, Alex kicked me out of our room for days because I accidentally spilled paint on her head. She claimed I did it on purpose, but it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault that she left the bucket there!”

“Sure, darling…” She voiced her doubt. The two women sat back on the couch with smiles. Their conversation quickly developed from awkward and tense to what they were normally. It was a breath of relief that neither of them had to restrain themselves from talking about the experiences they went through during their temporary separation.

Everything was interrupted when Jess’s voice could be heard from the intercom, “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias is here to see you.”

As Lena got up to answer, Kara was fuming in her seat. The woman that she felt hatred towards was coming here while the pair of mates were reconciling. Deep down in her head, the super growled  _ she is interrupting us to steal my Lena!  _

The CEO had no idea that Kara was enraged. She didn’t really think of the idea that her mate would be jealous of Sam or even afraid that the woman stole her. That was why she immediately told her assistant to allow the CFO in. She thought nothing of how Kara was going to react.

When the doors opened, Lena was surprised to suddenly look at a woman’s back. It was unexpected seeing as the super shouldn’t have her powers, but that was clearly incorrect. With a frustrated huff, she moved around the brick wall to greet her friend. Behind her, Kara deflated quickly. She wanted to protect her mate from the woman and show that the CEO was hers, but Lena rejected it.

“Sam, it’s good to see you.”

“Well, I bet it would be better if you didn’t miss our lunch.”

“Oh no,” She castrated herself internally. With Kara coming back and everything, she completely forgot that they were having lunch. Lena took this chance to apologize. “Sam, I am so sorry. Something unexpected came up and I completely forgot.”

The CFO waved her hand, signaling that she didn’t need to worry, “It’s fine, Lena.” When she looked past her friend, Sam quirked her eyebrow, “And who is this?”

Backstepping to her mate, Lena grabbed her arm to pull Kara to introduce her, “Sam, this is my girlfriend, Kara. Kara, this is my friend and the CFO of LCorp, Sam.”

  
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet the infamous Kara Danvers,” The other woman held her hand out. Kara stared at it for a second before taking it in her own to shake, “Infamous? Why am I infamous?” She stared at her mate with a silent question.

The CEO shrugged while her CFO shook her head, “No reason other than Lena cannot shut up about you.”

“Oh,” a massive grin grew on her lips. She pulled her hand back to cross both of them over her chest. Kara was suddenly smug after feeling anger and hurt, “Is that so?”

“Definitely,” Sam chuckled, “this woman could not shut up about you or mope around because of you.”

“Samantha, I’d advise you to shut up before I’ll rip your larynx out.”

“Ok, ok,” She held her hands up in surrender. Looking back at the super, the CFO said goodbye, “Well, it was nice to meet you.”

Kara smiled at her, but it was clearly obvious to the CEO that it was fake, “It was nice to meet you too.”

Looking between the two women, Lena sighed. She told her mate that she’d be right back after walking Sam out. When their backs were turned from her, Kara frowned deeply. 

Outside the office, the CEO took the chance to retaliate. She slapped the back of Sam’s head, “What the hell was that?”

“What?”

“Sam,” Lena groaned, “Kara has been through a lot and does not need more on her shoulders! I already revealed enough about how her absence affected me.”

The CFO sighed. She nodded in agreement that she went too far too soon, “You’re right.” Sam held her pocketbook strap a little tighter, “I-I just hated seeing how miserable you were. It does not excuse my behavior.”

“It doesn’t,” Lena agreed with her assessment. However, she gave her friend a small grin, “but, I may forgive you over Big Belly Burger.”

“Is that so?” When a nod answered her question, she chuckled, “I guess we  _ can  _ have a rain check on our lunch to later this week.” Before the CEO could end that there, she continued, “But you must come over soon for dinner. You’re not the only one that can shut up about a woman.”

“Ruby really misses me that bad?”

“Well, you’re her only aunt, she’s sick of her mom, and she’s a teenager that looks up to feminist role models…” Sam faked her pondering until she answered Lena’s question, “so yeah, she does.”

Lena nodded with a frown, “I’m sorry for skipping on you two so many times these last few months. Pick a date and I’ll be there, I swear.”

“Good,” the woman smiled. They came together for a hug. The two separated after a few seconds. Sam began to walk away from her friend and back to her office. However, she turned around to tell the CEO something, “Bring Kara for our dinner. I bet Ruby would love to meet her aunt’s girlfriend.

Lena smiled and yelled goodbye to her friend. She quickly turned around to return to her office. Inside, she found Kara looking out from her windows with a defeated posture. Quietly coming up behind her, the CEO asked her, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah...yeah,” Kara sniffled first prior to turning around “I’m fine.”

The frown from before returned to Lena. She walked up to her mate and held her cheek, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s-it’s nothing.”

“It is something if you’re acting like this,” she pointed out.

Kara closed her eyes with a sigh. It was comforting to feel the CEO touch her again, even though she wanted her to touch  _ even more.  _ That did not mean this level wasn’t good enough. The super whispered her response, “I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but I have a deep feeling of jealousy seeing Sam and you with her.”

“Kara-"

“I know, I know,” she moved away from Lena’s hand, “It’s irrational, but all I could think of on Argo was how you  _ hated  _ me and Sam became my replacement. That you didn’t want to be mates and she was the better woman for you.”

“ **No,** ” Lena growled her rejection of that belief. It was similar to hours before where she was afraid but now, Kara was the one who was. Her blue eyes looked at her mate’s green-blue, “Sam is not even close to you. You are my  _ mate _ , Kara. I chose  _ you _ . I love  _ you _ . I may love Sam as well, but that is one of friendship. For you, I am in love! She nor no one will ever replace you.”

The super nodded slowly, “Are...are you sure?”

“Follow me,” the CEO commanded. Kara’s eyes widened a fraction in how threatening her mate sounded. So, she did not argue or whatnot the order.

Lena led her mate to the furthest side of her office. She unlocked her personal lab and brought the super in. They walked over to one of the tables where a lone tablet was sitting. The CEO pressed a button on it. The tablet beeped before lights turned on and it revealed the newest and  _ finished  _ Supergirl suit, “Does this answer your question?"

“What-”

“It is made of the same material as your old suit, including the cape,” Lena started the speech she prepped months ago for, “I requested Winn’s help to get it done. We decided to give you pants since they’re so much better than your skirt and also sexier - which is a bonus for me. I also installed the belt, which will supply you with yellow sun radiation when your cell’s supply is either low or when you solar flare.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything,” she replied. That sentence reminded the two of their last conversation before Kara left Earth. It didn’t stop Lena from taking the saying further, “But you  _ can  _ show me something.”

Facing back to her mate, Kara realized that the CEO was smirking proudly. Her eyes soared down to her waist where there was a noticeable bulge. She gulped loudly. Even though this was their first meeting in months, the mates had a lot of unresolved sexual tensions that just  _ needed  _ to be released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we all know what's happening next...


	38. No Time is Better Than the Present

She was pranced on like the prey to a predator. That must’ve been the case since her Alpha was the one in control most of the time. It was very sexy for the super to see her mate like this. However, Kara didn’t know if them having sex was too soon. She just came back and they have barely discussed her absence.

Almost all of that matureness flew out of her mind when she felt Lena’s tongue on her neck. When that little torture device swiped on her mating bite, it caused a moan from one of them (probably Kara). That action alone awoke the super’s sexual drive. The CEO must’ve known what she was doing because there was a certain smirk on her lips.

“Lena…”

Kissing her jaw, she backed up a few inches to look at Kara with that smirk, “Yes, darling?”

“Don’t-” Another moan escaped her lips when her mate’s hand traveled down to her crotch. She cleared her throat, “Don’t you think this is too soon?”

With her pupils dilated and almost black, Lena glared at the super. She took hold of her neck to pull her face closer. She whispered seductively, “I’ve had to go through my  _ very  _ hard transformations and rut without you. I think this is long-awaited.”

Seeing as her mate was right on the two of them waiting so long for this and also the fact that she was very horny as well, Kara nodded, “Then let's go,  _ Alpha _ .”

Lena grinned at the nickname. She moved her hand to grasp the back of the super’s neck and pulled the woman in for a kiss. Their tongues immediately met, causing both of them to gasp. It took a while for the two to get adjusted to the other’s lips again. The kiss was a little clumsy. Their lips disconnected multiple times and there were plenty of times where teeth clinked, but the mates didn’t care. Just the idea that they could finally do this  _ again _ was too pleasurable.

It was either in a few seconds or minutes when Kara was pushed back on the table. She sat up on the edge and pushed the tablet to the other edge. Her legs widened, inviting Lena to move in the space between them. She gripped both of her mate’s cheeks and pulled them to make contact with her lips again. If the CEO had a chance to actually think coherently, she’d laugh at the fact that the super’s lips had smudged lipstick from her. 

With both of their fronts touching, Kara pushed hers up. The movement caused a pause from the kissing. Lena bit her bottom lip before looking down. Her mate’s dress pants did not hide her bulge at all. She looked back up at the super, who was giving the CEO her undivided attention.

She grabbed the hem of her sweater, silently asking for permission. With a curt nod, Lena pulled it up and began to work on unbuttoning Kara’s dress shirt. Her mate desperately helped in the process before ripping it apart instead. Seeing her almost naked top was such a turn on. Although, there was something different, “Are you even more ripped?”

Smiling shyly, Kara nodded. She unfastened her bra and allowed it to fall off her chest, “I may have worked out every day for four months.”

“Fuck, darling,” she took a hold of her shoulders, “I think you deserve a reward for all of your work.”

Lena knelt in front of her. She unbelted Kara’s pants and unbuttoned them before moving to pull the clothing. She whined when hands stopped her. Looking up, her eyes watched as her mate went to unzipper as well. Chuckles came from both of them for the CEO’s eagerness.

With her pants off, all that was needed to remove was underwear. Her panties were light blue, but there was a dark blue spot around her cock. Lena smirked at seeing that. She wouldn’t lie in saying that her cock was also really wet, but who says she can’t appreciate her mate? In almost lightning-fast speed (for a human), Kara’s panties were thrown to the other side of the room.

Her penis was semi-hard. It wasn’t exactly that big, maybe four inches at most. But it was nice to look at for Lena. The sight also really helped her own penis grow in size. That would matter later. Now, it was time for her to please her mate.

She took the rod into her hand. Immediately, Kara hummed in relief. It had been ages since the last time she’d even touch herself like this. The feeling of a hand, albeit a softer one, was pleasurable enough. And then feeling that hand slowly jerk her off was amazing.

Those manicured fingernails would lightly scratch her head from time to time. The little red, sore thing would cause her whole body to flinch from sensitivity. Everything that's happening right now was a dream come true for her.

It was also one to come true for Lena. She had wanted this for so long. She’d missed pleasuring her mate as no one else would or ever could. Only she had the right to touch her like this or even have the Girl of Steel kneel for them. To everyone else, Supergirl was a strong being that was able to take care of herself. But to Lena, she was Kara.  _ Her Kara.  _ The one that would eat far too much food for a human. The one that was the literal human image of a golden retriever: strangely over-optimistic, too cute, and extremely nice. And finally...the one that allowed the CEO to take care of her.

That was how their relationship was. Her mate would be strong for their friends and the world, but she wouldn’t have to be that privately. Kara had the option to just collapse in her arms and stay there for the rest of time. No matter what, Lena would always be there to take care of her. Every superhero needed someone like her. Someone that would help carry the weight of the world with them.

Now, that taking care of was more sexual than romantic or even platonic. The CEO knew how much Kara needed to find this release...the relief of finally being home with her. She needed to know that everything between them was alright and that they could move onto different and better things for their future. Maybe that included pups down the road, but it was too soon to tell. Neither of them had really decided when they wanted to have children.

All of that was stored in Lena’s head as she leaned forward to lick the underside of Kara’s cock. A moan could be heard from above her. She smirked before letting go. When that moan was replaced with a whine, the CEO took her pointer and middle fingers to gently push into her mate’s slit.

The reaction was quick. Kara let out a sharp cry, not expecting the intrusion but not displeased by it. If she could feel pain, the action would’ve hurt. She hadn’t put anything up  _ there  _ since the last time they had sex, so it was most likely a little tighter than normal. That did not stop Lena from continuing her mission.

She slowly pumped her two fingers in and out of her pussy. They would go out until almost the fingertips before being forced back in. With Kara getting wetter, that made it easier to do so. In fact, the whole thing became a chore after a while. No friction was slowing Lena’s fingers down. The result was fast and pleasurable.

While her one hand worried about fingering her mate, the CEO used her other one to squeeze the super’s cock. By now, it was absolutely hard. The thing was twice the size if not more. Pre-cum was leaking from the head as Kara’s slammed down on the table.

Long gone were the lengthy moans from earlier. They were replaced by her short, hard breaths that almost sounded like she was out of breath. Deciding to up the ante, Lena turned her fingers 180 ° to curl them. The action caused her to finally reach her mate’s g-spot. With the newly enhanced pleasure, Kara’s legs began to shake. It soon spread throughout her body as she got closer to her release.

A loud whine escaped her lips. Lena looked up from her pussy and smiled. That was a clear sign that the super was about to cum. Biting her lip, she sped up her fingering and squeezed her dick even harder. Within a few seconds, maybe even half a minute (neither of them were paying attention to the time), Kara gasped.

Her hands went to grasp the edge of the table, crushing it in her grip. Her back arched off the metallic surface while her eyes closed in pleasure. The walls surrounding Lena’s fingers began to clench as Kara’s dick started to pulse. Hot, thick, white streams shot out from her head. The gasp lasted the entire time as the room faded into black.

The first thing Kara noticed as she woke up was a somewhat mild weight on her chest. Then, she realized that the room was a little hotter than when they entered it. Finally, the soft touches of lips to her jawline and neck woke her up.

Her lips let out a groan when consciousness came to her. Beside her, there was a deep chuckle. The super opened her eyes to look at the woman. When they met, it was like nothing mattered. Memories of their past arguments, Argo City, her secret identity, and the almost impending doom of Lena’s death were thrown to the side.

They could start over right here. Everything from before led to this moment: them laying on one of the tables in Lena’s lab. One of them partially naked and the other almost. Soft glances between the both of them, silently promising things between them were ok.

“I…” Lena bit her lip. Tears brewed in her eyes for the umpteenth time today. It was a little annoying to be on the verge of or crying multiple times in one day. She breathed out shakily, “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“I do, Lena,” Kara nodded. She grabbed one of her mate’s hands and pulled it to her chest, “I know.”

The CEO nodded with her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and conveyed her gratefulness, “I am so happy you’re back. I missed you so much.”

“I hated being away from you,” Kara admitted, “I don’t ever want to do that again.”

“But you will have to,” Lena pointed out. She laid her head on the super’s chest, “You have responsibilities most people don’t. Supergirl needs to defend Earth from threats no ordinary human could ever.” The CEO turned to look at Kara, “You are a beacon of hope to billions of people on this planet. So many of us rely on you and Clark to be there when things get too out of hand. And someday…”

A sigh fell from her lips. She dreaded to finish the sentence, but it needed to be said, “Someday I’ll be gone from this planet, and you’ll have to learn how to live on without me. Maybe even with another ma-”

“No,” Kara whispered, “no, Lena.” She sat up, forcing the other woman to do so. Her hands grabbed the CEO’s cheeks, “No one will ever replace you. Not now, not ever. You are the only one for me, Lee.”

Lena grinned as she joked, “That sounds like a proposal.”

“It can be if you want to,” the super revealed, “I would love to marry you and be seen as life-long partners by the law. I would love to have children with you - right now - and see your face as my belly grows and I bring them into the world.”

The CEO’s lips trembled. That sounded like a perfect life. Almost the same as the dream she had but began to forget the details. Lena breathed out, “You really mean that?” When she was met with a nod, her ambition for happiness cried out, “Then let's do it.”

“What?”

“Let’s do it!” She exclaimed, “Let’s get married and try to conceive pups. No time is better than the present!”

Kara bit her lip. A lone tear fell from her eyes, “I fucking love you, Lena Luthor.” She pulled her mate in for a deep kiss. When they separated to catch their breaths, she whispered, “Put some pups in me,  _ Alpha. _ ”


	39. A Shitty Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final installment of Luna, the couple finds themselves invited to the wedding of Kara's friend. What they don't expect is an army of Nazis to attack Earth-1 and endanger the lives of the heroes. In the end, there's a revelation that one of them never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary suggests, this chapter takes place during Crisis on Earth-X. I didn't want to really go too much into explaining the crossover (since most people saw it and the chapter would be too long) so it's reduced to a few scenes with Lena in them. If you wish not to read that, then skip to the end of the chapter where news is broken to one of the mates.
> 
> As the chapter count suggests, this is the last installment of Luna. I really want to thank you all for the support of this fic. I just started this out as a side story because I had this one week of fascination with werewolves and it evolved/grew into my main story. Seriously, I never thought it would grow to be like this. I really appreciate everyone that has read, left a kudos, commented, bookmarked, etc. You all mean a lot to me and I will always cherish this story. It has meant a lot to me and I am excited to do more.
> 
> P.S. Lena's dress during the wedding is the one she wears during the Christmas episode right after Supergirl's Crisis on Earth-X (I.E. Reign - 3x09).

It all started a few weeks to a month after she came home. Nothing was apparently wrong with the super for within that time. In fact, Kara was on the top of her game. She’d return to Supergirl easily and effectively. The buzz around the city was her new suit, which everyone complimented. That was an easy score of self-confidence for her and Lena.

With it being close to the second anniversary of her appearance, National City dedicated a statue for Kara. There was this big ceremony, which was obviously attacked. The CEO had her LCorp satellite (which was operated by Hope) scan for whatever was trying to ruin this monumental moment. When a submarine was discovered, her mate shot into the water. What they didn’t realize was that it had sent a torpedo. The impact caused an explosion that forced water to eject onto the park. There were a few minutes where both Lena and Alex called out to Kara. The fear that they had lost her was broken when she came out of the bay with the submarine in her arms.

Seeing her mate carry that ended in a very  _ nice  _ night for the two of them. Correction: the weekend.

After that, it was their usual weeks. A random alien or metahuman would attack the city and then Supergirl would come in to save the day. Albeit, some were harder to handle than others. But their group kept moving on.

Everything crashed for a little when Alex pounded on their door, crying hysterically. She revealed that she and Maggie were calling their relationship. It shocked Kara, to say the least, seeing as she had no idea there were any problems between the two. Lena recommended that the two should go away for a weekend. They both agreed to it, one more than the other. While they were in Midvale, Lena busied herself with her job. It wasn’t on the same level as before, and she actually had lunch with Sam (a shocker).

When the sisters finally returned, there were massive smiles on both of their faces. Clearly, it was a brilliant idea from the CEO, who wanted to brush it in Alex’s face. In the end, it seemed that their lives returned to normal.

As it turned out, their lives were never normal. It changed when Kara was invited to a wedding. More specifically, a friend's wedding. That fact confused Lena because she had never heard of this friend. An explanation was given to the CEO. The result was her transitioning to her science side but also her geeky side. She freaked out about the existence of the multiverse and other superheroes that existed. Kara tried to answer as many questions as she could, but it was relatively unknown to her. However, she did inform her mate that one of her friends knew a lot more.

The couple decided to leave after a Dominator attacked the city. There were promises from all of their friends - and even one from Mon-El (who Kara didn’t realize was planning to apply for a job at CatCo and moved into her old apartment) - that the city would be safe. Everyone waved bye to them as they walked into the breach (Lena needed to talk to this Cisco guy for a better name) and arrived on a new Earth.

Kara held onto her mate as they exited the breach and flew towards the shop where the bridesmaids were meeting at. When they landed, the CEO stumbled away before puking. There was this lousy excuse that the super forgot to mention how she’d react for her first time. Lena glared at her as she super-sped back into her regular clothes and walked to a salon. Kara greeted her friends while introducing Lena. It was apparent that no one knew of her and was even surprised that they were dating. Neither of them informed anyone that they were actually mates only because her mate was a little uncomfortable with revealing it to strangers.

Their day was uneventful except for when the super accidentally broke one of the nail file drills. All of the women glanced at Kara before she tried to explain that she took a lot of keratin. Lena bit her lip and tried to not laugh at the horrible explanation. Although, it did work as the workers ignored it while two women - who she discovered to be Iris and Felicity - discussed the men they were dating (in Iris’s case, engaged to). She could tell that there was some kind of tension building from Felicity when Iris asked her if she and her boyfriend would be getting married soon. Thankfully, it was passed. Lena knew that it could’ve turned out badly.

Hours after their little “girl day”, the pair found themselves in a cafe. All of the main attendees for the wedding were there. Lena quickly found out that everyone there knew that some of the group were heroes. Kara held the lower part of her back - an action she wanted to do to her mate - and introduced her to the people she hadn’t met yet. The first was Barry, who the CEO had thanked him for inviting them (more specifically, Kara). She felt her mate lean closer to whisper that his power was superspeed. They moved on to meet his foster father - and Iris’s actual father - Joe, his foster father’s girlfriend Cecile, Iris’s brother Wally, and Barry’s friends Cisco and Caitlin.

They moved over to greet Felicity and her boyfriend Oliver. Kara whispered to her again, saying that he did not have any powers and was the equivalent to Robinhood. That caused a huff to come from the man before it dissolved into a smile. 

By the end of the party, she had met basically everyone. There was Sara Lance, the leader of the “Legends” (who had flirted with her to only back off when Kara’s eyes flashed yellow as she growled at the assassin); then there was Mick, who went by the name Heat Mongerer; Lena had also been intrigued when she met Jax and Martin Stein due to their fusion-based superpower.

The night was good all-around until Joe’s speech. Admittedly, it was amazing. You could clearly tell the happiness he had for the finances for getting married. He had mentioned that they faced so much recently but still grow to love each other. That stuck with Lena as she looked at her mate, who was paying more attention to him speaking than the CEO staring.

However, after the speech, there seemed to be an argument between Oliver and Felicity. Tuning her hearing, she heard them talking about marriage. And of course, the tension she had sensed earlier was at its breaking point. She gave a wary eye to Kara, who was looking at her with a confused look that was quickly answered in a few seconds. Every head turned in their direction when the blonde accidentally yelled out, “Oliver, I don’t wanna marry you.” You could tell it was a mistake by how Felicity gasped and covered her mouth. The hero chuckled sheepishly and ultimately looked humiliated. They both did, especially when she left the cafe.

The rest of the evening was awkward, to say the least. Oliver left soon after Felicity did. But before they left, Lena saw Barry and Kara talking to each other on the upper floor. She silently walked up to her mate and wrapped an arm around her back while informing the super that they should be leaving soon. Something caught her off guard when the groom asked his friend for a favor only after she had mentioned it off-handedly.

When Lena woke up the next morning, she wasn’t surprised to find herself in the air with her mate. With Kara snuggled into her side most of the time, it was a common occurrence. It was a shock to Felicity - who slept on the couch - as she whispered her wish to sleep-fly.

There was this funny feeling in Lena’s stomach as they arrived at the cathedral. She was her sequin midi dress in platinum/black while the super was in a pink empire dress. As they entered the building and took their seats, it appeared that all of the bridesmaids were wearing pink. Music started playing before Iris walked into the room. That must’ve been some cue because Kara kissed her cheek and promised to come back.

The CEO quietly gasped as her mate began to sing (she would later find out it was a song that Barry himself wrote). She looked up at her mate, tears in her eyes, as she sang. Even when the bride walked down the aisle and she had to stand up, Lena didn’t dare to look away. There were these lines that Kara must’ve been giving to her because she was the only thing the super looked at when singing, “ _ All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you.” _

She quickly rushed back to their seats as everyone was told to sit down. Lena squeezed her mate’s hand before turning her attention to the wedding. However, it sadly ended with the pastor being disintegrated. They all turned to see a small battalion of Nazis behind them.

The resulting fight was one that no one expected. Everyone was quickly evacuated before there was any collateral damage. What shocked the heroes the most was another version of Supergirl. Kara forced her out of the room and outside while they dealt with the troops inside.

Lena sat back and bit her lip nervously. She wanted to help but there she also didn’t want to reveal herself. The CEO changed her mind seeing Sara fighting what appeared to be an assassin. Quickly transforming, she let out a mighty howl. All the people in the room turned to give questioning looks at her, especially when she charged the soldier. As her massive body crashed into him, he was flown back and smashed into a wall. Lena watched as everyone fought, deciding not to intervene and accidentally get herself hurt.

As the battle neared its end, Kara came crashing down through a window. The Alpha stared at her mate, concerned that she overexerted herself as she seemed to stumble. A threatening growl escaped her when the other Supergirl carelessly hovered back in. When the figure threatened the super, she turned to use her thunderclap. Everyone recoiled at the soundwaves but Lena practically collapsed. If it weren’t for her hands grasping the ground when falling to her knees, she would’ve.

Fortunately, that ended the battle. The other Supergirl was punched back by Kara. Their leader ordered a retreat and used a flashbang to flee. When everyone was reeling in what happened, Kara came running over to Lena. She helped the Alpha up while apologizing for hurting her. The only response she could give was a huff and a lick to the super’s cheek. While they left the cathedral, all of the heroes continued to give those questioning looks. It made Lena feel a little self-conscious because she couldn’t shift back. Her clothes were shredded and there was nothing to cover her. Kara told her she’d be right back before shooting up in the air, most likely searching for whoever crashed the wedding.

When she came back, her mate decided to fly them both to “Team Flash’s” headquarters. The only thing Lena could really think of it was the size. 

As they entered the top floor, the heroes’ close friends were there. Once again, the Alpha was stared at while Kara retrieved some spare clothes for her. Lena whined as they walked to a secluded area and she shifted back. Immediately after, the other Alpha pulled her into a hug. The couple returned to the main room as Mick came in. He reported that everyone’s secret identities were safe.

Their planning started with questions on who the Nazis were. Kara spoke up by saying the other Supergirl wasn’t surprised to see her. Barry then asked how she was as strong as her mate. Oliver mentioned how an archer matched him shot for shot. He walked to one of the monitors, where the soldier Lena rammed into was on the feed.

Lena watched them decide to interrogate the man. She had a hint of an idea as to who these people were. There was little evidence to support her theory, so voicing it would have to wait.

When they walked to the holding cell, Kara kissed her shortly before following some of the group. The CEO looked at the path she left with before turning to stare at the monitor. It was clear when they arrived at the cell. The man began to take off his mask and hood before he faced what seemed to be the direction of the heroes. There wasn’t any audio so Lena couldn’t hear what was being said, but she saw the look on the man’s face and he was definitely smug.

She spun in her chair to see everyone - except Oliver - return. Lena gave her a look, silently asking what happened. Kara answered with a shrug. As the group settled, they began bouncing ideas. Mick gave an idea, which Martin then agreed with while correcting the word: Anachronism.

Seeing as the rest of them had no idea what those are, Sara explained they were people and things displaced throughout time. Iris questioned why Nazis would attack her wedding specifically, which was a very valid and correct assessment. Felicity mentioned the man - named Tommy - was plucked from a few years ago and placed in a Prometheus (she had no idea what that is) wardrobe. Caitlin then suggested that they weren’t dealing with Anachronisms.

That was the perfect chance for Lena to bud in, “Visitors from another Earth?”

Jax then questioned about the multiverse, which Kara answered by saying there were 52 Earths. Martin stated that he had no recollection of an Earth where Nazis were ascendant.

Everything was answered when a man behind him - Harrison “Harry” Wells (who Lena had met at the party) - revealed there was actually 53 and said it was called Earth-X. 

They all moved to the main desk where he pulled up footage from the Earth, explaining that the planet had no designation due to it being so horrendous that no sane person would ever travel there. He simplified it even more by saying that it was an Earth where the Nazis won World War II.

Felicity appeared to be sick. Lena studied her before realizing that the actual Nazis must’ve done something to her family. As in her family was one of the “inferior” races. 

The next few hours were spent with the heroes figuring out what to do while Oliver, Barry, and Kara went to a location the Nazis were attacking. While they were gone, Lena, Felicity, Harry, and Caitlin researched any possible devices that would be something of use to the Earth-Xers. What came up was shocking, even Iris being surprised that they could be making a neutron bomb.

The trio came back roughly a half-hour after the fight. Barry entered the Cortex with a green arrow, which the CEO realized to be Kryptonite. He mentioned how it could be used to track their doppelgangers, but apparently, everyone else didn’t realize the other Supergirl was an evil Kara. When looking at it, Lena could see that there was blood. She took it from the speedster and walked into the lab.

Looking under their advanced microscope, she saw massive amounts of solar radiation. She called out to the group, who entered the room and were told of her discoveries. Felicity was then asked if she could trace it, which she then answered with probably the best thing of the last few hours.

As they worked on that, Lena walked around the floor until she found Kara. They embraced in another hug before indulging in a kiss. The super sighed, “I hope our wedding isn’t like this.”

The CEO laughed, “I was thinking of having a small ceremony. Close friends and family only.”

Lena buried her nose in the crook of Kara’s neck. She inhaled her mate’s scent but was met with something slightly different. Her nose scrunched before she backed away and asked, “Are you ok?"

“I’m fine, are you ok?”

“I am too, but you smell different.” Kara shrugged, feeling that it wasn’t important at the moment. Their foreheads met for a few seconds until Caitlin came running, telling them that they found where the Nazis were. The couple nodded and the woman left. 

The super looked down at her mate, making sure she was ok with this. Lena shook her head with a small smile while telling her to go. Kara nodded before backing up and opening her buttoned shirt.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena was sitting on one of the rolling chairs in the cortex. It had been a few minutes since the heroes had left to fight the Nazis. Felicity was standing at the desk, looking at the main monitor on it. Behind her left, Iris walked in. They greeted each other before seeing if they were ok. The blonde must’ve forgotten she was there as neither one of them acknowledge her presence. 

The doors behind them opened to Mick walking in. He was grumbling about mustard of all things. The brunette questioned why he was still here with them while Felicity’s eyes widened briefly at seeing Lena there before adding onto her friend’s question.

Caitlin came walking into the room with a tub of mustard, asking if he checked the fridge. She then asked if the team had contacted them, but the blonde said they were at the shipping depot but there had been no communications yet.

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring as the room’s lights turned red. Lena ran up to the desk and saw the footage of the other archer in the building. Mick ordered the three women to hide while quipping that it was going to get colder.

The three fled the cortex and snuck around the hallways until getting back to the elevators. The brunette mentioned that she thought they were going to die, but then Felicity made an ill-timed joke about that. The two began to realize that the archer was similar to Oliver before Iris began a speech about how they - probably just her and Felicity - had much to fear for, which kept her up at night. When the blonde asked her how she slept at night, her friend said that Barry was by her side.

Things took an unexpected turn when Iris turned to asked Lena, “And you?”

The CEO stared at them before replying, “I don’t have an easy time sleeping, but with Kara there, she makes everything eas-”

“Shut up,” Felicity interrupted her. Lena bit her lip but was then sort of apologized to, “No, no.” They all heard footsteps further down the hallway. The three women quietly walked down to one of the holding cells, where a group of Nazis was placing a hero into one of them. 

Iris ordered the two to follow her. Their feet were silent as she led them to vents on the floor. They entered them before slowly heading towards the Cortex, where the brunette believed the Nazis would station.

Near the end, Lena caught the eye of the lab emitting red. She told them of it and caused their trekking to stop. The CEO gasped at seeing her mate strapped onto a medical bed. The doppelganger of Harry made some references to building STAR Labs before having a shit-eating grin when saying that her friends would be killed. The other Supergirl - known as Overgirl - walked into the room and revealed the device they stole was actually used to emit red sun radiation.

Overgirl and the other Harry revealed their true intentions. They came here to get Kara and take her heart for the other Kryptonian, who was evidently dying (at least Lena presumed that with how she stumbled).

The CEO’s eyes turned yellow, but she stopped herself from shifting. It would blow their cover and probably cause either their deaths or imprisonment. Behind her, Iris and Felicity came up with an idea as to how they’d save her mate and their friends. Lena wasn’t paying attention due to the rage in her. She desperately wanted to kill Overgirl for ever touching Kara like that.

When the brunette touched her shoulder, she whipped her head. Her eyes were still yellow and she barred her teeth. Remembering that the two were friendly, she closed her eyes to calm herself. When she did, they told her their plan and the three began moving again only after Lena spared one more glance at the lab.

Iris brought them over to the pipeline but their actions were stopped when two Nazis had the trio in their crosshairs. Before she could shift, the brunette and blonde both attack the soldiers and took their weapons. Lena pointed out that they needed to get back on plan when they complimented themselves.

Felicity called out to Cisco, who informed them that they were trapped. Iris tried to unlock the door but there wasn’t enough hydraulic pressure to open them. The blonde came over to them and said she could send a distress signal to the Legends. Seeing as they couldn’t do more here, the three left after promising they’d free the trapped heroes.

They ran to a secret room in the building. Iris pulled up a camera inside the lab. Lena gasped seeing they were ready to start the surgery. Thankfully, Felicity began working on STAR Labs’s system and shut the power off. Before any of them had time to celebrate, the brunette mentioned that the other Harry would know of this location, so they needed to move.

Lena used some of her superhuman speed to reach the lab first. She found both Kara’s laying on two beds. Taking a moment to sniff out the imposter, the CEO got to her mate. The super was clearly out of it as she mumbled, “Lena?”

Beside her, Iris quipped, “Come with me if you want to live.”

Kara told them that she needed to get to the sun. They quickly got her out of her confinement and had Lena hold her as they rushed to the elevators. Felicity told them that they needed to hurry as footsteps could be heard from behind.

As the doors opened, the super gasped before she was shot by an exoskeleton. It was identical to the one Supergirl fought while the CEO had been attacked. 

Watching her mate get flown back, Lena roared. However, she was shot as well and smashed into a concrete wall. The four were transported back to the Cortex. The other Harry - who was confirmed to be Eobard by himself and Iris - held Felicity in a chokehold and demanded her to turn the power back on. The CEO would’ve shifted, but she was too out of it to concentrate enough to cause a transformation.

His hand started vibrating, seemingly set on killing the blonde. He only stopped when Kara rushed in, telling her to give him the code. Lena easily vetoed the decision but instead felt a gun hit her head.

The CEO felt herself come to minutes later. They were standing right outside the lab. There was a mirror that gave them a clear view of the operation. Lena looked around until she realized what was happening. Her hand cracked the window, causing everyone to look at her except Eobard. His scalpel was still heading towards her mate’s chest. Kara was staring at her Alpha. She whispered what she believed to be her final words, “I love you.”

Before it could cut her skin, he began having trouble pushing down. When asked what was wrong, the man asked him what he was waiting for. It was answered when a man in a suit grew in size and knocked the Nazis out.

The three ran into the lab. Kara, on the table, looked up at the man - who was apparently named Ray - with relief. He turned to the other women, “Oh, I got your S.O.S. How was the wedding?” He turned to look at Lena, “And who are you?”

He easily broke Kara out and the group walked out of the room. Ray informed them that the Legends arrived and were breaking everyone out. Iris said that she would lock the time vault after Felicity mentioned it. She also ordered them to get the super to safety before splitting up. The hero turned to the blonde and asked why there were Nazis.

She gave him the simplified version. It caused Ray to then say he fought an evil robot before, making both Lena and her sigh. When a Nazi was running up behind them, the hero made the umpteenth joke of the day when his hand enlargened. By this point, it was getting a little old for jokes in serious situations.

The four began to head to the roof. When asked how they knew each other, Felicity and Ray answered that they used to date. Before moving any further, Ray was shot by an electromagnet arrow. Turning around, Lena growled and her nails began to grow. She was answered with silver arrows that hit her knee and shoulder.

She fell to the ground, powerless to do anything. Felicity stood in front of Kara, talking about how the evil Oliver needed to go through her to get to Kara. Lena didn’t hear the rest of it as the silver began to really affect her. However, she did notice that the actual Oliver came in and held an arrow to Overgirl’s throat. Before anything could happen, red streaks took the two Nazis away. 

Ray finally recovered after that and disabled the arrow. He then helped Lena up while taking the silver arrows out of her as well. She thanked him with a groan while Felicity ran into Oliver’s arms. The CEO took this moment of peace to pull Kara into a hug. Her mate cried onto her shoulders as Lena rubbed her back.

The entire group moved onto the Waverider, the time-traveling ship Ray mentioned. The couple stayed at the entrance, away from everyone else. Lena pushed a stray hair from Kara’s forehead, “Are you ok?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Hey,” she pulled the super into her arms, “you almost died, it’s ok.”

“And you?”

The CEO sighed, “Scared out of my mind. I almost went feral at just the image of seeing you murdered.”

“Feral?” Kara looked up at her. Lena shrugged it off, saying that she could tell her another time. They sat there for a few more minutes before one of them began crying. It resulted in the both of them sobbing from the emotional day.

While hiccuping, Lena asked her mate, “D-Do you want to get married after this is over?”

“Y-Yeah,” The super nodded. She held her mate’s hand, “and I want to do it quickly. I don’t care if no one sees With me almost dying, all I could think about was you and only you. Lena, you're the only one who needs to be there.”

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The next few hours were stressful ones too. Martin had sadly passed away from fatal injuries while on Earth-X and the heroes faced their final battle.

Overall, it was a pretty bad experience. The couple collapsed on their bed when they got home and slept for hours only waking up when Hope declared that Alex was at their door. Kara shot from their room and into her sister’s arms, crying as she explained what had happened. The two spent an hour sitting on the couch for some sister time before the agent left.

Lena came down the stairs after she was gone. She sat down next to her mate and snuggled into her side. They sat there for a while, just basking in the moment of peace after the last few days. Kara was the one to break the silence, “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” The super stood up and ran upstairs. It seemed to take a few seconds before she came back down and had a box in her hand. Seeing that caused the CEO to burst into tears. She believed that this was Kara proposing, “Darling, I already said I would.”

“What?”

“I already said I would marry you.”

“It’s not that, Lena,” She handed the box to her. Lena looked up at her mate before going back down. Her hand shook as she opened the box slowly and pulled out a test. More specifically, a pregnancy test.

Her eyes widened. She looked up at Kara, “Is-is this yours?!”

The super nodded, “I-I found out a week ago. I wanted to tell you after the wedding, but I couldn’t find the right time.”

“Y-You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“B-But there were multiple times where you got hurt.” Doubt filled her body. Miscarriages were very likely during the first trimester. Images then filled her head of Kara getting hit multiple times at the wedding, when they were trying to escape, and during the final battle.

The super kneeled in front of her mate and held her hands while explaining, “Kryptonian anatomy is different. With the gravity of my home planet being multiple times heavier, our sexual organs were built to withstand that. I spoke with Alex briefly and she said that we should be good. I’ll still check in with her at the DEO, but I think the baby is all good.”   
  


“We’re having a baby…” Lena grinned and exclaimed, “We’re having a baby!” She pulled Kara in for a kiss. It was a very hungry one, tongue involved and all. They separated as the CEO began to think of what she was just told. A gasp escaped her lips, “Y-Your powers could cause your body to crush the baby!”   
  
“It’s ok,” She hushed her mate, “I told Alex when I found out and she’s been working on portable red sun emitters for me.” When it seemed that Lena was going to question her again, Kara held her hand up, “Winn has been helping her on making them fit me when we shift.”

The CEO pulled the super into a hug. They cried happy tears - this time - at the fact that they were becoming mothers. Lena had always dreamed of being one, especially when she first became a werewolf. When it seemed out of reach, there was this part of her that darkened. Kara wanted to be one as well. She could remember numerous times where she talked with her mother - on Krypton - of becoming a  _ Jeju _ one day. Her dreams appeared to die when her home exploded right in front of her eyes.

But now, those dead dreams were coming true. Not only were they becoming mothers, but they were also getting married. It seemed that life couldn’t get worse. However, in their line of duty, nothing was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that made it this far. This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but I felt that I needed to realign myself with the canon. I did my best with recollecting the crossover with Lena involved, but I do think it could've been done better (by someone other than me that did not restrict themself to 1 chapter).
> 
> As the end suggests, there is a possibility of a sequel. I am currently heading in that direction, but I'm not sure. I really want to do one but there's a chance I'll screw it up and ruin the story. 
> 
> If anyone is questioning why I don't continue Luna, here is my reasoning: I don't want to make the story overstay it's welcome. I can admit I love Luna with a passion, but I don't want it to be too long. The story should be centered around itself and not be pulled into another. In my opinion, I felt like I started doing that around the time where Kara became an Alpha. I voiced my opinion to some friends (who know I write this) and they encouraged me to finish the arc. I may have gone out of hand with the short Argo City arc, but I needed a way to return to canon and I decided to use that.
> 
> As mentioned, I believe the ending I put is the best for a possible sequel. Someone actually suggested that the possible continuation is after Kara and Lena have their kids [I'd probably start when Quinn is just a baby (they'd have a different name at the beginning because they wouldn't come out as non-binary until 10-15)]. Anyways, if it happens, expect that to be the earliest time and the latest to be when Kara is pregnant with Alexandra (once again, a different name to start with since she wouldn't come out until around elementary school) and Lexi.
> 
> I know I said this a lot, but I want to finish off Luna with one last thank you. I hope you all have a great 2021!


End file.
